Outra Estação
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O mundo anda em círculos. O amor anda em círculos. E o destino dela, parece sempre ligado a um diário. DG in Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1: De Flores e Encantamentos

**Flores e encantamentos**

_"Você é obrigada a conviver com ele, sabendo que ele jamais pensará em você como nada além da melhor amiga da irmã mais nova dele, até a morte, e mesmo assim você vai continuar adorando ele até que cada fibra do seu ser suplique para estar com ele, e você ache que provavelmente vai morrer, mesmo que sua professora de biologia diga que é fisiologicamente impossível morrer de coração partido."_

_A princesa, Sob os holofotes, pág. 142._

- Olá pai. - falou Draco Malfoy calmamente ao encontrar com Lúcio na manhã seguinte. Era natural que ele viesse ao castelo uma vez por mês.

- Olá filho. Como vão indo os estudos?

- Como sempre. Aquela maldita Granger...

- O velho amante de trouxas é que a favorece. - falou o homem entre dentes e o rapaz apenas concordou. - E, com quem irá ao baile de inverno?

- A menina Weasley. - respondeu simplesmente.

Lúcio o encarou com uma mescla de horror e fúria estampadas em seu rosto.

- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para isso, Draco. - ele falou com a voz mais fria do que era seu normal.

- Claro que tenho. - falou com um sorriso no canto da boca. - Você não pensa realmente que eu levaria uma _Weasley_ por pura e espontânea vontade, pensa?

- Eu supunha que não.

- Eu apostei com Potter. Quero dizer, ele está caidinho pela garota mas ela parece ter finalmente compreendido que é um cabeçudo e o desmoralizou na frente de toda escola ontem à noite. Então apostei que iria levá-la.

- Se empenhe nisso, Draco. Namorar a pobretona provavelmente perturbará ainda mais a mente daquele moleque. É tudo que o Lord precisa para derrotá-lo, mais uma desilusão. Ano passado aquela chinesinha o deixou à beira da morte.

- Ele não tem o menor jeito com meninas, pai. Será moleza.

- Eu conto com você para perturbar Potter. - deu um raro sorriso.- E fico feliz por esta sua nova idéia. Mostra que tem mais potencial do que eu esperava.

* * *

- Olá, Gina. - falou Harry na hora do café da manhã do dia seguinte. Colin olhou para ele mas disfarçou o interesse, como se mostrando a ela o que fazer.

- Olá. - ela respondeu distraída.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você... Em particular.

Nesse instante, Marin e Colin começaram a dar risadinhas bobas e o garoto corou.

- Eu estou tomando meu café. - foi a resposta.

- No próximo intervalo, então? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Certo.

- Então... Tá. - e ele saiu quase correndo atrás de Rony e Hermione, que discutiam.

A ruiva suspirou profundamente e pôs a mão sobre o peito, como se tivesse corrido uma longa distância. Depois, levantou o rosto procurando a aprovação dos amigos e quase desfaleceu ao receber um par de sorrisos.

- Muito bom! Estou sinceramente impressionado com você!

- Continue assim Gina e na hora do almoço, Harry Potter será seu par!

- Ah, meninas... - ela falou sorridente. - Eu espero que valha a pena.

- Se não valer, pode deixar que eu o faço sofrer coisas horríveis.

- Como o quê, Colin? - perguntou Marin.

- Ah, não sei! - ele riu nada discretamente. - Mas eu juro que faço.

A essa altura tinham ainda algumas corujas retardatárias voando a esmo pelo Salão. Uma delas, de um tom de cinza-chumbo, mais escura que o restante, pousou entre Marin e Gina.

- Tem correio pra você, Marin!

- Desde quando eu me chamo "A mais bela ruiva"? - perguntou a menina, sacudindo os cabelos loiro escuro.

Intrigada, pois nunca recebia nenhum correio que não viesse por Errol (ou Píchi), ela abriu o envelope e um ramalhete de margaridas saltou de dentro dele. Dentro do ramalhete tinha apenas um pequeno bilhete:

"As margaridas combinam com a delicadeza e inocência dos teus olhos

_De quem gostaria de te levar ao baile._

_D.E.M."_

- Nossa, mas que coisa! - falou Colin, sorrindo malicioso. - Este ano nossa pequena Gina será disputada, não?

- Mas, como todos sabem, ela^, no final, irá com o príncipe Harry. - respondeu Marin.

A ruiva apenas observava as flores, parcialmente encantada. Não tinha a menor idéia de quem seria D.E.M., mas certamente tinha vontade de acompanhá-lo. Mas esse seria o último ano em que poderia ir com Harry... Sempre sonhara com o dia em que o garoto que sobreviveu a conduziria firme para dentro do Salão, exibindo para todos a menina sorridente... Porém o romantismo e a delicadeza do tal D.E.M. a seduziam igualmente. Talvez fosse a hora de deixar para trás os sonhos infantis e tentar algo novo... Por um instante, fechou os olhos e imaginou quem seria o misterioso rapaz. Em sua imaginação, era um corvinal alto, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Pela primeira vez, sua necessidade de ir ao baile com Harry vacilou.

* * *

Ela parou um instante para procurar pela décima vez seu conjunto de envelopes coloridos dentro da mochila, apesar de saber que eles não estavam lá. O único envelope que estava ali era o do misterioso D.E.M. Agora era oficial ela estava atrasada para aula de Feitiços, era isso que a sineta dizia. A única coisa que poderia piorar tudo naquele momento estava prestes a acontecer: Draco Malfoy vinha descendo o corredor na direção oposta. "Vou ser forte", pensou, "Vou passar de cabeça erguida, não importa o que ele disser, não vou...".

- Bom dia menina Weasley. - ele falou e continuou seu caminho, como se dar bom - dia a Gina fosse tão normal quanto os quadros se mexerem.

O incidente perturbou a menina por toda a aula, em que ficou distraída, sem perceber os risinhos de Marin os as piadinhas de Colin sobre suas dúvidas de com quem ir ao baile. "_Príncipe encantado ou cavaleiro misterioso?"_falavam. Passou tão rápido, que só quando a sineta tornou a tocar é que ela se deu conta de que teria que encarar Harry.

Antes era apenas charme. Agora ela não sabia mais sua resposta.

- Eu e Colin vamos ao baile juntos. - falou Marin por fim. - A menos que alguém realmente fora de sério me convide. Você não se importa, né?

Gina e Colin tinham ido ao baile de inverno juntos no ano anterior, sem o menor interesse amoroso, apenas porque ele precisava manter as aparências. Chegaram a forjar um namoro, com o duplo propósito de fazê-lo parecer mais másculo e de ver se Harry se importaria, mas a única reação dele foi impedir Rony de matar o garoto.

- Fawcett não vai ficar chateado? - perguntou a ruiva.

- Peter vai levar Pansy Parkinson. - ele respondeu enojado.

- Ela não vai com Malfoy? - perguntou Marin surpresa.

- Aparentemente não. Claro que Peter não levaria uma garota realmente atraente, ele sabe que eu me sentiria inseguro. - falou o não-exatamente-menino enquanto desciam o corredor. - Mas eu acho aquela garota com cara de buldogue um pouquinho demais. Bom, todo mundo sabe que negócio do Malfoy com ela era... _Sexo_, que ele a traiu com Deus e o mundo. Bem típico dele, não?

- Talvez Fawcett queira experimentar a frutinha dela. - implicou a loira.

- Sem essa! - falou Colin. - Ele é tão homem quanto...- sua respiração e sua fala se foram temporariamente suspensos quando um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes se materializou na frente deles.

- Bom dia Madley, bom dia Colin. - ele falou educado.- Gina, será que poderíamos nos falar agora?

- Hum...Ok. - ela falou incerta.

Caminharam até fora do alcance auditivo dos dois, Colin entrelaçou a mão na de Marin e a puxou em direção as estufas. Por um instante, Harry pareceu parcialmente confuso mas depois pegou na mão dela de leve antes de falar.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

O coração da menina disparou mas tentou se controlar ou botaria tudo a perder.

- Posso te responder depois? É que eu recebi outros convites e...

- Malfoy. - ele falou irritadíssimo.- Não está pensando em ir com ele, está?

- Malfoy? - respondeu confusa.- Sinceramente, Malfoy jamais me convidaria!

- Foi Colin? - perguntou em seguida.

- Colin? - perguntou segurando o riso, como Harry poderia não perceber que Colin definitivamente preferiria ir com ele do que com ela?- Não, ele vai levar Marin. Eu simplesmente preciso pensar, entende? Não vou te dizer quem foi.

- Ahn... - ele murmurou desconcertado. - Está bem.

- Até mais. – falou, dando um beijo no rosto dele e saindo apressada. Estava atrasada mais uma vez, isso já estava se tornando rotina.

* * *

Gina Weasley devia saber, depois de dezesseis anos, que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Ao entrar correndo nas estufas ela quase caiu ao bater de encontro com uma coruja que estava na sua mesa e, pior de tudo, na frente da turma toda, Grifinória e Corvinal, que abafou risadinhas. Era a mesma coruja do café, com o mesmo envelope imaculadamente branco.

O animal voou imediatamente e a professora. Sprout falou com sua voz sempre meiga:

- Não é educado receber corujas durante a aula, querida.

- Eu sei, professora, me desculpe. - ela sussurrou em resposta.

Colin e Marin sorriram para ela, que abriu o envelope debaixo da meda, tentando ao máximo ser discreta e rezando para que nada mais saltasse do envelope e, para seu alívio, continha apenas um pergaminho, um pouco maior que o anterior.

_"Olá, linda menina de cabelos de fogo, flor criada entre tantos espinhos, delicadeza e pureza estampadas no rosto. Venha ao baile comigo... Me permita ser o cara que vai acompanhar a garota mais bela da Grifinória._

D.E.M."

Ela reparou que a palavra "Grifinória" estava escrita de qualquer jeito, muito diferente da caligrafia cuidadosa e trabalhada do resto do bilhete. Cutucou Marin e a entregou o pergaminho, que esta leu aos sussurros para o amigo ao lado.

O convite de Harry, as misteriosas mensagens de "D.E.M." e o estranho "Bom dia menina Weasley" de Malfoy eram três problemas em sua mente. Quem conseguiria se concentrar em qualquer coisa assim? De repente, como se em um salto no tempo, já era a hora do almoço. Só então Colin perguntou.

- O gato te chamou?

- Chamou. - respondeu sem pensar.

- Mas agora tem o D.E.M., não? - falou Marin. - Ele é tão romântico! - suspirou. - Você não tem idéia de quem seja?

- A menor idéia. - falou Gina, suspirando também. - Mas, não é só isso. Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não contei a vocês.

Os dois aproximaram as cabeças dela, Colin quase derrubando as travessas ao se debruçar. Em tom bem baixo, ela contou sobre o bom dia de Malfoy.

- Bom, uma coisa eu tenho certeza - falou Colin. -, o tal D.E.M. não é Grifinório... Eu poderia apostar em um sonserino.

- Ah é? - perguntou Marin.- E como você chegou a essa conclusão?

- Bom, pela maneira que esse alguém escreveu Grifinória. Faz parecer completamente desprezível.

- Bom argumento mas, mesmo assim, quem seria D.E.M.?

- Ah, Gina, isso requer mais investigação. - Colin falou, piscando o olho e depois foi quase correndo sentar ao lado de Peter Fawcett na mesa da Corvinal.

- Gazela. - sacudiu a cabeça negativamente Marin. - Eu vou ao baile com uma bicha fofoqueira.

- Isso foi preconceituoso. - falou a outra.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo!

- Mas não deveria falar assim, é ofensivo.

- Querida, Colin acha graça disso. E parecer ser brincadeira, quero dizer, não soa como se estivesse dizendo a sério.

As duas se levantaram, seguindo com calma pelas escadas que levavam à Torre Norte. Não havia a menor urgência em chegar.

* * *

_"Me atrasar para as aulas é uma coisa, ficar presa por um degrau é ligeiramente mais humilhante",_ ela pensou enquanto seguia apressada para o Salão Principal. "_Agora vou chegar atrasada para o jantar._"

Gina permanecera nas proximidades da Torre Norte por algum tempo depois da aula de Adivinhação e, na descida (entre o 5o. e o 4o. andar), tinha ficado presa por um dos degraus. _"Quando a gente mais precisa essa meleca de castelo está deserto. Aí eu me atraso pro jantar. Droga. Tenho certeza que Colin levantou o nome e o sobrenome de todos os garotos dos últimos anos de todas as casas. Ainda hoje eu descubro quem é esse cara me convidando."_

- Eu realmente espero que sim, Weasley. - falou uma voz que ela achou que conhecia mas não pôde identificar.

A menina levantou o rosto lentamente, quase com medo de quem iria ver. Quase com medo de quem é que a pegara falando sozinha. Desde os sapatos de couro preto cuidadosamente engraxados, passando pelo uniforme perfeitamente impecável, pelo broche-distintivo de Monitor Chefe até ao emblema e a gravata da Sonserina, ela sabia quem era. Mesmo assim quis ver o rosto para confirmar: o queixo pontudo e fino, a pele pálida, os lábios finos e claros com as bochechas muito levemente rosadas, o nariz reto e fino, os olhos rasgados cinzentos os cabelos lisos e platinados em corte asa-delta. Sem dúvida era Draco Malfoy.

- Acredito que você vai dormir essa noite sabendo quem é o seu cortejador misterioso.

- O que você sabe sobre isso, Malfoy? – perguntou, contrária ao impulso de ir embora.

- Bastante. - disse ele. - Mas o que eu gostaria de saber é, qual é seu nome?

- Ahn? - ela falou perdida.

- Quero saber seu primeiro nome. - ele falou, quase-paciente, quase-ríspido.

-Ah sim... Me chamo Virginia, mas me chamam de Gina.

Ela reparou agora que seus narizes já se encostavam e seus olhos não conseguiam mais focalizar nada que não fossem os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Uma imensa variedade de tons se misturavam em sua íris, como as nuances de um mar revolto, onde ela poderia mergulhar e se perder para sempre, se não fugisse logo.

Mas antes que ela conseguisse se libertar do encanto e ir embora, com um toque macio os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus. Gina nunca fora beijada antes e não sabia bem o que fazer: parte de si gritava de afobação e a outra parte gritava que saísse correndo pois vindo de Malfoy boa coisa não poderia ser.

Delicadamente, ele a induziu a separar seus lábios enquanto passava o braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a firme. Passou a língua pela da garota, massageando-a carinhosamente enquanto ela retribuía com timidez. Quando ele terminou o beijo, ela corou completamente até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Virginia Weasley. - falou com um sorrisinho e em algo como um segundo ele já estava nas escadas do 2o. pro 1o. andar.

Ainda estava em estado de choque quando se sentou à mesa da Grifinória de frente para Marin e Colin. O que certamente não melhorou quando no lado oposto do Salão Malfoy ergueu uma taça como se fazendo um brinde, olhando-a fixamente.

- Existem quatro pessoas que podem ser o misterioso D.E.M. - falou Colin, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho - Douglas Malcom, que se encaixa bem no perfil porque é sonserino, Dean McDougal, que é corvinal, você sabe, aquele moreno. Tem ainda Daniel Madley. – falou, sorrindo amarelo para Marin, já que se tratava do primo dela.

- O nome do meio dele é John.

- E o improvável Draco Malfoy.

- Mas ele não te chamaria para o baile sob hipótese alguma, não é? Ele odeia os Weasley. - falou Marin com uma careta. - Se bem que ele é o mais gato dos quatro. Eu tinha uma paixonite por ele antes de virmos para Hogwarts, afinal, mamãe era sonserina, não? Ela estudou com a Sra. Malfoy.

- Ele realmente é lindo. - ela ouviu a voz de Colin, como se fosse em outra vida, em sonho.

Mas Gina estava em estado de transe. D.E.M. Draco Malfoy. A estranha pergunta de Harry. O beijo no corredor. Ele tinha certeza que ela descobriria. Faltavam mais ou menos quarenta e oito horas para o baile e ela tinha acabado de descobrir que o maior inimigo do seu irmão a tinha chamado para ir com ele. Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu correndo para seu dormitório, sua cabeça rodava, tudo rodava violentamente.

Em cima da sua cama, a coruja cinza-chumbo a esperava com um envelope e um pacote.

_"Querida Virginia,_

Desculpe, não pude evitar te beijar esta noite. Você estava tão linda confusa, não consegui me impedir e não me arrependo de maneira nenhuma.

_Por favor, vá ao baile comigo._

_Draco Edward Malfoy."_

O pacote tinha uma rosa branca e, preso nela, um belo anel de ouro branco com detalhes em ouro amarelo. Sem conseguir se segurar, ela o experimentou no dedo anelar esquerdo. Era absolutamente lindo. Tirou-o em seguida e guardou na gaveta, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Marin invadia o dormitório.

- O que houve, Gina, você não comeu...

- Marin, sabe o menino misterioso? –perguntou, cortando a amiga.

- O que tem? – ela falou quase entediada. Gina estendeu o pergaminho pra amiga dizendo.

- É Draco Malfoy.


	2. Prólogo: Pelos motivos errados

**Prólogo: Pelos motivos errados**

_"São nossas escolhas, mais que nossas características, que mostram quem realmente somos" Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta."_

Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, um jovem rapaz que era belo, belo como poucos homens eram ou são. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro quase prateado e seus olhos tinham a cor azul do tom do céu em dia ensolarado. Certamente era um dos rapazes mais desejados do lugar, uma vez que além de belo era rico. Mas, como era tradição em sua família, ele desposou uma jovem veela, que o deu herdeiros. No entanto, ele a desprezava. Sendo assim, decidiu não mais conviver com ela e seus dois filhos, partindo sozinho para o norte da França. Em sua imensa riqueza, ele podia dar conta de sustentar dois castelos e sua criadagem.

Assim que chegou, Edward Malfoy se tornou a sensação do lugar. Todas as damas desejaram que ele as cortejasse e ele assim o fez, sempre descartando a moça quando uma pretendente melhor aparecesse. Como sempre tivera tudo que queria o rapaz era mimado, arrogante e egoísta. Atraía belas moças mas jamais alguma que despertasse nele algo maior que um desejo leviano, após possuí-las algumas vezes se cansava delas.

Até o dia em que chegou ao seu castelo uma velha, vestida com farrapos trouxas, pedindo abrigo. Ele se recusou a permitir que ela ficasse, embora ela o tenha alertado que nem todas as coisas são como parecem ser. Por fim, ela ofereceu a ele seus conhecimentos em troca do abrigo mas ele lhe zombou, perguntando como iria se beneficiar dos conhecimentos de uma velha trouxa.

Assim, a velha se transformou em uma bela jovem, tão bela quanto ela poderia ser. Ele a reconheceu imediatamente, dos seus tempos de Hogwarts: era de um família importantíssima, os Hufflepuff. Seu nome era Marisa e ele sabia que era uma bruxa poderosa como poucas, como Rowena Ravenclaw, Viviane e Morgana haviam sido. Feiticeiras. Pediu clemência e se ofereceu para abrigá-la, mas ela não aceitara desculpas: o condenara por não saber ter piedade, por não conhecer o amor, por julgar as pessoas pelo seu exterior.

Assim, o lançou-lhe uma maldição: enquanto não aprendesse a amar, ninguém poderia apreciá-lo por sua aparência. Apenas uma outra feiticeira ou uma mulher que o amasse sinceramente poderia quebrar o feitiço. Para impedi-lo de encontrar outra feiticeira, transformou seus criados em objetos, embora ainda tivessem vida.

Transformou, então, Edward em um ser terrível, com a aparência de meio leão com rosto de humano, a imagem de uma manticora. Envergonhado e enojado com sua própria forma, ele se trancafiou no castelo, proibindo seus filhos de o visitar, tratando-os ainda pior, e sem guardar nenhuma esperança de voltar a ser o que era.

_Afinal, quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?_

* * *

_350 anos depois, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts..._

- Sinceramente... Eu me pergunto como é que uma Weasley consegue ir ao baile de inverno! Deve ter deixado a casa sem comida por um mês pra comprar um vestidinho medíocre_. _- falou a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy ao encontrar a jovem Weasley na entrada do Salão Principal na hora do jantar.

- Poupe-me, Malfoy. - foi tudo que a não mais tão tímida ruiva disse em resposta.

- Não, você é que deveria poupar, ao invés de deixar seus pais passando fome! De que vale um baile da escola se o famoso Cicatriz não vai te convidar?

- Para sua informação, Malfoy - Harry interrompeu o sonserino.- , eu vou levá-la pro baile.

A garota olhou para o rapaz com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos espremidos aparentemente, sem entender.

- E quem foi que disse, Harry Potter, que eu vou aceitar? - ela respondeu não muito simpaticamente.

- Uhhhh... O famoso Harry Potter está tomando um fora de uma _Weasley_! -Draco Malfoy gargalhou.- Eu posso relevar se fosse da Chang, mas da _Weasley_!

Ignorando completamente os comentários do loiro, Gina olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry - os olhos verdes que por tanto tempo ela desejara ardentemente - antes de falar.

- As coisas não são assim. Você não me ignora seis anos inteiros para de repente achar que eu vou ao baile de inverno com você, já que a Chang não está aqui pra te acompanhar, pra pousar de bom moço na frente de meia escola. - ela falou em tom calmo. - Eu aprendi a me cuidar sozinha, Harry, já que nem você nem Rony nunca estiveram perto o suficiente pra cuidar de mim. Foram seis anos, você sabe o quanto é isso? Eu mudei.

Gina se virou, tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, e entrou no Salão Principal, parte dos alunos que tinha parado para observar a cena seguiu seu caminho. Rony ficou de pé ao lado de Harry, observando-a confuso.

- O que foi que deu nela? Ela sempre quis que você a levasse ao baile!

- Francamente! - Hermione falou para o namorado e entrou no Salão, falando algo com o som de _"meninos"._

- Eu não sei o que deu na sua irmã, mas eu realmente preciso descobrir. Ou eu não me chamo Harry Potter.

- Acho melhor você trocar de nome então.- falou Malfoy, ainda rindo.

- O que você entende de meninas, Malfoy? - perguntou Rony com raiva.

- Muito mais que você e seu amiguinho quatro-olhos juntos, Weasley. Se bem que com aquela cabeça enorme é capaz que ele saiba alguma coisa. Ou melhor, com aquela namoradinha infiel, ele realmente deve saber.

- Cho é passado. - foi tudo que Harry falou entre dentes. Era humilhante saber que, depois de quase dois anos com ele, ela tinha procurado uma bruxa para evocar o espírito de Diggory. Rony entrou pra comer e ele o ia seguindo quando...

- E a Weasley, pelo visto, não vai entrar nesse seu presente, não? - rebateu o rapaz.

- Veremos se não, Malfoy.

- Quer apostar, Potter? É mais provável que ela vá ao baile de inverno comigo, do que com você.

- Você está delirando. - o grifinório respondeu.

- Cem galeões, Potter. Vamos, eu sei que você tem esse dinheiro... Caso você vença eu dou o dinheiro aos Weasley... Eles devem estar precisando. Eu mantenho minha palavra, Potter, dou valor a ela.

Por um momento Harry avaliou, então esticou o braço e apertou a mão do outro.

- Feito, Malfoy.

- Feito.

* * *

- Fiz exatamente o que vocês me disseram. - falou a menina sentando entre seus amigos, Marin Madley e Colin Creevey. - Quando ele veio dizendo que iria comigo eu cortei e falei que não ia ser tão simples.

- É isso aí, amiga. - falou Colin.- Ótimo, assim aquele idiota não pensa que você vai estar lá quando ele quiser!

- Ah é...- falou Marin quase rindo. - Então ele fica muito chateado, decepcionado com as meninas e vem se consolar com você, não é?

O garoto ficou extremamente vermelho e as duas riram. Colin tinha uma paixonite por Harry por tanto tempo quanto Gina, e ainda menos esperança.

- Eu não guardo esperanças! - ele falou, sorrindo amarelo.- E a Grifinória inteira não precisa saber disso.

Os três jantaram sob o olhar curioso de Harry, que não tocou na comida. Rony às vezes olhava pra ela e sacudia a cabeça, sem entender. Já Hermione conversava distraidamente com Simas sobre a última reunião de monitores. Continuando sua representação, Gina não olhava de volta, temia que ao corar quando olhasse pusesse tudo a perder. Não, não podia. Tinha que conquistar Harry e só o faria se provasse pra ele que não era mais uma garotinha. Mas no fundo de sua mente tinha dúvidas. Aquilo valia a pena? Tinha algumas vezes, que até se esquecia de Harry no meio de suas obrigações cotidianas. Afinal, a carga de trabalho era grande, ela era monitora e desde que os gêmeos saíram jogava como artilheira.

Mas, o quadribol não era desculpa, uma vez que ele sempre estava jogando e treinando com ela. Por isso mesmo, a dúvida vinha cada vez mais forte em sua mente. No entanto, dúvidas não mudavam sua obstinação de ir ao último baile de inverno com Harry. E, para isso, era preciso que fosse firme e seguisse em frente com o plano de fingir que tinha o esquecido.


	3. Capítulo 2: Estarei lá por você

**Capitulo 2: Estarei lá por você**

_"E você diz daquele seu jeito: - Ai, preciso de um homem_

E eu digo: - Ah, Leila! Eu também

_E a gente ri"_

_Harry corria na sua direção, havia sangue em suas vestes... Ela era tão pequena..._

_- Harry... Fui eu... __Eu que..._

- Tudo bem... Acabou, olha...- ele mostrou a ela o diário com a presa do basilisco no meio, e ela quis vomitar.- Está tudo bem agora.

_Mas não... Havia algo... Harry estava desaparecendo como se ele fosse a lembrança, não! Ele estava se transformando... Seus cabelos continuavam negros, e agora estavam arrumados... Seus lindos olhos verdes agora eram negros... Tão negros quanto a escuridão de um abismo... E seu rosto... Não era seu! Não, aquela beleza, aquela voz, da qual ela jamais conseguira fugir. Ele a perseguia, e perseguiria sempre, estava entranhado em sua pele, em seu coração._

_- Tom... Vá embora, Tom... Eu não agüento mais, não quero mais.- ela murmurou para ele, que a abraçou. Ela chorava.- Por favor, Tom... Me deixa... Me deixa.- ela falava baixinho._

_-Não fale isso, Virginia... Não fale isso...- ele a encarou com doçura.- Não me ama mais?_

_- Amo, Tom. - ela falou baixinho, quase como se fosse tortura. - Amo._

_- Eu nunca vou te deixar. - ele falou com uma força maligna nos olhos, e ela reconhecia que era verdade. Estava dentro dela de forma profunda demais._

_- Vai embora. - ela falou ainda mais frágil._

_- Nunca vou. - ele continuou a sorrir._

_- Vai embora. - ela choramingava._

_- Você não quer que eu vá. _

_- VÁ EMBORA AGORA! - ela gritou desesperada._

- Gina? Gina? - Marin a estava sacudindo, enquanto as outras quatro meninas as olhavam assustadas.- O que houve?

- Tom...- ela chorava baixinho.- Tom!

- Leve-a para a ala hospitalar.- falou Beth, uma das companheiras de quarto delas, que também era monitora.- Ela está tendo aqueles pesadelos de novo.

Marin a censurou com o olhar, mas levou Gina para a Ala Hospitalar mesmo assim. Madame Pomfrey entregou uma poção do sono a menina, mas Marin falou antes que a menina tomasse.

- Já não é hora de contar a alguém sobre esses sonhos?

- Contar a quem?- falou a menina baixinho.- Ao Harry? Ele quer mais saber dos seus próprios pesadelos... E se contasse a Hermione? Ela iria consultar todos os livros, todos os professores, iria ficar desesperada... O Rony, idem e ia procurar minha mãe correndo... Não, muito obrigada... Muito obrigada _mesmo_...

- Que tal o Dumbledore? Ele sempre me pareceu tão sábio... - falou a garota com ironia.

- Talvez... Tenho que pensar nisso ainda... - falou Gina e bebeu a poção.

- Não é pra pensar... É para fazer... Se você não o procurar, eu e Colin vamos.

- Certo... - ela falou já semi-acordada. - Qualquer coisa...

E no instante seguinte, ela já dormia a sono solto.

* * *

- Você não entende, não é? - Gina balançou a cabeça enquanto Madame Pomfrey tirava sua temperatura. - Não é tão simples.

- Claro que é, Gina, é só ir até ele, e contar sobre seus pesadelos... Ele saberá o que fazer.

- Colin, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. É como... É como com Harry.

- O Harry? - ele perguntou sem entender.

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar que falava com todas as letras que era sobre ele e Harry. Não tinha como ficarem juntos, logo, era um sentimento inútil.

- Não, não é. - ele respondeu irritado. - Não é como eu estar apaixonado por alguém impossível. É um problema real, palpável, com conseqüências em toda sua vida! Quando a temporada de pesadelos começa, você não estuda, não fala com ninguém, não come, se arrasta pelos corredores, vai mal no quadribol e sua companhia mais constante é a Madame Pomfrey.- ele olhou a enfermeira sem jeito. - Nada contra mas...

- Ele está certo, srta. Weasley. A srta. precisa se tratar, precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso, antes que prejudique seu desempenho. A srta., como monitora, devia dar o exemplo e ser responsável consigo mesma antes de ser com os outros.

- Está bem, está bem - falou a garota cansada de toda aquela conversa. - Eu vou procurar o diretor. Esse ano ainda.

* * *

Foi com pouca relutância que ela foi liberada da Ala hospitalar para a manhã livre. Era estranho estar no colégio e não ter nem Fred nem Jorge jogando bolas de neve em cima dela e de Rony, junto a Harry, enquanto Hermione invariavelmente apenas assistia. Nesse ponto, ela tinha um pouco de pena da garota: nenhuma amiga para lhe fazer companhia, a quem pudesse contar tudo, e conversar sobre coisas de menina. Devia ser muito ruim. Mas, nessa tarde, era uma véspera de Natal mais triste: não haviam mais as palhaçadas dos gêmeos, e a guerra se intensificava. Aquele era o último ano de Harry Potter, e ele seria atacado, certamente.

E aquele poderia ser o ataque final. Poderia matá-lo. (Lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela) Não seria a mesma coisa sem ele, mesmo que ele matasse o Lord. Mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos. Mesmo que ela não o quisesse mais. (Ela passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda dizendo "bolas de natal" quase sem notar)

Agora, que o via, jogando xadrez (ou seria melhor dizer, perdendo?) com o Simas, pensava que esse dia parecia estar chegando. Não tinha reparado que estava o olhando fixamente, até que o rapaz levantou o rosto, a encarando, e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta, e incrivelmente, seu rosto não corou. Foi completamente natural.

Alguns momentos depois, ele estava sentado ao seu lado. "_Eu realmente tenho problemas com a continuidade das ações alheias."_ Ela pensou, já que não lembrava dele se aproximar dela.

- Oi Gina. - ele sorriu mais uma vez. Tinha esquecido o quanto aquele sorriso era bonito. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo certo. - ela respondeu sorrindo também, com bem menos timidez naquele sorriso que o habitual.

- Você foi levada para a Ala Hospitalar essa noite, pelo que a Elizabeth contou a Hermione. Ela está tão preocupada, ficou falando disso um tempão até a reunião dos monitores começar. O que houve?

Aquilo ativou todas as células de memória da cabeça dela. A reunião de monitores. Por isso nem Marin nem Colin tinham ido a buscar depois do café, acharam que ela estava na reunião! Deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Mas que idiota que eu sou! - ela exclamou irritada. - Que idiota! Desculpa, eu tinha que estar na reunião! - ela saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, e Harry foi atrás, a gritando no corredor do sétimo andar.

- Quê? - ela falou virando no patamar da escada.

- Você vai ou não ao baile comigo?- ele falou

- Ah... Vou, Harry, vou! - falou enquanto dava os ombros e descia para a sala dos monitores no sexto andar.

Era apenas um andar mas o desespero fazia o trajeto, sempre tão rápido, parece quilométrico. Quando disse a senha e entrou na sala, quinze minutos atrasada, Hermione (que estava de pé, parecendo uma palestrante) ficou calada, meio surpresa por alguns instantes.

-Desculpe.- ela falou sentando-se no seu lugar ao lado de Beth, de frente aos monitores-chefes.

- Gina! - ela falou educadamente surpresa.- Achei que ainda estivesse na Ala Hospitalar.

- Sai agora há pouco. - ela falou timidamente.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo. - falou Hermione chamando a atenção para si, e o globo que ficava no centro da mesa redonda que estava transparente momentos antes, agora mostrava as cores da Grifinória e o título da menina flutuando.- Como monitores devemos alertar os alunos, não podemos nos impedir de chamar atenção apenas por ser o baile.

- E, os monitores também serão requisitados no baile do sétimo ano. - falou Draco, e o globo ficou violentamente verde. - Logo, nenhum de você vai precisar entrar naquele jogo idiota de tentar ser par de um setimanista para ver a festa.

Ele encarou a menina a sua frente, que corou até a raiz dos cabelos. O rapaz quase sorriu, antes de continuar a falar.

- Como ano passado a festa foi muito confusa, tiveram muitos aluno sendo trazidos com urgência para a Ala Hospitalar por conta da bebedeira e de ocasionais entradas na floresta, esse ano, eu e a Hermione decidimos chamar os monitores para ajudar na organização e segurança.

- Exatamente.- falou a garota muito séria.- Algum de vocês, tem alguma pergunta?

- Hermione, quando vai ser o baile do sétimo ano?- perguntou Rony.

- Devia estar mais informado, não Weasley?- debochou Malfoy.- O Baile será no último dia do ano, mais alguma dúvida? Não sabe aonde vai ser também?

O ruivo corou com raiva, e os dois trocaram olhares ameaçadores, até que uma voz fraca e tímida os interrompeu.

- Onde?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a pequena Weasley, que ficou quase púrpura.

- No salão de inverno - falou Hermione. - Você não o conhece? - perguntou.

- Ao fim da reunião, eu vou levar todos os monitores de quinto e sexto ano lá. - falou Draco quase entediado. - Ou você prefere fazer isso você mesma também?

- Eu irei comunicar a Dumbledore sobre a decisão de levar os monitores mais jovens. - falou a menina. - Você pode mostrar o salão a eles.

* * *

O salão de inverno era grande, embora ainda fosse menor que o Salão Principal. As paredes eram cor de gelo e haviam bancos espalhados por ele, e também algumas mesas. Mas o mais bonito era o teto feito de vidro, que no momento deixava ver os flocos de neve dançando e pousando nele. Haviam quatro grandes lareiras, cada uma com o símbolo de uma casa. Os mais jovens olhavam maravilhados, e Draco sorria ao ver suas caras surpresas com a beleza do local. Não era alegria, era orgulho por exibir seus conhecimentos sobre o castelo e magia.

Com um feitiço, ele fez o teto ficar sem nenhum floco de neve, e eles os podiam ver chegando, pousando e sumindo. Uma lufa-lufa do quinto ano bateu palmas entusiasmada. Pôde ver que a menina Weasley sorria, e parou atrás dela.

- Me encontre aqui, essa noite, às dez. - ele falou, e ela não ousou virar.

- Porque viria, Malfoy? - respondeu.

- Porque eu estou te pedindo. - foi tudo que ele disse e saiu.

* * *

- Colin! Marin! Vocês não...- ela falava logo da porta da sala aonde costumavam se reunir. Mas, as vozes que surgiram a deram certeza de que não tinha sido ouvida.

- Meninos... Meninos... - falava a voz de Marin, como se tentando acalmar, enquanto isso, outras duas vozes nervosas discutiam.

- Você é lindo, não? Você pode qualquer coisa, não tenho direito de reclamar se você diz que vai com a Pansy Parkinson e de repente me diz que está indo com a Patil, a Patil! Você sabe muito bem que ela é a menina mais bonita do ano!

- Ah, eu sei. - respondeu a outra voz, Fawcett. - Qual seu problema? Só porque você não tem certeza do que eu quero, eu não posso ter absoluta certeza do que eu quero? Eu não quero mais isso, Colin, não vou mais ficar com alguém que me esconde, que tem vergonha de assumir que me quer, vergonha de assumir o que é! Eu não vou mais, ouviu? Não mais!

- Você não entende? Isso também é complicado pra mim! Eu não quero esconder! Eu não quero mentir! Mas você sabe muito bem o que gente como Malfoy, Boot e outros nojentinhos podem fazer com a gente se souberem... Se souberem...

- Você não tem sequer coragem de dizer isso em voz alta!- cuspiu o rapaz.

- Se souberem que estamos namorando.- ele falou.

- Você tem medo deles? - perguntou Fawcett com desprezo. - Ou você simplesmente não tem coragem para enfrentar? Você não é grifinório? Aonde está sua coragem?

Houve um momento de silêncio completo, aonde Marin lançou a Gina um olhar desesperado, que retribuiu confusa.

- O dia que você tiver decidido tomar uma atitude e me assumir, você vem falar comigo... Só não garanto que eu ainda vá estar à disposição.

Depois disso o garoto saiu pisando duro. Quando olhou para a garota encostada na porta, apenas falou:

- Weasley.

- Fawcett.

E ele tinha ido embora. Colin, sentou ao lado de Marin, completamente perdido, e ela deu uma espécie de corridinha até os dois.

- Ele não entendeu, não é? - falou o amigo olhando para as duas. - Ele não entendeu que não é medo... Mas, é tão complicado... Quero dizer, o que os pais vão dizer quando souberem disso, e _o que eu vou dizer aos meus pais_? E Dumbledore! Certamente isso não é permitido em Hogwarts.

- Não creio que Dumbledore vá se importar.- respondeu Gina sensata.- Acho que ele tem maiores preocupações que sua opção sexual...

- Meus pais! O que vão dizer meus pais! - ele gemeu.

- Se eles ficassem sabendo, o que eu não tenho idéia de como aconteceria, bom... - falou Marin, agora parando sem saber o que dizer. - Eu não sei o que eles fariam, mas, como eles iriam ficar sabendo? Eles nem lêem O Profeta Diário, nem O Semanário das Bruxas, e de qualquer forma, nunca chegaria a tanto...

- Eu não sou Harry Potter. - falou com um sorrisinho. - Mesmo assim, eles não podem saber... Eles iriam ficar decepcionados, e chateados, e...

- Iam continuar te amando mesmo assim. - falou Gina olhando para ele com cara séria. - Eles ainda são seus pais, ainda te amam incondicionalmente, não importa se você prefere namorar meninos ou meninas, se é alto, baixo, gordo ou magro, azul, amarelo, verde, bruxo, trouxa, eles te amam do mesmo jeito! Colin, eles tem o direito de saber... Você, pode não estar pronto pra contar, mas eles têm que saber... Um dia. - completou ao ver a cara desesperada dele.

- Eu não sei como. - ele respondeu. - Eu não posso simplesmente virar e falar "Mãe, Pai, vou trazer meu namorado pra casa, tá? Não se choquem, ele é um cara legal!"

As duas riram, e ele continuou olhando chateado.

- Não é assim, claro. - falou Marin. - Não esquenta, na hora você vai conseguir falar...

- É, se preocupa agora que a saída para Hogsmeade é em dez minutos e se a gente não descer logo, vai ser largado aqui...- falou Gina olhando o relógio de pulso.

* * *

Os três compraram rapidamente todos os presentes de natal, para poderem ir o mais rápido possível para o Três Vassouras, aonde sempre ocorria o maior encontro dos fofoqueiros de Hogwarts, e, claro, Colin não poderia faltar. (O único problema, eram os montes de presentinhos que Gina comprava pra todo mundo, que sempre os atrasava).

Eles se separaram pra comprar os presentes uns dos outros (um hábito desde o terceiro ano deles), e sem demoras, ela entrou na Trapobelo, para comprar um novo par de luvas cinza escuro para Colin, já que ele tinha rasgado as antigas quando um degrau tinha afundado com ele no mês anterior, enquanto usavam um atalho para chegar à torre norte. Para Marin, ela optou por comprar um prendedor de cabelo que combinava com o vestido azul escuro que ela usaria no baile de inverno. Finalmente (depois de um brinco para Gui, um livro para Carlinhos sobre sobrevivência na selva, uma gravata para Percy, doces para Fred e Jorge, bibelôs pra sua mãe e para Hermione, um pacote de pilhas para seu pai e um produto para lustrar vassouras pra Rony) ela tinha acabado de comprar todos os presentes que precisava. Então foi completamente feliz para o pub, afinal, ela precisava encontrar seus amigos (que já deviam estar lá há quase uma hora).

Mas, de tudo que ela podia esperar encontrar, não poderia ser nada parecido com o que viu. Colin estava cercado por Parvati, Blaise Zabini, Ana Abott, Lisa Turpin, Violeta Parkinson e mais algumas meninas no quinto e sexto ano, assim como dois meninos (um sonserino e um corvinal), que também faziam parte do time da fofoca (e tinham, aparentemente, as mesmas inclinações que o próprio). Havia algo de muito esquisito nele, talvez fosse a forma como ele sorria enquanto falava, ou que ria de tudo que diziam em volta (inclusive do que ele mesmo dizia). Se aproximou, cautelosa, sem saber que raios estava acontecendo para ele estar agindo tão estranho.

- É tão horrível, não? - falou Parvati. - A gente bebe pra esquecer e só lembra.

Gina, a essa altura, viu Marin muito entretida conversando com Fawcett, enquanto às vezes eles soltavam um olhar preocupado para o garoto. Duas mesas depois do time da fofoca, estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione, esta com uma cara não muito agradável. Mesmo assim, ela se aproximou: era seguro observar um pouco antes de ir atrás do amigo. Notou que seu irmão também ria de tudo, mas era ele que estava fazendo as piadas.

- Oi gente.- falou timidamente. - Posso sentar aqui?

- Onde está Madley? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ali, falando com Fawcett. - falou acenando na direção geral dos dois.

- Ahhh... Deve estar tentando convencê-lo de voltar com o namoradinho! - ele falou debochado, enquanto a ruiva corava até a alma como se tivessem revelado uma coisa íntima dela. Virou-se instintivamente para Hermione.

- Colin... Er... Contou a todos nós sobre... Ahn... Sobre ele e Fawcett. - falou Harry sem jeito, mas ela continuava mirando a garota.

- Ele está bêbado, Gina, tire-o de lá! Ele já contou metade da história dos dois aos berros, e as meninas não vão parar até fazê-lo falar absolutamente tudo.

Levantou-se decidida a tirar o amigo daquela situação, mas era um pouquinho tarde: ele já tinha levantado e estava quase ao seu lado:

- Gininha! - ele berrou. - Minha linda, até que enfim você chegou!

- Colin... Senta aqui... Fica quietinho, vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer...

- Harry! - ele gritou enquanto sentava. - Cada dia mais bonito! Sabe, eu acho muito sexy esse seu cabelo despenteado... Deve ser bom de segurar nele enquanto...

- Colin George Creevey! - falaram juntas Gina e Marin. - Cale a boca!

- É melhor tirar ele daqui. - falou Fawcett. - A gente leva ele até a Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey cuidará dele, se não ele vai acabar fazendo mais bobagens.

- Peter! - exclamou ele então, ficando de pé - Eu contei, contei a todos, então, você me quer de volta?

- Você está fora de si. - foi o que o Corvinal respondeu.

- Qual a graça da vida estando sempre sóbrio? - perguntou o rapaz, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e o beijando mais rápido do que ele poderia se afastar.

- Já chega! - falou Marin puxando Colin pelas costas: ela era muito forte. - Vamos para o castelo agora mesmo!

E saiu arrastando o garoto para fora do pub, enquanto todas as cabeças os observavam.

- Eu... Sinto muito por Colin, Harry, muito mesmo...

- Tudo bem, ele está de porre, não? - respondeu, ainda muito corado pelo comentário do garoto sobre seu cabelo. - Não tem a menor importância, só acho que a Marin perdeu o par dela, não? - perguntou timidamente.

- Ah, claro que não... - respondeu a ruiva. - Sempre soubemos, mas, deixe-me ir lá ou ela vai arrancar o couro dele com as unhas.

- Vai acabar com o couro de oncinha do Creevey. - riu Rony, e recebeu olhares zangados dela e de Hermione. - Tá, tudo bem, me desculpa!

- Gina, quando ele estiver recuperado, diga que eu quero ter uma conversa séria com ele antes que isso chegue aos ouvidos de McGonnagall.

- Certo.

E saiu correndo até a frente do Pub aonde a amiga gritava com o garoto.

- Perdeu completamente a noção, deixou todos nós completamente envergonhados, se eu pudesse te tirava pontos! Agradeça a Deus que Gina é boazinha demais para isso! Mas eu não contaria com a mesma boa vontade vinda de Hermione, e menos ainda de Malfoy! Sua sorte é que ele não viu nada!

- Vamos logo. - falou a menina.

- Vamos. - falou a loira ainda irritada. - Antes que esse aí faça alguma besteira maior.

Enquanto o botavam dentro da carruagem, a pessoa menos indicada para melhorar a situação apareceu.

- Weasley? - perguntou uma voz arrastada.

- Que há, Malfoy? - perguntou de má vontade.

- Porque estão voltando cedo ao castelo?

- Ah, que merda, porque você tem que fazer essas perguntas inúteis em horas absolutamente inapropriadas? - respondeu Marin ainda irritada.

- Não me dirigi a você ainda, Madley. - foi o que ele respondeu. - E seria bom lavar essa sua boca suja com sabão.

- Lembre-se de fazer isso também, Gina. - ela respondeu a ruiva, que os encarava perplexa.

- Malfoy, eu sinto muito, mas você está nos atrapalhando, Colin está passando mal e... - a essa altura do campeonato, o grifinório vomitava pela janela, sujando a neve. - Bom, você já entendeu, não? - ela perguntou apressada.

- Malfoy? - falou o menino, sem virar pra dentro. - Ele é tão sexy!

Marin chegou a engasgar com o comentário: aquilo era ainda pior do que o que ele tinha dito para Potter se considerassem que ele tinha dito para um Sonserino. Aparentemente, Malfoy não se abalara, pelo contrário, subira na carruagem e batera a porta, fazendo com que ela partisse.

- Porra, Colin, cale a boca!- gritou Gina em resposta enquanto o puxava para dentro o sentando no banco.

- Esse balanço me enjoa! - respondeu ele, botando a cabeça pra fora de novo.

- Quer dizer que Creevey está bêbado. - falou o loiro espertamente.

- Draco, se você fizer alguma coisa... - ameaçou Marin com o rosto vermelho.

- Não vou contar a ninguém. - falou para a surpresa dos três. Até Colin se sentou para encara-lo espantado. - Mas, é claro que isso vai ter um custo.

- Que custo? - perguntou Colin um pouco mais sóbrio.

- Quero que Weasley vá comigo ao baile. - falou olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ahn...- ela respondeu incerta. - Eu já disse que iria com Harry.

- Desmarque com ele. - falou o loiro com simplicidade.

- Já sei. - falou a ruiva logo depois. - Eu vou com ele no baile de inverno e com você no baile dos setimanistas.

Os três ficaram calados, esperando a resposta do loiro: muitos pontos seriam tirados da grifinória se ele não aceitasse.

- Eu aceito. - falou ele olhando para o rapaz. - Mas só porque estou de bom humor.

Eles deram uma sacolejada mais forte, e pararam em frente ao castelo. Marin desceu com Colin apoiado nela, e Malfoy segurou o braço de Gina.

- Hoje às dez. Não se esqueça.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar foi "_estou ferrada, estou ferrada, estou ferrada_" enquanto engolia com dificuldade de acenava a cabeça confirmando.

_Definitivamente, estou ferrada._

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado à Má, que adora o Colin, a Aline C. q teve a mesma idéia, e me fez rir muito declarando que era por causa da vocação gay do menino, e a Yellowred que também adora a versão "amiga" do Creevey.


	4. Capítulo 3: Depois da embriagez

**Capítulo 3. Depois de embriaguez**

_"Sometimes I feel good _

_(Às vezes eu me sinto bem) _

_At times I feel used _

(Algumas vezes me sinto usada)

_I feel you darlin' _

_(Eu te sinto querido) _

_Makes me so confused _

_(Você me deixa confusa)"_

_(Fallin', Alicia Keys) _

As horas que pareceram se arrastar entre elas conseguirem levar Colin para a Ala Hospitalar até todo o resto do castelo chegar comentando o ocorrido no pub, pareciam passar voando depois do jantar, quando tudo que ela queria era não ter que ir ao encontro com Malfoy. Mas, não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam: se ela não fosse, Draco tiraria pontos da Grifinória como vingança e falaria com Snape sobre o comportamento nada convencional do garoto. Eram as regras que ele impusera, e ela tinha que jogar seu jogo, pelo menos por enquanto... Depois do baile dos formandos, estaria livre, então nunca mais chegaria perto de Malfoy.

Talvez, parte de Gina ainda tivesse medo daquele nome, e de tudo que aquilo representava na vida dela: o que iniciara seu maior pesadelo. Talvez, ela temesse olhar para Draco e saber que ele apenas queria que ela entrasse nas trevas outra vez, que mergulhasse de cabeça em tudo que Tom representava para ela: autoconfiança, inteligência e liderança. Fora nele mesmo que se baseara para superá-lo. Deveria ser confiante como ele. Se esforçar para ser inteligente, ser uma líder. Tinha que mostrar pra Tom, mesmo que ele não pudesse realmente ver, que ela podia ser realmente boa sempre precisar dele, sem precisar de ninguém.

Cada passo que a menina dava, parecia custar muito caro, e tudo que ela queria era fugir correndo dali... Mas, afinal, o que ela temia? Malfoy estava sendo um verdadeiro cavaleiro com ela havia alguns dias. Tinha sido gentil, tinha mandado bilhetes elegantes... E a beijado. A Grifinória parou subitamente assustada. Não queria fugir correndo por medo dele, queria fugir por medo dele a beijar mais uma vez... Tinha sido bom, mas ela não queria achar bom.

Mas não podia fazer outra coisa que não fosse comparecer ao encontro. Era por Colin, por Marin, por ela mesma e pela Grifinória. Aonde estava a coragem que ela devia ter? Incrível como ela sempre sumia quando Gina mais precisava.

Apenas alguns passos, e estaria no salão de inverno.

Cinco passos. Quatro. Três. Dois passos e chegaria... O último passo...

O salão tinha apenas parte das velas acesas, deixando quase tudo no escuro. Era bom pra ver o céu, essa noite estava limpo e estrelado, seus pés faziam barulho que ecoava no cômodo inteiro. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos de admiração: ela não imaginava que fosse estar tão bonito.

- Gosta de ver estrelas, Virginia?

Ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz atrás de si, e deu um passo atrás. Rápido, ele segurou o braço dela e a virou para si.

- Assustada? - falou, o nariz quase encostando no dela.

- Não tinha te visto.

- Percebi - foi tudo que ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso na boca.

- Para que me chamou aqui, Malfoy?

- Não é uma pergunta muito inteligente, sabe? - ele falou sarcástico.- Mas isso é típico seu.

- Oras, seu! - ela começou a falar se afastando, mas ele a puxou de volta.

- Idiota? - ele perguntou.

- Idiota, imbecil... - ela repetiu com raiva.

- Pervertido?

- Pervertido, sujo...

- Irônico?

- Irônico, mentiroso, manipulador, chantagista

- Aproveitador.

- Aproveitador, preconceituoso.

- Sexy?

- Sexy - ela repetiu e corou ao ver o que tinha dito.

- Porque eu tenho a séria impressão que você está apreciando o conjunto? - ele falou olhando divertidamente para ela antes de a beijar.

O primeiro beijo tinha a deixado confusa: ela nunca fizera aquilo. Aonde por a língua? Quando parar? O que fazer depois? Agora, a deixava com raiva. Era extremamente excitante ser beijada por Draco Malfoy em uma sala mergulhada na penumbra, sob as estrelas em um dia frio. Começava a ventar, e ela se encolheu encontrando um abraço apertado dele. Seu coração estava acelerado quando eles se separaram, os olhos cinzentos dele brilhando no escuro.

- Te deixo tão descomposta assim? – perguntou, tirando a mão do pescoço dela.

- Golpe sujo, Malfoy! - ela reclamou.

- É sim - assumiu sorrindo. - Mas eu sou um sonserino, eu posso.

- Ahhh... - ela falou como se reclamasse.

- Dia trinta e um aqui na porta às sete e cinqüenta. Não se atrase, Virginia.

E Draco estava fora da sala.

* * *

- O que eu faço? - ela murmurou para Marin sentada ao seu lado no salão comunal.

- Qual exatamente a sua dúvida? - ela perguntou após ter ouvido detalhadamente o relato do encontro.

- Minha dúvida? - perguntou incrédula. - Talvez seja "Porque é que eu gostei tanto de ser beijada pelo Draco?", ou você acha que isso não combina com meus desejos?

- A partir do momento em que você gosta, combina com seus desejos, que, afinal, foram o que te levaram a beijá-lo.

- Ele me beijou - corrigiu.

- E você permitiu, e retribuiu também.

- O que eu deveria fazer?

- Bom, exatamente o que você fez, não é?

- Não fale assim, foi absolutamente instintivo.

- O que significa que este é um desejo do seu inconsciente negado pelo seu consciente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Papai falava algo assim quando começou a fazer aquela faculdade de psicologia bruxa. Eu vivia lendo os livros dele.- Gina fez uma careta.

- Foi apenas uma distração! Eu não faria de caso pensado!

- Assim como chamá-lo de Draco alguns minutos atrás?

- Ahn?

- Você disse "Porque é que eu gostei tanto de ser beijada pelo Draco?".

- É... - atônita notava o absurdo. - Eu disse.

- Então desista, Gina. Você está lutando numa batalha contra seu inconsciente que você não pode vencer.

- Eu gostei de beijá-lo - ela admitiu baixinho.- Mas eu não podia gostar.

- Ah! - falou Marin como quem está extremamente satisfeita.- Mas existe um grande abismo entre querer e poder.

- Acho que sim, droga - ela falou revoltada. - Porque eu gostei?

- Hum... Já dizia Shakespeare, o fruto proibido é o mais gostoso.

- Ele disse isso? - a sobrancelha apimentada se ergueu.

- Não sei - respondeu Marin. - Mas, porra, eu tenho certeza que ele pensava assim... Afinal, se não pensasse nunca teria existido Romeu e Julieta. Não que o Draco seja exatamente meu ideal de Romeu, mas...

- Ele se mostrou romântico - comentou.

- Oh! - a loira exclamou. - Eu não devia ter te incentivado... Daqui a pouco Malfoy será seu novo príncipe encantado.

- Bom, pelo menos ele tem mais porte que o Harry - falou Colin, que chegara apenas minutos antes da Ala Hospitalar.

- E é mais bonito - completou Gina.

- E definitivamente mais sexy - falou Colin. - Ele é um desperdício, tinha que preferir meninos - falou pondo a língua pra fora. - Mas se ele gosta de ruivas...

- É um bom príncipe encantado visualmente falando - concordou. - Mas um príncipe que não vale nada.

- Bom, você não poderia esperar um príncipe convencional, não é? - falou Colin.

- É... Antes Gina era a menina certinha apaixonada pelo Potter perfeito - falou Marin com seriedade. - Agora ela é a ruiva doidona que saí com Malfoy. As coisas mudam... Daqui á mais uns dias, ela vai estar usando porra como virgula... Agora só falta você gostar de mulher, Colin.

- Oh! - ele falou abrindo a boca. - Merlin que me livre! - falou sacudindo a mão.

* * *

A manhã de natal estava mais fria que qualquer dia que ela pudesse se lembrar daquele ano. E da forma como odiava manhãs frias, ela iria se lembrar. A única coisa boa no frio era a neve e guerra de bolas de neve com os gêmeos. Mas eles não estavam mais lá havia mais de um ano, ainda custava a se acostumar.

Bocejando, ela se sentou na cama vendo que Beth já tinha aberto mais da metade de seus presentes. Marin, que sempre fora a mais dorminhoca, era a única menina ainda deitada. Haviam mais presentes no pé da sua cama que o normal.

- Parece que mais gente resolveu ajudar a ganhar o título de mais presenteada do quarto. Não que você precisasse de ajuda, claro.

- Com todos os seus irmãos...- riu Melaine, uma menina de cabelo loiro aguado que era com quem Gina menos simpatizava. - fica fácil. Mas provavelmente não tem nenhuma qualidade nessa montanha.

- Ora, Melaine, a única fútil da turma é você, todo mundo sabe.- respondeu Marin que acabara de acordar, já soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Eu achava que o Natal era época de confraternização - murmurou Beth, mas os olhos das meninas brilhavam de raiva.

- Desde quando você virou defensora dos fracos e oprimidos?- perguntou a outra maldosamente. - Ah, claro, desde sempre, já que a pobre Gina não sabe se defender sozinha.

- Escuta aqui! - falou Gina de pé agora. - Vá à merda. Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você.

O quarto ficou em completo silêncio enquanto a ruiva seguia para o banheiro do corredor aonde estavam os dormitórios do sexto e sétimo anos.

- Certo - falou Marin mais pra si do que pra qualquer outra pessoa. - Só falta o Colin me beijar no baile.

* * *

Para a sorte de todas, quando Gina finalmente voltou do banheiro Melaine já tinha descido para tomar café.

- Não vai abrir seus presentes? - perguntou Marin tentando anima-la. - A propósito, eu gostei muito desse pente que você me deu.

Gina sorriu com sinceridade, e sentou na cama, botando os presentes em cima da mesma. O primeiro era de sua mãe: uma nova suéter Weasley rosa para ela, já que a antiga estava ficando pequena, junto com bolos caseiros, frutas cristalizadas e outros docinhos. Gui tinha lhe mandando um lindo colar com um pingente tipicamente egípcio. Carlinhos, um novo pote do produto para lustrar vassouras, os gêmeos, obviamente tinham mandado gemialidades Weasley, e Percy um livro como sempre. Desta vez ele acertara exatamente o que ela queria ler: era sobre os antigos cultos celtas e as primeiras bruxas. Rony, por sua vez, tinha mandado uma camisola nova, com estampa de anjinhos. "Típico... Continua a me tratar como uma criança.".

Os outros presentes eram de amigos: Marin lhe dera um perfume, Colin uma saia azul, linda. Hermione também tinha lhe mandado um presente, como o costume, mas surpreendera. Ao invés de livros, ganhara um estojo de maquiagem trouxa com a assinatura em prata escrito **_Raphael Costa Beauty_**. Gina sabia que ele era um estilista conhecido e respeitado no mundo trouxa (até por ser o ídolo de Colin, que achava tudo dele o máximo). Tinha mais dois presentes. Ela abriu o primeiro embrulho, que tinha uma linda pulseira dourada com detalhes em vermelho, junto com um bilhete.

_Gina;_

_ Já que seu vestido é vermelho, achei que a pulseira combinaria. Espero que use no baile desta noite._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Não tinha um "Querida Gina" mas tinha um "Com amor" e isso valia muito mais, não valia? O sorriso cresceu tanto no seu rosto, que teve que dar risinhos de contentamento.

- Que houve? - falou Marin curiosa. Gina estendeu o bilhete. - Bom, o vestido é vinho, não vermelho.

- Oras, como se isso fizesse diferença! - falou nas nuvens. - Ele escreveu "com amor, Harry"! Isso que importa.

- Bom, ele não iria escrever "atenciosamente" ou "sem mais despeço-me" para a irmã do melhor amigo dele que conhece há séculos. - ponderou Beth, que assistia a cena.

- Eu vou ao baile com ele!- falou Gina sorrindo. - Ele me deu uma pulseira para usar!

- Bom, isso muda um pouco de figura. - a morena sorriu. - Espero sinceramente que dê certo, Gina.

- Oh, claro, príncipe Draco caiu do cavalo. - falou Marin rindo de como a amiga estava boba. Gina puxou o último embrulho para abrir, de onde saiu um tecido prateado, semi-brilhante e escorregadio que ela logo notou o que era.- Ou talvez ele tenha ainda uma carta na manga.

-Príncipe Draco?- perguntou Beth, mas a outra apenas fez um gesto de deixa pra lá.

Gina leu o bilhete, ruborizando no mesmo momento, e quando Marin leu, entendeu o porque.

Querida Virginia;

Espero que goste do meu presente. O toque do tecido é macio, suave e delicado como seus beijos.

_Com todo amor,_

_Draco Edward Malfoy_

Gina agora tinha o vestido esticado, e observava-o em frente ao corpo: aparentemente era justo sem ser colado, brilhante sem ser chamativo, decotado sem ser vulgar. Ótimo gosto. Altíssimo custo. Ela não poderia aceitar.

Pôs de volta no embrulho, e rabiscou um bilhete em um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Draco,_

_Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar seu presente. É absolutamente lindo, mas muito caro e eu não posso deixar que gaste seu dinheiro assim em algo incerto._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina._

Por incrível que parecesse a Marin, Harry estava em vantagem.

* * *

Gina passou pelo o salão comunal vindo do corujal para se encontrar com Colin e Marin, que já havia descido e foram tomar café. Como era de costume na manhã de natal, além do mingau, leite e sucos de sempre, haviam nozes, castanhas, algumas dezenas de panetonis e outros doces. Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam lá, ela parou para agradecer à amiga o presente antes de se sentar do outro lado da mesa.

- Quer dizer que apesar dos esforços do Malfoy você ainda prefere o Harry.

- Colin, você sabe que eu só vou com o Malfoy por sua causa.

- Ah, me perdoe por te fazer aceitar ir ao baile mais concorrido com o cara mais sexy da escola. - falou ironicamente.

- Você fez questão de dizer isso em alto e bom som na frente dele. Você lembra disso?

- Ou que beijou o Peter no meio do Três Vassouras.

- Ou que fez comentários indecentes sobre o cabelo do Harry?

- Ou ainda que se assumiu para todos os maiores fofoqueiros da escola?

- Tá, tá, eu sei que eu extrapolei.- acenou distraidamente a mão. - Me admira que eu não tenha pego uma detenção.

- Hermione tirou vinte pontos da Grifinória alegando "comportamento inadequado fora da escola" e quer conversar com você e comigo às onze.

- É, você está fudido, e é bem-feito, se eu fosse Gina ou Hermione teria te dado uma punição bem maior.

- Marin, você é perversa e por isso que escolheram Gina independente das suas notas mais altas no total.

- Vocês dois não vão chegar a lugar nenhum com essa discussão. Falaremos com Hermione e é só isso.

- Que mau-humor. - murmurou Marin.

- Parece que não é só Gina que acordou mau-humorada. Olha quem acaba de entrar.

Draco Malfoy vinha entrando pelo salão com uma cara de quem não quer ser incomodado. Crabbe e Goyle andando com uma cara ainda mais abestada do que o normal.

-Será que ele já recebeu a coruja?- se perguntou Gina nervosa.

-É provável.- respondeu Colin.- Eu diria que é o melhor pra todo mundo, porque se o humor dele ainda piorar... Eu temo pela sua integridade física.

-Eu temeria pela mental.- falou Marin.

-Tudo bem, eu entendi. Vamos logo.

Os três saíram do café, sem quase ter tocado na comida.

* * *

Gina passou a manhã inteira fora. Logo depois do café foi se encontrar com Hermione na sala dos monitores, e Marin os acompanhou. Não foi tão ruim quanto eles esperaram: Colin foi proibido de ir à visita seguinte a Hogsmeade, e fora isso, apenas os vinte pontos tirados da Grifinória mostravam que alguma coisa errada tinha acontecido. Afinal, que professor daria crédito as fofocas? Pareciam sensacionalistas demais para serem levadas a sério... Tudo bem que o menino Creevey fosse homossexual... Mas aqueles comentários em alto e bom som não condiziam com a imagem que eles tinham do garoto: alguém completamente aficionado em fotografia e Harry Potter. Professores, convivendo tanto, são como pais: os últimos a descobrirem quem os filhos realmente são.

Durante o almoço, fez questão de se sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, mas de acordo com as informações de Marin (já que Colin não tinha coragem de olhar para lá sem corar imediatamente lembrando o que tinha dito) ele ficara o tempo todo olhando para ela.

A ruiva continuou fora à tarde, jogando Snap Explosivo com os amigos na _"Sala Secreta"_ e conversando, tentando arranjar maneiras para Peter perdoar Colin e os dois voltarem aos bons tempos, quando os dois ficavam sozinhos na sala e as duas meninas ficavam no pequeno corredor que levava a porta vigiando.

E só às seis horas foi que ela resolveu subir, prevendo um certo engarrafamento pra conseguir tomar banho e se arrumar a tempo. Definitivamente, deixar Harry esperando logo na primeira vez que saíam juntos não estava nos seus planos. Mas, claro que o banheiro do corredor estava lotado, Parvati parecia histérica pois seu cabelo jamais ficaria direito, enquanto Hermione tentava alguns feitiços para melhorá-lo. Melaine, que iria com Simas, estava tratando de ficar tão bonita quanto poderia, usando todos os tipos de maquiagem que estavam a sua vista, e apenas a pequena e calma Beth já estava pronta.

- Tem coruja para você, Gina! - falou Marianne de dentro do chuveiro.

Ela e Marin se entreolharam, e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Foi andando até a cama, e lá estava o pacote que mandara, aparentemente intocado, com apenas um novo bilhete. Abriu o embrulho e achou junto ao vestido um pequeno cordão com uma rosa transparente.

Após passar os olhos rapidamente pelo bilhete, a garota passou-o à amiga.

_Virginia,_

_Não me importa o quanto custou, eu te dei o que quis te dar, e entenda, não foi o menor sacrifício. Nenhum sacrifício seria grande demais para vê-la linda._

_Com amor_

_Draco_

"Um a zero pro Draco." Não pode deixar de pensar.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo é pra Estelle, pela bela criação da linha de maquiagem "Raphael Costa Beauty", que nos trouxe muitas risadas, e para o Rapha, que inspirou esta criação.


	5. Capítulo 4: O Príncipe Encantado

**Capitulo 4. O Príncipe Encantado**

_"His eyes upon your face_

_(Os olhos dele no seu rosto)_

_His hand upon your hand_

_(As mãos dele em cima da sua)_

_His lips caress your skin_

_(Os lábios dele acariciam sua pele) _

_It's more than I can stand_

_(É mais do que o que posso suportar)"_

_El tango de Roxanne_

Gina respirou fundo e falou:

- Porque esse garoto tem que ser tão teimoso?

- Aceite - Marin falou firme. - Tenho certeza absoluta que não foi um prejuízo pra ele, e que está tentando agradar. Vamos falar sério, é lindo!

- Sim, é lindo, mas...

- Nada de mas, fique com ele. Afinal, esse vestido vermelho é o único de baile que você tem, não? Não pode ir com ele nos dois bailes.

Por um instante, as duas apenas se encararam em silêncio, até que a ruiva acenou confirmativamente.

- Giiiiiinaaaa! - falou Melaine entrando no quarto, a maquiagem feita e parte do cabelo arrumado. - Você ainda nem tomou banho? O Harry vai ficar te esperando...

- Oh, eu sei, eu sei - ela acenou com a mão. - Porque até você fica cuidando da minha vida?

- Achei que estivesse acostumada - falou a garota dando os ombros enquanto abria os botões do vestido.- Além do que, as únicas duas pessoas que nem se mexeram foram você e a Marin, mas como ela vai com o Colin, é bem provável que ela vá conseguir acabar antes dele.

As meninas riram no quarto, enquanto Gina soltava o cabelo e entrava no banheiro.

- Como é que você vai com ele? - perguntou Sara, melhor amiga de Melaine, que ia com Teo Boot, da Corvinal, com quem namorava há tempos. - Ele sequer gosta de garotas, e você vai ter que ficar sozinha porque, afinal, não pode sair com outro menino se ele te levou ao baile, pode?

- Eu realmente não me importo com isso - falou ela dando os ombros. - Atualmente, não tenho o mínimo interesse em menino nenhum nessa escola.

- Eu teria nojo - falou Melaine, a voz abafada pelo vestido que passava pela cabeça. - Se eu fosse um garoto, sabe. Imagina, ele ficar te olhando...

- Mesmo sendo garota - falou Sara. - Só de pensar no que ele faz com um homem - ela pôs a língua pra fora. - Eu que não deixo meu namorado perto dele.

- Vocês são tão ridículas! - falou Marin enfezada. - Ele não é diferente de nenhum garoto - Que importa se ele não gosta de meninas? Que importa pelo que ele se sente atraído? Só mesmo uma nulidade de inteligência como você - ela olhava para Melaine -, ou sua puxa saquinho iria pensar que só porque ele gosta de meninos, iria agarrar qualquer um.

- Ou então, - falou Hermione que estava na porta do quarto - a Sara não se garante quanto ao namorado dela.

Marin e Hermione nunca tinham se dado especialmente bem, mas tinham a mesma visão sobre o preconceito. Como nenhuma das outras duas tiveram argumentos para responder, a discussão parou por ai, para a felicidade de Beth.

* * *

_"Gina definitivamente está linda",_ Draco pensou. Então, se perguntou assustado, quando foi que ela tinha deixado de ser Weasley ou Virginia, para ser simplesmente Gina. Certamente não conseguiu responder sua própria pergunta. Finalmente ela estava próxima o suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor: seus cabelos estavam lisos, caindo por cima do vestido, em uma espécie de tom sobre tom. Seus olhos estavam levemente pintados com tons puxados para dourado, o que combinava com suas jóias. Em outros tempos, teria lhe atirado uma ofensa sobre aquelas vestes demasiadamente Grifinórias, mas nessa noite não conseguiria dizer nada.

_"Nem poderia",_ se lembrou, _"não posso falhar na missão de conquistá-la, não posso me dar o luxo de dizer algo que pusesse tudo a perder."_

- Draco! - chamou a atenção sua acompanhante, Eilan Avery, também da Sonserina. - Eu estava falando com você!

- Eu sei, Eilan, eu sei - ele falou se voltando para ela. - Eu ouço com os ouvidos, não com os olhos.

- Não gosto de você olhando para aquela garotinha - falou mostrando a ruiva. - Se bem que não acho que você sequer pensaria em uma grifinória, ainda mais totalmente apaixonada por Harry Potter.

- Ela é a garota mais bonita da escola, depois das Patil - falou ele dando os ombros.

- Eu achava que era Melaine Fletcher.

- Quem? - ele se lembrou. - Ah, Fletcher, aquela loira do ano da Weasley...

- Grifinória também - comentou a menina.

- Ela pode ser linda - comentou Draco.- Mas é tão fácil que eu realmente não a considero como uma menina como as outras. Ela é mais... Uma última opção bem feitinha.

- E eu? - falou a garota, sacudindo os cabelos cor de mel e fazendo beicinho.

- Eilan, você é linda - ele falou quase distraído. - Era isso que você queria ouvir?

Apenas o sorriso dela o respondeu.

* * *

O baile já tinha começado havia algum tempo, mas Draco ainda relutava em seguir para a pista de dança.

- Draco! - ela falou manhosa. - Se você não vier comigo agora, eu vou convidar o Peter Fawcett pra dançar comigo.

- Não tem o menor problema - falou o garoto, virando-se para ela, o ar sarcástico aparecendo. - Afinal, ele não é o tipo de garoto que gostaria de você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela falou soando magoada.

- Se você nunca notou... - ele riu.

Voltou os olhos para a pista, como que para observar o movimento. Seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão do salão incessantemente. "Quem eu quero enganar? Eu estou procurando _ela._" Ficou aborrecido por um instante, mas logo tratou de responder aos seus próprios pensamentos. "Claro que estou procurando _ela_. Se o Potter conquistá-la, todo o plano vai por água abaixo."

Naquele mesmo momento, avistou os dois levantando da mesa bem ao fundo em direção ao centro do salão. Uma música lenta começava a tocar.

- Você ganhou, Eilan, vamos - ele puxou-a pela mão vendo seus olhos acinzentados brilharem, enquanto se arrependia de ter levado a garota.

Puxou-a para bem perto de si, de modo que pudesse olhar por cima do ombro da garota, que encostou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Como ela podia ser tão melosa? Potter e Gina não estavam muito longe, mas ela não tinha notado sua presença, pelo menos aparentemente. Os dois conversavam, e ela sorria de leve. Parecia se divertir. Enquanto ele observava, Harry encostou o rosto no dela, beijando de leve perto de seus cabelos, o que começava a irritar o loiro. "Assim eu terei que me esforçar muito para ser eficiente!"

Os dois deram um semi-giro, e agora ele não via mais o rosto dela, só via a cara de palhaço do Potter, com sua cicatriz idiota. Seus dois pares de olhos estavam completamente direcionados a garota na sua frente. A raiva começava a crescer em Draco: aquele tipo de atenção inesperada poderia fazer seus planos completamente ineficazes. Mas, não deixaria que as coisas chegassem a este ponto.

A música que começou em seguida era um pouco mais rápida. Potter e Virginia se encaravam sorrindo, parados no meio da pista. Sem pestanejar, ele fez um movimento brusco, aonde Eilan acabou esbarrando no outro rapaz, que desviou os olhos para olhar pra ela. Por um instante, o rapaz ficou encarando os dois meio abobado e irritado, mas logo pôs no rosto um sorriso vitorioso enquanto puxava a ruiva mais pra perto de si.

- Olá, Eilan - ele falou gentilmente. - Gostando do baile?

- Bastante! - ela falou sorrindo de volta.

Draco fez uma anotação mental para perguntar à garota por que raios Eilan e Potter se falavam com tanta delicadeza se ela era uma Sonserina (e também a próxima capitã do time de quadribol, segundo os planos de sucessão dele) e ele um Grifinório. Deviam estar trocando ofensas! Mas os dois pareciam não achar nada de estranho naquela interação.

- Então, Malfoy, preste mais atenção quando for dançar - falou ele sarcástico.

- Creio que atrapalhei alguma coisa - ele falou com um fogo de raiva nos olhos, virado para a acompanhante do rapaz. Ela apenas corou, e baixou os olhos.

- Estava - falou Harry firme.

- Vamos, Draco, vamos continuar - falou Eilan, sentindo que tinha muitas perguntas a fazer.

- Continuar? - ele falou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Não, vamos para o Hall... Vamos, eu pretendia te levar pra lá para... Conversarmos melhor - ele não falava alto, mas era o suficiente para que os outros dois ouvissem. Gina, ele percebeu, agora levantara a cabeça para vê-los melhor. -Com licença -sua voz era fria. - Potter.

- Malfoy.

- Virginia - ele falou suavemente olhando a menina.

- Até mais - falou Eilan sorrindo radiante, e o menino que sobreviveu sorriu de volta.

- Ela é tão legal - ele falou observando os dois se afastarem. - Não sei como pode estar vindo ao baile com Malfoy.

- Ela é uma sonserina - ponderou Gina. - Isso deve ser bom para a imagem dela. Ou talvez ela simplesmente goste dele.

- Como alguém poderia gostar do Malfoy? - ele perguntou indignado.

"Eu poderia." Ela pensou, mas certamente não falaria aquilo ao rapaz. "Se ele realmente fosse da maneira que escreve." Deu os ombros olhando Harry.

-Ele tem seu charme - ela respondeu. - Segundo a maioria da população feminina.

- E Colin - falou Harry. - Se os boatos forem verdadeiros.

A única resposta que ele recebeu da menina foi a ver revirando os olhos.

* * *

O casal de loiros estava andando a esmo pelo hall, em silêncio, quase como em um jogo para ver quem é que perdia completamente o controle e perguntava o que precisava. Draco puxou a garota pela mão para trás dos arbustos. Qualquer um que os visse, pensaria que eram apenas mais um casal. Não eram. Ela se deixou abraçar pelos braços frios do colega, e os dois pares de olhos acinzentados se encarou como mais um passo desse jogo. Lentamente, os lábios do rapaz cobriram os dela, e estavam se beijando intensamente. Era um beijo frio, pensado, sem sentimento, e com um significado muito próprio.

- Certo, Draco - ela falou se afastando. - Não quero mais saber do seu showzinho. Eu quero saber a verdade.

- O que quer saber, Eilan?

- Qual é seu envolvimento com aquela Weasley?

- Apostei com Potter que iria trazê-la para o baile.

- Você perdeu!- ela falou encantada e riu alto.- Você perdeu para o Harry. Você perdeu pra ele _mais uma vez._

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, como quem acha o outro patético.

- Ainda não - ele falou. - Tenho uma carta na manga. Mas, é sua vez de se explicar. Que intimidade é essa sua com o Potter?

- Não sei do que está falando - ela falou cinicamente.

- Claro que sabe. Sorrisinhos, gentilezas, e principalmente o tratando pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu te vi chamando a Weasley de Virginia.

- Caso você não saiba, eu estava tentando conquistá-la, e não é só para vencer o Potter. É também uma recomendação do meu pai, deixar o Cicatriz bem tonto para o Lord poder pega-lo facilmente.

- Vocês e essa obsessão por esse Lord - ela falou balançando a cabeça.-, eu nunca me envolveria com ele, essas migalhas de poder não servem de nada. Mas, eu não vou tentar te demover disso, não tem porquê, tem?

- Não - falou sinceramente. - Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu gosto dele. Nunca me fez nada. Foi gentil comigo. E me livrou de alguns problemas com os trouxas esse verão.

- Problemas com os trouxas?

- Eu estive tentando aprender a aparatar esse verão... - começou a explicar a garota. - E acabei aparatando perto demais de uma senhora, que parecia estar brigando com Harry, e ela ficou transloucada. Mas o Harry deu um jeito pra mim, falou que eu tinha vindo correndo. Acontece que a mulher viu que não podia ser verdade, porque ela não me ouviu correndo, e ainda bateu com uma frigideira nele, porque achou que eu tinha ido visitá-lo. Acho que eram aqueles parentes esquisitos dele. Mas, não importa. Não é realmente da sua conta.

- Como você foi parar justamente nessa rua? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Ah, você é tão idiota! - ela reclamou. - Eu moro na Magnólia, ele mora na Alfeneiros, são uns dois quarteirões! E você sabe, mesmo sendo uma vizinhança trouxa, eu não recebi nenhum aviso idiota do ministério da magia. Papai não permitiria isso. - ela piscou.

- Depois disso, você se juntou a multidão que o acha um herói.- ele falou irônico.

- Você está com ciúmes, Draco - ela riu dele. - Eu não entendo porquê, mas você está!

- Não é por você, com certeza - ele murmurou.

- Não tenho a menor pretensão disso - ela falou, subitamente séria. - Eu acho é que você está levando isso à sério demais.

- O quê?

- Conquistar a sardentinha - ela falou com desprezo.

- É você que está com ciúmes agora.

- Digo o mesmo que você disse, não é por você... - então sussurrou divertidamente. - Bom, pelo menos se tudo der certo...

- Se tudo der certo?

- Sabe, querido, - ela falou olhando pra ele. - eu tenho a impressão que você vai se envolver demais nisso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou espremendo os olhos.

- Deixa pra lá - ela falou- Agora vamos voltar pro salão, porque eu quero é me acabar de dançar.

E saiu puxando o garoto pelo braço, em direção a pista de dança.

* * *

Enquanto isso, dentro do salão, um casal já estava se acabando de tanto dançar. Agora, no intervalo das Esquisitonas, tocava um bruxo de rock experimental, que tocava instrumentos com a varinha, muitas batidas, em um estilo bem conhecido dos trouxas. Melaine estava se esfregando em Simas, que não parecia se importar muito com isso, pelo contrário. Um pouco mais perto do palco, Colin e Marin dançavam quase colados, os braços erguidos, os quadris se mexendo no ritmo da batida, e ambas cabeças sacudindo freneticamente.

- Eu gostei desse cara - gritou Marin, tentando se sobrepor a música.

- Você devia ir a uma boate trouxa! - ele gritou de volta.

- Não olha agora - a loira falou um pouco depois. - Mas Peter está olhando para cá...

- Está? - perguntou ansioso.

- Acho que ele sabe que você viu ele cheio de graça com aquele outro carinha da corvinal.

- Que seja! - ele gritou. - Estava apenas tentando me pôr ciúmes, tenho certeza.

Marin deu os ombros, se sacudindo mais animada ainda que antes, e Colin soltou um "Ah!" e começou a dançar mais perto dela, a boca aberta se aproximando sensualmente da dela, que riu e entrou no jogo de chegar perto e se afastar.

- Veja agora - recomendou o menino.

- Está encarando nós dois, definitivamente - piscou para Peter, que continuou de cara feia. - E poderia dizer que ele não está muito feliz.

- Mesmo? - perguntou curioso.

- Certamente.

- Com ciúmes?

- Um pouco, eu acho, mas ele não tem motivo, tem?

O grifinório riu alto, e segurou a cabeça da garota, a beijando.

"Quando o absurdo é muito grande, as reações ficam retardadas"

Por um instante, ela parou, atordoada, com os olhos arregalados para o rapaz. Isso não o fez parar de beijá-la, e sim ele passar os braços em volta dela, a fazendo se balançar. Marin ainda estava perdida, e estava quase o empurrando, mas antes que ela pudesse, ele a soltou e sorriu.

- Que porra você acha que está fazendo? - ela perguntou.

- Você não vai ficar chateada, vai? - perguntou sorrindo. - Estava só provocando Peter.

- Puta que pariu, Colin! Podia ao menos ter pedido, né?

- Ah, Marin...

- Ah é o caralho! Eu podia estar querendo sair com outra pessoa!

- Me desculpe - ele falou fazendo beicinho.

- Fazer o quê - ela deu os ombros. - Se eu brigar com você agora, vou ficar sozinha, porque eu não vou ir atrás de Gina.

- Claro que não - ele concordou.

- Não quando ela está se encontrando com o príncipe encantado - a loira riu.

- Oh, lembre-me de agradecer Harry por isso. Eu não conseguiria ficar brigado com você.

- Que gentil - ela riu. - Se o colégio inteiro não soubesse que você não gosta muito da minha fruta, quem sabe seus ciúmes tivessem sido mais eficazes.

- Amiga, não é assim que funciona - ele falou, mais afetado que nunca. -Tem que mexer com o ego dele, com a certeza dele do que é que eu gosto.

- Eu juro que não entendo - ela falou enquanto ele ajeitava a faixinha que prendia seu cabelo.

- Aliás, - ele falou olhando pra ela. - Você gostou da minha faixinha? - falou com os olhos bem abertos. - Eu peguei emprestado da sua irmã.

- Está linda, amiga! - Marin falou, e os dois começaram a rir.

* * *

- Venha aqui - falou Harry a puxando pela mão. - Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Ora, você vai ver! - ele falou sorrindo.

Saíram do Salão Principal, e Gina não conseguia parar de se surpreender com ele. Tinha sido atencioso e divertido, gentil, tudo aquilo que ela sempre sonhou que ele fosse, mas que ele jamais tina sido realmente. Pelo menos com ela. Escadas e tapeçarias se sucediam, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar em se achar analisando a situação.

- Eu espero que você goste - ele falou parando em frente a uma porta de madeira. - Estive querendo te trazer aqui desde o início do baile, mas achei que seria melhor só vir perto do final. Não queria que você me achasse afobado.

_"Não, eu acho que você enrola demais"_ pensou, enquanto sorria.

- Anda logo! - sacudiu a mão ansiosa. - Está me matando de curiosidade!

- Feche os olhos - pôs as mãos sobre os olhos dela. - Suas mãos eram quentes e ásperas. - Agora entre.

Os passos ecoaram, e ela ouviu a porta se fechando atrás dela. Mais alguns passos, e agora uma outra porta (aparentemente de vidro, pelo barulho que ouviu) foi aberta. Não ouviu mais o barulho do contato dos sapatos com o chão. As mãos de Harry destamparam seus olhos, e a paisagem deslumbrante se descortinou na sua frente. A lua cheia estava alta no céu, era uma varanda virada para o enorme lago, ladeado pela floresta, com a cidade ao fundo.

- É lindo aqui! - ela murmurou encantada. - Hogsmeade parece feito de casinhas de boneca!

- Também gosto muito daqui. Sabia que antigamente aqui eram os aposentos de Godric Gryffindor? - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Era para estar perto dos seus estudantes.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, que se olharam apreensivos. Harry se aproximou dela, pondo seus olhos muito verdes aos castanhos da menina. Sabia o que iria acontecer, mas não houve a menor oscilação em seu estado calmo de espírito. Ele pegou os cabelos dela, e deixou os fios escorrerem por seus dedos, observando-os atentamente. Ela abaixou os olhos.

"Love me, love me

_(Me ame, me ame)_

_Say that you love me_

_(Diga que me ama)_

_Fool me, fool me_

_(Me engane, me engane)_

_Go on and fool me_

_(Vá em frente e me engane)"_

- Gina... - ela levantou novamente os olhos para ele. - Eu não sei como te dizer... De uns tempos pra cá... Já te falei que você está linda hoje?

- Não - a voz dela era suave.

- Você está - falou rouco. - Eu não sei o que queria te chamando para ir ao baile. Mas eu sei que encontrei a garota que não conheci antes. Me arrependo profundamente disso.

_"Um pouco tarde demais_" pensou amargamente.

- Mas eu quero conhecê-la - sua voz ficou um tanto mais firme. - Quero estar com ela, e ela é você. Eu quero poder te conhecer melhor. Te entender. Gostar cada vez mais de você.

- O que você quer dizer com estar comigo?

- Eu quero dizer isto - ele a beijou, bem de leve, seus lábios se tocavam apenas por segundo, e se separavam, entreabertas e tornavam a se tocar. Não era um beijo apaixonado como o de Draco, não era envolvente, era uma pequena gentileza, uma carícia quase pura. Gina não tinha muita certeza de que preferiria aquilo. Seus lábios se separaram definitivamente. - Quer ir comigo ao baile dos setimanistas?

Por um instante, ela congelou.

- Não posso - falou com a voz vacilante. - Eu já disse que iria com outra pessoa.

- Ah - ele pareceu bastante desapontado. - Acho que vou ter que convidar outra pessoa.- sorriu desajeitado.

- Você não vai... Ficar chateado comigo, vai?

- Claro que não. Não posso querer que você estivesse a minha disposição sempre, não é?

"Mas era isso que você esperava" pensou astutamente. "Foi isso que me mostrou aquele dia no Hall."

-Bom... Não.- ela respondeu.

Os dois tornaram a ficar quietos, o vento estava frio, e Gina se encolheu.

- Está com frio? - perguntou Harry solícito.

- Não está? - perguntou a ele.

- Vou te levar para o salão comunal - eles saíram da varanda, e Harry fechou a porta. Aparentemente, aquilo era um escritório, e a porta seguinte, provavelmente um quarto.

- Já está tarde - ela falou timidamente.

- Vamos - eles saíram do quarto, e Gina percebeu que estavam quase no meio do sétimo andar. Poucos passos depois, estavam na frente da Mulher Gorda. - Árvores de natal.

- Bem, eu vou dormir - ela falou gentilmente.- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, e subiu as escadas.

* * *

N/A: Esse é O Capítulo do Rodrigo... Afinal, ele que gostava de faixinhas no cabelo!

A música citada na última cena é "Love fool, dos Cardingans". E a frase que está solta como citação no meio do capítulo, "Quando o absurdo é muito grande as reações ficam retardadas" pertence à Luciana Trindade, na fic "Para sempre não é o bastante". Eu renuncio a ela completamente ;-)


	6. Capítulo 5: Girl's talk: só entre elas O...

**Capitulo 5. Girl's talk – Só entre elas... Ou não**

"_Já cansei de ser enganada pela esperança, ou de me esforçar para não me iludir... mesmo sabendo que já estou iludida há tempos." _

- Às vezes eu acho que você tem razão, sabia? - falou Gina entrando no quarto, na manhã seguinte ao baile.

- Onde você estava tão cedo? - ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Já são onze horas da manhã, Marin!

- Você já perdeu a maior parte da manhã seguinte, pelo menos a melhor delas - falou Colin, sentando do outro lado da cama. - A hora das fofocas.

- Tenho certeza que uáááá... - Ela tampou o bocejo com a mão. - Desculpe. Tenho certeza que a hora que eu acordasse você se encarregaria de me contar tudo.

- Eu vou. Mas não aqui - O garoto piscou. - Vamos descer, para a biblioteca. Lá, eu sei que ninguém vai ficar nos ouvindo.

- Vamos logo! - Falou Gina impaciente. - Tenho muito para contar!

- Ah! - Falou Marin pulando da cama de repente. - O encontro com Harry!

- Sim, o encontro com Harry - falou Gina sacudindo a cabeça para a menina.

- Me dêem cinco minutos e eu estarei mais que pronta.

* * *

Os três estavam sentados no fundo da biblioteca, falando baixinho para que Madame Pince, a odiosa bibliotecária, não os ouvisse.

- Pois então! - falou Colin chegando mais perto delas. - Melaine e Simas sumiram por volta das onze e meia...

- E quando eu cheguei, eles ainda não tinham voltado - comentou Gina.

- Eu e Peter voltamos! - Ele falou animado. - Hoje de manhã. Ele tinha ficado irado!

- Ah! O beijo de vocês está sendo comentado pela escola inteira.

- Oh, que coisa. Sara e Melaine vão pegar no meu pé.

- Mas agora a gente pode contar com Gina para manda-las à merda! - Ele riu, e a loira riu junto.

- Dá pra vocês pararem! - Ela falou indignada. - Eu não gosto de falar essas coisas.

- Percebe-se - falou Marin observando o rosto vermelho. - A senhorita quer mesmo é discutir o encontro de ontem.

- Quero - Ela falou firme. - Eu acho que estou ficando maluca.

- Porquê? - perguntou Colin interessado.

- Foi legal - Ela falou.- Ele foi gentil, se mostrou interessado, me levou a um lugar bonito, disse que quer me conhecer melhor, me beijou...

- Então, qual é o problema? - perguntou Marin, lixando as unhas.

- Ele te beijou? - perguntou o garoto animado.

- Beijou - ela respondeu. - E eu não gostei.

- Como assim não gostou? - perguntou a amiga. - Ele beija mal?

- Não! - ela falou rapidamente. - Ele nem me beijou de língua. - falou.

- Ah, então foi isso. - falou Colin. - Você está decepcionada com o beijo frio.

- Não exatamente... - falou a menina corando.

- Eu já entendi tudo! - falou Marin um tanto alto demais.

- Eu também. - falou Eilan surgindo de trás da estante. - Bom dia, Weasley, Madley.

- Oi Eilan! - falou Colin.

- Oi. - ela sorriu. - Eu sei qual é o problema com Harry. - Marin ergueu a sobrancelha. - Você simplesmente não gosta mais dele.

- Eu diria que isso é por causa de... - ela olhou duvidosamente para a outra menina.

- De Draco. -falou Eilan sorrindo. - Vocês andaram se vendo...

- É apenas um trato! - falou a ruiva indignada.

- Não parece que você esteja levando dessa forma. - a grifinória se unia a outra.

- Engraçado. - falou o rapaz apoiando. - No trato dizia "ir ao baile de sétimo ano" e não ficar aos beijos com ele por ai.

- Assuma, Weasley. - falou a sonserina altiva. - Você iria com ele mesmo sem a obrigação de proteger seu amigo...

- Iria. - a menina se entregou. - Ele é tão... Adoravelmente irritante!

- Ele é mesmo. - responderam as loiras, então se olharam.

- E o beijo... O beijo é tão bom... - ela estava meio devaneando, meio consciente.  
- Eu sei que ele é envolvente, e que beija melhor que a maioria. - falou Eilan olhando para ela séria. - Mas, por algum motivo, Weasley, eu não quero que você se ferre. Fique bem, ouviu? E preste mais atenção.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Colin... Você não contou a ela o que...

- Não. - ele respondeu

- Me conte. - ela pareceu mais segura do que jamais antes. - Me conte o que há.

- Gina, é melhor...- tentou Marin.

- Eu quero saber! - ela falou se levantando. - Avery ia me contar e vocês se recusam?

- Foi tudo uma aposta. - falou Colin baixando a cabeça. - Malfoy e Harry apostaram que te levariam ao baile de inverno. Malfoy te persuadiu a ir ao baile dos setimanistas para poder ficar por cima.

- O quê? - ela falou enfurecida. - E vocês não me contaram nada antes?

- Eu descobri quando estava pesquisando os nomes do possível DEM.

- Vocês sabiam o tempo todo e não me disseram?

- Gina, se você soubesse... - ele tentou se desculpar.

- Eu não teria ido com Harry ao baile. - ela completou depois de um longo suspiro. - Poderia ser bom.

- E teria que ir com Malfoy do mesmo jeito. - completou Marin.

- Com certeza, mas não iria ficar tendo fantasias românticas com ele!

- Então você assume que está interessada nele! - falou a grifinória na mesma hora.

- De que adianta? - ela perguntou irritada. - Eles estavam me fazendo de palhaça!

Na mesma hora, Harry, Rony e Hermione (esses dois trocando olhares apaixonados) entraram na biblioteca. Gina foi até eles pisando duro.

- Harry. - ela falou soando bastante ameaçadora. - Temos que conversar. Agora. Vamos lá pra fora.

Espantado, o menino a seguiu. Eles pararam, de frente um para o outro, na porta da biblioteca. A ruiva lhe deu um murro no ombro antes de começar a falar com a voz bem elevada, nos olhos brilhando o Fogo Weasley, com o qual Rony costumava encarar Malfoy.

- Escute aqui! Se você pensa que sair por aí apostando coisas sobre mim e achar ainda por cima que vai ganhar com isso, está errado!- por um instante, ela tremeu. - Está muito errado Harry Potter.

- Eu... Eu... Eu, Gina... É...

- Eu, eu, eu é o cacete! - ela falou ainda mais nervosa. - Eu não saio mais com você tem por um milhão de galeões!

Ela deu as costas para ele, se dirigindo ao salão comunal, mas parou e virou para trás, aonde ele ainda a olhava assustado.

- Pro seu governo, Potter... Eu vou com Draco ao baile dos setimanistas. Ele pode não ter ganhado completamente, mas você também não ganhou as minhas custas...

- Ele também só está atrás de você pela aposta! - ele retrucou com raiva.

- Eu creio que sim. - ela falou sorrindo maldosamente.- Mas, por puro interesse, antes ele que é mais envolvente.

Ela continuou seu caminho pelo corredor, mas a voz dele a parou.

_"Leave me, leave me_

_(Me deixe, me deixe)_

Just say you need me

_(Simplesmente diga que precisa de mim)_

_I can't care about anything_

_(Eu não consigo ligar para nada)"_

- Você vai se deixar levar, e ele só vai te machucar, sabia?

- Isso, Potter, - ela falou friamente. - é problema meu. Além do que, como você disse ontem mesmo, você não me conhece, não é?

E virou deixando Harry sozinho no corredor.

* * *

_ O essencial é invisível aos olhos _

* * *

A porta do escritório dos monitores-chefes (anexa à sala dos monitores) se abriu com um estrondo, deixando Gina Weasley entrar. Draco ergueu os olhos, espantado, para a menina ruiva, que tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva, parada na sua frente.

- Virginia, eu duvido que Hermione fosse gostar de te ver entrar aqui assim.

- Ela não está aqui. - ela respondeu feroz.

- Mas poderia estar. - sua voz era arrastada.

- Eu a encontrei na biblioteca.

- O que quer? – perguntou, um sorrisinho surgindo nos lábios. - Sentiu minha falta?

-Malfoy. - ela falou respirando fundo e olhando para ele. - Se era tudo uma aposta, você podia ter me dito.

- Quê? - falou ele empalidecendo.

- Se você só me chamou por causa da aposta que fez com Harry, você poderia ter me dito naquele dia no salão de inverno. - Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. - Eu tenho honra, minha palavra vale! Se eu disse que iria com você, significa que eu iria, mesmo que no dia seguinte a escola inteira fosse me matar. Mas você não entende dessas coisas, não é, Malfoy? Honra e moral... Não, você não entende nada disso.

- Entendo mais do que você imagina. - falou com a voz subitamente rouca. - Você é que não entende, não sabe de nada. Quem te contou que era uma aposta?

- Colin. - ela falou, por algum motivo não querendo incriminar Eilan Avery. - Ou você esperava que ele não me dissesse?

- Claro... Como sou eu, você está dando escândalo... Mas aposto que com o Potter Perfeito, você agiu normalmente... Ele pediu desculpas e vocês vão juntos ao baile dos formandos, vão namorar felizes todos os dias de mãozinha dadas pelos corredores, e depois casarão e vão ter um monte de filhinhos. - ele falou com todo o desprezo.

- Eu não vou ao baile dos formandos com ele. - ela falou olhando pra ele. - Eu disse que iria com você.

- Não se prenda a mim, senhorita Weasley... Ou deveria dizer futura senhora Potter?

- Não iria com Harry nem se não tivesse dado minha palavra de que iria com você. Ele já não é pra mim diferente de você.

- Isso deveria ser um elogio?

- Não. - ela falou sinceramente. - Não era.

- Seu problema, Virgínia, é que você não vê o essencial.

* * *

- Eu falei com ele. - ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Ele falou tantas coisas que eu não entendo...

- E quem o entende? - Marin sacudiu a cabeça também.

Estavam ambas sentadas debaixo de uma das árvores próximas ao lago, Colin tinha ido se encontrar com Peter, mas elas não quiseram presenciar aquilo. Os dois tinham muito a conversar, e elas também.

- Eu entendo! - mais uma vez, Eilan surgia do nada. - E tenho uma coisa para dizer pra você, - ela olhava a ruiva diretamente - embora eu saiba que você não vai dar o menor crédito a isso.

- O que é, Avery? - falou desanimada.

- Eilan.- ela respondeu. - Me chame de Eilan, Gina.

- Certo. O que é Eilan?

- Draco pode ter feito tudo o que fez por uma aposta... Pode só ter te chamado por isso, mas tem alguma coisa a mais. - ela suspirou, parecendo sonhadora. - A maneira como ele estava te olhando ontem à noite... Ele chegou a cometer a extravagância de te elogiar, e pelo menos você, Madley, sabe o quanto isso é difícil.

- Ele nunca, em todos esses anos, me disse uma única coisa que eu pudesse considerar um elogio sincero. - respondeu.

- Bom, eu diria a mesma coisa. - falou a Sonserina. - Se eu pudesse te dizer algo de bom sobre Draco seria isso: ele está se envolvendo. Ele já te quer pelo que você é.

Gina lhe respondeu fazendo um cara de quem não tinha acreditado em uma palavra que fosse do que a menina dissera. Estranhamente, parecia que aquilo abalara Eilan profundamente, e um brilho que pareceu lágrima surgiu em seu olho. Ela se virou para voltar o castelo, mas decidiu tornar a falar com as Grifinórias.

- Eu sabia que você não iria acreditar em mim. Mas eu sinto muito pelo que você vai perder.

Então, ela tomou seu caminho em direção a escola.

- O que eu faço? - afundou a cabeça rubra entre os braços, sua voz ficando abafada. - Eu o quero, mas ele estava só apostando... Ao mesmo tempo Eilan não mentiu, eu sei disso.

- Eu também sei. - falou a amiga, soando melancólica. - Ela não mentiu em momento nenhum... Eu não sei o que eu faria se estivesse em seu lugar.

A ruiva levantou os olhos, encarando a amiga, e viu que os olhos de Marin refletiam a mesma tristeza profunda que estava nos olhos de Eilan. Uma tristeza grande, forte e terrível, que ela não conseguia entender.

_"E é só você que tem_

_A cura pro meu vicio_

_De insistir nessa saudade_

_Que eu sinto_

_De tudo que ainda não vi"_

* * *

_N/a: Aqui vai o disclaimer de todas as citações. A primeira, abrindo o capítulo, é da Estelle Flores (srta Rosmerta), na Songfic Please; a segunda, no meio do capítulo, é de O pequeno príncipe, cujo o nome do autor eu sequer desconfio (sei que é francês); por fim Índios, Legião Urbana... Uffa! Ok, segundo a Pichi, tilida, o autor do pequeno príncipe é Antoine de Saint-Exupéry... E, já ia esquecendo, a música Love fool, continua não sendo minha ;-)_

E Mais... Eu sei que foi um capítulo curto, título de comédia, conteúdo de drama mexicano, mas, foi o que saiu... prometo um próximo capítulo grande, porque nos capítulos seis e sete é que estão a grande virada da trama. ^^


	7. Capítulo 6: A primavera

**Capitulo 6. Primavera**

Naquele dia, era um ritual que cumpriria sozinha. Todas as meninas ajudavam Beth ansiosamente, já que ela fora a escolhida de Dino Thomas, o grande artista do sétimo ano. Mesmo Marin parecia muito ocupada com Colin e Peter, e sua eterna crise de relacionamento para ficar atrás dela (a briga essa noite era sobre o porque de Peter não levar Colin ao baile). De certa forma, as duas estavam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio desde o encontro com Eilan Avery no lago no dia seguinte ao natal.

_"Tale as old as time_

(Uma lenda tão antiga quanto o tempo)"

Pegou suas roupas e suas coisas, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, passando por um salão comunal completamente vazio. Desceu até o quinto andar, perto da estátua do Unicórnio de três chifres, onde ficava o banheiro das monitoras.

- Bolhas de sabão - sussurrou, e a porta escondida na parede se abriu.

Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém lá, apenas Hermione recolhendo suas coisas para sair. Ela se abaixou, ligando as torneiras para que a água pura caísse.

- Queria eu, poder tomar banho uma hora antes e não ter que passar esse monte de poção - ela falou sacudindo os cabelos agora lisos e sedosos. - Algumas de nós nascem com sorte.

- Nem parece você, falando assim - riu a outra.

Despiu-se e entrou na grande banheira já cheia, molhando seus cabelos, ensaboando o corpo devagar, massageando os cabelos com um enorme cuidado. Cada gesto era carregado de uma delicadeza, que faria qualquer um duvidar que era a mesma garota estabanada que tropeçava nos próprios pés e derrubava coisas. Sozinha, Gina era tão cuidadosa que chegava a assustar.

Saiu, se secando com a toalha felpuda, esfregando-a contra os cabelos para tirar a água destes. Por um instante, parou, as mãos na bancada das pias, os olhos no grande espelho a sua frente. Sua imagem piscou para ela, e logo sua voz foi ouvida.

- Mademoseille Weasley! - falou o espelho com seu sotaque carregado. - Quanto tempo non a vejo porrr aqui.

- Olá, Claud - acenou, os pingos voando para a superfície lisa do espelho.

Ela penteou seus cabelos cuidadosamente, e pegou o vestido que tinha ganhado de Draco. A malha era fria, e ia se ajustando ao seu corpo perfeitamente. No entanto, não sentia frio com ele, então imaginou que devia possuir algum tipo de feitiço aquecedor. Pôs o cordão em volta do pescoço, e admirou a bela imagem que fazia, os cabelos vermelho formando ondas contra a pele pálida e o vestido.

_"True as it can be_

_(Tão verdadeira quando poderia ser)"_

- Venha cá - falou Hermione, que ainda estava no banheiro. - Eu te dei a maquiagem de presente, mas tenho a impressão de que você não sabe usar.

- Eu fiz no baile passado... - tentou falar.

- Ah, Gina, deixa eu me divertir um pouquinho - ela riu tensa.

Depois de alguns minutos, ao se olhar novamente no espelho, se surpreendeu. Sua maquiagem jamais ficaria tão boa quanto a de Hermione, que tinha pintado seus olhos entre o branco e o prateado, brilhando de leve, escondendo as pequenas imperfeições no seu rosto, e dando cor aos seus lábios pálidos. Naquele instante, se sentiu linda.

- Obrigada - ela falou agradecida.

-Q uem vai me agradecer é o Draco - ela falou rindo novamente. - Ele vai estar indo com a menina mais bonita da escola... Ainda não entendo porque você vai com Malfoy,

- Digamos que eu dei minha palavra pra salvar o Colin e a Grifinória da fúria do Snape.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Harry me contou daquela aposta estúpida, e sinceramente, se você não quisesse não iria com Malfoy. Você quer ir com ele - ela deu um sorrisinho travesso. - Admita.

- Eu quero sim - ela falou saindo do banheiro. - Pelo menos parte de mim quer.

_"Barely even friends_

_(Muito mal, amigos)_

_Then somebody bends _

_(Até que alguém se abre)_

_Unexpectedly._

_(Inesperadamente)"_

- Graciosamente pontual, Virginia - falou o loiro tomando o braço da menina para si.

- Não tenho o hábito de descumprir o que digo - ela falou, ainda um pouco irritada por ter sido enganada.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

- Não pretendo mais mentir para você - ele falou, e ela soube que era sincero. - Você está absolutamente linda.

- Obrigada - ela falou, baixando um pouco a guarda.

- Não agradeça - ele falou suspirando. - Não se deve agradecer quando se faz um elogio sincero. Simplesmente o aceite.

- Malfoy, eu não preciso de lições de bons modos.

- Não estou te dando lições. Estou fazendo um pedido. Não me agradeça.

Novamente os dois se olharam, e todo o mundo pareceu ser menos importante, por alguns míseros segundos, até uma voz melodiosa alcançar seus ouvidos.

- Olá, Draco, olá Gina!

Os dois se viraram prontamente para a fonte da voz, uma menina baixinha, os cabelos loiros e ondulados caindo até o meio das costas, e os olhos acinzentados como os de Draco brilhando na direção dos dois. Era Eilan, acompanhada por ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Ela se pendurava alegremente no braço de seu par.

- Decadência, Eilan, indo ao baile de inverno comigo, e ao dos sétimanistas com... - ele parou, olhou o garoto de cima abaixo e praticamente cuspiu o nome - Potter.

- Oh, Draco, deixe de ser implicante. - ela falou rindo. - Então, Gina, ansiosa pela festa?

- Não muito. - ela respondeu sinceramente. - Você parece mais animada do que eu.

- Mas eu estou animada! - ela falou, um brilho de excitação em seus olhar.

- Imagine porquê...- ele falou baixinho no ouvido da ruiva, mas as portas do salão se abriram, e os casais se separaram.

_"Just a little change_

_(Apenas uma pequena mudança)_

_Small to say the least_

_(Pequena para dizer o final)"_

O jantar foi servido, e logo depois, os monitores chefes deveriam fazer seus pronunciamentos e agradecimentos. Ela e Draco estavam dividindo a mesa com os outros monitores da Sonserina (Pansy Parkinson e Thomas Nott- que não era monitor, mas o par de Parkison, Julie Stevens e Mark Blockerbust, Hannah Chiapetta, e outros dois, que sequer desconfiava o nome). Gina ficou sentada ali, inquieta, enquanto via Hermione subir no palco, e fazer o feitiço para ampliar sua voz.

- Bem vindos ao baile, setimanistas! - ela falou parecendo animada, mas isso não se estendia aos seus olhos. - Foi um desafio organizarmos esse baile praticamente sozinhos, mas aqui estamos. Nosso último ano. Acho que não sabemos exatamente como vai ser sair daqui, mas ainda não é hora de falarmos disso. Aproveitemos esse semestre! Sejamos felizes, sejamos responsáveis, sejamos calorosos! Espero que todos se divirtam muito essa noite, sem excessos. Agora, eu passo a palavra à Draco Malfoy.

O loiro estava parado atrás dela, e deu um passo à frente, enquanto ela murmurava quietus apontando a varinha pra sua própria garganta.

- Não tenho muito a acrescentar, apenas dou força ao que ela disse. Divirtam-se como nunca, pois esse é seu último baile de inverno!

E desceu do palco. Estava andando em passos firmes na sua direção. A banda começara a tocar uma música lenta, de ritmo envolvente, e ele esticou a mão em sua direção. Ela levantou, pondo a mão em cima da dele, e o seguindo para o meio da pista. Eram o primeiro casal a começar a dançar. Pôde ver de relance Rony ficando vermelho de raiva, e Hermione tentando segurá-lo. Draco passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, a puxando para bem perto dele, e timidamente, passou suas mãos atrás do pescoço do rapaz. Encostou a cabeça no seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro de terra molhada e perfume masculino. Adorava aquele cheiro, e o toque gentil que a pele dele oferecia.

- Draco... - ela falou baixinho. - Me desculpe. Eu reagi muito exageradamente. Quero dizer, eu sei que fui idiota, qualquer um notaria que tinha algo ali, não era natural. Eu sou muito boba.

- Tem algo - ele falou, suas palavras arrepiando sua pele junto ao ouvido. - Eu disse que não iria mais mentir para você. Eu não vou mesmo. Você é linda, Virginia, e tem a personalidade forte, é uma amiga leal, e eu realmente admiro isso em você. E todas as vezes que nos beijamos, tinha sim o propósito de te convencer a vir comigo. Mas não posso negar que eu gostava.

Ela puxou a cabeça para trás, de forma que pudesse olha-lo nos olhos.

- Você sente vontade de me beijar?

_"Both a little scared_

_(Os dois um pouco assustados)"_

A resposta foi melhor do que ela esperava. Lentamente, como se não houvesse o baile, ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a dela, seus olhos cinzentos fazendo com que ela se perdesse no momento, até que os lábios se roçaram. Ela sentiu um comichão na barriga, e se sentiu nervosa, como se fizesse aquilo pela primeira vez. Se alguma vez Virginia Weasley tivesse andado de montanha russa, reconheceria que aquela era a mesma sensação de medo e ansiedade que sentia ao beijar o sonserino.

Abriu a boca para beijá-lo melhor, e sentiu que ele passava a língua sobre a sua, e se agarrou ainda mais ao pescoço dele, sem querer se separar de maneira nenhuma. Em resposta, ele apertou mais forte o corpo dela contra o seu.

_"Neither one prepared, _

_(Nenhum dos dois preparados)_

_Beauty and the beast._

_(A Bela e a Fera)"_

Lentamente eles se separaram, os olhos dele brilhando de uma forma que ela jamais tinha visto antes.

- Muitas vezes. - ele respondeu. - Mas não sei se deveria.

- Claro que deveria. - ela falou. - Eu adoraria se o fizesse.

Então, com surpresa, notou que tinha entregue seus desejos naquela frase. Agora ele saberia, ele poderia usar contra ela o fato de que estava se envolvendo. Talvez, Eilan estivesse certa, e ele também estivesse se envolvendo também. "Por favor, por favor, que ele esteja se envolvendo tanto quanto eu" ela piscou lentamente, tornando a focalizar os olhos dele "ou eu não vou agüentar".

- Você é uma tentação, sabia? - ele falou sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- Você adora ser tentado. - ela respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Eu te quero. - ele falou mais pra si do que para ela. Na verdade, ao ver que ela tinha ouvido, uma leve coloração rosada tomou conta de seu rosto, mas ela não notou.

Eles já não se mexiam, e a música já acabara, mas eles continuavam ali. Ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou.

_"Ever just the same_

_(Sempre a mesma coisa)_

_Ever a surprise_

_(Sempre uma surpresa)"_

Draco não estava preparado para aquilo. Na verdade, uma parte dele desejara que ela o beijasse, mas não estava pronto para aquelas sensações. Tinha beijado muitas garotas, mas nenhuma tinha feito se sentir daquela forma. Havia um desejo mais forte que o normal, aliado à incerteza do proibido, que o fazia ter certeza de que beijá-la no meio do salão de baile era a coisa mais idiota que ele poderia fazer.

Essa certeza foi substituída por uma segunda certeza, a de que cumprir o pedido do seu pai de conquista-la, seria um ganho mais para ele do que para sua causa. Ele queria aquilo, desejava a garota, e a considerava uma pessoa incrível. Com o pequeno defeito de ser uma Weasley, é claro.

_"Ever as before, _

_(Sempre como antes)_

_Ever just as sure_

_(Sempre tão certo)_

_As the sun will rise_

_(Como que o sol vai nascer)"_

Ao beijar o loiro, ela teve uma estranha sensação de _dejà vu. _Por um lapso de momento, ela teve a sensação de que aquele momento acontecera centenas de vezes antes, e pode ver-se o beijando, mas o rosto dele era muito diferente, e ela não conseguiu compreender.

_"Não é a primeira vez." _Alguma parte da sua consciência gritou incomodamente. _"Você já esteve unida a ele antes"._

Abriu os olhos assustada, mas não viu o sonserino, e mas sim uma cena em que "ela" dizia _"Eu me comprometo com você, e digo que sempre estarei lá quando você precisar ser salvo de você mesmo". _Lentamente as imagens tornaram a se formar na sua frente, embora um tanto desfocadas pela proximidade dos rostos.

- Tenho certeza de que se você quer fazer isso mais vezes, podemos dar um jeito.- ele falou, os lábios colados aos dela, de forma que ela sentia as palavras.- Pelo menos enquanto nenhum dos seus irmãos me matar.

- Ah, isso pode não ser muito tempo.- ela riu.- Eles não vão te matar, tenho certeza. Mas de que você vai sair inteiro, isso eu não posso garantir.

- Isso significa que você está disposta e me arriscar?

- Isso é um pedido de namoro?

- Se você quiser entender assim. - ele falou, dando os ombros.

- Digamos que eu considero muito cedo para isso. - ela falou, fazendo biquinho. - Mas se você quer dizer continuarmos a sair juntos, eu aceito.

- Feito. - ele falou, depois beijou-a delicadamente.

_"Tale as old as time_

_(Uma lenda tão antiga quanto o tempo)_

_Tune as old as song_

_(Nota tão anfiga quanto a música)"_

- Tire suas mãos da minha irmã, Malfoy. - falou um Ronald muito vermelho. - Já.

- Engraçado, Weasley. - sua voz parecia mais arrastada que nunca. - Não estou vendo ela protestar.

- Não sei o que você fez com ela.- ele falou puxando a ruiva pelo braço. - Mas vou dar um jeito de descobrir.

- Rony, ele não me fez nada! - ela disse, mas obviamente ele não deu muita atenção.

- Estou lhe dizendo, Malfoy, fique longe dela!

- Rony! - Hermione tinha acabado de alcançar o namorado. - Deixe eles em paz.

- Hermione, ele estava agarrando minha irmãzinha!

- Ronald Weasley! Sua irmã não é mais criança, ela tem dezesseis anos! Nessa idade, você já me considerava perfeitamente apta para te beijar.

- Mas este é o Malfoy! - ele reclamou com a menina.

- Ela que sabe com quem deve ficar. - falou a monitora-chefe autoritariamente. - Não se meta.

- Mas... Mas...

- Vamos embora, Rony. Só quem pode reclamar do que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, é ela. E eu não estou ouvindo um "ai" vindo da Gina.

- Mas eu não tenho do que me queixar. - falou a garota.

- Vamos. - ela falou. - Não estrague o baile dos outros. - ela puxou o menino pra longe.

_"Bittersweet and strange,_

_(Doce e estranha)_

_Finding you can change, _

_(Descobrindo que você pode mudar)_

_Learning you were wrong_

_(Aprendendo aonde você errou)"_

- Eu disse que não duraria muito. - ele falou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Esse foi só o primeiro... Faltam cinco ainda. - ela respondeu rindo.

- Porque subitamente eu sinto que eu me meti em uma enrascada? - ele falou parecendo preocupado, mas ela riu.

- Ainda é tempo de desistir. - seus olhos castanhos, por incrível que parecesse a Draco, não demonstravam nenhum tipo de emoção específica.

- Não... Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. - ele falou tornando a se aproximar dela, que ficou arrepiada. - Eu aceito o risco.

- Isso me deixa feliz, Draco.

A voz dela era suave, fazendo seu nome parecer uma carícia, aqueles lábios macios e rosados, ali na sua frente, o hipnotizando, e ele a beijou mais uma vez. Era fantástico como ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir... Bem.

_"Certain as the sun_

_(Certo como o sol)_

_Rising in the east_

_(Se erguendo no leste)"_

Todas as dúvidas de porque, ou como poderia querer aquilo, sumiam da cabeça de Gina quando ele a beijava. Parecia que tudo fazia sentido naquele instante, todas as suas partes de si encaixavam como mágica. Tinha a impressão que entrava em um campo desconhecido de si mesma, e aquele beijo, aquelas sensações poderiam ser a chave para chegar até eles.

E então, Gina tinha certeza, de que mesmo se arriscando a se machucar, ela estava fazendo a coisa certa. Afinal, mesmo que tudo desse errado, ela teria aprendido muito com aquilo, sobre si e sobre o outro.

Ela queria aquilo.

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora. - ele falou sorrindo felinamente.

- Vamos.

Seguiram descendo alguns lances de escada, até estarem no segundo andar. Não poderia confiar tanto em Draco quanto confiara em Harry, então prestou toda a atenção em aonde estava indo: passou por uma tapeçaria, viraram a direita, entraram por uma porta que levava a outro corredor por onde seguiram.

- Aqui, é um pouco frio, acho melhor você pegar minha capa.

Pousou a capa pesada sobre os ombros da menina, e pôs a mão na dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. Entraram em um cômodo que parecia com um salão comunal, cheio de sofás, poltronas, e com uma lareira enorme. Soltou a mão dele, e se aproximou, vendo que nos cantos da lareira, tinham entalhados os brasões de cada uma das casas.

- Acho um lugar bastante confortável. - ele comentou, sentando em uma poltrona alta, de estofado verde-musgo.

- É encantador. - ela falou, ainda observando o local.

Draco apontou a varinha para a lareira, que acendeu prontamente, uma onda de calor tomou conta do ambiente. Gina continuava a explorar a sala, olhando cada detalhe a sua volta, com um grande interesse.

- Virginia, você poderia sentar? - ele perguntou. - Está me dando nos nervos você em pé.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira prateada, ao lado do garoto.

- Se sentindo melhor com eu sentada? - falou rindo para ele.

- Bom, certamente melhor do que com você andando pela sala como uma criança curiosa.

- De certa forma, eu sou uma criança curiosa.

- Criança que faz criança não é mais criança. - ele respondeu malicioso.

- Então, eu continuo sendo criança. - ela piscou.

Aproximou o rosto do da ruiva, encostando o nariz no dela, e falou:

- E já é grande o suficiente para beijar na boca?

- Nesse caso... - ela falou passando a língua pelos lábios. - Eu acho que já estou bem grandinha para ser criança.

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e beijou-o com vontade. Não conseguia se impedir de voar, como uma tola. Sabia que não devia. Que Draco não era confiável, que não mantinha sua palavra, que era um sonserino, odiava sua família, e que era filho de um comensal da morte, mas tudo parecia desaparecer da sua mente quando estavam se beijando.

_"Tale as old as time,_

_(Uma lenda tão antiga quanto o tempo)_

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_(Música tão antiga quanto a rima)_

_Beauty and the beast._

_(A Bela e a Fera)"_

- Virginia... Você entende que vai ser completamente atípico esse relacionamento, não entende?

- Entendo. - ela falou grave.

- E também que o que seu irmão fez, é apenas uma amostra do que teremos que viver.

- Eu sei disso.

- Sabe ainda que eu não sou confiável, que eu não sou exatamente o tipinho de cara perfeito como o Potter.

- Se eu quisesse o Harry, Draco, eu estaria com ele.

- Eu sei disso, mas acho que agora não seria tão fácil voltar atrás... Você sabe, Eilan é um tipo de menina encantadora e ela parecia realmente querer ele.

- Não corro o risco. Pode ter certeza que desse mal eu não morro.

- Então, finalmente você percebeu que aquele Potter é um idiota.

- Posso dizer que ele é tão idiota quanto você. Só um pouquinho mais tonto.

Eles caíram na gargalhada, e por alguns minutos não conseguiram parar, até que ela o olhou, secando o canto dos olhos.

- Não, falando sério, eu gosto de Harry, afinal, ele é como um irmão a mais.

- Ah, não, como se não bastasse esses seus seis irmãos eu ainda tenho que enfrentar o menino-da-cicatriz-idiota?

- Pare de reclamar, Draco Malfoy, não é como se nós fossemos casar... Você não precisa enfrentar ninguém, afinal, nós não temos nada.

- Por enquanto, senhorita Weasley, por enquanto.

E ele sorriu para ela com malícia, e ela riu dele.

- Você definitivamente não vale nada.

_"Tale as old as time,_

_(Uma lenda tão antiga quanto o tempo)_

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_(Música tão antiga quando a rima)_

_Beauty and the beast_

_(A Bela e a Fera)"_

- Posso até não valer, mas aparentemente é isso que você gosta, não é?

- Não seja idiota.

- Bom, você costumava gostar de idiotas também.

- Talvez ainda goste. - ela falou piscando para ele.

Mais uma vez, eles se beijaram.

- Vamos para a festa. - ela falou, muitos beijos depois. – Se Rony não me ver saindo de lá, ele vai fazer com que não reste você para contar vantagem depois.

- Isso se ele e a Hermione não tiverem resolvido ir para um lugar mais intimo.

- Draco! - ela bateu nele de leve. - Isso lá é coisa que se diga?

- É verdade! - ele retrucou. - Você já viu a intensidade com que eles andam se agarrando?

- Hahaha... Vamos mesmo assim. - ela falou ainda rindo. - Eu não posso correr o risco.

- Certo, eu sou doido, mas ainda não sou suicida.

Os dois saíram da sala, e subiram em direção ao salão de inverno, ainda de mãos dadas. Infelizmente, era tarde demais, e eles encontraram a massa confusa de pessoas saindo em direção aos seus salões comunais. Contrariando as previsões de Draco, Rony e Hermione não tinham saído para nenhuma sessão de agarramento solitário, e vinham andando na direção deles.

- Aonde vocês estavam? - ele falou irado.

- Rony, não me encha o saco. - ela respondeu mau-humorada.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber.

- Eu não fiz nada com a sua irmã que ela não quisesse. - envenenou o loiro.

- Draco! - Gina falou irritada. - Não provoque. Estávamos na sala dos monitores, satisfeito?

- Não estavam não. - falou ele teimoso.

- Como você pode saber? - ela o enfrentou botando as mãos na cintura.

- Porque eu e Hermione estávamos lá! - ele respondeu impulsivamente e depois se arrependeu. - Não... Quer dizer...

- Não fale mais nada, Rony. - falou a namorada irritada. - Não precisa falar mais nada.

-Ahhh... Então nossa monitora chefe certinha está usando nossa sala para coisas indevidas... tsk tsk... Que exemplo...

- Draco! - ela falou irritada. - Não estou perguntando sua opinião. Você não tem o menor direito de falar assim, já que você foi pioneiro nisso.

- Não sei o que você está falando. - ele respondeu cinicamente.

- Eilan Avery te diz alguma coisa?

- Absolutamente nada. - ele falou a encarando.

- Você é tão cínico que me irrita. - então virou-se para Gina. - Eu gosto muito de você, mas sinceramente, como você pode querer uma coisa destas?

- Tem coisas que a gente não consegue entender. - ela respondeu rindo da cara irritada dos três.

- O que está acontecendo? - Harry chegou perto deles com Eilan ao seu lado.

- Aha! - falou Hermione abrindo os olhos. - Agora diga. Diga na cara dela que vocês não estavam se agarrando na sala dos monitores mês passado.

- Não estávamos. - falou Eilan. - Então, qual é o problema?

- Anda vendo demais, querida. - ele falou ironicamente.

- Draco, me acompanha até o salão comunal? - falou Eilan com gentileza.

- Claro. - ele falou, então se virou para Gina. - Foi uma ótima noite.

- Eu me diverti muito. - Aparentemente, Eilan e Harry estavam se despedindo fora do alcance de sua vista.

- Então... Boa noite. - ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

- Boa noite. - ela respondeu gentil.

E cada um seguiu na direção de seu salão comunal. Assim que saíram do campo de visão dos outros três, Eilan se aproximou do ouvido de Draco e falou.

- Você está me devendo uma.

* * *

N/A: À Flora, que queria ver o baile do Draco, a Píchi que queria ver o louro de quatro, e a minha irmã, que sempre foi D/G e eu nunca soube.


	8. Capítulo 7 De Brigas, Brigas, Brigas, e ...

**Capitulo 7. De Brigas, Brigas, Brigas, e uns beijos também**

_"In a strange game_

_(em um jogo estranho)  
I saw myself as you knew me_

_(eu me vi como se você me conhecesse)  
When the change came,_

_(quando a chace veio)  
And you had a_

_(e você teve uma)  
Chance to see through me_

_(chance de ver por dentro de mim)"_

_(On the way home, Neil Young)_

No primeiro dia do ano, todos os setimanistas se ausentaram do café da manhã. Mas não Draco, tinha dormido profundamente durante a madrugada, e acordara assustado. Era perigoso continuar dormindo. Um sonho o perseguia desde a véspera do natal: ele via Gina jovem, a tocava e a garota estava gelada. O ambiente era escuro, o corpinho frágil da criança estava deitado nos pés de uma estátua, que era a única forma de identificar o lugar aonde se encontrava. Draco jamais tinha estado na câmara secreta, mas saberia reconhecê-la. Depois disto, ela levantava, e não havia luz vital no seu olhar, e pintava em uma parece "Os traidores serão os primeiros!". Então havia uma risada fria.

Nas outras vezes, acordara aí. Nessa noite, no entanto, o sonho se prolongara. A risada fria era seguida pela aparição do que ele imaginou ser Voldemort mais jovem. Ele abraçava a menina, e perguntava a ela em alto e bom som:

- Me ama, Virginia?

- Amo, Tom. - falou sem emoção.

E só então ele acordou. Suava frio. Agora ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele, Draco Malfoy, estava ligado e prometido às trevas; mas Virginia, estava muito mais comprometida com elas que ele. Seus antepassados o ligavam aquilo, mas ela mesma tinha se entregue a escuridão, mesmo que em sua inocência.

Desceu para o café da manhã, o estômago revirando estranhamente. Na semana seguinte, teria visita a Hogsmeade, e então ele poderia se consultar com uma pessoa entendida disso. Até lá, não havia porquê suspender o contato e os encontros com a ruiva. Nem ao menos desejava isso. Era estranho para ele, mas aparentemente, a sensação de contentamento que ela trazia, o agradava mais do que ele permitiria racionalmente.

Entrou no salão principal, e viu que apenas ele de todo o sétimo ano estava de pé. Eilan não parecia estar em nenhum lugar à vista, logo, se sentou afastado dos demais alunos. Do lado oposto do salão, Potter, Hermione (que ele chamava assim desde que eles concordaram em manter uma relativa paz após a nomeação como monitores chefes) e Weasley sentavam a mesa da Grifinória. O-besta-que-sobreviveu, como ele o chamava em pensamento, lançou-lhe um olhar de pura revolta, o que o fez levantar e se dirigir até eles.

- O que foi, Potter? - falou assim que chegou. - Enciumado?

- Gina não é um brinquedo, Malfoy.

- Eu diria o mesmo para você. - ele falou arrogante. - Ou você crê que eu acredito mesmo nesse seu súbito interesse pela menina Weasley? Você nunca notou mais nela do que em nenhum dos alunos mais novos da sua própria casa, Potter. Quem é que está enganando aqui? Quem é que está simulando? Quem está fazendo tudo por aposta?

- Você. - vociferou o grifinório. - Quando você iria se interessar por uma Weasley pobretona?

- Quando, sem aposta, eu poderia fazer isso ser acreditado como natural?

- Peraí! - gritou Weasley, aparentemente despertando naquele momento. - Aposta? Que aposta é essa?

- Não contou nada para seu amiguinho Weasley? - perguntou Draco malicioso.

- Draco... - falou Hermione em tom de aviso.

- Eu e Potter apostamos que iríamos levar sua irmãzinha para o baile. Só por isso que ele a chamou, Weasley. Mas, como você percebeu, eu também a levei a um baile. Estamos quites. Completamente empatados.

- Você, eu sempre soube que não prestava, Malfoy. - ele falou com faíscas saindo dos olhos. - Mas você! - ele se virou para o amigo. - Você, Harry! Eu não acredito! Justamente você! Depois de tudo! - ele tremia de raiva, e se levantou. - Não quero que nenhum dos dois, nenhum dos dois, ouviu, Harry, chegue perto da minha irmã. Eu tenho cinco irmãos mais velhos. Eu realmente sei brigar. Acho que vocês não vão querer provar isso.

E saiu pisando firme.

Hermione ignorou-os, pondo sua melhor cara de "ele tem razão", e continuando a tomar seu café.

- Você vai ver, Malfoy. - ele falou irritado, e saiu atrás do amigo.

- Você é que vai ver, Potter.

* * *

Enquanto Marin e Colin esperavam por ela no salão principal, seguia por outro caminho. Parou em frente a uma gárgula horrenda, respirou fundo e falou:

- Delícias Gasosas.

Adorava a subida na escada que levava a sala de Dumbledore, mas a cada momento se sentia mais e mais nervosa. O que diria a ele? O que ele diria a ela? Como diria a ele? Bateu levemente na porta antes de entreabri-la.

- Professor? - perguntou gentilmente.

- Entre, senhorita Weasley.

Se havia alguém no mundo que conseguia fazê-la se sentir uma menininha boba, e sempre conseguiria, esse alguém era Dumbledore. Apesar disso, a ver a bondade espelhada naqueles olhinhos azuis por detrás dos óculos era reconfortante. Entrou no escritório, seguindo diretamente até a mesa, e se sentando após o gesto que ele fez com a mão.

- Algum problema, Virginia? - perguntou, pondo as mãos sobre a mesa. - Posso ajudar em algo?

- Hum... É sobre... Sobre Tom.

- Tom Riddle? - ele perguntou. - Lord Voldemort?

Ela se encolheu ao ouvir aquele nome, mas tornou a erguer a cabeça o encarando.

- Tenho sonhado com Tom. - ela falou finalmente.

- Mais freqüentemente que nos anos anteriores?

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Como... Como...

- Madame Pomfrey tem me mantido informado. Que tipo de sonhos são esses?

- Varia muito. - ela suspirou cansada. - Alguns está de volta a câmara, em outros ele me pergunta se eu o amo, e em alguns raros eu sonho com o Tom de hoje.

- Eu entendo. - ele falou sério. - A senhorita certamente percebeu que esse último tipo de sonho, são os premonitórios. Bem, não há muito o que possamos fazer para interrompê-los, não sem perder essas visões. Tudo que nó pudermos usar para derrotar Voldemort, nós queremos usar. Virginia, você concordaria em me relatar esses pesadelos toda vez que os tivesse? Se preferir se abster, pode simplesmente tomar uma poção do sono todos os dias, e não terá mais sonhos.

Os olhos da menina brilharam. Aquela era a sua chance de ajudar, de provar a todos que não era apenas uma garotinha. Independente de Harry, Rony ou Hermione, que sempre a deixavam de fora. Independente de qualquer pessoa se não ela mesma. Poderia ajudar a acabar com o monstro destruidor da sua inocência.

- Ficarei lisonjeada em ajudar.

* * *

- Como foi o baile? - perguntou Marin ansiosa no mesmo momento em que Gina sentou à mesa da Grifinória para o café. - Conta tudo, não esconda nada!

- Vá com calma - ela falou, piscando. - Vá com calma.

- O que eu quero saber... - falou Colin. - É se a senhorita foi ver o Dumbledore.

- Você sabe que eu marquei para hoje.

- E como foi?

- Bom, ele disse que não pode me mandar tomar uma poção do sono para não interromper o fluxo dos sonhos premonitórios que eu tenho às vezes. Então, é tudo... Mas, com certeza eu vou melhorar.

- Espero - falou Marin. – E o baile?

- Foi, né? - ela riu nervosamente. - Foi bom.

- Virginia Weasley! – a menina falou, absurdamente séria. – Está nos enrolando.

- Estou? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Não se faça de sonsa – ela deu a língua à loira.

- Está certo! - ela suspirou tranqüilizando-os. - Na verdade, foi bem melhor do que eu esperava. Vocês sabiam que Harry levou Eilan Avery?

- Quem não sabia? - perguntou Colin rindo .- Era o assunto do jantar de ontem!

- Bom, eu não sabia – ela falou rindo pra ele. – Mas acho que até esperava, sabe, eu os encontrei na porta de entrada ontem, e na hora da saída, quando Rony resolveu dar um ataque histérico por eu e Malfoy não termos estado no salão.

- Como assim, amiga? - perguntou o rapaz, com os olhos arregalados. – Me conta essa fofoca direitinho!

- Colin, se uma viv'alma fora daqui ficar sabendo disso...

- Ah, Gina, eu não vou contar, fala logo!

- Nós fomos para uma salinha no segundo andar... E ficámos lá um bom tempo...

- Sozinhos? - perguntou ele, explodindo de excitação.

- Com mais quem seria? - ela perguntou.

- Você o beijou? - perguntou Marin.

- Algumas vezes – respondeu levianamente.

- Que tudo! - exclamou o grifinório. – E ele te defendeu?

- Defender? Não... Rony não brigou comigo, foi com ele.

- Não sem motivo. - murmurou a loira, mas os dois não lhe deram atenção.

- Sabem o que mais? - perguntou ansiosa. – Estamos saindo. Oficialmente, estamos nos vendo! Não é namoro, mas é alguma coisa.

- Jura? - Colin falou tão alto que toda a mesa virou para eles. - Desculpe – falou para os outros, e então se virou de volta. – Mesmo?

A menina apenas acenou concordando, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Ah, que ótimo – falou Marin desanimada. – Realmente ótimo. Mas espero que você não se esqueça que Malfoy não é flor que se cheire.

- Deixe de ser pessimista! - Colin, ainda encantado, ralhou com a amiga. – Gina sabe se virar.

- Se você diz – respondeu sombria, e deixou a mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

"Hoje, às dez, no salão de inverno"

Nada mais que isso. Certamente esperava alguma coisa mais delicada, mais atenciosa e quem sabe até melosa da menina Weasley, mas contentou-se com o que tinha. Amassou o bilhete que Eilan tinha passado, e levantou a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória, encarando a consorte. Sorriu e acenou, sem perceber que era observado por um par de olhos (ou seriam dois?) verdes.

- Está caidinho.

- Eilan, você está perdendo uma ótima oportunidade de ficar quieta.

* * *

Dois minutos antes do horário, Draco Malfoy entrava no salão de inverno e ela suspirou aliviada. Andou na direção de sua figura maciça, até que estivessem a menos de cinco centímetros de distância.

- Que história é essa de Rony ter te mandado ficar longe de mim?

- Como você sabe?

- A discussão de vocês era o assunto de hoje da escola.

- Aquela coisa não sabe ficar calada? – ele pareceu irritado. – Bicha fofoqueira.

- Não foi Colin. Não fale dele deste jeito – ele soltou um muxoxo alto. – Ele é meu amigo, e não suporto gente preconceituosa. Rony invadiu meu dormitório aos berros, gritando que eu me mantivesse longe de você, então chegou Harry.

- O Poderoso Potter.

- E Rony o mandou embora. Eles não estão se falando, aparentemente. Satisfeito?

- Não era minha intenção, mas estou satisfeito. – ele sorriu de forma irritante.

- Draco! – a garota sacudiu a cabeça. – Deixa pra lá... Não vai adiantar mesmo, vai?

- Que bom que você sabe. – ele riu.

- Sabe o que eu quero saber? - ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Se eu não ganho nem um beijinho.

- Estava só esperando você pedir.

Os lábios se encontraram, com mais vontade do que em qualquer beijo antes daquele, e as borboletas que povoavam seu estômago pareceram levantar vôo todas juntas. Na verdade, achava que se Draco a soltasse, conseguiria flutuar.

- Melhor irmos andando – falou ofegante quando se separaram minutos depois. – Rony vai estar me procurando a qualquer instante.

- Então vá porque eu tenho amor a minha vida.

- Ele vai ter que aceitar – ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele. – Até amanhã.

- Até!

* * *

Gina seguia despreocupada pelo corredor, se sentindo mais livre que em qualquer dia antes naquele ano, pelo menos que ela pudesse lembrar. Mas mesmo assim, todos seus sentidos estavam ligados nos movimentos à sua volta, não poderia se arriscar a ser pega por Filch, afinal era uma monitora, deveria dar o exemplo. Assim, não foi nada difícil ouvir passos leves que pareciam a seguir. Sabia que não poderia ser o Zelador, nem a gata dele, afinal não era o barulho de quatro patas. Se virou, esperando ver Draco a seguindo, mas o corredor estava vazio. Continuou a andar, e como o barulho persistia, embora cada vez mais de leve, tornou a se virar. Não viu ninguém, mas conseguiu compreender.

- Harry Potter. Não é nada bonito espionar os outros.

O silêncio foi mais profundo do que o normal.

- Saia debaixo dessa maldita capa e me encare como um homem! – ela chilreou. – Se teve a coragem e a petulância de me seguir, tenha a coragem e a honra de se mostrar.

Aparentemente, ela tinha conseguido ofendê-lo, e Harry despiu a capa na sua frente. Seus olhos a encaravam com alguma mágoa. Mas não tinha sentido ele ter mágoas, ela pensou, foi ele que sempre me ignorou.

- Até que enfim – falou ríspida.

- Gina, não...

- Não o quê? Não era sua intenção vir andando atrás de mim? Ficou lá ouvindo cada palavra que eu e Draco trocamos? Ficou observando enquanto nós nos beijávamos?

- Eu ainda tenho amor próprio, Gina, não fiquei olhando.

- Ciúmes, Harry Potter? E por quê, posso saber? Simplesmente porque aquela garotinha que você achou que sempre estaria lá, esperando você notar que ela é uma garota resolveu dar um rumo à sua vida? Desculpe-me, Potter, eu não sou tão paciente quanto a Hermione, que esperou quase seis anos para o Rony se tocar! Além do que, - ela olhou diretamente para ele, a raiva transparecendo em seus olhos. – eu esperei tempo demais.

- Virginia, você sabe que não é verdade, que ele está apenas te usando...

- Pra quê, Harry? Pra te atingir? Não seja egocêntrico.

- E se ele estiver?

- Ainda assim, vale mais a pena do que sentar e te esperar.

- Gina, você é importante pra mim, não quero que nada de mal te aconteça...

- Engraçado! Eu não vi você se preocupar com isso quando apareceu desfilando com a Chang pelos corredores. Eu não vi você se preocupar, quando no ano passado, eu tive tantos pesadelos com Tom Riddle que acabei tendo crise nervosa e parando na Ala Hospitalar no meio dos NOM'S. Hermione foi lá e até Rony foi me ver, mas você? Você esteve junto comigo na Ala Hospitalar e sequer me perguntou o que eu tinha!

- Isso não é verdade! Você está sendo egoísta! Há uma guerra acontecendo, e você quer que eu lembre de perguntar todas as coisas que perguntaria na calmaria?

- Você é que está sendo egoísta, querendo que eu estivesse sempre à disposição!

- Isso não é verdade! Você que acha isso, sabe-se lá porque! Eu posso não ter sido uma pessoa atenciosa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me importe! Eu te pedi para ir ao baile comigo por vontade, não por aposta. Ele só pediu por causa da maldita aposta. Eu já te falei o quanto me arrependo disso? Se eu voltasse atrás nunca teria apostado aquilo.

- Eu sei que você se arrependeu – ela falou, baixando a cabeça por um instante, e depois tornando a encará-lo. – Porque você brigou com o Rony por isso, não é? Mas também... De que me importa? Não estou nem aí pro Rony, de qualquer forma.

- Não fale isso – havia em seu rosto visível sofrimento. – Você não sabe a sorte que tem em ter sua família.

- Eu sei muito bem, Harry – ela o encarava com firmeza, sem nenhuma comoção. – Eu amo minha família, e Rony, mas isso não dá a nenhum deles o direito de me dizer o que faço com a minha própria vida. Eu tenho dezesseis anos, não sou mais uma garotinha boba. E se eu digo que vou tentar com Malfoy de qualquer maneira, oras, eu vou, não importa o que o mundo diga disso.

- Eu gosto de você, Gina. Eu gosto muito de você. Por essa atitude e por outras... Você realmente tem a coragem de uma grifinória.

- Obrigada. Mas eu nunca gostei de você como uma irmã. E eu sempre soube que quando você me quisesse como mulher, ia ser tarde. Sinto muito, Harry Potter, estou em outra.

Seguiram juntos para o salão comunal, mas em silêncio.

* * *

_"when you miss me it will be to late"_

* * *

- Virginia Weasley!

Era tudo um sonho borrado... O salão comunal lotado, as pessoas se virando para ela e Harry entrando, cochichos, o grito de Rony. Hermione olhava espantada para os outros três, enquanto seu irmão chegava na frente dela.

- Eu já te falei que não quero você perto dele! – o garoto estava vermelho e apontava para o amigo, tremendo.

- Eu acho que sim – Falou displicentemente. – Por quê?

- Você estava com ele! – Sua voz agora estava ficando fina, deveria estar se descontrolando.

- Não estava não – Ela riu. – E se estivesse?

- Gina! Eu sou seu irmão _mais velho! _Eu sei o que é melhor pra você!

A garota riu com gosto, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Sabe, Rony? Tem certeza? – Seu tom era irônico e frio. – Então, por que não me avisou, não tentou amenizar a situação quando esse aí – Ela indicou Harry com a cabeça. – resolveu namorar aquela chinesinha? Por que você não me deu o menor apóio depois da Câmara Secreta? Por quê? Você sabe o por quê, Rony? Eu sei. – Respirou fundo, ainda raivosa. – Porque você sempre só quis saber do Harry, o que tem o Harry, o que é melhor pro Harry... Harry, Harry, Harry, o mundo gira em torno do Harry! – Ela parou, depois continuou, um pouco mais calma. – Eu te garanto que até a Hermione tem queixas da atenção que você dá a ela. Acorda, Ronald! Você nunca esteve lá por mim.

Tudo ficou silencioso depois que ela se calou, parecia que toda a Grifinória estava paralisada, entretida com a cena dos irmãos. Rony deu um soco no peito de Harry.

- Eu te falei pra ficar longe dela!

Gina segurou o braço do irmão.

- Não seja idiota! Eu já disse que não estava com ele!

- E estava com quem?

Havia algum tipo de prazer sádico na demora dela para responder, enquanto o irmão tremia sob sua mão. Estava apertando forte.

- Com meu namorado, Draco Malfoy.

Gina esperava que ele ficasse pálido de desgosto, e demorasse um pouco para conseguir processar e responder, mas Rony foi extremamente rápido.

- Virginia Weasley! – Era mais um rugido que um grito. – Espere só até mamãe e papai saberem disso! Espere até Fred e Jorge descobrirem! Eu vou escrever a eles, sim, eu vou escrever a eles ainda hoje!

- Poupe seu tempo, Rony – Ela falou gritando de volta. – Ocupe-se com a salvação do mundo mágico ao invés de lembrar que você tem uma irmãzinha! Porque quando não conhecia Harry e Hermione, eu era sua única amiga, mas agora eu sou só uma pessoa inconveniente, que só faz coisas erradas! – Seus olhos brilhavam com tanta vivacidade quanto seus cabelos, era uma leoa que acabara de acordar. – Não precisa se preocupar em contar a eles, Rony, eu mesma o farei! Não preciso de ninguém para fazer as coisas por mim, nunca precisei, não é mesmo? Eu nunca fui dependente de nenhum de vocês.

Ela olhou para Hermione, e seu olhar se aliviou, condescendente.

- Não estou dizendo nada contra você – Pareceu muitíssimo sua própria mãe brigando com os meninos e a liberando. – Você nunca me tratou como um ser ignorável.

Hermione corou, e acenou com a cabeça.

- Agora vocês dois! – Rony e Harry quase encolheram com a força da voz. – Não me venham com falsas preocupações e carinhos, sim? Eu sei me virar sozinha. E se eu quiser alguma opinião, pode deixar, tenho boca para pedir!

Ela se virou em direção a escada e tornou a virar-se para Rony.

- Amanhã, depois do café, eu mandarei Píchi para casa com a minha carta – A voz da menina era inflexível. - Mande outra se quiser, Rony, mas eu não vejo a menor necessidade.

Ela chegou a subir mais uns degraus, e virou-se para Hermione.

- Hermione, você poderia tentar pôr alguma coisa dentro da cabeça desse seu namorado.

Ela saiu e o salão comunal voltou ao seu burburinho de sempre. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto o ruivo resmungava coisas como "Ela vai ver..." e "O Malfoy não vale nada" e "Ela é apenas uma criança!"

- Rony, Gina tem dezesseis anos. Ela está muito longe de ser uma criança. Só você não viu isso. – Hermione respirou fundo. – Nem é o primeiro namorado dela! Você reagiu da mesma maneira do que quando soube de Michael Corner...

- A maneira que ela falou comigo! – falou indignado.

- O fogo Weasley despertou nela também – Afirmou Harry conclusivo.

- Eu não sei se gosto disso – Rony respondeu chateado.

* * *

_N/A: A todas as pessoas que elogiaram o trailer; May Malfoy, Chantal, Minha querida Beta Rita (Satine), Maya Granger, Carol Malfoy Potter, Mila, Yellowred e Débora Black._

Mais um beijo especial para a Píchi e a Flora, porque elas não falaram do trailer, mas sempre me deram a maior força!

Um a mais pra Aline Carneiro, porque mãe é mãe ;-)


	9. Capítulo 8: O Diário

**Capítulo 8. _O Diário_**

_"Eu quis você_

_E me perdi_

_Você não viu_

_E eu não senti_

Não acredito nem vou julgar

_Você sorriu, ficou e quis me provocar_

_Quis dar uma volta em todo mundo_

Mas não é bem assim que as coisas são

_Seu interesse é só traição_

_E mentir é fácil demais"_

Ela corria desesperadamente, o som dos seus passos ecoando nas paredes úmidas. Conhecia cada pedaço daquela câmara, cada estátua de cobra, cada fissura no chão e nas paredes. Assim como a enorme estátua de Salazar Slytherin, o maior dos quatro, como Tom o chamava.

- Não tem como fugir de mim, Virginia! – Toda a gentileza e doçura fugira de sua voz. – Eu estou em você, em cada nervo, e sempre vou estar!

- Eu vou acabar com você! – Gritou sem parar de correr.

- Acabe comigo, e estará acabando com você mesma!

A ruiva parou por um instante, e olhou o jovem que estava atrás de si. Os belos olhos negros, os traços firmes do rosto, a boca que jamais sorria abertamente, o pescoço aparecendo por cima da roupa escura.

- Oh, Tom! – Ela exclamou trêmula.

Logo os braços firmes a tinham envolvido, e sua cabeça estava enterrada no ombro dele. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ela pudesse controlar. As mãos dele passavam por suas costas, mais insistentemente do que jamais antes.

- Você está crescida, Virginia. Muito crescida.

- O que você que dizer com isso? – Levantou a cabeça para o jovem.

Tom apertou os braços dela que virou-se, tentando se soltar. Era tão mais forte que ela, que de nada adiantou, estava mais uma vez apertada entre os braços dele. Podia sentir o quanto ele gostava disso, e seu estômago estava seriamente incomodado. As mãos grandes de Tom subiram pelo seu corpo saindo de sua barriga, seus dedos compridos envolvendo seu seio esquerdo, enquanto a outra a prendia firme no lugar.

- Me ama, Virginia?

- Sim – Respondeu maquinalmente.

- Então venha – A virou, sem afastar a mão dela.

Seus lábios se forçaram sobre os dela, que não conseguia se desvencilhar. Os braços fortes dele a envolviam, apertando-a contra seu corpo, a língua explorava sua boca com sede, se não havia forma de se afastar.

Virginia acordou assustada. O suor cobria seu rosto. Tom estava começando a agir novamente. Ela daria tudo que pudesse para fugir dele.

* * *

Querido Carlinhos;

Eu tenho uma coisa a contar, por isso estou escrevendo a você, Gui e mamãe primeiramente, porque eu preciso de apoio. Preciso de pessoas que façam Fred, Jorge, Percy e Rony aceitarem o que eles não podem mudar.

Estou namorando, Carlinhos. Não é nada muito sério por enquanto, mas se eu não contasse, Rony iria fazer um estardalhaço. Ontem mesmo ele deu um escândalo no salão comunal. Está furioso comigo, acho que decepcionado por eu não ter escolhido o Harry para namorado. Peço calma e compreensão... É que eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy.

Sei que os Malfoy odeiam os Weasley. Sei também que Lúcio Malfoy é um monstro, já senti isso na pele. Mas talvez Draco não seja como ele, talvez tenha salvação. Ele me trata bem, gosta de estar comigo, isso que importa.

Voltei a sonhar muito com Tom. Professor Dumbledore pediu um relato dos sonhos. Acho que vai ficar tudo certo.

Com amor,

Sua pequena Gina

Mal amanhecia e as três corujas – Píchi mais duas corujas-de-igreja – partiam em direção ao horizonte avermelhado.

* * *

Podia ver do alto do castelo, o homem estranho e gorducho entrava. Os cabelos, que só continuavam a existir nos lados da cabeça, eram muito vermelhos. Malfoy jamais vira aquele homem antes. Havia mais de dez anos que não via nenhum estranho chegando ao castelo. Mais de dez anos que a feiticeira se fora. Viu o intruso abrir a porta com uma varinha e entrar. Era outro bruxo.

Desceu as escadas sorrateiramente. Não queria ser visto não, pelo menos por enquanto. Seguiu por vários corredores sombrios, outras escadas, evitando seus criados. Encontrou o velho sentado em uma cadeira junto ao fogo da lareira, e não estava sozinho. Alguns criados estavam a sua volta, tinham servido chá, e o coberto com uma capa.

Se emprumando, entrou na sala. Ao primeiro passo, os criados se viraram e fugiram de suas vistas, temendo-o. O pobre homem parecia aterrorizado, e foi com uma voz cruel que Edward falou.

- Não sou uma manticora, velho. Não como homens.

Mas o homem tremeu ainda mais, se isso era possível.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

Havia ao mesmo tempo frieza e ódio na voz daquele homem, que não suportava sua vida, e não suportava a presença de estranhos. Poderia estraçalhar o velho apenas para não ter que ver seu segredo contado a todos.

Sua amante da época, até hoje, não sabia de nada que acontecera. Apenas mandara avisá-la que não a veria mais. Não permitira visitantes, embora ainda conhecesse e controlasse todo o vilarejo. Ao longe, ele não via as pessoas, e se conhecera aquele homem, certamente era bem mais jovem, e mais magro.

- Eu eu eu sou Martin Weasley, milord. Um viajante, vim pedir abrigo do frio...

- Veio do vilarejo? Veio importunar o Monsieur Malfoy?

- Estou apenas de passagem, Monsieur Malfoy! Eu moro na Bretanha! – desculpou-se o velho.

- Maldito inglês! – Ele esbravejou assustando ainda mais o homem. – Você jamais tornará a sair daqui!

Puxou o homem para cima das escadarias com as garras enfiadas em sua capa e o trancou em um calabouço.

Draco acordou parcialmente perdido. Seus sonhos ficavam cada dia mais estranhos.

* * *

- Bom, você fez a coisa certa, escrevendo pra Dumbledore – suspirou Hermione preocupada. – Embora que ache que você deveria ter literalmente falado com ele.

- Foi o que Marin e Colin disseram.

- Gina, eu queria conversar com você. Sobre ontem. Sobre sua briga com Rony...

- Mas... Hermione, não me diga que ele não mereceu.

- Ah, Gina... Eu não vou dizer isso... O que eu ia dizer... É que você tem que controlar seus nervos... Sinceramente, eu vivo me perguntando como foi que você jamais pegou uma detenção da vaca da Umbridge.

- Hermione... O Rony sempre reage mal quando sabe que eu saio com alguém... Você lembra o que ele quase fez com Colin?

- Eu nunca entendi essa história de vocês. – falou sacudindo a cabeça. – Mas dessa vez, você não podia esperar algo diferente...

- Não podia? – ela falou olhando a garota. – Hermione, ele ainda espera que eu queira o Harry! Isso está completamente fora de questão!

- Eu sei que está. Eu sei. Mas é seu irmão, e, você sabe o quanto ele é cego.

- Eu sei. Não que Harry seja muito melhor, aparentemente...

- Não é. Mas esse não é nosso assunto. O que eu queria dizer, é que você e Rony deveriam se desculpar. Quero dizer, ele está numa posição muito difícil, seu irmão. Quer te proteger, porque foi isso que ensinaram a ele, e não suporta o Malfoy, isso desde muito novo. Não importa o que a gente diga, ele continua te achando jovem. Não importa se você já se arriscou conosco, ou se você já teve outros namorados, ou se você foi capaz de fazer um feitiço de escudo mais rápido do que ele poderia esperar. Você é só uma menininha nos olhos dele, vai sempre ser.

- Ele tem que entender que eu não sou.

- Isso vai levar tempo, mas já começou tem muitos anos.

- Dois, no máximo.

- Você entendeu. – ela franziu a testa. – Você acredita que ele queria pedir a Dino para conversar com você? Acho que no fundo ele queria que você voltasse a sair com ele de qualquer maneira. Acho que ele não notou que Dino e Elisabeth estão namorando.

- Ele demorou quatro anos para perceber que você era uma menina, acho que isso diz mais que o bastante sobre a capacidade de percepção dele.

- De qualquer forma, Gina, eu não tenho muita certeza que esteja fazendo a coisa certa.

- Você pode ser brilhante pra muitas coisas, pode compreender sentimentos, fatos e dados perfeitamente, mas acho que nunca vai entender se eu disser que estou fazendo o certo. Hermione, Draco me deu meu primeiro beijo. Claro que eu já tinha beijado antes, – ela falou diante da cara intrigada da grifinória. – mas mesmo assim, eu nunca tinha sido beijada de verdade, quero dizer, tinha alguma coisa ali. E eu não paro de ter esses flashes, todos querendo me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo compreender.

- Gina... Quantos irmãos sua mãe tem?

- Seis, porquê? – ela não tinha compreendido a pergunta.

- E irmãs?

- Duas adotivas, na verdade são primas da mamãe, mas foram criadas juntas.

- Você está me dizendo que você é a sétima filha, única mulher, e sua mãe também foi?

- Qual a importância disso?

- Virginia! – ela ofegou. – Você é vidente!

- Eu sei.

- E nunca nos contou?

- Como assim nunca contei? Rony sabe! Mamãe, papai, meus irmãos, todos sabem!

- E Dumbledore?

- Você acha mesmo que eu precisaria contar alguma coisa assim para ele? Hermione, ele sabe muito bem disso, mesmo sem eu dizer...

- É... Deve saber... – O olhar da menina estava perdido. – Tome cuidado, Gina. Muito cuidado.

O retrato da mulher gorda se abriu e Harry entrou, parecendo desolado.

- Ele continua sem querer falar comigo. Eu não sei o que ele pensa... – reclamou o rapaz.

- Eu vou conversar com ele. – falou Hermione parecendo aborrecida. – Ele não pode continuar fazendo essas coisas.

- Mantenha-o afastado de Dino. – lembrou a ruiva.

- Sem dúvidas. – falou a garota indo embora.

Gina e Harry se entreolharam, e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo isso teria sido evitado se você não estivesse se metendo na minha vida.

- Mas, Gina...

- Diga o que quiser, Harry. – Ela levantou-se e o olhou. – Mas nós somos como irmãos, e o beijo que você me deu no dia do baile... Foi quase pecaminoso.

- Eu sou um idiota. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Sempre faço tudo errado...

- Não se culpe por tudo. – ela pôs a mão no ombro dele, e os olhos se encontraram. – E não se intrometa na minha vida.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela tinha virado e saído pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

O Hall estava lotado de estudantes, todos falando e fazendo algazarra. Havia uma semana que Gina tinha mandando as corujas para a mãe e os irmãos, e ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma resposta. Uma fila de terceiranistas ansiosos pela ida a Hogsmeade falavam animadamente ao seu lado, e ela não tinha a atenção o suficiente centrada no local nem para brigar com um deles quando xingou o outro por alguma coisa.

Filch estava checando o nome de todos os alunos, como sempre fazia, enquanto Hermione os encaminhava para as carruagens. Gina procurava em vão a cabeça loira platinada do seu namorado, que devia estar ajudando Hermione, mas como era de se esperar, não tinha aparecido até agora. Aparentemente, a monitora-chefe estava pensando a mesma coisa, quando se encaminhou a ela.

- Aonde foi que Draco se enfiou? – Sussurrou nervosa. – Ele adora fazer essas coisas comigo! Aonde ele está quando mais se precisa dele?

- Tomando meu café, logicamente. – respondeu o próprio surgindo por detrás das duas. – Afinal, eu preciso estar sempre bem alimentado.

- Draco! – começou Hermione. – Você ficará responsável por confusões entre a Zonko's e a Casa dos gritos...

- É muita coisa!

- Eu vou ficar com a Dedosdemel e o Três Vassouras. Você não se preocupe, porque a Chiapetta , Stevens e Blockerbust estarão com você.

- Ah, eu preferia levar a monitora Weasley... – ele sorriu malicioso.

Hermione ignorou-o.

- Eu estarei com Elizabeth, Rony e Justino.

- Isso significa que eu estou livre? – perguntou Gina alegremente.

- Você deverá substituir Draco a partir do meio-dia. – ela falou prática.

- Você nos pôs em horários opostos de propósito?

- Negocie com alguém seu horário. – falou Hermione suspirando.

- Tudo bem, querida – Ele falou. – Vamos dar um jeito.

Então se inclinou e beijou-a na boca levemente.

- E sem exibições públicas, por favor! – falou irritada.

Os dois começaram a rir.

* * *

Não haveria outro jeito. Pelo menos até o almoço, seus horários não bateriam, Ana Abott tinha concordado em substituí-la mas apenas depois das duas da tarde, o que deixaria apenas três horinhas para os dois passearem juntos por Hogsmeade. Enquanto andava distraidamente, prestando atenção nos alunos mais novos que andavam à sua volta, ele pensou que a diferença de horários bem que viria a calhar. Seus sonhos estranhos em que ele seria uma manticora e mantinha um prisioneiro em sua mansão continuavam, e ele jamais confessaria a ninguém o quanto isso estava o perturbando.

Seu pai, não compreenderia, o chamaria de fraco. Sua mãe, acreditaria que ele estava enlouquecendo, já que havia alguns de seus parentes, por parte da mãe de sua mãe que não eram muito sãos. Gina, por mais que compreendesse o medo, provavelmente não poderia fazer nada para ajudar... De que adiantaria contar então? Tinha uma pessoa, bem ao seu alcance, que ele poderia procurar que certamente teria respostas para aquilo. Mas, ele era Draco Malfoy, e a última pessoa na terra que ele procuraria seria Alvo Dumbledore. Bom, talvez não a última, já que seria muito mais impossível que ele pedisse ajuda a Harry Potter, mas ainda sim, ele não falaria com o diretor.

Sendo assim, a única pessoa que ele poderia procurar, a única pessoa com quem ele se abriria, seria sua avó. Caillean Malfoy era uma mulher velha, mas sábia. Não tinha e não parecia ter sangue Malfoy: era gentil e carinhosa como a maior parte das avós, mas pelo que ouvira seus pais comentarem, isso só tinha acontecido depois do nascimento de Draco. O que era realmente fascinante sobre Caillean, era o quanto ela conhecia de magia antiga, magia negra e principalmente da história dos Malfoy. Claro que as duas últimas coisas eram profundamente entrelaçadas, mas mesmo assim, todo aquele conhecimento era merecedor de respeito por parte de seu único neto.

Quando chegou o meio-dia, ele beijou levemente sua namorada – um levemente que resultou em dez minutos de agarramento entre a Zonkos e a loja ao lado – e falou que iria almoçar antes de voltar para fazer-lhe companhia. Caminhou afundando os pés na neve fofa da rua principal, fazendo o caminho até a casa de sua avó: simples, profundamente branca, e aparentemente não muito grande. Esse aparentemente era uma mentira, pois o Casarão Maculado era tão grande quanto a Mansão Malfoy.

Assim que ele encostou a mão na porta, ela se abriu, como ele esperava que acontecesse. Uma mulher relativamente jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros surgiu no mesmo instante, para lhe receber. Ela parecia muito com as irmãs de sua mãe, seu nome era Nária, e servia sua avó desde muitos anos, sendo sua aprendiz de história dos Malfoy. Caillean não confiava em mais ninguém o governo de sua casa e de seus elfos domésticos.

- Jovem Malfoy! – ela exclamou quase alegremente – É uma verdadeira surpresa ver o senhor por aqui antes de Março!

- Só surpreende você, Nária. – falou uma voz altiva. – Eu já sabia que meu neto viria.

- Posso saber como, Sra Caillean? – perguntou o rapaz sorrindo. – Andou monitorando meus passos? Se utilizando de artes para prever o futuro?

- Na verdade, eu sabia que você era o Malfoy predestinado, meu querido. – Ela sorriu misteriosamente. – Vamos conversar no meu escritório, não vou demorar não se preocupe. Nária, você pode fazer com que um dos elfos nos traga comida o suficiente para esse rapazinho almoçar?

Draco notou que os cabelos platinados da avó começavam a ficar brancos em alguns pontos, mas ela parecia tão vigorosa e forte quanto em qualquer visita dele antes.

Os dois entraram no escritório dela, uma espécie de cruza de casa de chá e sala de música. Ela o puxou para uma das mesinhas mais afastadas de sua própria escrivaninha, aonde uma pena-de-repetição-rápida corria de um lado para o outro do papel. Em menos de um minuto, um elfo doméstico entrava com uma bandeja cheia de queijos, pães, pequenos aperitivos e uma jarra de suco roxo quase anil.

- Sirva-se de um pouco de suco de Amoras Negras, querido, está uma delícia.

Nos dez minutos seguintes, ele apenas comeu, sendo observado por um olhar meio abobado meio maternal de sua avó. Ela sorria levemente enquanto o via comer com educação e boas maneiras, como ela ensinara a Lúcio e Narcissa ensinara a ele, admirando cada pequeno trejeito do único herdeiro dos Malfoy.

- Sabe, meu querido, gostaria de ter tido mais filhos além do seu pai. Mas seu avô não partilhava da mesma opinião, e no final, acabei não conseguindo engravidar novamente. – Ela suspirou. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que não foi por isso que você veio aqui, não? Não foi pelo prazer de almoçar junto com sua velha avó.

- A comida estava boa como sempre. – ele respondeu educado. – Mas realmente não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Eu vim aqui por causa de...

- Sonhos. –ela o interrompeu. – Sim, eu sei que você anda tendo sonhos estranhos, relacionados a você se tornando manticora, e sei de onde eles vieram. Ha! – soltou uma risada fria. – Não se preocupe, é apenas uma prova de que você é o Malfoy predestinado.

- O Malfoy predestinado? – pareceu educadamente curioso. – O que isso significaria?

- Muito pouco. Significa que você tem sonhos com o nosso primeiro grande ancestral... E com a vida que ele teve...

- Mas, se ele era uma manticora, como poderia ter descendentes?

- Ah, querido, ele não era uma manticora sempre, não é? E tudo que você precisa saber sobre isso é que ele já tinha filhos quando se transformou em uma.

- Se transformou? Porque alguém faria uma coisa dessas?

- Foi transformado. – corrigiu ela impaciente. – Mas não quero saber disso. Você não quer saber disso. Mas precisa. O que realmente nos interessa agora, Draco, é... Como é essa sua namoradinha? A menina Weasley?

- Não é de verdade, Grandmére. É apenas um fingimento para ela, para atingir Harry Potter, como meu pai deve ter te contado.

- Seu pai não me contou nada. – ela falou séria. – Nem que você estava namorando a tal garota. E não me engane, menino, eu não sou sua mãe nem seu pai para não ver o óbvio. Eu quero saber como ela é... Fisicamente, e psicologicamente. Me fale dela.

- Bom, o nome dela é Virginia...

- Claro, claro, a pequenina Virginia Weasley...

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, absolutamente espantado com o interesse da avó.

- Foi ela que meu pai usou quando quis abrir a Câmara Secreta. – ele falou, recebendo um aceno confirmativo da senhora. – Ela é ruiva, claro, como qualquer Weasley, e tem olhos enormes e castanhos muito bonitos... É pequena, ao contrário do irmão panaca dela que tem os pés maiores que um gato, e tem traços delicados, boca firme e rosada... – ele sentiu o olhar dela ter mais peso sobre ele, então mudou o rumo do que dizia. – Tem uma personalidade forte, briga por qualquer coisa... Eu sempre achei que ela fosse uma daquelas menininhas bobas românticas que acredita em príncipe encantado, mas aparentemente ela está é pouco se lixando pro Potter e pro mundo inteiro. Tem palavra, também, e põe honra na sua palavra. Ela é muito grifinória, eu creio, e não sei se isso é bom. Quero dizer, qualquer mentirinha que eu disser será uma forma de alavancar brigas homéricas que poderiam resultar em nós terminando o namoro.

- O que você não quer que aconteça. – falou ela com voz suave e melodiosa.

- É... Não quero... – ao ver a face sorridente à sua frente, notou o que tinha dito. – Eu não gostaria de decepcionar meu pai.

- Decepcionar seu pai! – Sra Malfoy caiu na gargalhada, deixando-o confuso. – Ótima tentativa, criança, mas Grandmére aqui sabe que na verdade você está começando a se envolver com essa menina.

- Não, não estou não.

- Ah, não me faça rir ainda mais menino. – ela olhou para ele, agora severa. – Não minta para mim, está ouvindo? Se eu digo que você está se apaixonando, é porque você está. E se você nega, bem a negação é a mais previsível das reações humanas. É seu destino. Está escrito, Draco Edward Malfoy, que será você o escolhido para redimir o velho Edward.

- Velho Edward?

- Ora, menino, o primeiro grande ancestral! – sua paciência estava se esvaindo. – Escute bem. Eu tenho algo para te dar, que vai te fazer entender que você realmente está apaixonado por esta menina, esta Virginia Weasley.

Ela se levantou, caminhando até sua escrivaninha, e usando uma chave antiga, destrancou uma gaveta em que um leão e uma cobra lutavam entalhados na madeira. Lá de dentro, pegou um livro de aparência aveludada, vermelho rubi, com as letras BVW entrelaçadas elegantemente em dourado na frente. Draco achou muito brega, mas vendo o quão amarelo já era o pergaminho, decidiu não comentar.

- Aqui está. – Caillean entregou o pesado livro na mão do garoto. – o segredo de toda a Arte das Trevas dos Malfoy, e de toda a fraqueza dos Weasley.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – estava com medo, mas não demonstraria nada.

Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia parecendo a avó bondosa com quem ele era acostumado.

- Eu mesma não posso te contar. Mas... Você não acha que você é o primeiro Malfoy a se apaixonar por uma Weasley, acha? – mais um sorriso condescendente. – No dia dos namorados terá mais uma visita a Hogsmeade, e você trará a menina Weasley aqui para eu conhecê-la. Agora vá!

Ainda sem entender tudo, Draco saiu da casa da avó com o livro.

* * *

A tarde em Hogsmeade com Draco era tudo que ela precisava para esquecer a culpa por Harry e Rony não estarem se falando. Não se importava muito com os cochichos que despertavam em cada lugar quem entravam. Foram ao Três Vassouras, na Dedosdemel, e ainda passearam em torno da Casa dos Gritos.

Quando retornaram a escola, estavam com os rostos corados pelo frio, e muito felizes. Mas Draco ainda estava preocupado com o presente que sua avó lhe dera. Aquilo podia ser a chave de mistérios, que ele nem sabia quais eram.

Ao ir se deitar em seu quarto, ele abriu finalmente o livro. Era um diário, e na primeira página o nome Belle Virgi Weasley estava escrito em letras douradas. Correu os olhos pelas primeiras páginas, sem interesse, até parar no dia vinte e dois de dezembro.

Hoje é o dia mais estranho de minha vida. Eu odeio ter que passar por ele. Não quero! Mas fiz o que era preciso.

Encontrei finalmente meu pai. Ele estava preso na mansão do Monsieur Malfoy, e agora eu estou presa aqui no lugar dele. Eu me ofereci ao monsieur em troca da liberdade do meu pai, e ele o soltou e o mandou embora... Eu nunca mais o verei e nem consegui nem dizer adeus! O monsieur Malfoy é na verdade uma Manticora horrenda. Ele me trouxe para um quarto. Parece ser um grande apreciador de Slytherin, tudo é entalhado com cobras. Não tenho medo, medo nenhum, mas estou infeliz.

Nenhum servo veio me ver, ninguém perguntou se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Estou faminta, e fraca... Não consigo mais...

Pelo borrão de tinta, Draco supôs que ela tivesse dormido em cima do diário. Ele estava sonolento... Ele tinha que dormir...

O diário caiu no chão ao lado da cama.

* * *

A próxima cena é muito forte e não recomendada para menores de 14 anos. Pode ser pulada, sem problemas de compreensão da história

* * *

A iluminação era precária apenas a luz da luz que invadia o dormitório. Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, com certo terror ao sentir dedos frios acariciando seu rosto. Logo os contornos firmes do rosto pálido de Tom sentado na beira de sua cama ficaram visíveis.

- Você... Voltou... Não! – ela tremeu de terror. – Eu estou sonhando, só posso estar sonhando...

Os dedos dele correram por seus lábios avermelhados pelo frio, o toque era assustadoramente real.

- Parece sonho, Virginia?

Ela começou a chorar, enquanto seu corpo estremecia com calafrios. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-a nos lábios com paixão, sua língua invadindo desesperadamente a boca da menina. O beijo era correspondido com igualdade mas rolavam lágrimas que salgavam aquele beijo.

- Você cresceu tanto, Virginia... Não é mais minha menininha...

- Ah, Tom, por quê? Porquê eu?

- Porque, Virginia, eu te tenho e você me ama.

Os olhos negros dele a encaravam, enquanto ele falava. Seu corpo pesava sobre o corpo frágil dela, mais passava tudo que queria dizer. Possessão. Opressão. Domínio. Ela, Virginia Weasley, pertencia a ele a aos seus desígnios. Mais uma vez ele a beijou, e não havia mais frio, sua pele parecia arder e seu corpo começava a reagir aos estímulos. As mãos dele escorreram até seus seios, apertando-os. De repente, com um esforço das mãos ele rasgou no meio a parte superior da camisola. Um vento frio atingiu os seios agora desnudos. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu tem Tom.

Gina levantou-se da cama em um esforço apressado, tentando fugir, mas ele foi mais rápido prendendo-a com seu corpo contra a coluna de sua cama.

- Não fuja de mim, Virginia. – ele tinha o corpo colado no dela e sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Você não quer fugir de mim.

Beijou o pescoço dela com volúpia, mordendo e chupando sensualmente a pele da garota, descendo continuamente com os beijos enquanto agarrava a perna dela, firmando sua mão com as unhas. Ele envolveu seu seio com os lábios e ela não conseguiu não gemer.

Tom levantou-a sem dificuldade a jogando na cama. Arrancou parte de suas próprias roupas, os olhos na garota pálida que não conseguia se mexer. Havia medo nos olhos dela de uma forma que seria possível esconder. Ele deu uma risadinha... Mais beijos, ela sentia que estava se perdendo de si mesma, a vontade, a racionalidade e o controle iam sumindo. O rapaz tornava a descer por seu corpo beijando-a contra sua vontade, abrindo suas pernas marcadas pelas unhas dele, a camisola agora estava toda rasgada... Não queria mas sua voz saia mesmo assim, sua respiração respondia aos estímulos enquanto as lágrimas, último grito da consciência, escorriam por seu rosto. Até que soltou um quase grito de prazer e medo, abafado pelas mãos grandes e frias de Tom.

Então ele levantou a cabeça de entre as pernas dela e olhou-a. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, o menino Tom se fora completamente. Cravou as unhas de sua mão direita no quadril dela. Sentiu arder, queimar e cortar sua pele. Ele afastou a mão e a marca negra ardia e brilhava próxima ao seu ventre.

- Você não é mais minha menina, Virginia... – a voz dele era suave, mas tornou-se fria e cruel. – Você agora é a minha mulher!

Pegou o corpo dela com brutalidade e puxou-o para si, penetrando-a, e ela gritou. A dor espelhou-se em seu rosto, mas Tom Riddle não sentia piedade, sentia prazer em ver a dor nas expressões dela e fez mais força. Mais força ainda, mais vontade, Gina chorava enquanto seu corpo era violado. Começava a suar frio de terror e ele ria uma risada fria que ecoava em seu ouvido, até que ele chegou ao seu clímax. Tom gemia enquanto segurava o pescoço dela, quase a sufocando. Até que ele saiu de cima dela, abriu a cortina da cama e desapareceu. Gina fechou os olhos, sem ar, deixando o suor frio começar a secar sobre seu corpo impuro...

Seu coração batia rapidamente, sua respiração ainda era entrecortada... Uma voz ao longe falou algo que parecia "senhora... vingança", mas ela não tinha certeza do que se tratava... Era com ela? Era ali? Aonde estava?

Seus olhos se abriram mais uma vez, assustados, para encontrar todas as suas companheiras de quarto em volta da cama.

* * *

N/A: A frase "negação é a mais previsível das reações humanas" é retirada do filme "Matrix Reloded" e certamente não me pertence. A música citada no início do capítulo é "As flores do mal" da Legião Urbana, está no cd Uma outra estação, que é sim, não é pura coincidência, o que me inspirou para dar título à essa fic.

Queria deixar um beijo pra todas as meninas que recomendaram minha fic na caixinha, Karen, Yellowred (leiam A beleza dos Imperfeitos, tá muito fofa), Naty, Danizinha, Nanda Black e mais as outras pessoas que me procuraram para elogiar a fic: May Malfoy, Mamy Aline Carneiro, Hannah Malfoy, Píchi, Débora Black, Phil (genrinho) e Satine (Rita, beta querida). Todo o apoio é importante, se eu esqueci alguém puxe minha orelha pelo e-mail. ^^


	10. Capítulo 9: Despertar

**Capítulo 9. Despertar**

_"- Você roubou minha reputação e saiu com sua honra tão imaculada quanto a de um bebê. E agora tirou a vida do único homem que amei! O seu romano teve sorte em se livrar de você! Eilan a inviolada! A Santa e Poderosa Senhora! Se soubessem!_

_Eilan disse cansada:_

_- Nenhuma de nós encostou uma espada na sua garganta para obriga-la a fazer seus votos, Dieda." _

Gina abriu os olhos assustados mais uma vez para encontrar suas companheiras de quarto em volta da cama.

- Gina... – balbuciou Melaine. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu tive um sonho horrível, e... – ela tentou se erguer nos braços mas parecia estar dolorida demais. – Outro pesadelo com Tom e...

Mas os olhares das meninas, ela reparou, eram aterrorizados demais, embora nenhum fosse tão vivido ou tão terrível quanto o daquela noite.

- Qual é o problema... – ela começou a falar, mas o que viu quando finalmente se sentou, a fez não conseguir continuar.

Ficou óbvio o que as assustara, no momento em que se viu. Sua camisola, um dia branca e longa, estava rasgada na altura dos seios... _ "De repente, com um esforço das mãos ele rasgou no meio a parte superior da camisola."... Um vento frio atingiu os seios agora desnudos... _E suas pernas, agora descobertas, estavam todas marcadas por unhas e feridas... "_descendo continuamente com os beijos enquanto agarrava a perna dela, firmando sua mão com as unhas"... _Mas, o que realmente provocou seu quase desmaio no momento seguinte, foi a visão do lençol avermelhado, e o meio de suas pernas, ambos estavam sujos de sangue. Não as manchas quase cor de vinho do sangue morto que vinham atestar a não maternidade, mas sangue fresco, vermelho, vivo. Tinha sido realmente violada.

Caiu novamente deitada, o rosto pálido e frio como mármore. A única coisa que foi capaz de dizer foi:

- Chamem Hermione.

Marin, que estava um pouco afastada das outras, saiu rapidamente à procura da garota. Gina não conseguiu mais se manifestar. Fechou os olhos, quase inconsciente e se deixou ficar lá deitada, quase muda, ouvindo o falatório das meninas por momentos sem fim. Até que Hermione chegou e ela ouviu a voz urgente e preocupada da amiga.

- Quem acordou primeiro? – aparentemente, ela pusera o primeiro pé no quarto.

- Eu... – falou Sara tremula.

- O que estava acontecendo?

- A cama da Gina... Estava sacudindo com força, batendo na parede... em um movimento continuo, e eu ouvi-a murmurar, e aparentemente não se debatia... Eu gritei, as meninas acordaram, mas antes que alguém alcançasse a cama, tudo parou. Como do nada. E nós corremos, ela acordou quase em seguida e... Pediu pra te chamar...

Enquanto isso, Hermione ainda não chegara na cama da garota.

- Certo, não temos certeza do que foi, e...

A voz se aproximara sensivelmente.

- Gina? – sussurrou a garota. – Gina, você...

Abriu os olhos delicadamente com cansaço.

- Quem...?

- Tom. Sempre Tom. – ela falou quase sem forças.

Hermione tentou usar seu tom eficiente de todos os dias, mas sua voz saiu levemente embargada.

- Marin, vá até o dormitório dos meninos, chame Harry e Rony... Mande-os... Mas, droga, eles não podem vir aqui... Mas chame-os mesmo assim, e explique o problema... Harry provavelmente vai chamar Dumbledore e... Beth, chame urgentemente Professora McGonagall, você sabe como, não? E, Sara, procure a Madame Pomfrey...

- Descanse, Gina, descanse... – ela murmurou.

- Hermione? – perguntou Melaine fracamente, sentada na cama de Beth, a esquerda de Gina. – Você tem idéia de que... De quem...?

- Quem fez isso? Alguma, mas é completamente impossível...

- Pode ter sido alguém da Grifinória mesmo, quero dizer, um dos meninos, não consigo imaginar quem, mas que tenha subido aqui e...

- Eu pensei na hipótese de ser alguém dentro do castelo, mas você sabe que meninos não conseguem subir pela nossa escada. Existem feitiços de barreira contra isso. E não acho que nenhum deles seria capaz...

- Ou alguém de fora aparatando...

- Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Porque ninguém lê Hogwarts, Uma história?

- Porque você decorou o livro, e ninguém mais precisa lê-lo. – murmurou Gina, que mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados. – E eu já disse que foi Tom?

- Como pode ter sido Tom? – respondeu-lhe Hermione. – Eu não entendo Gina, não entendo...

- Existem muitas coisas, Srta Granger, que nós demoramos pra compreender. – falou a voz profunda de Dumbledore, e quando as duas meninas ergueram a cabeça para vê-lo, em volta dele havia um pouco daquela enorme aura de poder que eles quase podiam tocar. McGonagall estava ao seu lado, lívida. Certamente estava furioso, e ao olhar a menina Weasley, ainda deitada naquela cama, ele se virou para Melaine e falou com a voz gentil. – Srta Bagnold, poderia nos dar licença?

Obviamente ela obedeceu sem uma palavra.

- Agora, Virginia, me conte o que foi que aconteceu.

Então, sua garganta pareceu funcionar sozinha, e ela contou tudo que lembrava do que ela achou que fora um sonho, nos mínimos detalhes, embora não sem corar. Teve vergonha de admitir que não conseguiu evitar as sensações prazerosas dos toques dele. Mas, falou tudo que conseguia, até que parou. Não havia mais o que dizer, a não ser de como fora sua descoberta. Mas achou que poderia poupar o diretor dessa parte e de toda a repetição.

- Com efeito, Hermione, eu concordo com Virginia quando ela diz que foi o jovem Tom.

- Mas como Voldemort poderia vir até Hogwarts sem que ninguém soubesse e, mais pertinente ainda, porque ele faria isso?

- Não falei sobre Voldemort, srta Granger. Eu falei do jovem Tom. Aquele que a pequena srta Weasley libertou de um diário certa vez.

- Mas... Como? – perguntou Gina.

- Sua vidência, sua sensibilidade, Virginia, tem certas características especiais.

- Ah! - exclamou Hermione. – Acho que compreendi! Essa vidência da Gina, é o que os trouxas chamam de mediunidade?

- Eu creio que sim. – respondeu Dumbledore grave. – E existem várias formas desse dom se manifestar, e certas dificuldades. Há quem seja vulnerável a sons, e visões. Outros, apenas sentem. A alguns, raros, devo dizer, os espíritos são capazes de tocar e fazer mal físico.

- A chamada mediunidade física. – complementou Hermione.

- Certo, como de costume, Srta Granger.

- Mas, Alvo. – falou Mcgonagall que estivera quieta até então. – Como ele pode... Como pode desprender seu espírito e trazê-lo aqui? E, como perguntou srta Granger, qual o objetivo dele com isso?

- Eu tenho suspeitas, Minerva, mas são apenas suspeitas. É aparentemente, tudo culpa de sua idéia sobre o diário e preservar seu eu de dezesseis anos tinha alguma falha. Parte da sua alma ficou presa naquele diário, e quando Harry o destruiu, bem, ele perdeu as forças para se fazer sólido, mas não foi destruído. Não há nada que destrua um espírito. Nem a maldição Avada Kedrava. Então, ele passou a vagar por aí...

- Como ele nunca possuiu ninguém antes então? – perguntou Hermione. – Afinal, pelo que eu sempre soube, a mediunidade era completamente facultativa, não seguia regras.

- Não entre trouxas. – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas entre bruxos, há regras rígidas. E Tom Riddle jamais se utilizaria de um trouxa. E sétimos filhos de sétimos filhos não é uma coisa realmente natural. Compreende, Hermione, a dificuldade e o óbvio de ele viver circulando Virginia?

- Ele me disse... Que eu pertenço a ele... – ela murmurou.

- Ele quer que você acredite que não há saída, mas não se entregue. – falou Dumbledore firme.

- Ele me marcou como um deles... – ela falou, reunindo coragem para encarar o diretor nos olhos. – Veja... – e afastou o pedaço do resto de camisola responsável por encobrir a marca negra.

Lá estava ela. Vermelha. Brilhante. Com sangue seco em toda sua volta.

- Isso não é uma marca negra de verdade. – respondeu o diretor calmo. – E um espírito não conseguiria marcá-la contra sua vontade. Não com uma marca negra real. Além do que... Ela deveria ser negra, não vermelho sangue. Não se preocupe, Virginia.

- Acho que você está pedindo um pouco demais, Alvo. – respondeu Mcgonagall. – Ela vai sempre se lembrar... Não há quem esqueça quando é tocado por Tom Riddle.

Os dois se entreolharam, e a diretora da Grifinória pareceu tocada. Mais que isso. Virginia achou que por breves momentos ela estava frágil, mas passou.

- Se eu achasse que isso é o melhor para você, - falou Dumbledore encarando a garota diretamente. – Eu te faria um feitiço e você esqueceria disso. Mas não acho que isso vá lhe ajudar. Não. Você vai aprender com alguém como se proteger. Alguém como você. Amanhã, pela tarde quando você acordar, te verei na minha sala para discutirmos isso, agora, madame Pomfrey está lá embaixo com uma poção do sono para que você durma tranqüila.

Então, tudo pareceu muito rápido para Gina, Madame Pomfrey subiu, e lhe deu um cálice da poção. Tudo que ela fez, vou falar com Hermione uma única frase:

- Não saia daqui antes de eu dormir.

- Eu não sairei. – respondeu abalada.

Mas não conseguiu ver nem as meninas entrando de volta no dormitório logo depois.

* * *

- Virginia! – a voz aguda da sonserina ecoou pelo corredor vazio. A garota e o rapazinho que a acompanhava pararam e viraram para trás.

- Eilan! – falou Colin com animação. – Tem dias que eu não te vejo!

- Eu estive... – pela primeira vez, a loira não prestava a menor atenção no colega e continuava a olhar a ruiva nos olhos. – Meio sem tempo, com algumas ocupações.

Eilan conseguiu pegar o olho de Gina, e ela sentiu a urgência da menina em falar com ela. Havia algo, o que ela ainda não sabia, mas que era de importância total que ela queria lhe falar. Gina pensou se deveria pedir para Colin sair, mas temia se sentir desprotegida sozinha com a garota naquele corredor. Claro que Eilan nunca tinha feito nada de ruim para ela, mas não conseguia confiar na garota. Não sabia o que ela queria, temia justamente por toda a presteza que ela vinha mostrando... "Quando a esmola é demais, o santo fica com pé atrás" não era o ditado trouxa que seu pai lhe ensinara? Se bem que... Provavelmente não eram exatamente essas as palavras. Antes que conseguisse chegar a uma conclusão se deveria ou não se separar de Colin, ouviu a voz da garota cortando o silêncio, embora sem tirar os olhos dos da grifinória.

- Colin, querido, depois eu vou precisar me atualizar no que aconteceu esses dois últimos dias, mas agora eu preciso falar à sós com a senhorita Weasley.

Gina franziu a testa para o "senhorita Weasley" e naquele momento, não conseguia entender o que Eilan poderia lhe dizer de tão importante, formal e profundo. Na sua mente rodavam pensamentos sobre sonhos, predições, vulnerabilidade e Dumbledore, sem espaço para mais nada, nem mesmo para Draco.

- Até mais! – falou Colin animado e Gina não teve tempo de pedir que ele ficasse: ele já tinha ido.

Ela não tornou a encarar a sonserina, observando o caminho que seu amigo tinha acabado de passar. Ainda sentia os olhos da garota sobre ela. As mãos frias da garota envolveram seus braços, e ela assustada virou-se para frente.

- Eilan? – ela falou no momento do susto.

- É a primeira vez que você fala meu nome voluntariamente. – reparou.

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, já a outra tinha os olhos sem emoção. Naquele instante, pela primeira vez, notou o quanto a menina parecia com Draco.

- Nós temos os mesmos olhos. – falou a menina como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. – O mesmo tom, mesmo formato...

- Mesma expressão... – falou ainda sem pensar.

- Bom, somos parentes, não é? – falou a menina dando os ombros. – Primos em segundo grau.

- Como? – perguntou a menina sem entender. Sua expressão era completamente confusa.

- Meu pai e o pai dele são primos. Isso nos faz primos em segundo grau. – Eilan respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma informação completamente trivial.

- Eu deveria imaginar... – murmurou a ruiva, então falou diretamente para a garota. – Bando de sonserinos, maníacos pela pureza de sangue...

- Quase todos. – respondeu. – Não é inteligente generalizar.

- Você não queria discutir comigo a pureza de sangue, queria?

- Obviamente que não. – falou sacudindo a cabeça de leve. – Você sonhou com o Lord esta noite. – falou a garota colocando o dedo na ferida. – Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, ainda não, não hoje.

- Como você sabe? Como sabe o que eu tinha pensado?

- Você falou, Virginia, algo que parecia com Draco. De qualquer forma, não importa como eu sei, você deve ter alguma idéia. Não importa esse teu sonho, não por enquanto... O que eu quero saber é... Você conheceu Caillean Malfoy ontem?

- Não. – falou a menina sem entender. – Quem é Caillean Malfoy?

- Ela é minha tia-avó. É avó de Draco. Você não a conheceu. Mas... – agora era Eilan quem parecia estar completamente confusa. – Ela disse que era você! Que tinha certeza que você era a menina...

- Do que você está falando?

- A salvação... – Eilan deu os ombros. – Virginia, vou te fazer uma pergunta, e quero toda a sinceridade quando você à for responder.

- Fale.

- Você gosta de Draco? – A surpresa se fez presente no rosto da moça ruiva, e a outra continuou sua frase. – Ele te faz sentir envolvida? Você sente vontade de estar sempre com ele? É bom beijá-lo? Ele faz você sentir...

- Diferente? Faz. Me faz me sentir especial, me faz me sentir à vontade. Me faz me sentir incomodada. Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. – os olhos de Gina brilharam ao responder a pergunta, coisa que Eilan notou mas ela mesma não. – Qual seu interesse nisso?

- Ele faz você sentir que... Que isso já aconteceu antes?

- Como você sabe?

- Isso é um sim. Ótimo. Caillean nunca se enganaria. É você! Que coisa boa!

- Eilan, do que você está falando?

- Temos que ir conversar com Caillean. Semana que vem. No sábado pela manhã. Me encontre na frente do banheiro das monitoras. – Ela virou saindo do corredor.

- Eilan Avery! O que...?

- Dumbledore está te esperando! – ela gritou antes de sumir em uma virada.

* * *

- Entre, Virginia. – falou a voz calma de Dumbledore.

Ela entrou no escritório circular, em que só estivera uma vez antes. As coisas, inclusive a fênix que a salvara da câmara secreta anos antes, estavam aparentemente no mesmo lugar. A maior diferença, era o ar cansado e preocupado que o diretor exibia. Muito mais impressionante do que a fúria, Gina nunca o imaginara tão frágil.

- Boa tarde, professor. – ela falou baixinho.

- Boa tarde? É, eu queria que fosse uma tarde tão boa assim, Virginia.

Ela se sentou mais na ponta da cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa dele delicadamente. Agora era estava preocupada com o velho, já que pela primeira vez, ela o via como se pudesse falhar. Estaria perdendo poder? Não, Gina não acreditava nisso. Subitamente ela compreendeu: ele levava nos ombros responsabilidades, deveres e preocupações demais. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada de ser mais um problema para ele resolver. Mas, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer: precisava de ajuda. No fundo, parte de si tinha medo do que mais Tom poderia fazer. A outra parte, estava muito ocupada em se perguntar se ele era capaz de tudo aquilo aos dezesseis anos, o que não seria capaz hoje em dia.

- Vou ser sincero contigo. – ele a fitava por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua. – Todas as maneiras que eu pensei para te proteger, mostraram falhas. Nenhuma era possível de ser aplicada, algumas por te exigirem poderes que não tem, e outras se mostrarem ineficazes em algum ponto. Nem poção do sono, que eu cheguei a sugerir, poderia impedir um espírito de chegar até você.

Houve uma pausa, cheia de pesar, na qual os dois se fitaram, ambos preocupados.

- A única coisa que eu poderia fazer por você, Virginia, é tentar localizar o espírito desse Tom, e bani-lo, mas isso poderia levar tempo, eu precisarei de videntes treinadas que o encontrem. Até lá, eu não sei como te proteger, até que possamos expulsar Tom daqui de uma vez por todas.

- Ele tem alguma coisa pessoal comigo. – ela murmurou mais para si que para o diretor.

- Eu diria, Virginia, que ele tem uma obsessão por você, de nível de poder, de caráter, e até de nível sexual. Eu diria. – ele levantou a cabeça majestosamente, e o peso dos segredos e conhecimentos que ele carregava pareceu se transformar em sabedoria. – Que você lembra a única pessoa que ele amou um dia. Embora aos dezesseis, já não a tivesse mais.

- Quem? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sua mãe. Tom Riddle, por ser órfão, sempre teve uma obsessão por sua própria mãe, e foi a única pessoa que ele conseguiu dar valor, e admiração. Eu me lembro dela. Seus olhos, da cor dos teus, sua personalidade, ambos, lembram um tanto você, menina. É por isso, que eu sei que preciso te proteger. De agora em diante, não te deixará em paz por nenhuma noite. Mas eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. Essa noite, você tomará uma poção do sono, para que ele não consiga alcançar nenhum dos seus níveis de consciência. Mas isso, não poderá ser usado nos demais dias.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Dumbledore falou mais alto "Entre". A porta se abriu para revelar um Draco Malfoy muito composto, com a voz completamente controlada, e sem a menor surpresa ao ver a namorada sentada na frente do professor.

- Diretor... Tem uma aluna querendo te ver... Ela acha que...

- Ah, poupe-me de esperar você falar, Draco. – falou a voz conhecida de Eilan.

- Boa tarde, srta Avery.

- Boa tarde, diretor. – ela falou, rápida. – Eu acho que sei uma maneira de proteger Gina enquanto vocês não tiram o tal Tom daqui. – Olhou para o diretor, como se esperasse que ele a reprovasse por saber, mas ele meramente acenou com a cabeça para que continuasse. – Mas, eu acho que vou precisar de um pouco de ajuda para isso.

- Qual sua idéia? – ele perguntou, educadamente interessado.

- Tem a ver com você-sabe-o-quê. _Ela_ me ensinou como protegê-la. Venho praticando tem alguns dias. Essa noite mesmo... Mas não impedi... Mas, eu estarei alerta, e então... Não vamos mais ter problemas com isso, eu prometo, _ela_ mesma me pediu para... Para manter a menina Weasley à salvo...

Gina – e aparentemente Draco também – não conseguiu entender nada do que a menina tinha dito, mas aparentemente Dumbledore compreendera tudo.

- A senhorita tem certeza de que pode fazer isto sozinha? – ele falou, os olhos faiscando na direção da menina. – Eu pensei em pedir a _ela_ que o fizesse... Mas achei que justamente por ser a menina Weasley, _ela_ recusaria.

- Eu tenho plena certeza.

Havia um brilho forte nos olhos de Eilan, que Gina nunca vira antes. De certa forma, pode sentir que um potencial de poder emanando dela com selvageria.

- De qualquer maneira, eu vou pedir para a srta Weasley que durma esta noite na Ala Hospitalar, e durma com a poção do sono sem sonhos de Madame Pomfrey. Sr Malfoy, - ele encarou o rapaz, definitivamente escondendo um sorriso – poderia levar a srta Weasley para um lugar seguro, aonde ela pudesse se alimentar propriamente antes de se encaminhar para a Torre da Grifinória? – ele se limitou a acenar a cabeça. Se virou para a menina. – Nos falaremos em breve, Srta Weasley.

Sem mais explicações, eles deixaram a torre enquanto Eilan Avery continuava parada dentro do escritório do diretor.

Os dois seguiram no corredor lado a lado, mas sem se encostar. Do pouco que Draco tinha compreendido de todo o relato de Eilan, já se sentia culpado. Não que tivesse nada que tivesse feito ou que tivesse deixado de fazer que pudessem ter evitado a situação, mas mesmo assim tinha sido seu pai. Seu adorável pai, que também, que ironia, tinha sido a mesma pessoa que o jogara mais fundo nos braços dela. Se não fosse o pedido do seu pai, ele teria a levado ao raio do baile e fim. Sem gentilezas, promessas ou envolvimento.

Não tinha mais tanta certeza que queria fazer o que seu pai pedira. Esticou seu braço para abraça-la, mas ela se esquivou.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou fechando a cara.

- Draco... – ela murmurou, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – Por favor... Por favor... Você não sabe...

- Eu sei. – subitamente, não era irritação, e sim revolta que iluminava seus olhos. – Eu sei o que aconteceu. O que foi. Quem foi.

- Então deveria entender... Foi... – ela encarou-o, havia força e fúria nas palavras que seguiram este gesto. – Deveria entender, que se não fosse por Lúcio Malfoy, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Acontece, – ele falou, também com brutalidade. – que Lúcio Malfoy, por um acaso é meu pai.

- Ah, não me diga! – ela falou carregada de ironia.

Ele parou, impedindo a passagem dela, fitando-a com desagrado.

- É por isso que você não quer que eu te toque? Está com nojo do meu sangue Malfoy?

A raiva lhe subiu a cabeça de tal forma que ela sibilou de volta:

- Quem me garante que você não é igualzinho a ele?

- Não me compare ao meu pai! – Ele sibilou. – Eu não sou ele!

- Nem quer ser? – perguntou ela esperançosamente.

- Nem quero ser! – respondeu em um impulso, mas se arrependeu. – Ouça, é meu pai, eu o respeito muito.

- Entendo. – Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Não é fugindo de homens que você vai se livrar da lembrança do que aconteceu. Não é me afastando, que você vai atingir meu pai.

Ela olhou para ele, um tanto assustada.

-Eu sei. - E seguiram, descendo as escadas até o hall sem trocarem nem mais uma palavra.

Ele abriu a porta que conduzia até a escada subterrânea que levava a cozinha, e ela murmurou:

- Draco?

- Hum?

- Me desculpe.

Os braços dele a prenderam contra a parede da escada, forçando seu corpo junto ao dela, e inevitavelmente se beijaram. Os lábios de Gina estavam muito quentes, ele podia notar, tremera ao encostá-lo. Passou seus braços firmemente em volta da cintura dela, e apertou-a até que ela tossisse com a falta de ar. O hálito fresco da menina acariciou seu rosto, e ele percebeu, finalmente, que sua avó estivera certa. Ele tinha se envolvido com a menina. Tremeu. Se seu pai soubesse que tinha se deixado levar por sentimentos, se ele desconfiasse que seu interesse em Virginia era maior do que por simples devoção ao Lord, ele não sabia o que aconteceria. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Queria fazê-la se sentir segura, que soubesse o quanto ele realmente se importava com ela.

- Eu não vou deixar nada mais te acontecer, Virginia.

Seus olhos brilharam enquanto miravam os olhos de Draco, e ele se amaldiçoou por ter se deixado levar por um recém-descoberto instinto de proteção.

* * *

_Vinte e três de dezembro_

_Quando acordei, havia um vasto café da manhã na mesa principal, mas não vi ninguém a quem pudesse agradecer, ou perguntar alguma coisa. Eu estava sozinha, comi sozinha. O castelo estava silencioso como um cemitério em uma noite escura. Sem ter o que fazer, voltei para o quarto. Lá, encontrei um vestido, e todas as coisas que eu poderia um dia precisar para tomar um banho. Estava imunda após tanto tempo procurando por papai, e o banho me clareou as idéias. Passei o resto do dia vagando pelo castelo silencioso. _

_Os jardins, estão completamente cobertos pela neve. Aqui dentro faz muito frio, acendo todas as lareiras que encontro. Me sinto como se estivesse eternamente em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, mas lá não havia nada que me prendesse ao lugar se não meu próprio desejo. Descobri – embora já imaginasse – que Monsieur Malfoy é um bruxo. Eu deveria imaginar, já que estudou alguém chamado Malfoy, por volta de quatro turmas abaixo da minha. Não, o que realmente me intriga, é o que é que o fez ficar assim._

_Aprendi, embora não tenha usado ainda, como fazer minhas lembranças irem para o diário sem ter que escrever tudo isso. É, realmente, complicado. Mas eu tentarei amanhã. Afinal, só não sei com que memórias eu encherei a página, já que não há ninguém aqui, nada que possa ocupar minha mente, e então ser usado como lembrança. Quem sabe, eu use acontecimentos antigos. Se eu conseguir._

_Todos os milhares de sonhos que eu tinha, inclusive a mão que meu pai prometeu a Gaius Black contra minha vontade, foram trancados do lado de fora dos portões deste castelo, e jamais irão voltar._

* * *

- Briga! – gritou um terceiranista sonserino, entrando abruptamente no salão, e despertando Draco de seu estado meditativo.

- O quê? – falaram um grupo de meninas, saindo correndo em direção a passagem na parede.

- Nas masmorras! – ele informou.

Ajeitando seu crachá de monitor-chefe, ele andou diretamente até o menino antes de falar.

- Quem está brigando, Smith?

- Emília Bustrolde e Marin Madley! – ele falou. – Aquela _grifinória_, amiga da sua _namoradinha Weasley_, Malfoy.

- Detenção, Smith, por desrespeito ao Monitor-Chefe.

Mas antes que o menino pudesse reclamar, ele já saíra atrás da confusão e das duas meninas. Não era difícil encontrá-las, urros de contentamento provinham do local, com gritos mais agudos que ele reconheceu como sendo Pansy.

Seguiu os corredores, apressado, quase temendo que não sobrasse nada de Marin Madley antes que ele chegasse lá. Não simpatizava mais tanto com a garota depois dela ter se tornado uma grifinória, mas temia muito mais pelos pontos que seriam tirados da Sonserina caso outro monitor chegasse para a apartá-las. _"Por que raios Pansy não faz isso? Ela é tão monitora quanto eu!"_

Quando ele chegou, a primeira coisa que viu foi a multidão em torno das costas enormes da Bustrolde e, inexplicavelmente, era Eilan quem a encarava de braços cruzados na frente do peito e cara enfezada.

- Não se meta, Avery, eu estou avisando!

- Solte a menina, Bustrolde.

- Porque você está defendendo essa grifinóriazinha? – perguntou a menina com raiva. – Ela sequer é das suas!

- O que seria uma grifinória das dela, Bustrolde? – ele interrompeu com a voz arrastada, e o nível de barulho caiu a quase zero.

- Que... Que... – ela gaguejava olhando o menino. Marin estava presa pelo braço dela que segurava seu pescoço, olhando para Draco com certa alegria. – Que seja daquelas fofoqueiras que a Avery anda, afinal, ela só sabe fazer é isso, fofocar e dar em cima de todos os caras bonitos da escola!

- Não-fale-de-mim-desse-jeito! – soletrou a menina, e Bustrolde recuperou a coragem.

- Ah é? Porque, o que você vai fazer? Me azarar? – sua voz era de deboche.

- Não me faça perder a cabeça!

- Não tenho medo de você, Avery.

- Deveria. – falou a menina, e no momento seguinte, sem que Eilan fizesse nada, Bustrolde voou de encontro a parede largando Marin, que aparentemente não estava dando a mínima para toda aquela discussão, no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

- Sua... Sua... Falsa!- gritou Bustrolde. – Traidora! Amante de sangues-ruins!

- Poupe-me do seu show. – respondeu a loira.

- Arrrghhtt! – urrou, e seus braços se estenderam, quase querendo enforcar a outra sonserina, mas Draco interviu.

- Detenção, Bustrolde. – sua voz era arrastada. – E não me olhe assim, porque eu estou te salvando de ser pega pela McGonnagall, quando Madley fosse reportar o que aconteceu.

A menina se pôs de pé, ainda com raiva.

- Você não pode, Draco! Se eu vou tomar detenção, Avery tem que tomar também!

- Sou eu quem é monitor por aqui, eu decido quem eu vou punir e como. Agora, vão embora, todos vocês, andem andem logo.

Lentamente, os alunos começaram a se dirigir de volta para o salão comunal, mas Eilan continuava parada, de braços cruzados, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, denunciando que sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Não te devo mais nada, Eilan. – ele falou gentilmente. – E você, Madley, o que aprontou para deixar Emília Bustrolde tão irritada?

- Ela me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo aqui embaixo, eu disse que não era da conta dela, ela me disse para não falar com ela assim e eu respondi que falava com ela como quisesse, só isso.

- E, que raios você estava fazendo aqui, Madley? – perguntou Eilan ofegante.

- Isso, não é problema seu, Avery.

- Meninas! - avisou Draco. – Marin Madley, o que você estava fazendo aqui embaixo?

- Eu tinha um recado de Michael Corner para Blás Zambini. "Tire os olhos dela enquanto você os tem". E com o comentário de que se ele pusesse os olhos mais uma vez na Karen não iria ter ninguém que o segurasse. Como eu sei que Blás Zambini está vendo Karen Zillys regularmente há duas semanas, eu achei melhor lembrá-los de se esconder melhor, antes que o Corner perceba que está sendo traído.

- E a Bustrolde disse que você não era fofoqueira... – comentou Draco.

- Ela disse que eu não sou como esta daí, - indicou Eilan com a cabeça. – pelo que eu me senti muito grata.

- Madley, você sonha em ser como eu.

- Eu? – ela falou irônica. – Claro, meu maior sonho é ser conhecida como a menina mais fofoqueira e mais dada de todo o sexto ano.

- Você sempre teve inveja de mim, não é, Marin? – o tom de Eilan era cortante, e Draco começou a se perguntar qual era exatamente o conflito das duas. – Sempre quis ser como eu... Tinha inveja da minha aparência, de eu ter ficado na sonserina...

- Eu não quis nunca ser da sonserina.

- E quem disse que eu quis? – perguntou a outra. – De eu ter continuado no ciclo de amizades do Draco... De mesmo assim, eu conseguir ter amigos dentro do seu próprio dormitório... De todo mundo me conhecer, de eu ter entrado no time de quadribol, de ser a única menina no time da casa... Sempre invejou tudo isso, não?

- Eu tenho amigos dentro e fora da minha própria casa. Eu nunca quis jogar quabribol, nunca quis aparecer!

- Aha! – falou a outra triunfante. – Mas seu maior recalque é mesmo minha amizade mantida com o Draco!

- Eu nunca quis ser amiga do Draco, Eilan!

- Nunca quis ser _só_ amiga, não é? Queria algo mais, não é? Pois bem, Marin, morra de inveja agora, porque _eu _tive um algo mais com o Draco. Quer mais? _Eu _saí com ele meses seguidos! Ele _me_ beijou, e _me_ tocou, e _me_ quis do jeito que você sempre quis que ele fizesse! E _eu _estive com ele, fui dele, da exata maneira que você sempre quis ser!

Agora Draco estava completamente atento, mas entendia cada vez menos. Eilan estava gritando com Marin sobre o caso que os dois tinham tido meses antes, como se a grifinória fosse realmente se importar. _Ele_ quase não encontrara Marin nos últimos três anos. _Ele_ não conseguia compreender qual era o ponto de toda aquela briga. Não tinha o menor sentido, não para ele. Era como se tudo fosse um daqueles sonhos bizarros aonde nada era ligado com nada e o nexo não existia.

- Segunda opção, não é, Eilan? Escondida atrás da oficial, escondida atrás de Pansy Parkinson! Mesmo que eu realmente _quisesse_ alguma coisa com ele, eu nunca me rebaixaria ao nível de ser a outra para Pansy Parkinson. Mas, é claro, eu me dou o mínimo de valor, não saio deixando qualquer cara com quem eu saio fazer comigo o que bem tem vontade...

Plaft. Draco não teve tempo de prever, nem de impedir. A mão de Eilan estava marcada fortemente na bochecha de Marin.

- Eilan! – ele exclamou, mas ela tinha sentado no chão, encostada na parede, aos prantos. –Eilan, o que é que...

- Suja! Mentirosa! Invejosa! Falsa amiga! Virginia vai saber disso! Vai saber que você está louca para vê-la sem Draco! Eu vou contar! Nojenta! Idiota! Vergonha da família! – ela gritou para Marin, ainda parada de pé no meio do corredor, com a mão no rosto. – Interesseira! Sonsa! Cínica!

- Eilan! – ele se ajoelhou no chão, preocupado que a menina estivesse a beira de um ataque. – Tenha calma, Eilan, calma...

- Ela disse que eu sou uma vagabunda! – falou chorosa passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, e enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Ela disse que – soluçou, sacudindo todo o corpo. – que qualquer um, hic, faz comigo o que quiser! Você, hic, você sabe que não, hic! – ela olhou para ele, o rosto vermelho e inchado. – Sabe, hic, que foi o, hic, primeiro!

- Certo, Eilan, certo. – ele passou a mão desajeitadamente no cabelo dela, e se virou para Marin. – Madley, porque toda essa confusão?

- Ela disse mentiras sobre mim. – falou baixinho, Eilan. – Ela é apaixonada por você, Draco, ela é.

- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou, os olhos ferinos encarando a menina. – É verdade o que ela disse, que você é apaixonada por mim?

- Para um sonserino, astuto e ambicioso, você está me saindo muito pouco inteligente. – ela respondeu. – Mas se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te responder.

Girando sobre os tornozelos, Marin seguiu em direção a saída das masmorras.

- Madley! Espere! Escute! Marin! – Draco gritou. – Marin!

Mas ela não voltou, e tudo que ele conseguia escutar eram os soluços de Eilan apoiada no seu ombro ecoando nas paredes de pedra, enquanto ele tentava descobrir o sentido da cena que acabara de presenciar.

Se seus sonhos ficavam cada dia mais esquisitos, já não sabia o que pensar da sua realidade.

A menina loira continuou a chorar por minutos, para Draco, sem fim até finalmente levantar a cabeça, enxugando os olhos.

- Eilan... Está tudo bem? Quero dizer... Você está bem?

- Sim. - ela respondeu fungando. - Estava sendo idiota, só isso.

- Peraí. - ele falou, encarando-a com a expressão de quem não ouviu direito. - Você chora histericamente por mais de quinze minutos para me dizer que estava apenas sendo idiota? Eu tenho cara de palhaço?

- Ah, Draco, deixe de ser dramático. - ela passou o braço em torno do ombro dele como se fosse se apoiar para levantar, mas continuou parada. - Entrei em uma pequena fase de descontrole. Acontece.

- É, eu sei, uma vez por mês.

Ela fez cara feia, enquanto o rapaz ria.

- Eilan. - ele falou, ficando sério. - Você estava falando a verdade sobre Marin?

- Você... Como pode? - ela cortou sua própria frase, soando ofendida. - Duvidando de mim! Logo eu que...

- Eu não estou duvidando de você...

- Claro que é verdade. Você não ouviu o que ela falou? Mas parece que minha palavra não vale nada, não é? Eu não penso no que falo!

- Eilan, claro que... - as lágrimas tornavam a brotar nos seus olhos. - Eu não disse isso... Não fique assim... Eu não imaginava...

Ele passou sua mão no rosto dela, secando as lágrimas delicadamente. Não tinha jeito e nem paciência com mulheres, mas aquela era sua única amiga.

- Você... Confia em mim? - perguntou em dúvida.

- Acho que você é a única pessoa no mundo em quem eu realmente confio.

- Não é verdade. Não importa.

- Você é a única, tirando minha avó.

Ela deu um sorrisinho fraco.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Draco.

Ela estava muito perto agora. Ele podia ver cada lágrima sacudindo nas pestanas dela...

* * *

Notas da Autora: o trecho do inicio o capítulo pertence ao livro "A Casa da Floresta" capítulo 28 página 372. A última frase desse capítulo, eu assumo que foi roubada de "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix"... Logo, a interpretação do que acontece, fica a cargo de vocês ^^ Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a Alessandra, porque ela é sempre a primeira a entender o que eu não explico.


	11. Capítulo 10: Os segredos de Eilan

**Capítulo 10: Os segredos de Eilan**

"Sou fera, sou bicho Sou anjo e sou mulher

_Sou minha mãe e minha filha_

_Minha irmã, minha menina_

_Mas sou minha, só minha_

_E não de quem quiser_

_Eu sou Deus_

_Tua deusa, meu amor..."_

Draco estava sentado em frente à lareira, observando o fogo perdido em pensamentos. Eilan estava deitada no sofá do lado dele, dormindo agitada. Aparentemente ele não era o único que vinha sofrendo com pesadelos. O rosto da menina não mostrava nada da fúria de mais cedo, mas dor. No entanto, ele não se preocupava com a garota nem um pouco. Depois do ataque daquela noite, e do "eu gosto muito de você", tinha voltado a chorar reclamando que Potter não estava nem aí para ela. Claro que aquilo não o comovia muito - não o comovia nada na verdade. O que o estava realmente o preocupando era o diário aveludado no seu dormitório.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido entender o que sua avó queria que ele percebesse quando o deu isso. Uma coisa era certa, o Monseiur Malfoy a quem a tal Belle Weasley se referia era o tal Grande Ancestral, o tão falado Edward Malfoy. Ela tinha ficado presa no castelo com ele, aparentemente sozinha. Mas o que aquilo significava na vida de Draco, ele não sabia.

Ainda o intrigava o interesse dela em Virginia. O que aquilo significava? Pelo que ele sabia, sua avó era ainda mais incisiva que seu avô tinha sido, era severa, disciplinadora, e até deixava seu pai assustado... Como ela poderia ter ficado tão satisfeita com o envolvimento dele com uma Weasley? Sim, porque ele já vira como os adultos se referiam a eles... Traidores de sangue... Mas, as razões de Caillean Malfoy eram sempre misteriosas - ás vezes, Draco pensava que suas ações eram tão inexplicáveis quanto as do diretor - e aceitas sempre sem questionamentos.

Achava que Lúcio aceitaria até se ela dissesse que Draco não deveria se juntar aos Comensais da morte jamais. Não que ele achasse que ela qualquer dia diria uma coisa dessas... Mas, parte dele ficaria muito satisfeita com esta opção. Não tinha muita certeza se queria ou não se juntar aos Comensais da morte. Ser temido era uma ambição, mas servir a um velho lunático megalomaníaco prestes a matá-lo a qualquer momento não lhe parecia lá muito atrativo.

Na verdade, o que lhe fazia sentir-se mais incomodado, tinha sido o suposto sonho de Virginia. Ele se importava com a garota, não podia negar. Ele sentia falta dela, e tinha querido matar Voldemort quando soube do ocorrido, ele era pútrido, sem moral, obsessivo, um louco perigoso. Ela jamais teria paz ou segurança longe dele. Draco se surpreendeu pensando tanto em manter a ruiva a salvo. Mas aquilo o incomodava: não saber se ela estaria viva, inteira, em sua perfeita consciência e integridade física a mental. Era aquilo que ele queria.

Com um susto, notou o quanto queria - naquele mesmo instante - beijá-la e abraçá-la. Queria apertar o corpo dela contra o seu e colar os lábios nos da menina, queria apagar as manchas da noite anterior e deixar sua marca... Ele estava quase delirando de vontade de repetir os momentos em que estiveram juntos, sem problemas, em Hogsmeade. Tinham menos de vinte e quatro horas - na verdade, até tinha mais tempo, que não precisava ser considerado no entanto, lhe parecia que fazia parte de outra vida, outra realidade. Um tempo aonde ele tinha certeza de que queria servir ao Lord das Trevas, aonde ele tinha - quase - certeza de que tudo que queria com a menina Weasley era diversão e ajudar os planos de seu pai. Agora seus sentimentos (ele os tinha? Como antes não notara?) eram uma massa confusa, de onde os olhos castanhos de Virginia Weasley emergiam, encarando-o com dor e carinho mais cedo a caminho da cozinha.

- Droga. - murmurou confuso socando a poltrona. - Droga.

Definitivamente, sua avó estava certa. Tinha caído nos braços da ruiva. Estava, de alguma forma, apaixonado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ao se dirigir para o salão principal, tudo em que ele pensava era em como afastar Virginia Weasley de seus pensamentos e de sua vida. Seu pai teria que entender que ele já não poderia mais ficar em volta da menina Weasley para atormentar Potter, a menos que acabasse cedendo completamente aos encantos dela, ao domínio que ela exercia sobre ele sem saber. Mas antes que ele pudesse decidir o que fazer, dois braços o tinham enlaçado, e os lábios doces dela se encontraram com os dele.

- Bom dia! – ela exclamou sorrindo, mas ele a fitou sério.

- Saía de perto de mim, Weasley.

- Draco... O que...?

- Eu te disse que não ia deixar nada te acontecer, então fique longe de mim. Bem longe.

- Porquê? – ela tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque você me afeta. E afetado eu falo essas coisas. Você está me contaminando. Eu quero que você fique longe de mim. Eu não quero ser afetado e nem contaminado.

- Te contaminando? – questionou. – Como um vício, não é? – e riu. – Estou te afetando, te fazendo sentir, não é?

- Você está ficando muito prepotente, Virginia.

- Eu não sou prepotente, Draco Malfoy, mas eu não esqueci quem você é. Não esqueci sua essência, não esqueci que tipo de atitudes você tem. – ela deu um passo a frente, ficando cara-a-cara com ele. – Nem esqueci que você não era capaz de sentir.

Os dois se encararam, a tensão quase palpável se mantinha entre os dois.

- A não ser, - ela acrescentou. – que se tratasse de seu precioso pai.

- Não fale do meu pai.

- Ah, agora é "não fale do meu pai"! – ela falou irônica. – Mas ontem você não parecia nada orgulhoso dele. Ou agora, você acha muito interessante toda a sujeira que ele fez, desde quando se tornou comensal, até me dar o diário, e conseguir de dentro da prisão se arranjar um julgamento e provar que era inocente quando nunca foi!

- Weasley... – ele falou em tom de aviso.

- Não vou ficar te mostrando o quanto é contraditório, Malfoy. Mas sabe... – ela deu um sorriso muito pouco ingênuo. – Não vai ser tão fácil me esquecer.

Logo seu cabelo flamejante brilhava a luz do sol fraco que iluminava o Salão Principal.

* * *

- Gina. – falou Marin sob um suspiro quando ela se sentou à mesa da Grifinória. – Precisamos conversar.

- Aonde você esteve ontem? – perguntou Colin, sentando ao lado de Marin. – Procuramos você por todos os lugares... Que boato ridículo é esse de que você saiu no tapa com a Bustrolde e ainda por cima foi protegida pela Eilan? Vocês não se bicam! – perguntou o rapaz sem parar para respirar em uma voz muito aguda.

Gina continuava quieta, olhando de um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Gina! – falou Colin chamando a atenção da menina. – Eilan está chamando você.

A ruiva virou-se para trás, vendo a sonserina olhar-lhe aflita, e fazer sinal de "depois", e assentiu para a menina antes de voltar-se para os amigos.

- Está querendo se colocar nas suas boas graças. – falou a loira à sua frente. – Tenho realmente que te contar o que ela me falou.

- O que ela te falou? – perguntou Colin, altamente interessado.

- Gina? - Marin perguntou. – Eu acho que você devia terminar com Draco. – a ruiva saltou da cadeira a menção do assunto, e se endireitou, parecendo curiosa.

- O que você sabe, Marin? – ela falou cuidadosamente, achando estranho o fato da garota ter chegado tão perto do que acabara de acontecer.

- Ontem, eu fui levar um recado para Zabini. Vocês sabem disso, não? – os dois concordaram com a cabeça. – E realmente briguei com Bustrolde. E Avery realmente me salvou. Depois disso, Draco surgiu para salvar a cabeça dela, e nós discutimos.

- Você e Draco? – perguntou Colin pondo a mão em frente a boca.

- Não, eu e Avery, criatura! – ela falou impaciente. – Ela me confessou tudo.

- Como assim tem confessou tudo? – uma das sobrancelhas apimentadas se ergueu em sinal de duvida. – O que ela te disse?

- Avery tem um caso com Draco. – falou Marin firme. – Ela me falou como se fosse passado, mas eu vi, logo depois de que fingi ir embora, eles se beijando. Draco está armando para cima de você, Gina, fique longe dele.

- Mas... Eu não acredito! – falou Colin. – Eilan e Draco terminaram o casinho deles meses atrás! Eu me lembro disso!

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Gina, sentindo como se suas entranhas estivessem cheias de chumbo. – Que eles tinham um caso?

- E era segredo? – perguntou o rapazinho rindo. – É de conhecimento geral e público que Draco saía com Eilan há meses... Ela até... – ele abaixou a voz. – Fez amor com ele.

- Uma mulher consagrada a grande deusa não faz amor com um homem, Colin Creevey. – a voz conhecida da própria garota interrompeu a conversa. – Ela se entrega para um homem quando a Deusa manda, e quando o poder passa por ela, retorna a sua posição.

Os três levantaram a cabeça assustados com a presença inesperada da garota. Eilan estava parada ao lado de Gina, mais altiva do que nunca antes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marin. – Está falando de toda aquela bobajada, daquela religião antiga de fanáticos, morta a mais tempo do que Hogwarts existe?

- Sim, Marin Marilyn Madley. Estou falando exatamente disso. Do tempo em que os bruxos e os druidas se misturavam e eram apenas uma coisa.

- Um monte de besteiras. – desdenhou a grifinória. – Você realmente se acha descendente dessas mulheres?

- O que eu acho ou não, Madley, o que eu sei ou não, o que eu sou ou não, não é problema seu.

- Claro, menina. De qualquer forma, a única coisa que eu sei mesmo, é que sua vocação para ser consagrada é zero! – ela riu abertamente. – Afinal, a castidade não foi feita para você.

- Você não quer cair no mesmo erro de ontem, quer? – perguntou a sonserina ameaçadora.

- Está me ameaçando, Eilan Avery? Aqui, no meio do salão principal, todos dos professores presentes?

- Não estou te ameaçando, Marin, estou avisando. E eu queria falar com Virginia.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. – cortou a ruiva.

- Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas. – falou a garota suavemente.

- Eu não achei nada precipitado o beijo que testemunhei ontem. – alfinetou Marin.

- Fique fora disto, garota, não fale do que você não sabe.

- Eu vi, Avery, eu vi! – Marin já estava gritando, e parte do Salão Principal os olhava curiosamente.

- Pare de gritar! – sibilou Gina, e virou-se para a outra menina. – Vamos lá para fora. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo. – falou dando os ombros.

As duas caminharam para fora, sendo seguidas de perto por Colin e Marin ao mesmo tempo que os olhos de Draco. Pararam na frente das ampulhetas que marcavam os pontos das casas. O amarelo da lufa-lufa se destacava por estar à par do vermelho da grifinória.

- Marin me falou que você beijou Draco ontem. Explique-se. – falou Gina friamente.

- Eu não beijei Draco ontem.

- Engraçado. – se intrometeu a loira irônica. – Eu achava que o encontro de duas bocas eram um beijo.

- Eu realmente estive a ponto de... Mas... – ela encontrou os olhos de Virginia, e esta soube imediatamente que aquilo era uma confissão dolorosa por parte da sonserina. – Não era o que eu queria. Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele, e eu vi outros olhos, e me doeu muito isso. Eu não queria de maneira nenhuma beijar Draco. – ela piscou, afastando o que pareciam ser lágrimas. – Nem era eu quem ele gostaria de beijar. Meus lábios não encostaram nos dele, encostaram no rosto dele. Claro que na escuridão das masmorras, esta daí – ela indicou a grifinória com a cabeça. – pode ter achado que estávamos nos beijando.

- Porque ela pensaria isto? – perguntou Gina, não muito convencida.

- Talvez, - falou Eilan, agora olhando para Marin. – porque seria o que ela faria se tivesse a chance, não é, Marin?

Gina ficou atordoada por um instante, e no momento segundo, Marin tinha dado um tapa da cara de Eilan, que a empurrara e Colin segurou a sonserina, também espantado.

- Sua sonserina nojenta! Preconceituosa! Malandra! – Marin gritava do chão.

- Diz, diz que é mentira, Marin! Diz na cara dela!

A essa altura do campeonato, grande parte dos alunos estava fora do salão principal, assistindo a discussão das duas. Draco parecia estar a alguns passos da frente.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou estufando o peito a fim de mostrar o distintivo.

- Aha! – gritou Eilan olhando o rapaz. – Diz na cara dos dois, vai, fala na cara dos dois que você não é doida pelo Draco!

- Madley... – Draco começou a falar.

- Diz! Mente da cara deles, vai! – Eilan continuava a gritar. – Diz que se você tivesse uma oportunidade você não se jogaria nos braços dele, independente do que fosse!

Os olhos castanhos de Gina estavam incisivos sobre Marin, assim como os olhos frios de Draco, e o olhar de Colin era de meia acusação meia curiosidade.

- É verdade. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. – ela falou abaixando o rosto com vergonha.

De repente tudo ficou preto, e Gina não conseguia ver mais nada.

* * *

- Gina? Gina? – o rosto de Hermione começava a entrar em foco lentamente. – Gina... Está tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, se sentando no chão do Hall, com um grande número de alunos à sua volta. – Porque eu estou no chão?

- Você... Bem, você desmaiou. – falou simplesmente Colin ao seu lado.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho. – ela falou devagar para o menino. – Eu sonhei que Marin brigava com Eilan Avery e depois Marin dizia que era apaixonada pelo Draco.

Os dois se entreolharam, com expressões de aflição.

- Bem... – ele falou com a voz macia. – Não foi sonho. Realmente aconteceu. Depois que ela confessou que era apaixonada pelo Malfoy, você desmaiou.

- Aonde ela está? – perguntou esticando a cabeça.

- Malfoy a pôs em detenção por bater na Eilan, eles foram falar com a McGonnagall.

- E Eilan? – falou nervosa. – Preciso falar com Eilan!

- Muito bem, muito bem, o show acabou, circulando todos vocês! – falou Hermione batendo palmas.

- Colin. – Ela falou extremamente séria. – Eu a julguei mal. Preciso pedir desculpas, e...

- Agora ela está com o Malfoy e a Marin. Eu acho que você devia falar com i_ele/i_... Afinal, estavam as duas querendo mostrar que ele fez algo de errado.

- Marin disse que ele fez algo de errado. Eilan não. De qualquer forma, eu acho que nós terminamos.

- Como assim, "eu acho que nós terminamos"?

- É... Nós discutimos esta manhã... Eu acho... Mas... Não sei... Eu não sei mesmo, Colin...

- Vá para aula, Gina. – falou Hermione interrompendo a conversa. – Você, Colin, não desgrude dela, sim?

- Claro. – falou o rapaz pegando a mochila da amiga. – Até mais, Hermione.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia, Gina e Marin não trocaram mais uma palavra. Gina estava extremamente irritada com a garota, não pelo sentimento que ela tinha pelo seu – teórico – namorado, e sim por esta nunca ter lhe contado. Aquela não era a atitude que Gina esperava da amiga, mas, nada do que tinha acontecido naquele dia tinha sido algo que ela esperara. Aparentemente, Colin também estava decepcionado, e tampouco falou com a loira. A briga daquela manhã – e a confissão bombástica de Marin – eram o único tópico em todos os grupos de conversa que se espalhavam pela escola.

Depois do jantar, a ruiva estava jantando quando viu Eilan se levantar da mesa da Sonserina e seguir firmemente em direção ao Hall. Sem dar a menor explicação a ninguém, ela levantou e seguiu a outra para o lado de fora.

- Eilan! – ela falou alto. – Eilan!

A loira virou-se de volta a encarando.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Eu... Eu me predispus a duvidar de você, mesmo você já tendo me provado antes que não merecia essas duvidas.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou desanimada. – É o preço que se paga por estar na casa da serpente, não é?

- Não... Quero dizer... É, claro que sua casa influenciou na minha opinião... Me desculpe por isso também, foi uma atitude preconceituosa.

- Está certo, Virginia. – ela falou, a expressão triste. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não tenho mais nada com o Draco. Nada mesmo. E não estou nem um pouco interessada nele. Ah... – ela falou após um pequeno silêncio. – Também quero que você saiba que eu me ofereci para fazer sua proteção sem a menor intenção que não fosse obedecer os pedidos de Caillean.

- Eu acredito.

As duas se encararam por longos instantes.

- Eilan... – falou Gina sob um suspiro. – Como você está me protegendo?

- Eu... Bem, eu posso dizer coisas, mas não tenho lá muita certeza de que vai te esclarecer em alguma coisa.

- Eu posso tentar entender, não posso.

- Claro... Hum... Bem, você vem de uma família puro sangue... Você conhece a história dos Druidas, das suas mulheres, e da religião que era confundida com bruxaria, não?

- Quem não conhece?

- Certo. – falou a menina suspirando. – Sabe que muitos dos druidas e muitas de suas mulheres eram bruxos e bruxas realmente, não?

Gina acenou a cabeça confirmando. A sonserina parecia cansada e com dificuldades de articular o que ela queria dizer.

- A combinação desses dois fatores, mulheres que conheciam a sabedoria dos druidas e tinham poderes mágicos de bruxas resultavam no que é chamado de feiticeiras. Não se pode fazer uma feiticeira, ou você nasce uma ou você jamais a será. Você pode ser uma bruxa, de sangue bruxo e conhecimento dessa religião, e não ser uma feiticeira. Você pode ser trouxa, com sangue druida, com conhecimento dessa religião e não ser uma feiticeira. Você precisa ter sangue bruxo e druida para ser uma feiticeira.

- E você é uma. – completou Gina.

- Sou. – ela levantou a cabeça firme. – E é por isso, ou melhor, com esses conhecimentos que eu vou te proteger. Eu posso entrar nos seus pensamentos – embora nós não façamos isto, e podemos entrar nos seus sonhos. Podemos transportar nosso espírito, embora não nosso corpo, e com isso posso interferir caso Tom queira te atacar.

Subitamente, a garota pareceu ter lembrado de algo muito importante.

- Foi você quem gritou algo sobre senhora naquela noite.

Lentamente, Eilan acenou a cabeça para a menina a sua frente.

- Eu clamei a senhora dos corvos por vingança.

As duas tornaram a ficar em silêncio. As pessoas saíam do Salão Principal em grandes grupos agora. Cada uma focava um lado das paredes, distraídas sem saber bem o que dizer.

- Não brigue com Marin. Ela não manda no coração dela, e ainda não demonstrou nenhum sinal de infidelidade a você.

- Ela deveria ter me contado.

- Então você não se envolveria com ele, não é? – Eilan suspirou. – Agora você não pode voltar atrás, Gina, você se deixou envolver... Eu sei que sim, eu sei... Mas...

- Ele brigou comigo hoje, acho que terminamos. – ela informou. – Antes daquele escândalo.

- É verdade? – a loira pareceu profundamente interessada. – E o que ele disse?

- Eu que o contamino. Para eu ficar longe dele.

- Que típico. – falou a sonserina sorrindo abertamente. – Draco simplesmente está apaixonado por você! Ele finalmente caiu na real! Não ligue, Gina, ele está querendo fugir.

- Eu sei. – ela pôs a língua pra fora em sinal de desagrado. – Mas eu não tenho paciência para isso não. Se ele me quer, porque ele não pode agir como homem e assumir isso simplesmente? Porque tem que fazer as coisas assim, de forma tão idiota?

Eilan riu alto, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu achava de todas as meninas, você, com sua penca de irmãos mais velhos, seria a primeira a entender que ele não é um homem. É um menino, e você sabe o quão idiotas são os meninos dessa idade. Faça assim – ela estalou os dedos. – E ele há de voltar... Basta você fazer por onde.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, eu sou desajeitada, e muito pouco feminina para esses joguinhos. Quero dizer, eu sei ser mais... Hum... Interessante quando eu quero, mas duvido que isso vá funcionar com ele.

- Isso. – Eilan falou sorrindo. – É uma missão para Eilan Avery e cia! Chame Colin, e me encontre na frente da Sala do Requerimento, no sétimo andar. É hoje, que Draco Malfoy perde a linha.

* * *

Ele ficou quieto sentado na mesa da biblioteca, com o diário dentro de um livro enfadonho sobre Feitiços Medicinais. Seus dedos passaram as primeiras páginas que ele não chegara a ler, até encontrar o dia vinte e quatro de dezembro. Poucas palavras estavam escritas.

_Por aqui você pode me ver. Deseje. Encoste sua varinha na frase abaixo, e tudo você verá._

_Isabelle Weasley, em vinte e quatro de dezembro de 1757. _

Ele bateu com a varinha no pergaminho, e uma abertura circular apareceu no lugar aonde ele encostara. Podia ver, com alguma dificuldade, uma escadaria sombria. Chegou o rosto mais perto para enxergar melhor. Quando seu rosto tocou o pergaminho, sentiu um frio na barriga, e de repente, tinha caído sentado na escadaria que estivera observando momentos antes. Um pouco mais a frente, uma jovem de cabelos ruivos brilhantes com vestes azuis andava fazendo um ruído seco sob o chão de pedra polida.

Draco conhecia aquele lugar. Já tinha ido até lá uma vez: A Mansão de Nice. As paredes eram escuras, e as tochas ficavam muito afastadas uma das outras. Tudo parecia extremamente úmido, e a mulher se encolhia. Malfoy não sentia frio, ele era apenas um espectro, e ela não o via. Mesmo quanto ele colidiu com ela, não sentiu absolutamente nada.

Eles entraram na sala de jantar, e ele não conseguiu se impedir de soltar uma exclamação. Edward Malfoy era extremamente semelhante a seu pai – a por tabela, parecia com ele também. Seus olhos eram cinzas, frios, desolados. Seu corpo animalesco estava sentado graciosamente sobre uma cadeira larga, e a jovem ruiva o ignorou.

- Não vai me cumprimentar, mademoseille?

- Bom dia, Monseiur Malfoy.

- Sente-se. – ela tomou o lugar na cabeceira oposta da mesa. – Tendo uma boa estadia?

Os olhos castanhos dela se levantaram para os dele rebeldemente.

- Não exatamente. Eu perdi minha liberdade, meu futuro e meu pai, tudo tem poucos dias. Tenho ficado sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar, e sinceramente, senhor Malfoy, isso me aborrece muito. Vaguei por todo o castelo – os olhos dela continuaram a encará-lo sem medo. – Até por parte da Ala Oeste. – não se deixou intimidar pelo rosto do outro que se contorceu de raiva. – Mas tem sido extremamente irritante ficar completamente sozinha este tempo.

- Pois bem, Mademosille Weasley. – Ele saltou felinamente para o chão. – Eu gostaria que esta tarde viesse se juntar a mim no almoço. Até lá, terei pensado em alguma coisa para lhe entreter. É minha hóspede e deve ser tratada como tal.

Uma mão encostou em seu ombro, e ele virou-se mal-humorado para encontrar o rosto de Pansy Parkinson contorcido de malicia.

- Eilan disse para você estar em quinze minutos na Torre de Astronomia.

Draco grunhiu uma resposta de concordância.

- Está com a garota Weasley mas não deixa de lado o velho hábito de se agarrar com ela pelos corredores bem debaixo do nariz da oficial, não é mesmo?

- Fique quieta, Pansy. Deixe de falar bobagens. E fale a Eilan que estarei lá.

Em um impulso ainda irritado, Draco se encaminhou para o banheiro dos monitores. Quem sabe... Vindo de Eilan, nunca se sabia... Talvez ele devesse se preparar para uma noite de distração nada convencional.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Esse capítulo foi bem mais curto, eu sei. E talvez não tenha dito tanto sobre a Eilan. Mas, logo, vocês terão mais sobre ela independente do desenvolvimento de OE. Eu pretendo escrever – não sei quando – uma fic para explicar o relacionamento que existiu entre Draco/Eilan... Falando nisso... E aquele "quase beijo"... Aconteceu ou não aconteceu? A Marin diz que sim, a Eilan diz que não... O Draco sai do salão comunal esperando uma diversão não convencional... Mas... Qual é a verdade? Um beijão para todos que recomendaram minha fic, mandaram reviews, e aos que me escreveram também. Um especial pro Phil, por ser o único que A-D-O-R-A a Eilan. E um avisinho... O capítulo 12 vai ter toques de NC, nada que você não encontre nas fics da Píchi... Aguardem e confiem, ele vai ao ar em dois dias! ^^


	12. Capítulo 11: Garotos

**Capítulo 11: Garotos**

Ele estava no último lance de escadas para chegar até a torre. Estava tudo escuro, a luz entrando pelas inúmeras sacadas abertas.

- Lumos. - Sussurrou, vendo a ponta da varinha se acender com uma luz azul. Subiu os últimos degraus e entrou na sala do topo da torre.

Apertou os olhos, tentando encontrar Eilan, mas a figura encostada na sacada oposta à porta era inconfundível. Mesmo no escuro, seus cabelos rubros presos no alto da cabeça se faziam notar, refletindo cada pouquinho de luz que os alcançavam. Com a varinha erguida, ele podia ver os contornos delicados do rosto dela, seus olhos castanhos bem abertos olhando-o diretamente, mas ele não retribuiu o olhar. Baixando os olhos viu com surpresa, que o uniforme que ela usava estava bem diferente. A saia, não estava "três dedos acima do joelho" como todas as meninas deveriam usar, e sim no meio das coxas - como a grande maioria das menina usava - não estava vestindo o suéter, apenas a blusa abotoada da escola, a gravata vermelha e dourada, e a capa preta com o brasão da Grifinória.

Draco deu dois passos na direção dela, quase que magneticamente atraído pela menina. A porta fechou-se sozinha, por algum feitiço da garota.

- Então era você quem queria me encontrar. - ele murmurou.

- É o que parece, não? - ela falou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Você esperava...?

- Eilan? - ele completou. - Em parte. Não exatamente ela, mas uma armação dela. Não esperava você.

- Decepcionado?

- Não exatamente. - ele falou parando cara a cara com ela.

_"Seus olhos e seus olhares _

_ Milhares de tentações _

_ Meninas são tão mulheres _

_ Seus truques e confusões"_

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios dela, levemente pintados pelo que ele pode perceber. Ele se aproximou para beijá-los, mas ela se esquivou.

- Eu achava que você tinha me mandado ficar longe de você, Malfoy.

- E desde quando você obedece ordens minhas?

- Não obedeço. Apenas estou perguntando se não era isso que você queria.

Ele tornou a deixar seu rosto a meros centímetros dela.

- Acho que eu mudei de idéia.

- Claro... Bem, eu não tenho certeza de que quero um namorado que muda de idéia sobre mim toda a hora.

Gina deu um passo para trás, sentando sobre uma das mesas que eles usavam para escrever sobre os mapas de astronomia e cruzando as pernas.

- E o que eu devo fazer, então? - ele perguntou se debruçando sobre ela.

- Tem que aprender a controlar seus nervos. - ela falou, pondo o dedo sobre o peito dele.

- Eu vou controlar... - ele falou antes de abaixar a cabeça beijando-a.

_"Se espalham pelos pêlos _

_ Boca e cabelo _

_ Peitos e poses e apelos _

_ Me agarram pelas pernas _

_ Certas mulheres como você _

_ Me levam sempre onde querem"_

Bastaram seus lábios se encontrarem com os dela, para parte daquele desejo de tê-la que estava tentando reprimir desde a noite anterior passar a queimar dentro dele. Ele puxou-a para perto, comprimindo o corpo dela contra o seu, apertando ainda mais sua boca contra a dela, colocando a língua na boca dela que massageava a dele. Ela deixou sair um murmúrio de satisfação, o que aumentou ainda mais o desejo dele de beijá-la.

Mas Gina afastou a cabeça da dele, com a respiração ofegante.

- Acho... Melhor... Sair de cima da mesa.

- Claro. - Mobilares. - ele falou conjurando um sofá confortável do nada. Ainda com a varinha, ele colocou-o encostado na parede da sacada.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado no sofá, e um clima constrangido ficou no ar.

- Acho que... - ela falou dando os ombros.

- É... - ele confirmou.

Os dois se viraram, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, Draco voltou a sentir a urgência de apertá-la, de beijá-la.

Logo haviam toques dos lábios um no outro, línguas, saliva, mãos apertando o corpo do outro contra si, como se toda sua existência dependesse daquele beijos, agindo como se tivessem acabado de encontrar um oásis em meio ao deserto.

E mais uma vez, Draco foi obrigado a reconhecer que aquela garota tinha o ganhado.

_"Garotos não resistem _

_ Aos seus mistérios _

_ Garotos nunca dizem não _

_ Garotos como eu _

_ Sempre tão espertos _

_ Perto de uma mulher _

_ São só garotos"_

Ele estava sedento de mais, seus beijos passaram para o rosto dela e beijou em torno do seu ouvido, enquanto ela suspirava baixinho com os beijos e com ele passando lentamente a língua em sua pele, de uma maneira que nunca ninguém tinha feito com ela.

- Você ganhou, Virginia. - ele assumiu em um sussurro no ouvido dela.

- Não, você que me ganhou, Draco Malfoy. - ela falou em um suspiro.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, a vendo soltar suspiros de animação. Enquanto isso, suas mãos desatavam o nó da gravata dela sem que ele fizesse nada para resistir.

Virginia puxou sua cabeça para cima, beijando-o intensamente, inclinando-se sobre ele, enquanto este recostava no braço da poltrona. Agora era ela quem desfazia sua gravata, jogando-a no chão ao lado dele, e passando o suéter por cima de sua cabeça. Tomando as rédeas da situação, ele fez força puxando-a com os braços para o outro lado do sofá, pondo seu peso sobre o corpo dela, que começava a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Suas mãos brancas e grandes passearam pela cintura da menina, descendo para acariciar a lateral da perna que ela mantinha no chão, e tornando a subir enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar cada vez mais. Subiu-a em direção aos seios dela, envolvendo-os, enquanto ela ficava rígida de tensão.

_"Seus dentes e seus sorrisos _

_ Mastigam meu corpo e juízo _

_ Devoram os meus sentidos _

_ Eu já não me importo comigo"_

- Que foi? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, entre beijos por seu pescoço.

- Nunca deixei ninguém...

- Fazer isso? - perguntou sabendo a resposta.

A menina assentiu com um sorriso tímido, que não combinava em nada com a pose que ela estava assumindo minutos atrás. Draco beijou seu pescoço várias vezes, se afastando do ouvido dela, e tornando a chegar perto.

- Para tudo existe uma primeira vez. - sussurrou.

Não pôde deixar de notar que havia algo de tremulo nos lábios dela quando a beijou, sua mão descendo lentamente para encontrar os botões da blusa branca, desabotoando-os um a um, sua boca ainda colada à da ruiva. Sua língua não cansava de massagear a dela sensualmente, até que todos os botões estavam abertos, os lados da camisa separados, revelando o soutien meia-taça champagne.

_ "Então são mãos e braços_

_ Beijos e abraços _

_ Pele, barriga e seus laços"_

Os dedos dele entraram sob o soutien, envolvendo o seio a da garota e revelando-o. Da mesma forma, tirou o outro de baixo do pano. Gina corou quando ele se separou dela para observar seu trabalho, mas corou mais ainda ao sentir os lábios dele encontrarem seus mamilos, beijá-los e sugá-los.

Ela soltou gemidos de prazer, o incentivando a continuar mais e mais. Agora suas mãos corriam para debaixo da saia plissada, acariciando a parte interna das coxas dela, seus beijos descendo em direção a sua barriga, até que a mão dele encostou no lugar sensível entre suas pernas que se encontrava extremamente úmido, e ela levantou assustada, ficando sentada.

_"São armadilhas e eu _

_ não sei o que faço _

_ Aqui de palhaço _

_ Seguindo seus passos"_

- Não, Draco, não... Por favor... Não... É cedo... Nós estamos juntos há poucas semanas, e Tom.. - ela desatou em uma voz de quem estava prestes a cair no choro.

- Virginia! - ele exclamou. - Eu... Você... Provocou isso, não é como se eu estivesse forçando nada!

- Não disse isso. - ela falou ainda chorosa. - Mas eu acho que não devemos continuar.

- Se você diz... - ele falou, emburrando-se, especialmente por ainda estar latejando de desejo.

- Draco! - ela chamou em tom mais severo. - Você não entende que eu passei por uma coisa extremamente difícil há poucos dias atrás? Eu não tenho condições psicológicas para manter uma relação desse tipo!

- É justamente por isso, Virginia! - exclamou ainda mais bravo. - Eu não quero que você fique pensando nele! Eu quero que você esqueça isso, supere isso. - Ele beijou o pescoço dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Para apagar as marcas dele e deixar as minhas.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram e se virou para o namorado.

- Isso significaria que você realmente se importa comigo?

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco quase o traíram, mas ele conseguiu manter a pose.

- Se você quiser por as coisas desta forma.

_"Garotos não resistem _

_ Aos seus mistérios _

_ Garotos nunca dizem não _

_ Garotos como eu _

_ Sempre tão espertos _

_ Perto de uma mulher _

_ São só garotos"_

- Eu queria que você soubesse, Draco, que eu me dispus a vir aqui, a praticamente te procurar, porque eu realmente estou tendo sentimentos por você.

- Ter sentimentos é fácil, Virginia. - ele falou com um sorriso de ironia. - Eu por exemplo, sou cheio de sentimentos por um monte de gente. Desprezo pelo seu irmão, raiva do Potter, e um pouco de respeito pela Hermione.

- Muito engraçadinho. - falou ela sem se impedir de sorrir. - Desde quando você a chama pelo nome de batismo?

- Desde que nos tornamos monitores-chefes. Ela não me chama de Malfoy. Digamos que foi uma ordem sutil do nosso hum, - ele contorceu a cara. - querido diretor.

- Eu entendo.

Os dois se olharam por mais alguns instantes, e os lábios se procuraram sozinhos, se encontrando antes mesmo que eles pudessem se dar conta disso. Estavam novamente deitados no sofá, entre beijos nada inocentes, mãos percorrendo caminhos agora conhecidos, suspiros pouco pueris. Gina já era capaz de sentir os efeitos que o momento trazia a Draco, pressionando-se contra ela.

Ele já começava a se sentir encorajado a descer os beijos pelo colo dela, quando ela sussurrou:

- Draco... Já conversamos sobre isso.

Ele se sentou, mal-humorado.

- Tá bom.

- Não fique chateado. - ela falou, tornando a ajeitar o soutien e começando a abotoar a blusa completamente amassada. - Tudo a seu tempo.

Draco grunhiu algo em resposta.

- Quando chegar a hora. - ela falou, levantando o rosto dele até que seus olhos se encontrassem. - Você vai saber. Pode ter certeza.

Ele beijou a orelha dela, antes de sussurrar.

- Parece que não está muito longe, não é?

- Draco!

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente. - ele falou piscando.

- Até amanhã. - ela falou antes de dar um selinho no namorado.

- Até amanhã.

Gina se levantou, completamente recomposta, e andou até a porta da sala, destrancando-a com um "Alorromora". Foi então que Draco desistiu de esconder o que já parecia ser completamente óbvio.

- Virginia. - ele chamou, e ela virou com um lampejo flamejante. - Eu me importo com você, mais do que eu gostaria de me importar.

Um sorriso sincero nasceu no rosto da namorada.

- Obrigada por assumir, Draco.

E foi-se embora, deixando o rapaz com a cabeça entre as mãos apoiadas no joelho, e uma dor insuportável em lugares nada agradáveis.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Esse capítulo foi extremamente curtinho, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Para a Yellowred, que estava interessada no meu material NC, eis uma mini-provinha do que vem por aí, a Rita, e a Píchi, que leram primeiro.

Muito obrigada por todas as recomendações, e-mails, reviews, comentários e afins. São todos de extrema importância para mim.

Ah, a música é do Leoni. ^^


	13. Capítulo 12: A Iniciação

**Capítulo 12: A iniciação**

* * *

Notas da Autora: Esse capítulo é um tanto incomum. Em determinados momentos, nós veremos coisas pelo PoV da Eilan, eu não consegui resistir a descrever a vivência dela da iniciação. Mas não precisam me xingar, eu não farei mais isso ^^ A parte referente aos cultos foi baseada no livro _A Casa da Floresta_.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Gina estava bastante satisfeita. Eilan sorriu debochadamente para ela com malicia no café, fazendo-a se perguntar o que a garota sabia. Quando questionou a Sonserina, ela disse que não sabia nada – nem queria saber, apenas estava respondendo a cara com que Draco chegou na sala comunal da Sonserina. Depois tornou a convocar-lhe para a encontrar na frente do banheiro das monitoras às nove da manhã de sábado. Gina nem conseguiu se perguntar como sabia onde era o banheiro se não era monitora, mas, não fazia a menor diferença.

Colin, obviamente, se interessou em saber se tinha dado tudo certo mas não quis ouvir detalhes porque, segundo ele, essas coisas não era nada interessantes de ouvir ou imaginar. Os dois riram com gosto, juntos, e Marin riu com eles. As duas meninas fizeram as pazes mas certamente a ruiva não contaria a outra o que acontecera. Primeiro porque sua confiança estava ainda abalada. Segundo porque sabia que a menina não queria mesmo ouvir. Aquilo só traria mais dor, desavenças e tristeza para o relacionamento das duas, que tinham entrado em um acordo silencioso de não mencionar o relacionamento de Gina com Draco a menos que fosse realmente inevitável.

Mas apesar de todos insistirem em não a pressionar para saber o que acontecera ela sentia a necessidade de conversar com alguém. Alguém que gostasse dela e compreendesse o que estava passando. Alguém em quem confiasse e que tivesse passado pelo mesmo. No entanto parecia que todas as pessoas que poderia conversar estavam desinteressadas ou pelo menos não tinham condições de ajudar.

Foi movida por essa necessidade que se viu procurando a última garota que gostaria de falar sobre Draco.

Bateu de leve na porta de madeira do quarto da monitora-chefe e Hermione abriu em alguns minutos. A noite de quinta estava escura e fria, como era de se esperar do inverno no hemisfério norte. Por um instante imaginou se não estaria sendo pouco leal com o namorado ao falar o que pretendia para a garota mas pensando nos seus últimos encontros durante a semana, que apesar de não terem sido como o na sala de astronomia, vinham sendo muito animadinhos, ela se decidiu.

- Gina? – perguntou levemente surpresa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Posso entrar, Hermione?

- Claro – a garota lhe deu passagem. – O que houve?

- Nada demais. Eu apenas queria te fazer uma pergunta.

- Fale – falou, com uma expressão confusa.

- É sobre você e o Rony... - Hermione pareceu ainda mais confusa, como se aquilo fosse possível. - Vocês estão juntos tem quase um ano, não é? - A outra concordou com a cabeça, sem entender. - Vocês... Já... Ahn... Alguma vez... Já... Bem...

- O quê?

- Já... Fizeram alguma coisa além de beijos, mãos dadas e aquilo que todo mundo vê?

No mesmo instante se arrependeu de ter perguntado ao notar a amiga corar furiosamente e perguntar com ar embaraçado:

- O que aquele maldito Draco Malfoy andou te falando?

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ele não me disse nada. Por quê, isso é um sim? - A menina corou ainda mais.

- Deixe para lá. Ele tinha me dado a entender que... Mas... Se não... Por que o interesse?

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Por que você quer saber?

- Responda minha pergunta e eu responderei a sua!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, corando, e depois levantou, encarando a ruiva com ar de desafio.

- Já.

- Vocês chegaram a... A... Aos finalmente? – era a vez de Gina corar.

- Não! – apressou-se a falar, corando, e depois relaxando um pouco. – Eu acho que não estou pronta... Mas... Por que o interesse?

- Hum... Nada... Eu apenas...

- Não me diga que você... Você e o Malfoy, quero dizer, Draco... Vocês não...?

- Também não – suspirou.

- Então por que...?

Gina olhou para os próprios joelhos e então pôs os olhos nos olhos da amiga e contou, detalhe por detalhe o que acontecera. A amiga não falara nada, não julgara e até sorrira, tudo que Gina sentiu ao se deitar na cama naquela noite, era apenas uma paz, por não ser a única, por não estar sozinha... Assim, dormiu.

* * *

Agasalhou-se bastante antes de descer na direção do banheiro das monitoras. Quando finalmente viu Eilan se espantou que estivesse usando uma túnica azul profundo de linho ao invés das vestes da escola. Havia algo de sobre-humano na visão da sonserina com aquela roupa, seus cabelos ondulados soltos caindo sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos se encontraram e não pela primeira vez em sua vida mas ao menos pela primeira vez com aquela garota, Virginia teve certeza de que aquele momento já acontecera centenas de vezes antes.

A loira se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a face.

- Hoje eu vejo, a face da deusa reflete também em você.

- Como? – perguntou educadamente.

- Um dia, Virgínia, você entenderá. Um dia – ela suspirou e estendeu um embrulho para a ruiva. – Nós vamos visitar Caillean Malfoy hoje mas ela não estará sozinha e preciso que você use isto.

Entraram no banheiro das monitoras e vestiu a túnica bege que a outra lhe entregara. Quando se viu no espelho, pôde ouvir uma voz em sua mente. _Por que, minha filha, nunca se dedica a mim?_ Quando virou para Eilan percebeu que esta estava em uma profunda viajem interior.

- Eilan? Eilan! – chamou e a menina sacudiu a cabeça,

- Vamos, vamos – respondeu etérea.

As duas caminharam até os jardins, onde a carruagem as levou para Hogsmeade. Gina estranhou mas Eilan disse apenas que Dumbledore sabia que estava indo e que ainda era muito cedo para alguém dar pela falta da ruiva.

- Não voltaremos hoje, ainda. Apenas de madrugada. Avisei o diretor que te levaria, e ele não se opôs. Acho que ele concorda que Caillean precisa te ver.

A grifinória não ousou perguntar mais nada. A carruagem parou suavemente na frente de uma mansão, Eilan desceu e a conduziu para os fundos da casa, que acabavam na Floresta Proibida.

Gina se assustou ao ver a quantidade de mulheres vestidas de túnica azul que se encontravam na parte da floresta aos fundos da casa branca enorme onde morava Caillean Malfoy. Notou que todas a olhavam com um ar ao mesmo tempo preocupado e indulgente, todas com a meia-lua gravada entre as sobrancelhas. Eilan, ao seu lado, andava de forma engraçada, como se deslizasse. Seus cabelos flamejantes e sua túnica bege a faziam um ponto destoante do conjunto. Seguiam pelo corredor formado pelas mulheres em direção aquela que era, claramente, a mais poderosa. Um véu azul cobria seus cabelos que começavam a ser salpicados por brancos, sua gargantilha e seus braceletes eram de outro e a meia-lua interrompida por uma linha de expressão.

- Filha de Don – falou gravemente, olhando para Eilan. – Você assumiu um compromisso, de se testar a fim de se tornar uma sacerdotisa da Grande Deusa. No entanto, menina Eilan, trouxe uma garota – seus olhos se demoraram por algum tempo em Gina, que estremeceu –, uma garota bruxa e não iniciada nas tradições e mistérios druidas, sabendo que não é permitido que veja sua iniciação.

- Me perdoe, senhora Miellyn – ela falou e pela primeira vez Gina pôde ver humildade em seus olhos e palavras – Esta menina bruxa, Virgínia Isabelle Weasley, é uma vidente e vim apresentá-la ao conselho do oráculo, por ordem de Caillean.

O olhar de Miellyn foi até a outra sacerdotisa com irritação.

- Sua iniciação será apenas à noite. Até lá, o conselho se ocupará de Virgínia – decretou Caillean. Miellyn ainda estava com o rosto fechado. – Senhora – falou brandamente. –, todas nós sabemos que a iniciação será depois do sol se pôr. Não caia na paixão pela sua posição, menina Miellyn.

- Caillean, você pode ser a chefe das feiticeiras, mas eu ainda sou a Suma-Sacerdotisa da Bretanha.

- Não questiono isso, Senhora – ela falou de forma desafiadora. –, mas sei que posso lhe dar conselhos mesmo assim. Eu tenho motivos suficientes para acreditar que Virgínia é uma peça importante na história da família que assumi e também reconheço seus dons. Eu nunca fui uma vidente como você, Miellyn, mas sei reconhecer uma.

- Ela não é uma sacerdotisa. Não tem nenhum sangue druida.

- Talvez não, Miellyn, mas isso não a impede de ser uma vidente. Vidente, eu digo, não oráculo como são vocês, sacerdotisas puras. Eu falo de bruxas.

- Nós a analisaremos – falou uma terceira mulher, que não se identificou. – À noite, antes que Eilan seja iniciada, nós a veremos. Não há mal nenhum que fique aqui enquanto isso. Não há mal nenhum, pois quem sabe um dia ela não venha se juntar a nós?

A Suma-Sacerdotisa acenou com a cabeça, apesar da discordância estar estampada em sua face.

- Então, será como Lotte disse – falou Caillean sorrindo. – Que comecem os ritos!

Uma das sacerdotisas mais jovens – talvez com menos idade que ela e Eilan – pegou em uma de suas mãos e outra a segurou pelo outro lado, começaram a rodar, rodar, e a música se espalhava pelo ar. As palavras saíam naturalmente da boca de Gina como se as conhecesse bem e de repente havia tanta harmonia a sua volta que deixou de se importar.

* * *

Gina se sentia exausta, como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro cantando e dançando, mas era apenas a hora do almoço. A governanta de Caillean, uma mulher chamada Nárnia, trouxe a comida e Lotte conjurou mesas. Claramente, aquilo não agradava em nada a Senhora Miellyn e Eilan parecia tão quieta e calada que chegava a assustar.

- Ela está apenas nervosa por conta da iniciação – falou Lotte suavemente. – Não se preocupe, querida, todas ficamos desta maneira, você também ficará.

- Eu? – perguntou, confusa. – Mas eu não pretendo me tornar uma de vocês.

- Você será – respondeu a outra, parecendo confiante. – Ou pelo menos participará da nossa vida. Eu te vi, menina Weasley. Muitas vezes, em Ottery St. Chapole. Muito perto de nossa casa de donzelas.

- Eu moro ali perto.

As horas se passaram rapidamente: houve mais cantoria e até mais danças, enquanto Eilan se retirava do convívio das demais sacerdotisas, sentada no chão da floresta, cuja neve tinha derretido naquela semana.

- Eu não entendi até agora por que me trouxe – falou a grifinória, sentando a seu lado.

- Você precisava ver Caillean. Eu posso estar de protegendo a cada noite, mas ela também estava. Mais que eu, suponho. Ou eu não teria tido forças para mais nada.

- Como assim?

- Eu fico semiconsciente – por todo o tempo a loira não virara o rosto para a outra. – Meu corpo descansa mas minha essência estava alerta, consciente, velando seu sono. Mas Dumbledore disse que... Provavelmente durante essa semana alguém vai vir... E banir Tom... - Gina suspirou, aliviada.

- Ele não falou comigo.

- Eu acho que estava esperando a confirmação. Suponho. Sei lá.

As duas ficaram em silêncio enquanto as mulheres prosseguiam com a música e a dança. Parecia algum tipo de festa.

- Estão celebrando minha entrada do círculo das sacerdotisas. Mas talvez eu não deva...

- Por que não? Parece que você espera isso há tempos!

- Eu... Ah, você não entende... Eu... Quando você faz seus votos, você deve jurar...

- Castidade? – perguntou, lembrando dos comentários de Marin. – E...? Não acredito que isso te faça inapta.

- Pessoalmente, nem eu, Virgínia. Nem Caillean, nem Lotte... Mas é Miellyn quem decide das coisas, não nenhuma delas... Quando eu contei a Caillean ela me castigou severamente... Mas não quis que eu parasse de treinar, em nenhum momento disse que eu não poderia me consagrar. A maioria delas... Têm vidas normais, casamentos, filhos... Mas, seguem suas vidas guiadas pela vontade da Deusa... Só amaram os homens que Ela escolheu ou exigiu que amassem... Não eu. Eu me deixei levar.

- Foi Draco?

A menina se limitou a acenar a cabeça. O silêncio tornou a dominar a situação até que as sacerdotisas vieram dançar a volta delas e a própria Eilan se levantou para dançar, sendo abraçada e beijada por cada uma das mulheres conforme dançava. Sem notar, quase hipnóticamente Gina levantou e dançou com elas, dançou com Eilan e Lotte. Quando seus braços encontraram os de Caillean a força do olhar da mulher a atingiu, sem amedronta-la. Então soube que aquela mulher tinha, de alguma forma, mudado sua vida.

* * *

- Estamos aqui reunidas mais uma vez para discutir sobre uma menina indicada a nós por nossa amiga Caillean. Digo a todas vocês por que devemos falar desta menina: é uma vidente, à moda bruxa. Não tem parentes entre nós nem sangue bretão. Pelo contrário, os Weasleys são conhecidos por sua grande prole e pelo seu sangue puro. Mas esta é uma vidente, não raros em sua família... Viu, vê e verá, portanto, nos interessa.

As sacerdotisas do oráculo estavam sentadas em círculo enquanto as demais comiam à luz das primeiras fogueiras e estrelas. Gina estava sentada à esquerda de Caillean e à direita de Eilan. Nenhuma das duas, no entanto, a olhava.

- Virgínia Isabelle Weasley é a mulher predestinada – interviu Caillean. – Eu não sou uma sacerdotisa do Oráculo nem nunca tencionei ser a voz da Deusa mas sei de determinadas coisas, preservo minha família, seus costumes e história. A garota é a salvação do futuro da minha casa e eu desejo que seja instruída para controlar essa vidência. Mantê-la à salvo, manter o futuro dos meus a salvo. Mas não é egoísmo que me move, é proteção.

- Tenho que te dar esse crédito – falou Lotte. – Você nunca age apenas para se beneficiar.

- Portanto não juramos todas nós tratar cada mulher como nossa irmã, mãe e filha? Esta menina é nossa irmã e será minha neta. Logo, temos a obrigação e o prazer de ajudá-la.

Todas ficaram em silêncio até que Miellyn falou, a voz grave e contrariada.

- Virgínia Isabelle Weasley deverá ser internada em Valaineamon por um período de dois anos quando completar sua formação escolar. Em regime interno será iniciada e instruída nas artes de proteção e visão, após este período deverá deixar o santuário e seguir sua vida, jurando não transmitir os conhecimentos lá aprendidos para ninguém a menos que tenha a devida autorização da Suma-Sacerdotisa, ou seja, eu.

Gina olhou para o rosto severo da mulher, sua meia lua quase desaparecendo de tão forte que a linha de expressão marcava a testa, os olhos escuros a fitavam sem o menor traço de suavidade. Sentiu pouco apreço ou admiração por ela, não tinha a mesma postura amável de Lotte ou a mesma aura de poder e honra de Caillean. No entanto, caso concordasse, estaria subordinada a ela. E se Eilan, que era Eilan. conseguia fazer aquilo, também conseguiria. Mas havia algo mais importante do que Miellyn para que aceitasse.

- Por que? – falou alto e todas se voltaram para ela. – Por que eu devo estudar essas coisas?

- Caillean está a induzindo sem ao menos lhe explicar? – perguntou Miellyn com sarcasmo e desgosto. – Não conta muito a seu favor, não é? Facilmente manipulada, não é o tipo de pessoa que...

- Miellyn! – alertou uma sacerdotisa velha de cabelos prateados. – A menina não tem culpa se disseram a ela que viesse para seu bem mas nada mais lhe disseram. Tampouco culpe Caillean, nenhuma de nós teve tempo de conversar com a garota. Só menina Eilan poderia ter feito isso, no entanto não devemos a culpar. Tinha muito com que se preocupar.

- Mas, Ganeda...

- Não continue, Miellyn. Ainda sou sua mãe – seu rosto era tão sério quanto o da outra mulher, então sua expressão se aliviou e falou com a ruiva. – Jovem, nós te ensinaremos a se proteger dos sentimentos alheios, de forma a não prejudicar sua visão e a evitá-las ou chamá-las de acordo com as necessidades. Também te ensinaremos a se bloquear para espíritos malignos e a intervir em sonhos, transportar sua imagem, embora isso seja de pouco uso para uma bruxa.

- Então, Virgínia, filha de Molly – falou Caillean, poderosa e temível. – Concorda em se comprometer com a deusa e seus desígnios?

Ela ficou quieta por muito tempo, pensando em tudo que ouvira falar daquelas mulheres por seus pais e Marin. _"São libertas, despudoradas e perigosas"_, ouvia sua mãe reclamar ao vê-las colhendo verduras próximas A Toca. _"Foram as primeiras mulheres a terem o poder e sempre foram muito sábias mas ainda são religiosas de maneira fanática e todo fanatismo pode se mostrar uma fraqueza ou uma tendência maléfica, você vê, Slytherin era um fanático, Grindwald foi outro e Você-sabe-quem também o é"_ Diria Arthur. _"Loucas. Acreditam em bobagens. São umas tontas, puritanas."_ Levantou os olhos até encontrar os azuis e frios da mulher que a chamara de irmã e neta.

- Comprometo-me.

- Compromete-se a tratar cada uma de nós como sua mãe, irmã e filha, e a cada irmã que vier a ti em paz?

- Comprometo-me.

- Compromete-se a não se entregar a homem nenhum, a não ser aquele que a Deusa designar a você?

As duas se encararam e depois olhou Eilan, que acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Comprometo-me.

- Compromete-se a não revelar nossos ensinamentos a nenhuma pessoa e não trair seus votos?

- Comprometo-me.

- Por fim, está fazendo isso por sua própria vontade? Sem ser obrigada ou sem ser maltratada.

- Claro que...

- É uma formalidade.

- Estou.

- Então você está aceita no círculo da deusa.

* * *

- Tudo que você deve fazer – falou Lotte – é atravessar a floresta até chegar ao lago. Miellyn, Caillean e as outras estão lá te esperando – observou o rosto ao mesmo tempo calmo e apreensivo da jovem menina. "Cada vez mais jovens, essas meninas para o oráculo." – Não se preocupe, minha querida, você vai conseguir.

A loira acenou com a cabeça e começou a entrar mais pra dentro da floresta, pedindo a ajuda da terra e seus fundamentos para encontrar o caminho correto. Não temia os habitantes da floresta pois sabia que andava no passo tranqüilo das sacerdotisas. Elevou sua voz em um canto suave, honrando a lua que crescia no céu, sabendo que aquilo a protegeria de presenças hostis. Seus pés tocavam a terra úmida afundando, mas não sentia como se estivesse se sujando, apenas seguia em frente sem se importar com o mundo a sua volta, concentrava-se apenas em atravessar as árvores para chegar ao lago.

Ouviu o som de cascos e calou-se involuntariamente. Os centauros estavam ainda muito raivosos e cada vez repudiando mais os humanos. Talvez não a vissem como uma pessoa pacifica e tão preocupada com aquele ambiente quanto ela. Tremeu ao ver o centauro com longos cabelos castanhos aparecer por entre as árvores.

- Humana - ele falou com a voz forte e severa –, o que faz aqui?

- Estou a serviço da Grande Deusa – sua voz assumiu o timbre controlado que aprendera e o medo a abandonou.

- Não vejo em você o sinal Dela – respondeu rudemente. – Vejo roupas mas vestimentas não transformam pessoas em coisas que não são.

- Não vê o sinal Dela porque ainda não o tenho, estou agora em minha provação, ou estava até te encontrar, Centauro. Mas não vê que ela está em mim?

Sorriu brandamente para o meio-homem meio-cavalo e viu os olhos dele se abrirem com surpresa enquanto a encarava. Supôs que conseguia ver a Deusa através do seu rosto. "_Minha filha, você é o reflexo de minha luz e de minha face_", ouviu a voz dentro de si dizer.

- Siga em frente, humana. Você leva a face dela consigo, e todas aquelas que pertencem a Ela, são bem vindas nesta floresta.

- Que Ela te abençoe – respondeu cordialmente.

Seguiu por mais alguns passos, tendo a certeza de que estava na direção correta, até que toda a floresta pareceu refletir o luar e já não sabia aonde estava. Tentou se acalmar e encontrar o caminho correto mas parecia que aquelas árvores estavam trocando de lugar para que se perdesse. Não que isso fosse difícil na Floresta Proibida, mas assustava de qualquer maneira. Continuou a cantar, cada vez mais alto para se acalmar, e lentamente foi percebendo que aquela não era – não podia ser – a floresta proibida. Não com aquele brilho prateado nas folhas das árvores. Não com aquelas flores... Não com aquele poço de pedras que parecia ainda mais antigo que o castelo.

Eilan sabia o que fazer. Inclinou-se sobre ele, olhando para dentro do poço e vendo a lua que crescia refletida na água. Respirou fundo, controlando a respiração e o olhar, e as imagens começaram a passar...

Uma ilha sucumbia no oceano com uma esquadra de barcos a abandonando... Soldados atacavam homens, matando-os, enquanto as mulheres eram violentadas... _Vingança, Senhora dos Corvos_... Uma casa entre a floresta, e uma mulher, uma Suma-Sacerdotisa, com uma criança nos braços, uma dor além dos limites nos olhos... Sentiu seu coração se comprimir... Uma outra mulher abria a passagem entre as brumas e revelava uma ilha...

_O passado se foi mas eu permaneci..._

Guerra, homens morrendo... Um bruxo, um bruxo terrível... Hogwarts estava sendo construída e uma mulher jovem e ruiva sorria enquanto ia ao encontro do homem que reconheceu como sendo Gryffindor. Eles se abraçaram e ela viu o sorriso da mulher, que se refletia em Harry Potter. Outra mulher, sentada e vestida de azul profundo, levantou sua cabeça e sorriu brandamente: era Rowena Ravenclaw, e entre suas sobrancelhas estava a marca da Deusa.

_O sangue dos meus filhos se misturou a outros mas eu os amei de qualquer maneira._

Ela viu a primeira discussão entre os fundadores e Slytherin partir. Mais uma vez, seu coração se comprimiu pelos olhos de Rowena, a dor mais forte do mundo. As visões começaram a se embaralhar, viu uma mulher loira se apaixonando por um bruxo, e ele a matando... Viu seu rosto e todos os rostos refletidos nos olhos que a olhavam... E agora em sua testa havia o sinal da Deusa.

Acordou tonta, e estava no limite da floresta, de encontro ao lago.

As sacerdotisas estava em semi-círculo encarando-a, mas não viu sinal da menina grifinória em lugar nenhum. Estava tonta com tantas revelações mas as sacerdotisas cantavam suavemente à sua volta e lhe despiram. Ela estava nua e as mulheres em fila. De certa forma, sabia o que fazer: passou por entre as pernas de cada uma delas, indo em direção ao lago ouvindo as vozes se elevarem.

_Sangue do nosso sangue_

_Amigas, mulheres irmãs_

_Para Esta será o amanhã_

_Trará o caminho que segue_

Seus joelhos estavam ficando irritados pelo contato com a grama mas continuava, cada vez mais rápido, os olhos grudados no pedaço de lago à frente.

_Irmãs e mais que irmãs_

_Mãe, filha e mulher_

_Parentes de sangue e fé_

_Eilan será nossa irmã_

A água estava absurdamente fria, mas foi um alívio senti-la encostando em seu corpo. Subitamente teve a visão de si mesma olhando um homem de uniforme romano e outra mulher, que parecia ser ela também, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, se entregando a um homem que parecia levemente com Slytherin e ao mesmo tempo parecia outro homem. _"A mistura de sangue fortalece uma raça, desde que não se perca todo o conhecimento anterior."_ Pensou mas soube que aquela era a sabedoria da Deusa a inspirando. Aquela era a verdade que lhe tinha sido revelada. Um braço a puxou de volta e imediatamente sua pele estava seca embora seus cabelos estivessem encharcados, molhando as vestes que a fizeram vestir às pressas. Ela se viu encarando uma sacerdotisa mas não a reconheceu, nem a sua voz.

- Eilan, filha de Júlia, você está aqui para prestar seus votos a Grande Deusa. Promete seguir os desígnios da Deusa e não se deitar com nenhum homem a menos que o serviço dela assim exija ou que Ela indique aquele que deve ser seu consorte por todas as vidas?

- Prometo.

- Promete que servirá a Deusa acima de qualquer outro compromisso, seja como esposa ou filha?

- Prometo.

- Promete que não desobedecerá a voz da Deusa, e aceitará sê-lo caso a Suma-Sacerdotisa a escolha antes de morrer?

- Prometo.

- Então, Eilan, filha de Júlia, você deve tomar conhecimento da nossa maior sabedoria... "_Os Deuses não exigem que sejamos todos conquistadores, nem mesmo que sejamos todos sábios, mas somente que sirvamos a verdade que nos foi legada até podermos passá-la adiante."_ Esse é seu voto, servir esta verdade até o final de sua vida, que recomeça hoje. Não importa para a Deusa o que fez até agora porque talvez não sejamos nunca dignas de servi-la, importa que sigamos sua sabedoria e a sirvamos com o melhor que podemos, minha mãe, minha irmã, minha filha e minha neta, Eilan.

Só então reparou nos olhos cheios de lágrimas de Caillean à sua frente e a abraçou, assim como todas as sacerdotisas, inclusive Miellyn, que também sorria. Então Ganeda picou com um espinho o espaço entre as sobrancelhas, proclamando-a sacerdotisa oficialmente, embora a Deusa já a tivesse aceitado no outro mundo.

- Tens um grande destino entre nós, pequena – falou Caillean abraçando-a, antes que tomasse o rumo do castelo com os passos lentos das sacerdotisas, a luz da Deusa ainda presente em sua expressão.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Muito obrigada por cada recomendação! E por cada nota dada a OE no Três Vassouras, muito obrigada... Isso tudo foi muito importante para mim... As frases _"A mistura de sangue fortalece uma raça, desde que não se perca todo o conhecimento anterior." e_ "_Os Deuses não exigem que sejamos todos conquistadores, nem mesmo que sejamos todos sábios, mas somente que sirvamos a verdade que nos foi legada até podermos passá-la adiante."_ foram retiradas do livro "A casa da Floresta", págs. 14 e 15. Obviamente, não me pertencem ^^


	14. Capítulo 13: Discordâncias

**Capitulo 13: Discordâncias**

_"Love seeketh only itself to please_

To bind another to its delight

_Joys in another's loss of ease_

_And builds a Hell in heaven's despite"_

_(O amor procura apenas agradar à si mesmo_

_Prender o outro para seu deleite_

_Juntar-se a outro no horizonte da calma_

_E construir um Inferno em desprezo ao Céu)_

Eilan tinha avisado a ele que ela e Gina estariam fora naquele sábado. Não pôde fingir pesar: por mais que fosse um prazer estar as voltas com a namorada, por mais que a cada encontro ele desejasse mais que ela cedesse, e mais ficasse parcialmente satisfeito com os avanços, o desejo de ler o diário vinha o consumindo. O velho Malfoy e a jovem Weasley tinham conversas "muito interessantes" nesses dias – sobre coisas da vida cotidiana daquele tempo, e não parecia haver nada das "revelações" que esperava. Mesmo assim, ele sentia urgência de continuar a ler o diário – agora já acostumara a aterrizar no meio do castelo, e no meio de momentos, conversar e principalmente discussões.

Lentamente ele foi até o banheiro do corredor, lavou o rosto e retornou ao quarto em passos pesados. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de ser elegante, pelo contrário, a primeira pessoa que aparecesse iria receber um fora no melhor estilo Malfoy.

_15 de janeiro de 1758_

_Eu não saberia dizer se esse foi um dia bom ou ruim. As duas coisas, eu acho. Cada um deve tirar suas próprias conclusões..._

Ele pegou a varinha e encostou no papel, pondo o dedo no círculo que apareceu logo em seguida, e caiu no topo da escada principal. A mulher Weasley estava com um vestido novo, simples e azul. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam cuidadosamente arranjados em largos cachos, e pelo sorriso dela, estava tentando parecer natural. Draco teve vontade de rir da mulher quando Edward Malfoy chegou ao hall, eles destoavam completamente: ela completamente arrumada e ele em sua roupa habitual, completamente selvagem.

- Milorde. – ela falou olhando para o homem-manticora. – Tomará café comigo?

- Como de costume, senhorita Belle. A menos que ainda prefira os criados.

- Milorde Edward é muito temperamental. – respondeu se dirigindo ao salão.

- Temperamental, senhorita? – ele falou acidamente. – Perdoe-me se sou um homem de verdade e tudo que conheceste foram rapazotes afeminados.

- Milorde, tenha certeza que eu jamais conheci algum homem o suficiente para discorrer sobre seu caráter, salvo meu pai e meus irmãos.

- Covardes são seus irmãos se apenas você veio se oferecer para salvar seu pai, embora eu não fosse ceder aos pedidos deles.

- Eles viriam, milorde, se o pudessem.

- E há algo mais importante que o pai que nos dá o orgulho da família? Me perdoe, Senhorita Weasley, mas eu acredito que não há nada mais importante que o orgulho de uma casa.

- O que há de mais importante é a casa que você faz crescer, meus irmãos tem sua própria esposa, sua própria casa, e são pais eles mesmos, portanto devem honrar seu dever e não arriscar-se pela vida alheia, mesmo que a de seu pai, especialmente quando seu próprio país está em guerra e seus próprios filhos em perigo, senhor.

Os dois se sentaram a mesa farta, mas Edward não deixou que o assunto morresse.

- Assim seus irmãos permitem que seu mais precioso tesouro se vá e seja reclamado por outro homem como sua possessão?

- Se está se referes a mim, estás enganado ao pensar que sou possessão deles ou sua.

- A senhorita fez um contrato mágico comigo, comprometendo-se a passar o resto dos seus dias aqui.

- O que não me faz sua. Não me tomaste como esposa, e sim como prisioneira, ainda que hóspede.

- Ora, Weasley, você deve sua vida a mim!

- Não, monseiur, não devo minha vida a você. Devo minha estada na França ao senhor, mas não minha vida. Não salvou minha vida. Apenas fez dela um inferno à despeito da maravilha que ela era. E me trancou em uma casa tediosa, aonde não tenho nada a não ser sua inconstante companhia para me entreter! Sendo que por vezes, eu prefiro criados que são apenas objetos animados por mágica e sem vozes do que estar por perto da sua pessoa.

- Eu não sabia que era uma maravilha se casar com um homem que é filho do maior praticante de Artes das Trevas de toda Inglaterra.

- Como se os Malfoy tivessem fama melhor!

- Chega, senhorita Weasley! Isso não são modos para uma dama. Agora, se me encontrar esta tarde, por volta das três em meu escritório, terei o prazer de te apresentar a algo que deve por um fim em seu tédio. Por hora, apenas me permita tomar meu café da manhã em paz.

* * *

A ansiedade ia crescendo de forma visível em Belle Weasley, enquanto as horas – chatíssimas para Draco – iam passando. Ela andava de um lado para o outro do castelo, o obrigando a segui-la o tempo inteiro, até que o relógio bateu às três horas da tarde, e ele suspirou aliviado. Weasley por sua vez estava completamente nervosa, os lábios espremidos e os passos rápidos.

O escritório já era velho conhecido de Draco – aonde Edward e a Mademoseille Weasley costumavam se reunir para brigar. Já não se espantava com toda a espécie de coisas estranhas que tinham em volta deles, parecia mais o escritório do diretor com tantas coisinhas inúteis e esquisitas espalhadas pelas mesas.

- Então... Parece que o tédio é realmente mortal para a Mademoseille, nunca a vi ser tão pontual, apenas dez segundos passam das três.

- Pode ter certeza de que durante todo esse tempo, a única coisa que fiz foi almoçar.

- Vamos, Weasley, vamos.

Ele caminhava felinamente sobre suas quatro patas enquanto ela andava atrás dele distraída com seus próprios pensamentos. Até ser levada a uma enorme porta de carvalho com vários desenhos trabalhados em alto-relevo, de forma a desenhar o brasão da família Malfoy.

- Agora, eu quero que feche os olhos. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa.

A jovem olhou para ele desconfiado.

- Porque eu deveria confiar em você?

- O que eu acho mais adorável em você, Belle, é sua perspicácia e sua inteligência. Você estudou em Hogwarts, como me disse. Era da Corvinal, suponho.

- Eu era da Grifinória, como toda minha família. Mas agradeço pelos elogios.

- Isso certamente não é uma coisa que me agrade. E mais ainda me surpreende que uma Grifinória case com um Black.

- Eu não casei com nenhum Black.

- Mas iria casar.

- Estaria apenas cumprindo com meu dever filial, Milorde Edward.

- De fato. De qualquer forma, Mademoseille, não há porque não confiar em mim, já que sua estadia na minha casa vai se alongando sem que eu lhe cause nenhum mal. Não tenho motivos para fazê-lo. Apenas feche os olhos e entenda que estou tentando lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Belle fechou os olhos, e Draco notou que Edward estava quieto e hesitante olhando para a jovem e percebeu ali a mesma tensão que havia entre ele e Gina. O velho Malfoy estava tendo sentimentos pela garota! Aquilo era extremamente estranho. Um Malfoy? Uma Weasley? Porém... Ele e Virginia não eram também um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Claro que ele não era tão tonto pela garota a ponto de ficá-la observando embasbacado por minutos a fio. Ele apenas gostava dela, se preocupava com ela, queria ela e... Bem, ele não era como o velho Malfoy, não era. Não podia ser.

Edward abriu a porta de carvalho lentamente e a conduziu até o centro do aposento, ainda de olhos bem fechados. Depois abriu todas as cortinas, deixando a luz entrar, o que fez com que a moça sorrisse alegremente.

- Já pode abrir os olhos agora.

Draco percebeu a expressão encantada da mulher ao se ver parada no centro de uma biblioteca (que devia ter metade do tamanho da que ele tinha em Wiltshire). Perto das janelas havia uma mesinha e poltronas de aparência confortável, os móveis eram claros de forma a deixar o ambiente mais iluminado, e muitos livros em inúmeras estantes, e prateleiras.

- A organização da biblioteca é muito simples. – começou a falar Malfoy sem prestar atenção à expressão alegre dela. – Do lado direito são livros de magia, ciência, e temas técnicos. Do lado esquerdo são livros de literatura, que eu acredito que prefira.

Mas Belle estava como que paralisada, apenas os olhos correndo pelas prateleiras. Aparentemente ela não tinha reparado que sorria abertamente de prazer e surpresa. Edward a observou por alguns instantes antes de perguntar:

- Você gostou?

- Mas é claro que eu gostei! – ela falou entusiasmada. – Oh, isso foi realmente muito gentil da sua parte, Edward!

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e ela abaixou os olhos corando – incrível como ela corada era a exata lembrança que Draco tinha de Gina quando pequena. "Potter, você arranjou uma namorada!" e ela corando e dizendo "Deixe-o em paz!"

- Quero dizer... Foi muito amável da parte do Monseiur.

- Pode me chamar de Edward, se quiser. – falou Malfoy, em pé sobre duas patas.

- Eu... Eu... Obrigada.

- Não agradeça. Aqui é sua casa agora. Quero que se sinta bem aqui, se sinta confortável, e não posso deixar que nada falte a minha hóspede.

- Ah Edward... – Ela suspirou e Draco sentiu que estava voltando a realidade.

* * *

O Salão Principal parecia estranhamente vazio sem os cabelos vermelhos de Virginia sentados à mesa da Grifinória. Era completamente tedioso comer sem ter Eilan lhe contando todas as fofocas do dia, mesmo que ele não tivesse muito interesse naquilo. Parecia-lhe absolutamente inútil ficar ali, sem apetite, pondo alguma coisa pra dentro enquanto Crabbe e Goyle comiam feito porcos famintos, sem poder trocar olhares com sua namorada.

Quem estava sentado diretamente à sua frente era o tal Creevey, falando animadamente com uma das gêmeas Patil à sua frente. Ao lado dele estava Madley. Ainda estava relativamente confuso com os acontecimentos recentes, nunca pensara que Marin, aquela menina irritadiça e revoltada com quem ele brincava se interessaria por ele. Eilan era diferente – ela sempre vinha falar com ele arrumadinha, jogando charme, sendo melosa, desde pequenininha. Ele sabia que quando ficasse maior ela estaria no papo. Mas Marin não. Ele nunca sequer quis isso, ela era muito estressada e vingativa. Parecia demais com Draco, ele não conseguiria suportar.

No entanto, Eilan tinha sucumbido aos seus encantos por pouco tempo e sem maiores sentimentos. Marin não. Aparentemente tinha criado uma obsessão meio-infantil, meio-doentia por ele. Pouco tinham se falado desde que entraram na escola, no entanto, ele podia ver naquele mesmo momento que o olhar dela se dirigia a ele com malícia.

Poderia apostar que ela jamais esperava que ele, o herdeiro dos Malfoy fosse se envolver justamente com sua amiga amante de sangues-ruins, que usa vestes de segunda mão, filha de uma família de traidores do sangue, ou seja, uma Weasley. Quem pensaria nisso? Era completamente bizarra aquela situação. No entanto, segundo sua avó Caillean, aquilo era a muito esperado. Ele era predestinado.

Draco não entendia porquê. Ou como. E o que é que Edward Malfoy e Belle Weasley tinham a ver com isso. A única conclusão que ele chegou foi que aquela não era a primeira vez que um Malfoy se apaixonava por uma Weasley e vice-versa.

* * *

Draco agora presenciava um jantar, cerca de uma semana depois deles terem ido pela primeira vez a biblioteca. Era o primeiro registro da mulher depois isso. Pegou uma maçã que estava no meio da comida e tentou comer – aparentemente não se podiam comer lembranças. Os dois estavam completamente calados, e sequer trocavam olhares. Aquilo era muito aborrecido.

- Algum problema, Mademoseille? Algo que gostaria de dividir comigo?

- Tenho alguma outra opção? – perguntou rebeldemente a ruiva.

- Ficar calada, se preferir.

- Adianta? Eu estou sentindo um vazio enorme. Eu continuarei assim independente de contar a você ou não. Não vai fazer a menor diferença...

- Talvez alivie o que te aflige.

- A única forma de me aliviar é me libertando.

- Não posso. Não existe essa opção.

- Então eu devo murchar e morrer como uma flor sem sol. Não fui feita para ficar encarcerada em um único lugar.

- E o que pretendia fazer, Mademoseille? Saindo daqui, certamente seria apenas questão de tempo até que desposasse o Black, e então estaria presa na casa dele, com ainda menos liberdade do que tem aqui. Duvido que algum Black permita sua mulher de ler romances. Costumam fazer estragos na cabeça das jovens. Se tornaria esposa, sem função nenhuma a não ser mandar em elfos domésticos e trazer herdeiros ao seu marido.

- É verdade. Ao menos eu poderia ver meus irmãos. Sinto tanta falta deles, muito mais do que possas imaginar. Eu e meu pai morávamos com um deles, Martius. Eu gostaria muito de poder vê-los. E eu não me importaria realmente de casar com Sigma Black e ficar presa na casa dele, até porque seria minha própria casa, e realmente desejo filhos que eu possa amar e cuidar.

- Então devo lhe perguntar uma coisa, Mademoseille. Ama esse homem?

- Não o amo, e não conheço o amor, Monseiur. Casamentos com amor não são comuns, ou pelo menos assim eu penso. O amor... O amor não acontece em casamentos, estes são sua obrigação, o amor é seu prazer. É muito raro que realmente haja um casamento que comece com amor e perdure. Mas muitos podem começar por obrigação e o amor nascer da convivência. Ainda sim, aparentemente, casamento e amor há muito não andam juntos.

- Sim, também é o que me parece. No entanto, a senhorita parece pensar que seus irmãos tem casamentos felizes.

- Eles são felizes, milorde, à seu jeito. No entanto, se em meu casamento eu for metade feliz do que eles são, então estarei realizada no amor.

- Aparentemente dás muito valor a esses irmãos, mas eles não dão o mesmo valor à mademoseille.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer, Belle, que se fosse a minha irmã, e eu a amasse, eu não permitiria que ninguém que não fosse seu marido por direito prendesse-a em sua casa, eu iria até lá exigir que a devolvesse para mim.

- Está duvidando do desejo deles de me levar de volta? Pois fique sabendo que eu não iria mesmo assim, pois tenho palavra.

- Estou duvidando do desejo e da coragem destes teus irmãos de te levar embora.

- E que honra Monsieur tem para questionar a coragem dos meus irmãos? Que conhecimento de amor fraternal monsieur tem para falar uma coisa destas?

- Eu conheço o suficiente de honra e amor para dizer isto. Se eles quisessem, teriam vindo. Eu teria indo atrás. Eles não tiveram a coragem, não vieram buscar o maior dos tesouros deles.

- O monsieur é uma pessoa horrível Edward Malfoy! É um ser desprezível! Eu te odeio!

- É a verdade, Belle, nada mais que a verdade! Você é a coisa mais preciosa que eles têm!

- Eu queria nunca ter te conhecido, Edward Malfoy! Eu me arrependo profundamente do dia em que meu pai pôs o pé nesse maldito castelo!

* * *

Belle estava na entrada do escritório, com a mão no portal, enquanto Edward fingia ler pergaminhos estendidos por cima da mesa. A lareira estava acesa, mas os lampiões estavam desligados. Assim era mais difícil para ela compreender a expressão fria de seu rosto, o que não era de todo uma vantagem, já que ele não conseguia ver os belos olhos azuis dela.

- Edward?

- O que deseja, Mademoseille Weasley? – Perguntou fitando as chamas.

- Primeiramente, que não fale assim comigo.

- Assim como, mademoseille?

Ela deu passos firmes para dentro do escritório, no rosto a expressão mostrando a irritação.

- Ainda hoje me disse para chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo. Pois lhe peço o mesmo. Me chamo Belle, e assim deve me chamar.

- E o que Mademoseille Belle veio fazer em meu escritório?

- Vim lhe pedir desculpas.

Ele se virou para ela surpreso com a resposta da jovem, e reparou que ela estava parada de frente à escrivaninha. Subiu sobre o tampo de forma a que seu rosto estivesse na altura do dela.

- Desculpe-me, acho que não ouvi direito. O que veio fazer?

- Te pedir desculpas. No jantar... Estava lá contigo, me dizendo o quanto eu sou valiosa e eu só conseguia ouvir ofensas a minha família!

- O que prova que se orgulha dela.

- Não deveria?

- Certamente... Mas sabe que em pouco tempo, - O rosto dele estava bem próximo ao da jovem agora. – em pouco tempo vai passar a ser senhora de outra casa, à qual deve honrar...

- Em pouco tempo, - ela repetiu se aproximando do rosto dele também. – mas até lá...

- Até lá, continuará assim

- Exatamente.

Agora o rosto dos dois estavam tão próximos que Draco poderia jurar que estavam a ponto de se beijar. Virou-se querendo sair e não ver a cena, enquanto os lábios dos dois quase se tocavam, então tropeçou em alguma coisa que estava no chão – muito escuro para que ele pudesse ver – e com um estrondo se viu beijando o tapete.

E Draco não gostava nada da sensação. Nadinha.

Aquilo fez com que Belle desse um passo para trás – exatamente aonde estaria Draco se não tivesse se movido, quebrando o clima.

- Me desculpe. Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – falou Edward, voltando-se mais uma vez para o fogo.

- Eu... Vou me recolher agora, com sua licença.

- Toda.

E mais uma vez, Draco estava de volta ao seu quarto.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite, e aparentemente Eilan e Gina não tinham voltado. Aparentemente, o irmão cabeçudo dela não reparara, entretido em uma conversa com Hermione e Potter. Creevey estivera sentado à mesa da Corvinal, ao lado de seu – por assim dizer, namorado.

Mas agora já passavam muito das nove, e não era apropriado que ele, mesmo sendo monitor-chefe e não tendo horário para retornar ao seu salão comunal, ainda estivesse perambulando nos corredores. Desceu aos corredores sempre escuros e desertos que levavam à Sonserina distraído. Pensava na mulher Weasley e em seu próprio ancestral, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em Virginia e a vontade que estava de beijá-la quando uma mão o segurou.

- Mas que raios...

- Me diga porque ela e não eu! – A voz da grifinória falou cheia de cólera ecoando nos corredores de pedra das masmorras.

- Marin?

- Me diga porquê porra ela e não eu! – Tornou a exigir a voz da menina, e embora não a visse, podia perceber que ela estava chorando. – Eu posso entender que tenha se envolvido com Eilan, afinal ela é da sagrada Sonserina, mas Gina? O que aquela pé-rapada tem que eu não tenho?

- Marin... Respeito! – Ele falou em tom de aviso.

- Então é verdade o que todos dizem! – falou com selvageria. – Draco Malfoy está completamente apaixonado por uma Grifinória! Totalmente domado por uma garotinha Weasley! É isso que a escola comenta, e é a verdade que eu vejo nos teus olhos!

- Está dando atenção demais a fofocas.

- Seus olhos te traem, Draco! Apaixonado! Mais por que diabos? Por quê?

- Marin, está na hora de você ir embora. – falou segurando a menina febril. – Vamos, vá para sua torre.

- Eu te quero, garoto!

E assim que ela pronunciou essas palavras, seus braços forçaram seu corpo contra o do rapaz, e sua boca forçou contato com a dele, desesperada de paixão. Draco foi pego de surpresa e demorou alguns segundos para reagir, empurrando a menina para longe.

- Você está doente, Marin. Doente da cabeça. Vou conversar com Hermione Granger amanhã sobre seu comportamento. Mas eu quero que uma coisa fique clara: eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente. De jeito nenhum.

E Draco continuou seu caminho pra dentro da escuridão, deixando a menina chorando encostada as paredes geladas das masmorras.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Esse capítulo vai em especial a minha beta Rita (Satine), por toda ajuda. A citação é um poema de William Blake, "The clod and the pebble", e a tradução fui eu mesma que fiz, logo apesar de retratar fielmente as palavras do poema, não tem o mesmo valor e musicalidade... Que triste :-(


	15. Capítulo 14: St Valetine's Day

**Capítulo 14: St. Valentine's Day**

_"You don't know what you mean to me!_

_(Você não sabe o que você significa pra mim)_

_No matter what I do_

_(Não importa o que eu faço)_

All I think about is you

_(Tudo que eu penso é em você)_

_(...)_

_You know I'm crazy over you!_

_(Você sabe que eu sou louca por você)"_

Ali era um ótimo lugar: longe das patrulhas habituais de Filch, longe da movimentação do centro do castelo, longe do caminho que as pessoas faziam em direção aos salões comunais e a cozinha, e principalmente, longe dos aposentos de Snape. O maior problema era a umidade das masmorras, e o frio, mas naquele momento, definitivamente Draco não estava sentindo o menor frio. Já era o último dia de janeiro, logo teriam uma nova visita a Hogsmeade, aonde deveria levar Gina para ver sua avó.

Mas não agora. Agora tudo que importava era estar ali, beijando a namorada ferventemente, encostados na parede do corredor. As mãos dela estavam mergulhadas entre seus cabelos, acariciando lentamente sua cabeça, enquanto ele se ocupava de beijar-lhe ora os lábios, ora o pescoço, tornando a subir.

Lentamente, como quem não quer nada, ele colocou a mão em volta do pescoço dela, puxando-a mais para si. Seus dedos desceram lentamente em direção ao nó da gravata vermelha e dourada dela, desfazendo-o antes que ela pudesse perceber. Logo estava abrindo botões da blusa embaixo do suéter.

- Draco! Todo dia agora...

- Ah, Virginia, não finja que você não gosta

- Mas aqui? Está frio! Pode vir alguém!

- Nunca passa ninguém aqui. Não ia ser justamente hoje que ia ser diferente.

- Ah... Mas... Sei lá, eu fico tensa...

- Eu fico tenso é quando você me impede.

Ela deu um sorrisinho para ele fazendo cara de santa.

- Nem faça essa cara, senhorita Virginia! Nem faça, porque santa a senhorita não é.

- Eu sou uma santa sim, tá? – falou indignada.

- Ninguém está duvidando disso. – ele falou escorregando a mão até a barra da saia dela, tocando a pele de sua perna com a ponta dos seus dedos. – Definitivamente, não duvido disso... Mas não é nada que nós não possamos dar um jeito.

Ele a beijou com fervor, subindo sua mão mais um pouco. Gina deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e não reclamou de nada mais.

* * *

A neve já tinha derretido quase toda, mas ainda ventava frio quando finalmente chegou o dia dos namorados. Draco estava apreensivo: certamente Gina estaria esperando por um programa romântico e ele certamente não incluiria almoçar com sua avó. Mas ele tinha prometido e teria que levar a menina, mesmo que a contra gosto.

Pegou o embrulho de cima da mesa de cabeceira e guardou no bolso interno da capa. Quanto a isso, não tinha porque se preocupar: se Gina não gostasse do presente, seria absolutamente louca. Eilan tinha vigiado a menina de perto, e estava em ótima posição para avaliar se ela gostaria ou não. O maior problema era que ela rangia os dentes sempre que Marin chegava perto da ruiva. Draco não comentara nada sobre o que acontecera nas masmorras com Gina, mas de alguma forma, Eilan o fizera falar.

"Não sei como a Gina perdoa uma garota cobiçando o namorado dela. Eu não consigo. Eu não sou de ferro." A loira dizia sempre que via as duas conversando. Draco, particularmente achava que Eilan estava começando a se afeiçoar à ruiva, e que isso era ciúmes (já que ela própria tinha tido um caso nada platônico com ele e não achava nada demais), mas não ousava dizer. Pra que contrariar?

Quando chegou a hall principal, Hermione estava plantada, no meio da multidão, com as mãos na cintura olhando feio para ele.

- Está atrasado de novo!

- Um Malfoy nunca está atrasado, Hermione, ele chega exatamente na hora que quer chegar.

- Então isso significa que você está voluntariamente atrasado.

- Certo como de costume, Hermione, você deveria ganhar pontos por isso.

- Então, Draco, hoje você vai...

- Eu não vou patrulhar lugar nenhum hoje. Hoje eu vou ficar com a Virginia. Eu ousaria dizer que você deveria fazer o mesmo com seu namorado, Hermione. Deixe de ser neurótica. Não há a menor necessidade disso.

- O que eu ia dizer, Draco Malfoy, é que hoje será cada um com seu Weasley. – ela deu uma risadinha que pareceu bastante com escárnio. – Quem diria que eu um dia falaria isso pra você... Eu ia te dizer que não vai haver patrulha. Todos nós merecemos um descanso.

- Finalmente. – ele falou sorrindo de leve por não ter que desafiar a grifinória, ele não tinha mesmo tempo pra isso agora – Aonde está Virginia?

- Serve esta ou deve ser outra? – perguntou a ruiva acariciando o braço do namorado.

Antes de se virar, Draco pode perceber o olhar de desaprovação de Hermione, que não o surpreendeu. Ao ver Gina, no entanto, pode notar que o problema não era bem em eles serem um casal, e sim na roupa que a menina usava. Estava de calça comprida e uma malha amarela mais ou menos apertada sob a capa das vestes e o cachecol da grifinória.

- Então, vamos?

- Depois de você. – Respondeu distraidamente.

E já estavam a caminho de Hogsmeade.

* * *

A rua principal de Hogsmeade estava cheia de gente, ele nunca tinha reparado na quantidade de casais que Hogwarts parecia formar. Algumas caras eram conhecidas e habituais: Michael Corner e Karen Zillys (que aparentemente continuava saindo com Zabini), Hermione e Weasley (rangendo os dentes sempre que olhava para Draco e Gina de mãos dadas) e outros casais. Gina sorria alegremente, as bochechas coradas pelo frio, combinando com seu cachecol listrado.

Eles entraram no 3 vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada logo de cara, e Draco reparou que estava apinhado de gente. Levou a namorada para uma mesa no canto, longe dos habituais olhares de estranheza do resto dos alunos de Hogwarts, e se dirigiu ao balcão para pegar as bebidas. Ele pode ver Eilan entrando no bar, com um sorriso radiante, acompanhada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Os olhares deles se cruzaram, e pode reparar que os olhos dela brilhavam alegres quando ela sorriu em reconhecimento.

- Srta Rosmerta, eu quero duas cervejas amanteigadas e um Firewhisky.

- Sinto muito, querido, não posso vender um desses para um aluno sem identificação.

Draco apresentou a identificação que atestava que ele já era maior de idade e entregou os galeões à mulher que o deu as duas garrafinhas e o copo de Firewhisky que ele bebeu na mesma hora. Quando ele voltou para a mesa, Creevey e Fawcett estavam sentados junto com Gina, os três rindo muito. Aquilo definitivamente não melhoraria muito sua disposição.

- Draco, você conhece o Peter, não? – ela perguntou quando ele se sentou.

- Quem não conhece o namoradinho do Creevey? Acho que todos nós lembramos perfeitamente bem do showzinho que ele deu quando tinha terminado. Mas parece que os bons ventos fizeram Fawcett repensar as atitudes...

- Eu não seria capaz de esquecer aquilo. – falou Colin naturalmente. – A pior ressaca da minha vida, se quer saber. Sem contar as detenções, o esporro da Hermione, essas coisas não dão pra esquecer.

O loiro sorriu com selvageria.

- Eu considero especialmente marcante à parte que você diz que eu sou "tão sexy". Junto com aquele pedaço que eu digo que só vou deixar isso passar se a Virginia for comigo ao baile. Quem diria, que hoje eu estaria aqui com ela. – ele puxou a cabeça da namorada pra perto e beijou sua testa. – Eu devo tudo à sua bebedeira, Creevey! Isso merece um brinde!

Virginia o encarou de forma a demonstrar o quanto estava estranhando o comportamento, mas ele não deu a mínima.

- Um brinde, em nome do casal mais inesperado de Hogwarts. Ou não. – ele parou e começou a rir sozinho. – O mais esdrúxulo seria eu e a... Granger. – ele cuspiu o nome. – Mas um brinde, rapazes... Ou eu deveria dizer moças? – Gina deliberadamente fechou a cara. – Enfim! Um brinde!

- Draco! – ela repreendeu enquanto ele batia com sua garrafa na dela. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, Virginia, só seria de se esperar que um casal não se sentasse à mesa de outro casal em pleno primeiro dia dos namorados dos dois. Em pleno primeiro fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade dos dois. Era de se esperar, Virginia, que eu quisesse ficar sozinho com você.

- E isso é motivo para tratar meus amigos assim? – ela falou aborrecida.

- Isso é motivo para te levar pra um lugar longe e isolado de tudo.

- Estou falando sério, Draco. Eu não gostei. Não gostei nem um pouco.

- Oh, meninas, me desculpem. – ele falou olhando para os dois rapazes. – Vocês ficaram ofendidos?

- Não esperava nada melhor de você, Malfoy. – respondeu Fawcett aparentemente tão aborrecido quanto Gina.

- São coisas para as quais nós temos que estar preparados, querido. – falou Colin, sorrindo com elegância. – Tim Tim.

- Vamos Gina. Você vai ter muito tempo pra conversar com eles à noite, vou te levar para almoçar em um lugar diferente.

Meio a contra-gosto – exatamente como Draco previra – ela foi andando com ele para fora do bar, não sem antes pedir desculpa pelo comportamento dele. Claro que Draco não queria pedir desculpas, mas se ela queria, e dizia que era por ele... Bom, ele é que não ia acabar com as esperanças dela. Antes de sair ainda pode presenciar o que parecia ser o primeiro beijo do casalzinho vinte. Lentamente, o tonto do Potter se aproximava de Eilan, muito nervosa e o mundo ficava todo cor de rosa. Draco sentiu náuseas: não tinha criado aquela menina pra ver ela acabar assim.

- Aonde está me levando? – perguntou Gina assim que puseram os pés do lado de fora.

- À casa da minha avó. Ela está louca para te conhecer.

- Mas... – ela interrompeu incerta. – Ela já me conhece.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Ela me conhece. Nos conhecemos mês passado.

- Ela tinha me pedido para te trazer aqui hoje. – Ele deu os ombros. – Você veio aqui com a Eilan, imagino.

- Foi sim. – Ela confirmou, enquanto viravam para a frente do portão da casa.

- Porque isso não me surpreende? Aquelas duas estão armando pra cima de mim... Cheias de segredinhos...

- Deixe de ser paranóico, Draco. O mundo não gira à sua volta. – ela falou enquanto o portão abria.

- Quanto a isso, Virginia, há controvérsias.

- Você não tem jeito...

Os dois entraram, encontrando Caillean logo no hall. A mulher sorriu para os dois, e foi na direção do rapaz, abraçando-o. Depois ela foi até a frente de Gina, pôs as mãos sobre os ombros da menina e sorriu.

- Ela é linda, Draco, definitivamente é uma jóia.

- Eu sei disso, vovó. A senhora também já sabia, Virginia me disse que Eilan a trouxe aqui.

- Trouxe sim, mas eu tive pouco tempo para estar com ela. Não tinha reparado em como era bonita e outras coisas mais. Estava muito preocupada com a iniciação da sua prima. Agora sim, eu estou conhecendo a nova namorada do meu querido neto. Venham comer, queridos, venham!

Eles seguiram em direção a sala de jantar, aonde encontraram a mesa posta. Caillean sentou-se na cabeceira, com o neto a sua direita e a ruiva a sua esquerda. Desde que seu marido morrera, dez anos antes, ela se sentava na cabeceira e era uma matriarca que controlava a família com mão de ferro. Draco costumava ir lá nos fins-de-semana com seu pai, mas Narcissa raramente os acompanhava. Caillean não gostava muito da nora, apesar de ter aprovado, na época, o casamento. "Sua mãe está cada dia mais preocupada apenas com si e esquecendo seus deveres com nossa família". Ele sabia que sua avó dizia isso porque Narcissa não engravidara mais uma vez, enquanto ela esperava que finalmente tivesse uma mulher na família para seguir seus passos. Aparentemente, Eilan não era o suficiente.

- Então, querida, eu soube que você é da grifinória! Que coisa curiosa, não? Uma família tão grande, e curiosamente todos na mesma casa!

- Os Malfoy também são todos sonserinos. – retrucou o rapaz.

- Orgulho do sangue-puro, querido, e claramente seu pai dá muito valor a isso, ainda mais do que seu avô dava. Não é bem uma questão de caráter. Veja sua mãe, fútil, e seu pai, maníaco por Tom Riddle, o que eles têm em comum? Mesmo assim, ambos eram da Sonserina. Eu não era Sonserina, estudei na Corvinal. Certamente era uma questão de ser inteligente demais para a casa da serpente.

Gina riu com gosto da expressão desconcertada do namorado enquanto Nárnia servia batatas inglesas recheadas com queijo em seu prato.

- Não precisa! – ela falou sem jeito. – Não precisa me servir...

- A senhorita é convidada, portanto, deve ser servida.

- Virginia não está acostumada com esse tipo de coisas, Nárnia. – falou Draco com um sorrisinho superior. – Com pessoas a servindo e a agradando.

- Claro que não está. – Caillean sorriu friamente. – É uma Weasley. Faz muito tempo que os Weasley perderam este hábito. Se pensarmos bem, eles eram uma das famílias sangue-puro mais ricas! Mas, aparentemente, eles escolhem mulheres que engravidam facilmente. O Senhor, meu neto, deve tomar muito cuidado para não acabar ganhando um Weasley-Malfoy antes da hora...

- Eu tenho juízo, e Virginia faz jogo duro. – ele falou sorrindo enquanto a namorada corava profundamente.

- Eu me orgulho muito da minha família, Sra Malfoy.

- Não me entenda mal, querida. – falou a mulher. – Eu admiro os Weasley em vários pontos. São muito corajosos, e transgridem as regras da sociedade. Mas eles já tiveram seus dias de glória. Não que eles não possam voltar, claro que podem. Tudo na vida, querida, acontece em ciclos. Os Weasley foram ricos, os Weasley foram pobres. Os Malfoy tiveram poder, os Malfoy foram a escória. Os Weasley odiaram os Malfoy, os Malfoy odiaram os Weasley, e esse ciclo ainda não terminou. Ainda que eu ache que vocês podem transformar o ódio dessas famílias em puro amor.

- Essa frase não me é estranha... – murmurou a ruiva.

- William Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta, era um dramaturgo de mãe trouxa e pai bruxo. Leitura obrigatória para qualquer pessoa que estuda história bruxa ou trouxa. Ótimo escritor, o que prova que sangue trouxa não é uma coisa tão ruim.

- Sábias palavras. – falou Draco bebendo um pouco de seu suco. – Se não fosse pelo fato de que esses trouxas sempre nos perseguiram e tentaram nos exterminar.

- Muitas vezes, Draco, a humanidade comete erros e genocídios, mas cabe aos descendentes dos oprimidos perdoar e compreender a fraqueza humana.

- Fácil falarmos, mas é muito difícil para todo um povo compreender. Apesar de eu achar que Voldemort não tem um pingo de razão em sua cruzada. – falou Gina enquanto cortava a carne assada em seu prato.

- Verdade. – falou Caillean enquanto Nárnia servia vinho para ela. – Mas muitos entre nós compreenderam e foram oprimidos por aqueles que seguem o Lord.

- Talvez porque os seguidores do Lord não ajam conforme o que seria esperado de pessoas honestas, e não sejam realmente honestos ou virtuosos como gostam de se mostrar. Eles se usam de meios ilícitos e imorais para conseguirem o que querem. É por isso que perderam completamente a pouca razão que alguém poderia dar a eles.

- Conseguiu uma namorada muito inteligente, Draco. – sentenciou a senhora, olhando do neto para a ruiva. – Mulheres inteligentes são muito difíceis de lidar.

- Eu sei disso, a monitora-chefe é grifinória, inteligente demais, metida a sabe tudo, cabeça dura e ainda por cima parente da Virginia.

- Hermione não é minha parente. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Hermione? Nunca ouvi falar desta moça.

- Hermione Granger é filha de trouxas. – explicou a grifinória. – É namorada do meu irmão.

- Eis o motivo pelo qual a senhora não se lembrava dela. Geralmente eu me referia a ela como "sangue-ruim da Granger" e não falo esse tipo de coisa na sua frente, eu sei que considera ofensivo.

- Qualquer pessoa de bom senso consideraria ofensivo.

- Pelo que eu vejo, bom senso não é o forte do meu namorado.

- Ainda sim, a senhorita me parece bastante interessada nele. – Nárnia agora servia a torta alemã para a sobremesa.

- O coração faz coisas inexplicáveis. – Virginia sorriu. – Eu nunca imaginaria...

- Que viria a se apaixonar por um Malfoy. – completou Caillean para ela. – Os jovens nunca imaginam certas coisas. Estão muito despreparados para as armações e armadilhas do destino. Não compreendem seus designos. Mas isso vai para seu arquivo do tempo e quando a maturidade permitir, entenderão. Ah, eu posso perceber hoje mais claramente do que nunca que vocês são o Malfoy e a Weasley predestinados.

- O que a senhora... – Gina começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

- Nós todos ficamos sabendo das coisas certas nas horas certas. Este não é o momento de falar disso. Não vou mais ocupar o tempo dos dois pombinhos, é dia dos namorados, aposto como gostariam de passar algum tempo juntos e sozinhos. Eu vou me retirar, caso prefiram, podem ficar na casa, é tão minha quanto de Draco. De qualquer forma, foi um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-la, srta. Weasley.

- O prazer foi todo meu.

Assim que Caillean deixou a sala, Draco a pegou pela mão e os dois saíram juntos, para fazer justamente o que ela sugerira: aproveitar alguns momentos sozinhos em seu primeiro dia dos namorados juntos.

* * *

- E este é o meu quarto.

Gina podia ver o luxo nas coisas simples do quarto bem iluminado, na cama grande o suficiente para três pessoas, no armário embutido na parede e na mesa com duas cadeiras em outro canto do quarto, próximo a uma porta.

- Ali naquela porta é meu banheiro. – falou se aproximando dela pelas costas e beijando seu rosto. – Quer ir lá ver?

- Não precisa. – falou virando-se para ele. – O que eu quero é que você me beije... Me beija?

- Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Ele colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, puxando o corpo da menina para si. Gina sentiu seus joelhos moles, como em mais da metade das vezes que eles se beijavam. Passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele procurando equilíbrio, agradecendo o apoio que ele dava ao segurá-la. Não que ela fosse cair, mas certamente não conseguiria ficar parada no mesmo lugar. Da mesma forma que ele a beijou sem hesitar, separou sua boca da dela.

- Eu comprei uma coisa para você de presente. É só uma lembrancinha, não é nada demais... – falou a menina corando. – Espero que você goste...

Ela tirou do bolso interno da capa um embrulhinho prateado com uma fita verde o prendendo e estendeu para ele. Draco sorriu para ela antes de abrir: não seria fácil agradá-lo, mas estranhamente, isso não estava importando muito quando finalmente conseguiu abrir o papel-presente e a fita. Ela tinha comprado para um broche de fechar capas em formato de cobra, parecia feito de prata. Claro que Draco tinha muitos broches de cobras, mas aquele era diferente. Não era uma cobra feroz, nem ameaçadora, e sim elegante. Sentiu-se orgulhoso do bom gosto da menina.

- Muito bonito, Gina. – ele falou a observando corar de prazer. – Eu também comprei algo para você, e espero realmente que goste...

A dúvida se tornara legitima nos últimos minutos. Ela gostaria? Combinaria com ela? Draco entregou a menina o presente dentro de uma pequena caixinha aveludada sob o olhar de surpresa dela, que abriu para ver um par de brincos dourados com uma pequena rubi pendurada na ponta.

- Eu achei que ouro combinaria com seu cabelo.

Ela estava encarando os brincos admirada.

- Não posso aceitar... Não, deve ter sido muito caro...

- Eu não vou aceitar que o recuse. Isso é uma ofensa. Vou pensar que você não gostou do presente.

- São lindos. Absolutamente lindos. Mas... Não posso deixar você gastar tanto dinheiro comigo assim...

- O amor não tem preço, Virginia. E nem foi tão caro assim.

- Amor, Draco Malfoy? Amor?

- Nunca me contaram se a paixão tem preço... Mas eu prefiro pensar que não, de modo que valhe a pena gastar dinheiro para te dar um presente.

- O que você quer dizer...?

- Eu quero dizer, Virginia Weasley, que eu estou apaixonado por você. Mesmo não querendo isso.

- Eu sei como é. – ela falou baixando a cabeça. – Mas se você se jogou nesta... Porque não se deixar levar?

- Um Malfoy não se deixa levar, não pelo menos até ter absoluta certeza do que vai acontecer.

- Então já pode se deixar levar... Porque eu estou apaixonada por você.

- Mesmo sabendo, Virginia, que isso pode nos causar mais problemas do que recompensas?

- Eu tenho coragem para enfrentar os problemas, porque as recompensas, eu já estou recebendo fazem dois meses.

Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, e antes de fechar os olhos, pode ver Gina sorrindo para dele, um sorriso puro e feliz, como há muito tempo ele não a via dar.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Primeiro, a música do início do capítulo é Dilemma de Nelly e Kelly Rowland(risos) Eu agradeço mais uma vez pelos reviews, agradeço pelas indicações, pelo carinho da Tray, pela paciência da Píchi com minhas crises criativas enquanto eu a atolava com mensagens, pela boa vontade da Rita, pelos e-mais da Fabi, e principalmente pelo Rapha porque foi brigando com ele que minha inspiração voltou. Vai entender...


	16. Capítulo 15: Outono

**Capítulo 15: Outono**

_"O meu amor_

_Tem um jeito manso que é só seu_

_De me fazer rodeios_

_De me beijar os seios,_

_Me beijar o ventre_

_Me deixar em brasa_

_Desfruta do meu corpo,_

_Como se meu corpo fosse a sua casa, aí!"_

Duas semanas depois do dia dos namorados, Eilan veio correndo na direção de Gina e Colin no corredor de feitiços esbarrando em três primeiranistas que estavam indo na direção oposta a dela. O sorriso da menina era notável à distância, e ela parou na frente deles e falou com a voz tremendo de excitação:

- Estou namorando!

- O quê? – Perguntou Colin com a voz esganiçada. – Você?

- Eu estou namorando! – Ela repetiu extasiada. – Namorando! Namorando! Namorando! – Eilan disse dançando sobre a ponta dos pés. – Ah, eu sinto vontade de dançar, eu sinto vontade de gritar, eu sinto vontade de... AHHHHHH!

Justino Finch-Fletchley, monitor da Lufa-lufa olhou de cara feia para ela, mas a reação da menina foi abrir o maior sorriso inocente que o fez ir embora balançando a cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Professor Flitwhick provavelmente atraído pelo grito da loira.

- Professor! Eu estou namorando! – Ela falou rindo. – Venha, professor, vamos dançar!

A garota começou a valsar com o professor no meio do corredor enquanto cantarolava feliz. O mestre de feitiços ria da animação da menina que o soltou três sacudidelas depois.

- E quem é o felizardo, srta. Avery?

Gina olhou para Eilan, subitamente alerta de que não tinha a menor idéia de quem poderia ser o namorado da colega. Pela expressão de Colin, ele também desconhecia a identidade do novo namorado da outra.

- Harry Potter! – ela falou exultante.

Gina sentiu seu coração afundar alguns centímetros ao ouvir aquilo. Definitivamente, ela não esperava que Eilan estivesse namorando Harry.

- Certamente uma boa escolha, srta. Avery. – pôde ouvir o professor dizer ao longe.

Os dois eram diferentes demais, como poderiam dar certo? Além do que, ela era da Sonserina. Gina não conseguia imaginá-lo namorando uma sonserina. Sentiu uma pontada no coração... Por anos ela tinha tentado conquistá-lo sem sucesso, mas em alguns meses Eilan tinha conseguido. Aquilo não era justo, não era nada justo com todos os seus esforços, com suas noites mal-dormidas, com os cartões, as poesias, as lágrimas...

Ao mesmo tempo que pensava isso, uma vozinha na sua cabeça respondeu "Vocês eram tão crianças!" "Mas eu me dediquei a isso por muito tempo e fui recompensada com um convite a um baile por conta de uma aposta idiota!" ela respondeu a si mesma. " E foi essa aposta idiota que te levou pro braços de Draco... Você está feliz com ele, não é mesmo?"

- Gina! Gina! - Colin a cutucou. - Está no mundo da lua? A gente te pergunta se você gostou do presente do dia dos namorados e você responde "Draco está me fazendo muito feliz"?

- Ah, me desculpa. - falou corando. - Estava distraída... Adorei os brincos, por quê?

- Fui eu quem os encontrou na joalheira. - respondeu Eilan. - Eu que os mostrei pra Draco.

- Ah sim... São absolutamente lindos.

- Sim, foi o que eu achei. Fiz Draco me comprar um outro par parecido de presente.

- Quê? - perguntou Gina alarmada. - Presente por quê?

- Pelo meu aniversário. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Seu aniversário? - perguntou Colin. - Mas já passou? Eu poderia jurar que...

- É mês que vem. Vinte e cinco do mês que vem. Mas eu queria os tais brincos, combinavam com o cordão que Caillean me deu no Natal. Então eu o coagi a comprá-los.

Gina fechou a cara. A idéia de Draco dando jóias de presente a outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse sua prima, não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Virginia. - Falou uma conhecida voz arrastada atrás dela. - Não é todo o dia que sua única prima decente vai chegar a maior idade.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. - Falou tentando parecer natural, mas sua voz a denunciou.

- Claro que não. - Ele respondeu sorrindo. - Então, Eilan, qual o motivo da alegria?

- Eu e Harry estamos namorando! Nossa, eu realmente não esperava, não esperava mesmo!

- Parece coisa de filme! - Falou Colin animado. - O herói fica com a filha boazinha de um dos vilões no final.

- A Eilan não é exatamente uma filha boazinha, e ainda não estamos no final. - Observou Gina amargamente. - Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

- Harry não é o que eu chamaria de típico herói. - interrompeu Eilan. - Ele tem muitas falhas.

- Pelo menos você reconhece isso. - falou Draco sarcástico. - Que fez uma escolha absolutamente idiota.

- As minhas escolhas são problema meu, Draco querido, e você sabia que é isso que eu quero, então, acostume-se com o fato de que eu estou namorando e ponto final. Lide com isso, querido.

- Merlin, aqui estou eu, entre duas garotas e um gay que acham o máximo o cara ter olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Aonde eu vou parar?

Colin desandou a rir, enquanto Eilan olhava com uma expressão confusa e Gina corava até quase estar roxa.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito que você lembra disso. – Ela falou gaguejando.

- Lembra do quê?

- Um poema que a Gina escreveu pro Harry no primeiro ano. - Disse Colin tomando fôlego. - Dizia "Os seus olho são..." huhahhahahahahhahahahah - O garoto não conseguiu mais falar nada, rindo desesperadoramente e então Draco começou a recitar, afinando a voz.

- " Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, seus cabelos negros como um quadro de aula, quem dera..." Ah, eu não me lembro o que era, mas era muito idiota.

Agora Eilan e Colin riam desesperadamente no corredor.

- Não fale assim do meu poema! - Reclamou Gina. - Eu o fiz do fundo do coração!

- Nota-se que é de uma imensa profundidade poética. - Comentou Eilan entre risadas. - Sapinhos cozidos?

- Parem de rir da minha cara! - Ela reclamou os fazendo rir ainda mais. - Parem vocês dois! Parem!

- O que vocês têm? - Perguntou Marin se juntando a eles - O que é tão engraçado?

- Marin! - Falou Colin se apoiando no braço dela. - Lembra do poema dos sapinhos cozidos? Malfoy estava recitando!

Os olhos da garota foram direto para os dele sem piscar, e um sorriso nasceu no rosto dela.

- Eu imagino que tenha sido hilário.

- E foi! - Respondeu Colin.

- Bem, Virginia. - Draco falou estreitando os olhos. - Eu vou para a minha aula. Te vejo mais tarde?

- Claro que sim. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Então Draco inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios tão rapidamente que ninguém viu, a não ser Marin. Não havia nenhuma sombra na felicidade de Gina.

* * *

O mês de março passou lentamente para Gina, em meio a treinos exaustivos de quadribol, encontros as altas horas da noite com Draco, aulas por todo o dia e ainda por cima as cartas frustradas da sua mãe tentando convencê-la a largar o namorado. A resposta de Carlinhos tinha sido simples: Eu confio em você, mas tome cuidado com ele, ainda é um Malfoy e blá blá blá. Já Gui tinha escrito um longo texto para dizer basicamente que ele confiava no julgamento dela e que Rony não queria ver o óbvio: que já tinha discernimento mais que o suficiente para decidir se o Draco era digno de confiança ou não. Ele também acrescentou, como um ps que Rony não era muito bom em julgar as outras pessoas, mas que mesmo assim ela deveria ter cuidado com o novo namorado.

Gina e Draco se encontravam para namorar quase todos os dias da semana – comportamento que Marin dizia ser doentio, e Colin romântico. Lentamente, o loiro a vencia no que dizia respeito a carinhos e ela cedia cada vez mais. Sentia-se preparada para dar o passo mais ousado que ele vinha esperando, mas ainda haviam dúvidas em relação ao momento. Antes de Tom tê-la corrompido, ela já pensava na possibilidade de, caso tivesse um namoro legal e duradouro, finalmente ter sua primeira vez. Mas depois dele, ela estava insegura. Não tinha mais medo do espírito do jovem, até porque sabia que as conhecidas de Dumbledore tinham o expulsado do castelo no mês anterior. A verdadeira causa era que depois daquela experiência, não achava mais aquela forma de amor tão atraente. Nem prazerosa. Certo que ele tinha feito coisas que tinham mexido positivamente com o corpo dela, mas Tom tinha sido um perfeito monstro.

Gina sabia que nem todos os homens eram assim. Sabia que Draco vinha se esforçando para lhe mostrar a parte mais prazerosa daquele tipo de envolvimento mas não era o suficiente. Ela queria muito se deixar levar, mas e se quando ela finalmente estivesse ali... Pensasse em Tom? Ela não conseguiria fazer nada se lembrasse de Tom. Por outro lado, reconhecia a importância daquilo em um relacionamento adulto. Ainda não eram adultos, é verdade, mas ela tinha esperanças de que aquilo durasse.

Tudo que Gina não queria permitir era que Tom controlasse sua vida com aquilo: nada de casamentos, família, filhos e momentos felizes se não se permitisse passar por cima do que ele tinha feito. Se ele tomasse o controle, ela sucumbiria e jamais voltaria a ser uma menina normal. De qualquer maneira, ela nunca fora uma menina normal, mas jamais conseguiria se tornar uma pessoa adulta e completamente sã sem passar por cima disto. Era ela quem deveria dar o primeiro passo.

Foi assim que com o fim do mês de março, completando os três meses que ela considerava mínimos para se considerar um namoro duradouro (apesar dela achar que nesse caso em particular chegar a um mês tinha sido absolutamente fantástico) Gina decidiu que tinha chegado a hora de ceder aos apelos do namorado e aos seus próprios desejos.

* * *

O primeiro sábado de abril amanheceu chuvoso como era natural no início da primavera e Draco se sentou na poltrona mais afastada do salão comunal da Sonserina, com a intenção de não ser perturbado de continuar a ler o diário da tal Weasley. Depois daquela noite em que ela pediu desculpas ao velho Malfoy mais nenhuma vez eles tinham estado próximos de realmente de se beijar nem nada parecido. Ele a cortejava, ela corava e respondia, conversas românticas quilométricas e nenhuma ação... Draco já estava de saco cheio de toda aquela enrolação, mas a curiosidade o impelia a continuar lendo.

Draco abriu o diário de qualquer jeito, puxando pelo marcador de seda que mostrava aonde ele tinha parado, bateu com a varinha no livro sem sequer ler o que estava escrito e pôs o dedo no buraco do pergaminho tão logo ele apareceu.

Pela primeira vez ele estava no quarto da mulher Weasley. Ela parecia extremamente nervosa. Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar até que o relógio começou a bater as seis da tarde e ela olhou alarmada para os ponteiros. Lentamente ele conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo: a mulher estava se aprontando para ir a algum lugar. Mas... Ela não estava presa por um contrato mágico a ficar lá para sempre? Ainda sem conseguir imaginar aonde ela poderia estar indo a viu entrar no closet do quarto e sair com vestes formais para bailes.

Os olhos de Draco estavam mais arregalados do que nunca: agora, usando um vestido prateado e com os cabelos ruivos soltos pode notar a semelhança dela com Virginia. Tirando que a cor dos olhos de Isabelle eram verdes, o rosto das duas era o mesmo sem tirar nem pôr. Ele sentiu-se estranho por dentro. Estaria apenas repetindo cenas pré-fabricadas para ele e Gina? Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de que ele não era dono daquela decisão, e de que não era apenas ela a responsável pelos sentimentos que estavam dentro dele. No entanto, sua avó Caillean dizia que ele e Virginia eram predestinados. Seria isso, então? Teria sido Belle a causa da maldição do velho Edward? Seria Virginia o caminho para que sua alma se perdesse para sempre?

No entanto, Caillean aprovava o envolvimento entre os dois. Sua avó jamais o levaria pelo caminho errado. Jamais o deixaria correr da direção da perdição.

Belle saiu apressada pelos corredores em direção à sala de jantar, sendo seguida por um Draco que andava calmamente avaliando a situação. Ela iria embora. Edward ficaria irado, e faria uma loucura. Mas se ela só queria ir embora, pra que um vestido tão bonito e trabalhado? No entanto quando chegaram à mesa de jantar, Edward também estava com trajes de gala da família. Eles finalmente estavam tendo um encontro!

- Pontualidade britânica. – Comentou Malfoy enquanto ela sentava na ponta oposta da mesa.

- É, a Bretanha minha terra materna, não é mesmo, Monsieur Malfoy?

- Edward, Belle, Edward.

- Como preferires. – ela disse sorrindo.

Os dois comeram em silêncio por vários minutos, enquanto Draco reparava que Edward a observava, e Belle corava a cada olhar que trocavam. Não havia forma alguma de negarem que o amor havia nascido entre os dois. Seriam ele e Virginia tão óbvios? Seus sorrisos e delicadezas, e cortesias, e elegâncias seriam igualmente evidentes aos olhos dos outros? Mas, também, que fossem para o inferno os outros, ele não devia nada a ninguém.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, quando os dois já estavam comendo a sobremesa (torta de suspiro com chocolate alemão e morangos na cobertura), uma música começou a ser ouvida no aposento. Belle arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça na direção de Edward, que tinha a varinha em sua mão.

- Achei que sentia falta dos concertos de música que as jovens freqüentam em Londres.

- Ah, Edward, isso é maravilhoso!

Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam intensamente, e ela sorria da mesma forma que sorrira no dia em que os dois quase tinham se beijado.

- Eu sinto mais falta da dança do que da música.

- Então, Belle, vamos dançar.

Os dois se levantaram, o tempo todo seguidos de perto por Draco, e foram até o salão de baile. "Ah, não mais uma dose de romantismo sem ação", pensou o rapaz, se encostando no enorme piano de cauda que tocava sozinho. Edward estava apoiado sobre suas patas traseiras elegantemente enquanto conduzia Belle pelo salão. Definitivamente, aquilo era muito chato.

Eles estavam dançando haviam minutos quando finalmente ela deu o braço à ele e se dirigiram para a varanda anexa ao salão. Draco poderia apostar que a noite tinha sido fresca pelo balanço dos galhos mortos das árvores do jardim, mas ele mesmo não era capaz de sentir nada. Os dois se sentaram olhando uns nos olhos do outro, aparentemente perdidos em contemplação mútua. Draco estava esperando que eles se beijassem logo, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Belle baixou os olhos para ajeitar seu vestido e Edward tentou ajeitar seus cabelos com as patas mal adaptadas. Draco suspirou desapontado mais uma vez.

- Belle. – Falou subitamente rouco. – Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Mas é claro que pode. – ela respondeu mais docemente do que eles poderiam se lembrar dela ter falado antes.

- Tu... Tu gostas de mim? – perguntou fixando novamente os olhos nos dela.

- Eu gosto, – ela respondeu em um meio sussurro. – muito, muito de ti.

Ele pegou as mãos dela em suas patas e se aproximou do rosto dela, que tremeu e fechou os olhos. Então, eles finalmente, se beijaram. Draco já tinha ouvido falar de emissões mágicas involuntárias. Comuns em crianças, e aconteciam entre um casal quando eles estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos, mas não estava preparado para aquilo. Todo o castelo pareceu reviver, as paredes encardidas tornavam-se mais uma vez brancas como ele conhecia, os demônios e monstros tornaram-se anjos rechonchudos e os vitrais tornavam a ser luminosos.

Quando os dois se afastavam, Draco pode perceber que ambos estavam surpresos com as transformações acontecidas no castelo, e Edward se revirou de forma a conseguir ver o próprio corpo, mas esse não estava alterado.

Draco se viu novamente sentado em seu salão comunal.

* * *

O pergaminho que representava este dia no diário tinha uma mancha estranha, que lembrava vagamente um M. Quanto mais Draco olhava para a macha de tinta, mais ele se sentia atraído por ela. Sua curiosidade sobre os porquês daquela forma singular marcada ali, atraindo seus olhos, seus olhares e seus dedos.

Antes que ele pudesse reprimir-se, tinha batido com a varinha na tinta, e já estava caído em um aposento completamente devastado. A cama tinha os lençóis e o colchão rasgados, havia um espelho que o refletia naquele momento, completamente quebrado, haviam cacos de vidro no chão, e um Edward Malfoy à beira da loucura. Ele não conseguia entender: se finalmente tinha conseguido conquistar a tal mulher, porquê tanta raiva?

- Eu a amo! Eu a amo e isto não parece ser o suficiente! Eu a amo, e sou retribuído, pois o castelo ganhou vida e voltou à sua forma antiga! Mas e eu? Eu continuo sendo um monstro! Inumano! Uma pobre criatura desprovida de beleza, desprovida de meios de consumar este amor. Eu a quero! Por toda a minha vida, não houve mulher que eu quisesse mais do que esta, ou que eu me importasse mais, ou desejasse mais o bem. – falou Edward, sua voz uma mistura de dor, raiva e desespero. – Mas nada disso é o suficiente para me livrar dos encantos daquela terrível feiticeira. Me diz se isto é justiça! Eu fui capaz de me abaixar, eu fui capaz de me permitir amar, e mais do que isso, fui capaz de me transformar em um homem digno de amor! Eu renunciei a todas as regalias e truques que teriam um Malfoy para se livrar deste fardo, temendo as conseqüências! Mas não mais! Não mais! Eu sou um Malfoy, e no meu sangue também há o sangue das filhas da Deusa! No meu sangue, também há o sangue dos druidas, e dos Merlins, e eu sou capaz de ser tudo isso! Eu voltarei a ser um humano completo, seja pelos poderes da deusa mãe ou da deusa da guerra! Eu não suportarei mais esse fardo, esperando a felicidade e a recompensa, porque eu vi a recompensa em minhas mãos, eu tive a felicidade entre os meus lábios, e a alegria sublime de conhecer os beijos da mulher que amo! Eu exijo meu direito de tornar a ser um homem livre!

Um raio cortou o céu, e a chuva começou a molhar a terra. Enquanto isso Edward saía do quarto acompanhado por Draco, e saia para o jardim deixando que a chuva molhasse seu corpo. As patas de Edward fizeram desenhos firmes no chão, arrancando a grama e permitindo o barro de receber a água da tempestade diretamente das nuvens. Pelo que Draco via, era um símbolo circunscrito em reverência aos poderes da natureza. Edward cavou um buraco em uma das extremidades, recolhendo a água, e pôs o barro molhado na extremidade oposta. A água parou de cair como se por ordem dele, e então uma pena foi posta na diagonal da água, e um pedaço de madeira em chamas em virtude do relâmpago oposta a esta pena. Ainda havia uma ponta da figura sem nada.

Edward arrancou os próprio pelos sem hesitar e colocou-os na ponta restante. Draco percebeu que havia sangue misturado aos pelos, e começou a compreender. O homem foi até o centro do círculo e da figura, levantou os braços para o céu, e gritou:

- Pelos poderosos elementos deste mundo! A terra, a água, o fogo – ele apontou para a lenha, que rompeu em mais chamas que uma fogueira. - e o ar – o vento forte sacudiu as árvores por perto com violência. -, pelo meu sangue e pelo sangue dos meus descendentes, eu exijo o cumprimento do acordo que a feiticeira fez com os Deuses que honro! Honra! Quero honra! Cumprimento! Justiça! Eu me entrego e entrego todos os que me seguirem em nome da honra deste compromisso! Que eu volte a ser homem, e como homem eu venha a morrer, e que a desonra cubra a casa daquela feiticeira e de quem se puser no meu caminho!

Uma pequena figura etérea apareceu do lado de fora do círculo, encarando o velho Malfoy. Draco estava impressionado com tudo aquilo. A jovem mulher tinha olhos luminosos e cinzentos como os do homem, e estes pareciam viver por anos. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram ainda mais do que os do rapaz.

- Edward! – Ela falou com a voz grave e alta. – Tu vieste até mim, clamando por justiça, mas também por desonra e vingança! A Deusa te ouve, e te atende, mas te lembrar que ainda sim, suas decisões não são as desejadas, e ainda sim deverás ser julgado por mim no final de tudo! Sou eu a mãe que te dá o seio, e a virgem que lhe oferece os lábios, assim como a mulher que te apunhala o peito e a velha que te faz tolo. Eu sou todas elas! E com todas eu te respondo.

Outro relâmpago cruzou o céu, e antes de ser lançando de volta à sua própria realidade, com coração acelerado e suor escorrendo em seu rosto, Draco pode vislumbrar a forma de um homem caindo desacordado no centro do círculo.

* * *

Nunca houveram melhores férias de páscoa para Draco do que aquelas. Virginia e ele se encontravam diariamente, e sempre que o clima esquentava, ela se mostrava mais e mais disposta a se deixar levar pelo momento, a se deixar levar por ele. Há apenas dois dias, ele tinha conseguido avançar a um ponto em que se livrara da calcinha dela e a fizera gemer, tremer e quase gritar de prazer. Como recompensa, ela tinha ficado deitada ofegante em cima da mesa da sala de aula abandonada em que estavam sem se mexer, enquanto ele a observava. Ele adorava ficar olhando o corpo seminu da namorada, mas raramente ela o permitia fazer isso por mais de um minuto. Era uma espécie de fetiche dele, que a fazia ficar completamente envergonhada, sua pele enrubescendo até ficar semelhante aos cabelos e pêlos da moça.

No sábado, os dois combinaram de se encontrar perto do lago após o almoço. Se não tivesse ela para aliviar dos estudos e trabalhos de casa preparatórios para os NIEM'S ele provavelmente teria ficado fora de si. Era ainda pior do que a carga que tinham recebido para os NOM'S. Mas não naquele dia. Aquele seria o dia em que ele só se preocuparia com a ruivinha, e os trabalhos que esperassem. Ele não estava com cabeça para poções complexas ou transfigurações imensas. Ele estava com cabeça para beijos, abraços e principalmente altos amassos.

Eles estavam sentados perto do lago por mais de duas horas, conversando sobre coisas banais e trocando beijos (mais isso do que conversando, na verdade) quando Gina simplesmente interrompeu a conversa e ficou olhando em volta maravilhada.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo. – Acabou de acordar para a realidade que você está com o cara mais gato e de pior fama da escola agindo como um cordeirinho?

- Não, isso eu penso todos os dias. – Ela falou sem olhar para ele. – Eu apenas acabei de notar que estamos na primavera... Quero dizer, eu sabia que estávamos na primavera, mas agora temos flores, e a grama verde, e os animaizinhos...

- Certo, eu posso ficar sem ouvir essa história de animaizinhos. – ele falou gozador. – E daí que estamos na primavera?

- É romântico! – ela exclamou sorrindo. – Extremamente romântico! Se você pensar bem, a primavera é o início de toda paixão.

- Não concordo muito com isso. – ele disse a puxando para perto. – Até porque a minha única paixão eu descobri em pleno inverno. – ele beijou levemente a boca dela.

- Mas isso é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. – Ela interrompeu falando. – Eu sei que era dezembro, mas para nós dois, aquilo era uma primavera. Saímos de uma relação de frieza e destruição para construirmos um relacionamento de carinho, compreensão. Nossa relação começou e floriu, como a natureza na primavera. Independente da estação do ano.

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

- Logo, pela sua teoria, agora nós estaríamos para o verão... As coisas deviam estar quentes...

- E não estão? – sorriu ela para ele. – Mas eu penso diferente. Nós pulamos o verão.

- Isso é uma perda terrível. – ele a beijou com desejo. – Nós devíamos voltar a ele.

- Eu diria que nós bagunçamos as estações de uns tempos para cá. Eu diria que nós começamos no inverno, e então houve a primavera, e por motivos completamente alheios a nossa vontade, nós fomos para o outono, porque eu não podia encarar o verão.

- Outono são quando as folhas caem, mas eu acho que nosso relacionamento continua perfeitamente bem.

- Esta é uma forma simplista de ver as coisas. – ela falou sorrindo para ele. – Outono também simboliza a maturidade. Eu diria que nosso relacionamento precisava amadurecer antes de entrar na loucura do verão... Ao contrário da maioria dos relacionamentos.

- Eu não tenho certeza se concordo com isso. Eu preferia o verão, se quer saber. Não que eu não gosta da idéia de que estamos consolidando nossa relação, mas porque... Bem, eu não preciso dizer porquê.

- Nós ainda devemos ter o verão. – ela falou sorrindo. – Apenas falta o momento em que nós vamos passar de um para o outro.

- Isso depende só de você. – ele falou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Gina olhava o lago e ele olhava a grama.

- Aonde nós vamos nos encontrar esta noite, então?

Draco levantou a cabeça, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Me espere no Hall. Eu vou te levar para conhecer outra parte das masmorras.

* * *

Eram oito e meia da noite quando eles se encontraram no Hall, Draco vinha com um embrulho na mochila.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Para você usar. É uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Capa de invisibilidade? Para quê?

- Bom, acho que você não gostaria que toda a Sonserina te visse entrando lá, gostaria?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um instante.

- Está me levando em seu salão comunal?

- Não exatamente. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Mas ele estará em nosso caminho.

- Draco, o que...

- Confia em mim? – perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

O coração dele estava batendo muito rápido. Tudo dependia da confiança dela, que ela se permitisse ir com ele, e dependeria também de que ela concordasse em entrar na Sonserina. Caso ela negasse, tudo que tinha preparado seria absolutamente inútil.

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu e suspirou. – Me dê a capa então. Eu vou usá-la.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor por vários minutos seguidos, virando aqui e lá. Cada vez mais Gina tinha a impressão de que as masmorras eram um labirinto complicado, até que ele parou na frente de uma parede. Ela ficou confusa.

- Slytherin, o maior dos quatro. - ele falou, e a parede se abriu revelando o salão comunal.

Haviam algumas pessoas sentadas perto do fogo, outros mais afastados. Quase todos acenaram para Malfoy, mas ele se limitou a retribuir com um olhar. Desceram mais uma escada, virando para a direita até outra escada. Haviam dois corredores, um à direita da onde estavam e outro a esquerda, para onde ele se dirigiu, parando na primeira porta.

- Quem não soubesse exatamente onde está indo, iria se perder rapidamente. – ela falou, a voz abafada pela capa. – Vocês realmente não querem ser achados.

- Eu acho ótimo que ninguém nos encontre facilmente. – ele tirou uma chave trabalhada do bolso. – Pode tirar a capa, mas feche os olhos.

- Uma surpresa? – perguntou parecendo animada. – Ótimo, adoro surpresas.

Ele a puxou para dentro do quarto e fez um feitiço para acender as velas.

- Pode abrir os olhos.

O quarto estava à meia-luz, a cama encostada em uma das paredes e diretamente à frente deles, havia um balde com uma garrafa e um punhado de frutas vermelhas.

- Draco... Que... Ah, não sei o que te dizer! – ela sorria abertamente. – Muito, muito, muito obrigada!

- Não agradeça meus sentimentos. – ele respondeu sério. – Está vendo ali? Champagne. E aquelas frutas são cerejas. As pessoas costumam dizer que o morango acentua o gosto da bebida, mas eu prefiro o contraste das cerejas.

Ele foi até lá, conjurou duas taças do nada e as encheu com o liquido transparente-amarelado que estava na garrafa.

- Um brinde... A uma mulher muito difícil de agradar!

- Um brinde a um namorado muito difícil de prever.

Os dois tocaram os copos antes de tomar um pouco da bebida. Draco pegou uma cereja na mão e colocou-a na boca da namorada, que deu um beijo na ponta dos seus dedos.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Virginia? – ele perguntou se aproximando tanto dela que seus corpos estavam completamente encostados. – Eu te amo.

Os joelhos de Gina amoleceram tanto que ela pensou que ia cair, mas os braços do namorado estavam firmes em volta da cintura dela.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – ela falou abrindo o maior sorriso possível. – E eu te quero.

Ele a beijou com vontade, apertando os braços em torno dela, beijando seu pescoço. Ele tirou a capa dela a jogando no chão, correndo para tirar o nó da gravata dela, puxando o suéter pela cabeça dela, que o beijava com cada vez mais vontade, até que ela o interrompeu. Ele já estava começando a se acostumar com o momento em que ela dizia "estamos indo rápido demais." Olhou para os olhos dela, esperando que ela cortasse completamente o clima.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – ela disse meio ofegante.

- O que?

- Sente na cama e fique quieto!

Draco obedeceu, sem entender o que a menina queria. Virginia sorriu com uma malicia que ele jamais teria esperado e começou a desabotoar sua própria blusa para a surpresa dele. A barriga dela estava à mostra, e ela respirava fundo, seus seios subindo e descendo de forma provocadora, até que ela a tirou por completo e a deixou cair no chão. Em seguida, ela soltou o botão que prendia sua saia, abrindo o fecho que o seguia de forma à ela ficar tão larga que escorregou para o chão imediatamente.

- Eu tinha lhe dito para me deixar fazer isto sozinha, nada mais.

Ela beijou-o com vontade, tirando sua capa, soltando sua gravata enquanto ele tentava soltar seu sutiã. A ruiva puxou sua blusa de forma que todos os botões arrebentaram indo para várias direções e passou diretamente para o cinto enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam seus seios.

Ele segurou-a pelas costas e a virou de forma a deitá-la na cama dele. Baixou seu corpo para poder tornar a beijá-la, e foi bem correspondido embora ela não deixasse de tentar livrá-lo do máximo de roupa possível. Draco correu suas mãos pelo tronco dela, parando na altura do quadril para tirar a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo da menina. Parou por alguns instantes para observar a namorada, nua, ofegante e à espera de que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

Lentamente ele acabou de tirar a sua calça e sua cueca, embora Gina já tivesse começado o trabalho. Pode ver tensão nos olhos dela enquanto se deitava sobre ela e beijava sua boca lentamente.

- Fique calma. – ele falou. – Fique tranqüila.

- Eu... Eu confio em você, eu..

- Não sou como ele. – os olhos dele estavam nos dela. – Não sou como ninguém.

Ele beijou o colo dela, colocando seus seios entre os lábios, acariciando-os com a língua. Ela suspirou de prazer, enquanto ele passava de um seio para o outro e de volta, com calma. Draco beijou sua barriga, descendo lentamente em direção as pernas dela, que ele beijou também, parando na virilha da garota que dava risadinhas de tensão.

Levantou a cabeça de forma a conseguir olhá-la nos olhos por um instante até que tornou a baixar a cabeça, a beijando diretamente no ventre e ela se contorceu. Ele continuou a beijando, usando a língua para provocá-la, e ela soltava pequenos gemidos. Sua mão direita se misturou aos cabelos loiros do namorado, e Gina acariciava o couro cabeludo dele, o incentivando, o mostrando o ritmo que a fazia sentir mais prazer em puro instinto, até que seu corpo começou a tremer, sendo tomado por uma sensação deliciosa de leveza, ao mesmo tempo de uma exaustão que não a permitia se mexer. Draco riu dela.

- Linda, você... Essa cara de manhosa satisfeita...

- Eu não tenho outra.

- Eu sei muito bem o que te deu essa cara de manhosa toda. – ele sorriu beijando os seios dela de leve no meio do caminho para se deitar sobre ela.

Ele ficaram parados por algum tempo se encarando até que ela sorriu.

- Você... Quer? – perguntou incerto.

- Eu quero... – falou manhosa. – Eu quero sim...

- Protectus. – ele falou apontando a varinha para si mesmo, de forma que surgiu um preservativo devidamente ajustado nele. – Devemos ter muito cuidado.

Gina meramente acenou concordando.

Ele usou as mãos para separar carinhosamente as pernas dela, que ela dobrou prendendo o quadril dele entre elas. Passou a mão lentamente no ventre da namorada antes de começar a introduzir seu membro nela. Após alguns centímetros, ele viu a cara contorcida de dor da jovem.

- Você só tem que relaxar. – Ele falou beijando a testa dela. – Se você não relaxar, vai doer.

- Pode continuar, Draco...

Ele continuou a introduzir lentamente nela, com todo o cuidado possível, e aos poucos ele viu a expressão dela anuviar-se. Então ela começou a se mexer, sempre seguindo o ritmo dele, os olhos cravados nos dele. Era imensamente prazeroso estar em Gina, confortável, quente, delicioso e ele se mexia, cheio de desejo, seu corpo indo para cima e para baixo sob os olhos dela, cada vez mais rápido. Os olhos castanhos de Gina nos seus, suas unhas apertando suas costas e sua boca soltando gemidos e suspiros, até que muito tempo depois ele não conseguiu mais segurar e deixou-se sentir todo o prazer, seu rosto de contorcendo sob um olhar completamente indecifrável de Gina.

- Eu não esperava tanto. – ela falou sorrindo. – Você foi maravilhoso comigo.

- Eu é que não esperava que você quisesse. – ele falou ofegante.

- Eu sempre quis, mas nem sempre me senti à vontade.

Draco saiu de cima dela e levantou tirando a camisinha sob o olhar atento da garota. Ele voltou e deitou-se ao lado dela, que agora estava de lado para ele, o olhar tão profundo quanto há alguns momentos atrás. Agora ele conseguia compreender: era amor. Era um olhar de amor, cheio de lágrimas prontas para cair.

- Eu te amo, Virginia, nunca se esqueça disso. – falou puxando-a mais pra perto de si.

- Ah, Draco, eu te amo...

Naquele pequeno momento, o resto do mundo já não existia.

* * *

Notas da Autora: A música do início do capítulo é do Chico Buarque, "O meu amor"... Esse capítulo vai ter uma Pá de dedicatória... À Flora, completamente apaixonada por coisas cute, à Rita, pela paciência e eficiência que betou o capítulo rapidinho pra eu poder pôr no ar, à Píchi, queridíssima, pelo telefonema hoje de manhã que me deu certeza de que eu conseguiria acabar, à Tray, por ter me incentivado todo o tempo à terminar o capítulo deste jeito, à todos os outros que me mandaram reviews e recomendaram OE, e todas as pessoas que me incentivaram, ao André Fornari, por ter me deixado boba a ponto de não conseguir responder, mas também ter me ajudado a me inspirar, e finalmente ao meu namorado, Rodrigo, pela paciência que teve comigo enchendo o saco por conta da fic...

Ahhh... Eu acho que o NOMM (Nós odiamos a Marin) não é um movimento muito legal (mas muito engraçado). Eu acho que isso merecia uma enquête... Você acha que a Marin devia ir:

A- Para o MADA (Mulheres que amam demais)

B- Bater um papo com o cumpadre Voldie

C- Para detenção com Filch, ou

D- Todas as anteriores

Me contem o que vocês pensam... Mil beijos – Diana Prallon – lhes dando esse capítulo de presente pelo meu aniversário


	17. Capítulo 16: Vencedores e Vencidos

**Capítulo 16 – Vencedores e Vencidos**

"Rio-me do coração e faço somente o que ele quer"

Quando Gina entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória na primeira semana de maio encontrou Colin tremulo ao lado da lareira enquanto Marin parecia tentar consolá-lo. As pessoas lançavam olhares furtivos aos dois, alguns parecendo preocupados outros, curiosos. Dênis parecia especialmente apreensivo, mas não se aproximava já que nos últimos meses eles vinham brigando muito.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou se sentando no chão à frente dele.

- Agora não, Gina – Cortou a amiga.

- Como ele pôde? – Balbuciou o rapaz.

- O que Peter fez?

- Eu já disse que agora não, Virginia!

A loira tinha um olhar desafiador, mas ela apenas levantou o rosto do rapaz pondo os olhos dele na altura dos dela.

- É melhor desabafar do que guardar pra si. Eu não te conto as coisas? – Ele acenou confirmando. – Então me conte você também.

- Eu fui encontrar o Peter nada sala de sempre... – Gina pode perceber que ele não a olhava, parecia hipnotizado pelo fogo. - Eu lembrei que ele tinha dito que não ia pra lá esta noite, e... Eu entrei na sala mesmo assim... E lá estava ele... – A primeira lágrima escorreu. – Estava lá dentro e..

Colin sacudiu a cabeça como se para afastar a lembrança, os olhos retornando ao foco, mas ela estava determinada.

- Quem ele levou para lá?

- Moon. Mandy Moon. Estava quase nua. Eles estavam se agarrando, e quando ele me viu... – Ele olhou para a amiga e engoliu a seco. – Ele sorriu! Só isso!

Então tornou a sacudir a cabeça negativamente e virou todo o corpo pro lado do fogo escondendo as lágrimas. Marin parecia profundamente desagradada pelo que ouviu.

- Mandy Moon não é... – A ruiva começou a falar, mas a loira completou mais rápido.

- Uma loira peituda da Corvinal. Essa mesmo. Ela é a campeã de galinhagem da escola, ganha até a Avery... Ah, esqueci, tenho que falar isso baixo pro santo namoradinho dela não ouvir. – Acrescentou ácida.

- Depois de toda aquela pressão pra você assumir...

- Eu acho, - falou Colin sem mágoa na voz. – que ele estava apenas procurando um pretexto pra terminar.

As duas ficaram quietas e caladas, olhando para o amigo e partilhando a sua decepção. De repente Gina percebeu que ela não conseguia pensar em como seria terminar com Draco. Apesar de tudo parecia tão... Certo. Até sua mãe tinha assumido uma posição de "desaprovo mas não impeço". Os gêmeos e Percy não tinham se pronunciado sobre o assunto, mas ela não considerou aquilo como um sinal de decepção.

Colin começou a rir, a tirando dos seus pensamentos.

- O quê? – ela falou.

- Eu esqueci de terminar com ele! – Falou Colin rindo. – Fiquei tão perturbado que simplesmente esqueci! Ah, que beleza!

Levantou-se com brutalidade e saiu do salão. Marin e Gina se entreolharam: não podiam fazer muito se não tentar fazê-lo ficar bem.

* * *

Draco definitivamente odiava a mania que a coruja de seu pai, Cathubodva, de acordá-lo ao invés de entregar seu correio durante o café da manhã, como todas as corujas faziam. Ele conseguia ouvir as batidas da grande coruja parda na pequena janela do alto do quarto. Era muito inconveniente nas masmorras que se tivessem janelas: dariam para a terra, ou o chão, ou outros lugares deselegantes, mas as janelas coladas ao teto garantiam uma boa circulação de ar e alguma claridade.

Levantou mais mau-humorado do que o de costume por conta da carta que ele sabia estar por vir. Já não bastava seu pai, fugitivo e foragido aparecer escondido na escola e nos arredores para falar com ele, ainda tinha que mandar sua própria coruja para dar notícias?

Abriu a janela e a coruja entrou, parecendo ainda mais pomposa que o normal, esticando a perna de forma quase petulante em direção ao rapaz.

- Vai com calma, Cath – Ele falou, da forma que sabia irritar o animal. – Vai com calma porque aqui não tem nada pra você... E mande uma bicada pro meu pai por mim... Não pretendo respondê-lo tão cedo.

Draco desenrolou o pergaminho com cuidado, observando a caligrafia trabalhada de seu pai se estendendo por toda a folha.

Draco,

Estou aqui com o Lord – certamente não direi aonde, você pode imaginar – e escrevo pela proximidade do seu aniversário. Claro que não é tão importante quanto sua maioridade ano passado, mas agora seu aniversário lembra a proximidade do fim da sua vida escolar.

Imagino que após o término das aulas você esteja se perguntando como nos encontraremos. Eu pretendia que você, meu filho, ficasse na casa da Senhora Caillean e assim seria mais fácil para nós encontrarmos o Lord das Trevas. Claro que eu sei que você pode aparatar, mas não seria seguro fazê-lo em um lugar que você jamais esteve.

A primeira noite após sua formatura será você receberá a maior honra da sua vida e se tornará um Comensal da Morte. Eu gostaria que você se tornasse um comensal ainda antes do final do se curso, mas talvez não seja seguro para nós ficar indo e vindo debaixo das barbas do diretor adorador de trouxas da sua escola.

Talvez haja uma forma, e você será informado caso nós consigamos arranjar, para que você venha nos ver tantas vezes quanto puder, mas isto depende de Avery e sua prima Eilan. Conhecendo a menina, eu diria que ela se sentirá honrada em cooperar como boa Sonserina e boa mulher criada por uma Malfoy.

Enquanto isto, me pergunto se ainda está mantendo o namoro com a garotinha Weasley. Gostaria apenas de lembrar que não basta apenas estar com a garota: o que vale mais é provocar a ira de Potter e seus amiguinhos. Pode se divertir com a ruivinha, desde que tenha o bom senso de não me dar a vergonha de um neto sardento.

Caso o Lord ache alguma coisa que você deva fazer nesta escola, mandarei outra coruja.

Seu pai

Lúcio Malfoy

Draco ateou fogo no pergaminho com a varinha, deixando as cinzas caírem no chão do quarto. Mais tarde um elfo doméstico cuidaria da sujeira. Mas ninguém deveria saber do que seu pai planejava e pensava, ainda que ele não estivesse tão certo de que poderia cumprir o que ele pretendia e desejava.

* * *

- Eu odeio David Avery com todas as minhas forças!

Eilan estava parada na frente da mesa de monitor-chefe de Draco com um pergaminho na mão. Ele não ousou perguntar como ela tinha conseguido entrar ali. Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva e as maçãs do rosto estavam rosadas, provavelmente por conta do esforço que fazia para não pular no pescoço de ninguém.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, tornando a escrever os relatórios sobre irregularidades dos alunos.

- Olhe isto! Olhe o que ele me mandou!

Ela estendeu o pergaminho para ele, que puxou a carta para si mas não começou a ler, apenas a encarou.

- Eu sempre achei que a calma fosse um pré-requisito ou pelo menos uma aquisição de uma sacerdotisa.

- Ninguém pode controlar a minha vida, você sabe. – Ela falou desafiadora. – E com isso, nenhuma outra iria me recriminar. Ele está agindo como se eu pertencesse a ele, e eu sou dona de mim.

- Você ainda depende dele.

- Eu só dependo de Caillean e minhas irmãs. – Ela levantou a cabeça altiva. – Leia logo isso e pare de discutir minha vida.

Draco começou a ler sem falar mais nada.

Eilan, minha filha:

Eu sei que não deveria estar escrevendo, e certamente deveria confiar que a Senhora Caillean cuida bem da sua educação desde que ela te requisitou para ela. Mas as notícias que chegaram aos meus ouvidos pediram medidas drásticas, já que sua avó não parece querer mudar a situação. Para ela, que está acima destas discussões, não importa, mas para nós faz toda a diferença.

Eu esperava um julgamento melhor da sua parte, ou, ao menos, um pouco mais de valores Sonserinos que te impedissem de se envolver com um grifinório, em especial o maior inimigo da nossa causa e do nosso Lord. Não desejava que você tomasse parte no combate: não é lugar para mulheres, não mulheres como você. Mas exijo com o poder de pai que não atrapalhe os nossos planos.

Nunca me intrometi em suas intrigas amorosas, porque acreditava no seu juízo e no seu bom senso, mas desta vez sou obrigado a proibir-lhe. Com seu primo que você sempre gostou tanto fazendo o sacrifico de namorar uma Weasley apenas para deixar Potter abalado, você vai se candidatar para consolá-lo? Isto não está certo, garota, não mesmo.

Portanto, eu conto que você vá deixar Potter imediatamente, e espero que de maneira dolorosa para refazer-se pela tolice de namorá-lo. De aqui em diante, você está terminantemente proibida de se aproximar do rapaz, ou de atrapalhar os planos de Malfoy. Nem eu quero a inimizade dele, nem será bom para você.

No mais, mande meus melhores desejos para a Senhora Caillean, e diga a ela que sua avó deseja vê-la antes do festival de Beltane.

Seu pai, que quer seu bem

David Avery.

Ps: Diga a Senhora Caillean que eu não aprovaria sua presença nos Ritos de Beltane, creio que ela entenderá o porquê.

Draco levantou os olhos, soltando uma gargalhada na cara da garota.

- Eilan, seu pai continua sendo patético.

- Você ri? Não acha mesmo que eu vou largar o Harry por isso.

- Querida, eu não posso fingir que aprovo isso mais do que ele, mas tenho o bom senso de perceber que você nunca iria largá-lo porque o Lord quer ou pelo que seja que não for sua vontade. Ele tem que ser muito idiota para não perceber. Sem contar que esse pedido dele sobre o ritual... Eu me lembro de você, os olhinhos desejosos de ir para a clareira dançar e deitar-se com os sacerdotes antes mesmo de poder fazer isso... Nada te impediria de participar agora.

- Isto é o de menos... Eu não vou terminar com Harry... E não me importa o que ele diz... Mas você sabe o que isso significa?

- Que ele é otário o suficiente para acreditar que você é pura e intocada além de não saber nada sobre rituais druidas?

- Não... Quer dizer, isso também, mas o que importa é que eles tem alguém nos observando. Eu não contei a ninguém de fora da escola que estava namorando o Harry.

- Como se fosse preciso! Ele é famoso com aquela maldita cicatriz, quem sabe não saiu até na revista.

- Ah, deixe de ser idiota. Se saíssem, eu ficaria sabendo.

Ele estudou a expressão dela cuidadosamente. Parecia desesperada, ao mesmo tempo preocupada com aquilo.

- Está com medo do que ele pode fazer contigo se souber que você continua com o santo Potter?

- Não. – A voz dela era firme, mas ele podia perceber no timbre que escondia medo. – Eu estou com medo do que ele pode fazer com Harry.

Draco riu mais uma vez da cara dela, desdenhosamente.

- Eles vão tentar matá-lo independente de você estar com ele ou não.

- Eu sei. Mas agora... – Ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, com uma força no olhar que ele não a via usar há muito tempo. – É minha responsabilidade não deixá-los vencer.

- Isso significa que você vai fazer o exato oposto do que seu pai disse e interferir ao máximo nos planos dele?

- Eu só tenho que prestar contas a minhas irmãs e a deusa, Draco. Portanto, o que eu vou fazer... É problema meu e delas.

Eilan saiu pela porta tão intempestuosamente quanto entrou, deixando o rapaz levemente tonto com todas aquelas atitudes e paixões que ela parecia ter adquirido em pouco tempo.

* * *

- Esse é o jogo que vai definir nossa posição na copa das casas. – Draco falou com seriedade encarando os jogadores do seu time. – Ano passado, nós conseguimos ganhar a Taça de Quadribol. Esse é meu último ano, e eu quero fechar com chave de ouro. Seguindo a pontuação atual... Se nós vencermos a Lufa-lufa por 50 pontos de diferença, mesmo que a Grifinória ganhe a Corvinal com a mesma diferença, a gente leva a taça. – Ele olhou para cara um dos rapazes a sua frente de cada vez, e por fim manteve-se olhando para Eilan. – No mais, eu não tenho o que dizer... Vocês tem que dar o melhor de si... Vocês representam a multidão verde e prata lá fora. E Sonserinos não decepcionam, eles superam as expectativas.

Ele pôs sua vassoura no ombro e rumou para fora do vestiário sem mais uma palavra. A atmosfera de tensão estava completamente instalada no vestiário, o que estava deixando Draco irritado. A Lufa-lufa não era um time forte, especialmente se comparado a Sonserina, e eles tinham muito mais chance de ganhar que qualquer coisa. O vento estava fresco mostrando que a primavera estava em seu auge.

O time da Lufa-lufa saiu do vestiário do lado oposto do campo, e ele ouviu Eilan chamar os meninos para jogar. Riu internamente lembrando a revolução que tinha sido a entrada da garota no time no ano anterior. Faziam anos que não entrava uma menina no time da Sonserina (desde Lelly Byrne, uma goleira imbatível), e os garotos se opunham bastante a isso. Mas ele era o capitão, a decisão cabia somente a ele, e sua decisão foi aceitar Eilan e ponto final. E só nela ele confiava a ponto de passar o título de capitão, porque na Sonserina, ao contrário de nas outras casas, a escolha do capitão seguinte cabia ao capitão formando: ele costumava saber muito melhor que o diretor de casa quem era mais capaz de dirigir o time.

Enquanto ele cumprimentava seu oponente de subia na sua vassoura rumo acima do campo, sua atenção estava voltada para o que diria aos outros rapazes, independente do resultado do jogo. Não foi difícil, na verdade, capturar o pomo. O jogo ainda estava 20 a 10 para a Sonserina quando ele viu o brilho dourado próximo à torcida da corvinal e zarpou para lá, muito mais rápido que o ainda novato e desajeitado apanhador da Lufa-lufa.

A torcida da Sonserina invadiu o campo, cantando e gritando, e ele se sentiu contente de ter conseguido abrir uma vantagem tão grande. Potter teria muito trabalho para vencer aquele ano, se ele sobrevivesse até lá. Desceu, sendo abraçado por ela colega de time exultante, e no meio daquela multidão eufórica prata e verde, um ponto vermelho chamava a atenção sorrindo abertamente em sua direção e ele se afastou do grupo para falar com ela.

- Parabéns. – Ela falou, uma maciez ressoando na sua voz. – Vai nos dar bastante trabalho ganhar de vocês.

- Prepotência, Virginia, achar que vão ganhar.

- Isso já aconteceu muitas vezes, Draco. – Falou, mantendo um sorriso provocativo. – Mas se você prefere manter as esperanças...

Ele a puxou para si, trocando o papo por um beijo na garota, que parecia se desmanchar em sorrisos com a atenção e o carinho. Os dois se mantiveram ocupados um com o outro até que o loiro lembrou-se da penosa tarefa de dar as notícias ao time. Não estava com humor para discutir o porquê da sucessão.

- Eu tenho que falar com o resto do time. – Ele falou grave. – Mas essa noite... Essa noite eu quero comemorar como se tivesse ganhado a taça... Comemorar eu e você.

O olhar dele era malicioso, mas ela não se intimidava, pelo contrário, aumentava seu charme manhoso sorrindo para ele.

- Eu vou estar lá, não se preocupe.

Ele entrou no vestiário, e alguns dos meninos já estavam tomando banho. O goleiro, Terry Fleet, discutia algo sobre os pontos que precisavam para ganhar o campeonato com um dos batedores, Larry Switft.

- Saiam logo deste banho, andem. – Gritou Draco autoritário. – Quero falar com vocês, agora! Quero todos na sala do capitão enquanto eu vou chamar Eilan! Depressa!

Em questão de minutos, ele achou a loira conversando com uma das gêmeas Patil do lado de fora do vestiário. Ela foi com ele, sem objeções, às vezes parecia que ela queria se distanciar daquele grupo ao qual pertencia, mas vindo dela, era muito saber.

- Eu fiz questão de chamar vocês até aqui, - ele falou olhando diretamente para cada um dos rapazes. – para anunciar que eu já tomei a decisão sobre quem será o novo capitão, independente do resultado da Taça de Quadribol. Não preciso de mais tempo para dizer que independente de eu estar aqui ou não, a Sonserina deve se esforçar ao máximo para ganhar as próximas Taças, e para isso eu fiz uma escolha baseada tanto no espírito do time, quanto de liderança e ousadia. – ele parou, se divertindo em observar as expressões curiosas e ansiosas dos jogadores a sua frente, em contraste com a cara pensativa da garota. – Eu escolhi como Eilan como sucessora.

- Uma mulher? – falou Fleet horrorizado. – Além de ter uma mulher no time, você ainda quer fazer dela capitã?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas demonstrando desagrado com a atitude do rapaz a sua frente.

- Eu sou o capitão. Eu decido. Se eu disser que ela será a capitã, ela será e não vai haver a menor discussão sobre isso.

- Snape não permitiria...

- Snape já concordou, Stevens. Essa é minha decisão. Ela é a melhor estrategista entre vocês, a melhor líder, mesmo que não seja a melhor em técnica. Ela será a capitã, e vocês a obedecerão como tal.

- Parabéns, Eilan. –Falou Swift apertando a mão da garota, embora o tom de voz fosse de alguém que perdeu uma batalha. – Você será uma boa capitã.

- Eu vou dar o melhor de mim, Larry. – Ela respondeu confiante sob o olhar atento de Draco. – Isso, você pode ter certeza.

* * *

Quanto mais Marin e Gina se esforçavam para animar Colin, mais ele parecia abatido. Talvez elas jamais tivessem pensado no quanto o rapaz era apegado ao namorado, e agora chegava a parecer impossível que ele voltasse a ser alegre a animado como era. Como se para corresponder ao estado de espírito dele, as fofocas diminuíram e as expressões preocupadas aumentaram.

Aos poucos ela se sentia como se tivesse passado os últimos meses em um sono encantado, alheio ao mundo. A guerra, que parecera algo distante desde que se envolvera com Draco agora parecia estar em tudo à sua volta. Enquanto isso tudo acontecia, a única pessoa que parecia indiferente ao clima era Eilan. Não conseguia entender a calma dela, especialmente se levasse em conta ela ser namorada de quem era, e às vezes a serenidade no rosto dela beirava o sobrenatural.

Apenas aquela serenidade a fazia lembrar das promessas que tinha feito no início do ano na floresta. Parecia parte de uma outra vida, algo que aconteceram muitos anos antes, mas a verdade era que ela quem mudara muito de lá pra cá. Logo depois de entregar-se à Draco ficou apreensiva, lembrando que havia prometido manter-se intocada até que a divindade exigisse o oposto. Era esta a razão pela qual naquele momento ela estava andando pelas masmorras à busca da garota sonserina.

Depois do acontecido, talvez a liberassem das suas promessas, o que poria um fim no medo e na expectativa que povoavam seus pensamentos sempre que lembrava das mulheres deslizando graciosamente com suas túnicas azul-profundo. Não tinha certeza se era aquilo o que realmente queria, mas de qualquer maneira, deveria dar sua cara à tapa e contar a outra o que ela provavelmente já sabia.

Transfigurou seus cabelos em preto, tentando parecer mais discreta, mas a maior parte dos alunos ainda estavam jantando. Desceu as escadas virando para o lado oposto ao da última vez, andando pelos corredores quase sem fazer barulho até o quarto que tinha a placa indicando ser o dormitório das meninas. Não havia ninguém no quarto, mas Gina estava disposta a esperar.

Procurou pelo malão que tinha as iniciais "E.A." talhadas e se sentou na cama correspondente, destransfigurando os cabelos e fechando as cortinas em torno da cama. As eram cobertas quentes e macias, o travesseiro mais fofo que ela já deitara, e o sono parecia tão certo e tão confortável que ela sequer tentou resistir.

- Virginia? – Perguntou uma voz estridente que ela não conseguia reconhecer. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sua visão estava embaçada, e ela sacudiu a cabeça antes de responder.

- Aonde?

- Isso que eu chamo de dormir pesado. Dormitório da Sonserina? Sexto ano? Minha cama? – Perguntou a garota com um ar divertido.

Finalmente a garota se sentou, alarmada por notar como e onde tinha dormido.

- Veio falar comigo? – Perguntou a outra se sentando de frente para ela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Ou melhor, aconteceu... – A ruiva endireitou-se antes de falar qualquer coisa. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Eu estava esperando que você viesse.

- Então, você já sabe o que eu vim dizer. Eu quebrei meus votos. Eu me deitei com um homem.

- Você se deitou com um homem. – Ela falou sorrindo de uma forma que a fazia parecer muito mais velha do que realmente era. – Mas não quebrou seus votos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Não me faz indigna? Não tenho que abandonar os planos que tracei?

- Os planos que traçou? – Perguntou a outra, sorrindo. – Ou os planos que Caillean fez para você e você aceitou?

- Tanto faz. O que vai acontecer comigo?

- Nada. – Falou Eilan simplesmente, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos. – Todas nós sabemos que o que você fez foi se entregar a um homem a quem você estava predestinada. Não há o menor erro nisso. Talvez fosse cedo, e você não compreenda o tamanho do que fez, mas isso não importa. Você estava realmente cumprindo a vontade Dela, entregando-se à Draco.

- Eu... – Ela tremeu levemente olhando para a loira. – Não tenho certeza se quero isso.

- Nenhuma de nós tem no começo. – Respondeu dando os ombros. – Mas se você quiser desistir, deve ao menos tentar antes. É para o seu bem, acima de tudo. Ninguém está te pedindo para dedicar sua vida a isso. Não se pede isso a ninguém.

- Eu achava que tinham te imposto isso.

- Eu fiz apenas o que eu queria, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu escolhi esse caminho. Mas ninguém vai exigir nada de você.

As duas ficaram se olhando, até que Eilan tomou a atitude e abraçou a garota.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda há tempo. Agora vá... Vá que seu namorado te espera. Um dia, você entenderá melhor a vontade dela.

Com um sorriso incentivador por parte da amiga, Gina saiu do quarto.

* * *

Havia ainda mais certeza nesta noite do que na primeira, e mais do que isso, havia algo brilhando nos olhos dela, uma presença qualquer que o desconcertava e o aquecia. Algo que, bem mais tarde, ele lembrou já ter visto em alguém antes. Os carinhos eram ainda mais delicados, e às vezes ele se perguntava porque era que depois disso, ela deveria se levantar e ir embora de volta para sua torre. Queria dormir agarrado ao corpo dela, beijando-a assim que acordasse e outras coisas mais. Ela parecia uma gatinha dormindo quando deitava daquela forma, toda encurvada, a cabeça encostada no peito dele, lutando contra o sono e contra a vontade de ficar.

Levou uma hora para que os dois concordassem que deviam se separar e Gina sair do seu dormitório, com um olhar triste. O sono não estava nada próximo de chegar para Draco, e só então ele reparou no diário da tal Weasley, largado em cima da sua escrivaninha há mais de um mês. Tudo por conta das inúmeras distrações que o tinham feito esquecer dele. Mas agora a curiosidade o comia por dentro, e ele o pegou mais uma vez.

Seus dedos pareciam saber exatamente aonde tinha parado e ao abrir o diário, as letras da garota Weasley pareciam trêmulas e incertas nas poucas palavras que escrevera:

Não sei se fiz a coisa certa. Não sei se cometi o pior pecado. Mas eu fui a perdição. Amor, muito amor e medo. Aonde eu estou e porque eu estou aqui?

Bateram na porta com força, e Belle levantou-se quase correndo, na esperança de ver o jovem Monseiur Malfoy ali. Era perceptível nos olhos dela, Draco pensou, que estava plenamente apaixonada e não mais entediada e presa como parecia antes. Ao abrir a porta, apareceu um jovem de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis-acinzentados que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Ela levou a mão a boca, surpresa.

- Belle! Sou eu! – Ele murmurou com fervor. – Vê?

O rosto dele não tinha mudado nada, mas flexionava suas mãos finas e brancas, e estava alto agora, mais alto que a jovem, sobre suas pernas firmes, embora suas roupas estivessem sujas e rasgadas pela transformação. O olhar dela era de assombro completo, ao encarar o homem a sua frente, parecia temê-lo, ao contrário da adoração que mostrava à sua aparência anterior.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, parecendo incerto. – Não gosta da minha forma humana?

- Ah, Edward, é um milagre!

Ela deu dois passos rápidos em direção a ele, o abraçando com fé e vontade. Ele teve o prazer de apertá-la em seus braços pela primeira vez.

- Eu devo a você, querida. – Ele falou, os lábios tocando o cabelo dela. – Foi você quem me libertou.

Draco franziu a testa para aquilo, como se querendo saber por que motivo ele estava dizendo uma mentira para a moça que não questionara nada.

- Uma velha feiticeira me enfeitiçou para que só quando amasse e fosse amado voltasse a ser eu mesmo... Agora eu posso te ter em meus braços, ah, Belle...

A jovem levantou os olhos na direção dos ele, o encarando quase que com medo.

- Pode dizer que me ama, Edward?

- Eu te amo, Belle, eu te amo, eu te amo!

Ela estremeceu sem falar mais nada e fechou os olhos, enquanto o sentia descer os lábios na direção dos dela.

- Eu não posso te desposar como manda a lei, Belle. – Ele falou a voz grave e tremula depois de beijá-la. – Mas quero de seja a senhora de meu lar, a verdadeira Senhora Malfoy! Você... Me aceita como marido, da forma mais antiga que há?

Havia medo nos olhos dela, mas a viu assentir firmemente a cabeça, aceitando-o. Edward tornou a beijá-la furiosamente, andando pesadamente em direção a cama da moça aonde tombaram lado a lado. Draco estava certo do que iria acontecer ali, e não gostaria de presenciar. Ia tentando sair do quarto, quando ouviu a voz do agora-homem dizer:

- Belle... Seu diário... Posso... Assiná-lo?

- Claro que pode.

Draco voltou correndo para junto do papel e viu o homem desenhando um M na última folha que tinha escrita, ao mesmo tempo que usava sua varinha para puxar pensamentos seus para dentro do traçado da letra, exatamente como a garota deveria fazer. Depois disto, seu umbigo recebeu o puxão que indicava o final da memória o jogando de volta em seu quarto.

Se tudo tinha dado certo, por que existiria um Malfoy pré-destinado?

* * *

Notas da Autora: O trecho do inicio do capítulo é de "Os sofrimentos do jovem Werther", mas no momento eu estou com preguiça de procurar a referência exata. Eu queria agradecer imensamente a todos que mandaram reviews para "A Sacerdotisa e A serpente" e para "A canção da Autora", foram muito importantes quando eu só conseguia olhar para o papel aonde deveria se iniciar OE16 e não escrever nada, assim como a Rita por ter recuperado minha sinopse de capítulos quando eu perdi tudo que havia no PC.


	18. Capítulo 17: Sob as Nevascas do Inverno

**Capítulo 17 – Sob As Nevascas Do Inverno**

_"Why have you forsaken me,_

_(Porque tu me abandonaste)  
In your eyes forsaken me,_

_(Em teus olhos me abandonaste)  
In your thoughts forsaken me,_

_(Nos teus pensamentos me abandonaste)  
In your heart forsaken, me oh_

_(No teu coração me abandonaste)"_

- Que o céu caia sobre tua cabeça e a terra suba sobre teus pés caso tentes passar por cima das minhas palavras Edward, filho de Anne.

Dor, muita dor. Uma dor lacerante como se sua pele estivesse sendo rasgada, seus ossos quebrados, e ele estava jogado no chão, arfando sob o olhar de uma mulher alta e forte mas que tinha o rosto de Eilan, com uma voz ressonante e poderosa.

- Quem é você? – Draco perguntou com a voz entrecortada. – Qual seu nome, mulher?

- Eu sou Ganeda, filha de Rheis – ela ergueu o queixo de forma imponente. – mas acima de tudo, sou uma sacerdotisa. Lembre-se disso, pequeno Edward. Lembre-se do que acontecerá.

Acordou assustado - ou achou ter acordado pois estava no quarto de Belle. Draco podia sentir que ainda estava sonhando, apesar da sensação de ter acabado de acordar. Seu corpo não obedecia seus comandos e viu-se abraçando o corpo frágil da jovem mulher ao seu lado. Dormindo seu rosto seria certamente confundido com o de Gina mas o olhar das duas era muito diferente. Seus lábios beijaram os cabelos rubros da moça, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Sentia frio, muito frio.

- O que há? – perguntou, vendo-o inquieto. – Desacostumou a dormir acompanhado?

- São dez anos, Belle, – ele falou, a voz rouca. – estive pensando. Eu tenho uma esposa, você sabe – a ruiva acenou a cabeça e ele prosseguiu. – Mas é uma veela e não me parece provável que tenha conseguido passar dez anos com sua cama completamente vazia. Além do mais, eu cometi adultério e tanto eu quanto ela podemos exigir separação ou fazer com que ela o faça. Belle, eu posso te honrar se você aceitar o estigma de ser a segunda esposa e criar meus filhos.

- Suponho que já sejam todos grandes.

- A mais jovem deve ter onze anos ou doze e não a conheço. Apenas uma visita cortês da minha adorável mulher a mim. O mais velho... – ele deu uma risadinha e continuou a acariciar o corpo dela. – Acredito que tenha a sua idade. Mas vou precisar de alguma ajuda para casar a eles e a elas... Ou quem sabe eu já seja avô.

- Seu mais velho é dois anos mais jovem que eu, deve estar agora com dezoito anos.

- Mas nós seremos felizes – disse, encerrando o assunto e se virando para dormir.

Isso libertou o rapaz do sonho e ele acordou suando. Tudo era muito real, e embora tivesse visto a face de Eilan na mulher sabia que não havia o menor traço de semelhança entre as duas. Mas aquilo era apenas um detalhe pouco importante próximo à ameaça da mulher... Edward Malfoy a tinha desafiado quando pediu aos Deuses que ela servia para libertá-lo da maldição... Algumas sacerdotisas e feiticeiras poderiam ser boas mas sempre há o fruto podre em busca de poder.

Mas quem era ele para reprovar a busca por poder? No fundo ansiava por aquilo tanto quanto qualquer outro sonserino. Não era melhor que seu pai ou que o próprio Voldemort a não ser pelo fato de não ser um assassino. Mas se seguisse os planos deles logo ele seria um assassino frio e cruel.

Quando era mais jovem ser um Comensal era um desejo verdadeiro. Punir Potter e seus amigos por todo o desprezo... Eles não mereciam toda aquela admiração e prestígio por parte dos outros. Não tinham feito mais do que seguir seus preciosos instintos grifinórios – pensou com desprezo.

Ainda demorou um pouco mas conseguiu tornar a dormir. Sua cabeça dava cada vez mais voltas e cada vez tinha menos certeza do que deveria fazer.

* * *

- As férias estão chegando... – Gina suspirou, sentada na janela, observando o time da Corvinal treinar no campo de Quadribol. – Essa semana já é a final e em duas semanas teremos as provas...

- Obrigado por me lembrar – resmungou Draco, folheando um livro de Poções. – Minhas anotações estão com os retardados do Crabbe e do Goyle, eu ainda nem comecei minhas revisões finais.

- Ah, eu não queria te desanimar... – ela o abraçou pelas costas e abaixou a cabeça, falando perto de sua orelha. – Apenas estou tentando te lembrar que vamos ficar longe e eu vou ficar morrendo de saudades de você!

- Então vamos resolver isso... – Draco a puxou e a beijou com desejo.

Os lábios se encontravam sedentos, as línguas se acariciando, a respiração começando a ficar ofegante e desritimada. Ele puxou o corpo dela, sentando-a em seu colo, apertando-a contra si. As mãos dela estavam mergulhadas nos seus cabelos, aumentando a pressão dos lábios dele contra os dela.

Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela sob a camisa, sentido-a se arrepiar sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele passou suas mãos para a frente do corpo dela, acariciando seus seios, enquanto a menina começava a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço subindo em direção ao seu ouvido.

- Eu estive pensando... – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Mas eu não sei se você iria topar...

- Qualquer coisa, Virginia... – ele respondeu excitado com a situação.

- Vá ficar comigo na Toca durante as férias.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria sobre a sua cabeça. Toca. Weasleys. Irmãos assassinos. Aquela mãe escandalosa e inconveniente de Gina. Nada do conforto da Mansão de Wiltshire. Toda sua empolgação foi imediatamente cortada.

- Puta que pariu. – foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. – Não tinha hora melhor pra você me dizer isso não?

- Se você não quer ir é só dizer, tá? – ela respondeu ofendida . – Não precisa ficar xingando!

- Não é isso, Virginia... – ele falou, completamente alterado. – Olha o momento. Olha o clima. Olha o que você falou. É muita sacanagem...

- Sacanagem? Sacanagem? Sacanagem é o que você quer comigo, né? Muito bem, Draco Malfoy, eu não preciso de um namorado só pra isso!

- Não é nada disso, Virginia! Deixe de ser dramática.

- Ah, dramática? Só porque eu te peço para ir na minha casa e você faz cara de quem chupou limão? Ah, chega, Draco, pra mim chega!

E antes que Draco conseguisse fazer alguma coisa, Gina tinha saído da sala secreta antes usada por Colin e Peter, o deixando lá, sentado, latejando de desejo.

* * *

Era inevitável, embora realmente incomodo e contraditório, estar torcendo para que ela se desse bem no jogo. Claro que não bem o suficiente para a Grifinória ganhar e levar a Taça de Quadribol. Mas ainda assim, que ela jogasse bem para que ele pudesse se orgulhar da bela artilheira que sua namorada era. Talvez isso fosse ruim: poderiam começar a notar demais nela, Gina era uma garota realmente bonita. Não ousava se mover na arquibancada, sem saber se vibraria com os gols que ela viesse a fazer ou se odiaria saber que estava se aproximando de perder o campeonato.

Os times da Grifinória e da Corvinal entraram no campo e Weasley apertou a mão de Boot antes todos montarem em suas vassouras e Madame Hooch apitar iniciando o jogo. Gina era extremamente rápida quando se tratava de quadribol – foi a primeira a tocar na goles, e passou para uma outra artilheira Grifinória cujo o nome ele não desconfiava, que marcou dez a zero pra a grifinória. A torcida vermelha e dourada vibrou com o gol, enquanto os corvinais se mexiam incomodados.

A partida seguia em ritmo frenético, e Draco sequer tentava olhar para Potter e saber se ele tinha visto o pomo. Os artilheiros da Corvinal – Devon, Moon e McDonald eram bons, mas não tinham o entrosamento do time da casa do leão, ele precisava admitir. Em quinze minutos, o jogo marcava setenta a trinta pra grifinória.

Se fosse um expectador não treinado, talvez Draco não tivesse sido capaz de perceber os movimentos de Potter, a forma como ele voava despreocupadamente para não chamar a atenção do apanhador da Corvinal, e a forma como ele mergulhou subitamente caçando o pomo de ouro e fechando o jogo em duzentos e dez contra cem para sua casa. Uma sensação esquisita se instalou no estomago de Draco. Tinham perdido novamente a Copa de Quadribol para os malditos grifinórios.

Draco desceu das arquibancadas seguindo em direção a namorada, que sorria e ria da expressão fria dele, tentando esconder a decepção.

- Certo, Weasley, você ganhou.

- Eu sempre ganho você, Malfoy. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso antes de passar os braços pelo pescoço dela e beijá-lo.

* * *

Edward estava no jardim, o gelo do inverno parecia derreter-se e os primeiros sinais de primavera surgiam. Enquanto a natureza se acalmava após a fúria do inverno, seu interior se inquietava. Durante o inverno a Mansão tinha parecido inatingível em meio as nevascas, agora era para ele um abrigo vulnerável. Quando dormia à noite nos braços de Belle parecia difícil se preocupar com a possibilidade de Ganeda vir vingar-se dele, mas numa manhã como aquela era óbvio que a qualquer momento a feiticeira poderia estar de volta.

A jovem menina Weasley estava verificando as flores que os criados haviam plantado para ela. Conforme ia andando sorria e a às vezes batia palmas, o que a fazia parecer ainda mais jovem. Ele a seguia, perdido em pensamentos, e demorou algum tempo para reparar que ela havia parado.

Na frente da mulher de sua vida estava uma outra mulher, jovem e feia que embora ele não reconhecesse os traços, reconhecia a essência. Vestia uma túnica azul profundo, os cabelos claros e de cachos largos caíam sobre os ombros encurvados.

- Bom dia senhora, em que posso ajudá-la? A que devo a honra de tua visita?

- Bom dia, jovem Mademoseille Weasley, minha visita é para pedir abrigo por hoje.

A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha em confusão por um instante ao ouvir seu nome e corou logo em seguida, baixando os olhos modestamente

- A senhora é bem vinda aqui. - ela falou em um francês irrepreensível. - É uma honra tê-la conosco.

- E será que Monseiur Malfoy pensa da mesma maneira? - alfinetou a mulher - Ou talvez ele tema a vinda de uma sacerdotisa da Grande Deusa.

- De forma alguma, senhora. - falou limpando a garganta. - Sua chegada já era esperada de minha parte.

- Decerto que era - falou a feiticeira com escárnio - Como se esperaria de uma criança que desobedece as ordens da mãe.

Os olhos de Edward procuraram imediatamente os da mulher e o encantamento se desfez, revelando sua verdadeira face. Belle prendeu a respiração assustada ao ver a beleza florescendo no rosto da mulher: os olhos cinzentos adquirindo um brilho ferino, seus cabelos dourados ganhando brilho e seus traços se jovializando.

- Senhora Ganeda é jovem demais para ser minha mãe. - respondeu irreverente - Mas também é madura demais para que eu repreenda como a uma filha pela atitude traiçoeira para comigo.

- Parece que as notícias não chegaram por aqui... - a mulher riu com gosto na frente dos dois. - Seu filho realizou o Grande Casamento com a Deusa e tem um herdeiro.

- E quem nesta terra - ele começou temeroso - é a mãe desta criança?

Ganeda sorriu friamente com um prazer cruel em manter um silêncio que poderia responder aquela pergunta e ao mesmo tempo torturá-lo. Então se virou para Belle:

- Me parece vergonhoso fazer mais filhos quando já está se tornando avô. - A jovem mulher corou e levou as mãos à barriga. - E ainda mais trazendo desonra as famílias que são leais e honestas.

- Está me acusando de ser desonesto? Apenas Henry, que era meu tio-bisavô algum dia se interessou por artes das trevas.

- Basta uma pessoa doente para contaminar todas as demais. - retrucou, ainda sorrindo. - Você sabe disso, Edward Malfoy.

O tom de voz da mulher era claramente acusatório.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Belle ao observar o rosto lívido do homem após o comentário da sacerdotisa.

- Como voismercê acha que ele voltou ao corpo humano, Weasley? O feitiço que eu fiz para ele não seria quebrado até que confessassem verbalmente seu amor... Quando foi que ele lhe disse isso?

- Não... - gemeu a jovem, suplicando ao homem. - Não, não, diga que ela está mentindo! Diga que não fez nada disso!

- Weasleys, ao invés de ser a salvação dele voismercê foi a perdição do homem que ama.

- Não! Não! - ela gritou sacudindo a cabeça.

Edward ergueu a mão e acertou o rosto da sacerdotisa com um tapa.

- Sua prostitutazinha suja! - ele gritou para ela - Falsa arauta! Falsa deusa! Eu te desprezo e renego sua fé!

A mulher pareceu crescer à sua frente, seus olhos brilhando com ferocidade, seus braços se ergueram para o céu e tornaram a baixar parecendo duas enormes asas negras, e o céu escureceu transformando o dia em noite. Não havia nada que lembrasse o rosto desdenhoso de Ganeda nos traços daquela face, apenas um ódio que traria medo mesmo ao mais forte dos homens. A fúria se fazia presente em cada linha do rosto da sacerdotisa, agora completamente tomada pela fúria da Deusa à quem servia.

- Então, voltamos a nos encontrar, Edward filho de Anne. – A deusa espelhada na mulher sorriu cruelmente, sua voz cortante perdendo completamente o tom zombeteiro que tinha quando era Ganeda quem a controlava. – Confesso que esperava mais de um homem do seu sangue... Respeito e temor a mim, ao menos... Mas me parece que não se lembra do que eu te disse... Da mesma forma que eu dou, eu tiro... E se tu me renegas, eu lanço sobre ti a maldição de Avalon... Voismercê procurou minha face negra para se livrar da força de uma de minhas faces... Eu fui a noiva virgem selando teu destino, a mulher te salvando, e agora eu sou a morte te amaldiçoando... E eu digo que teus filhos todos cairão nas minhas redes um a um, e tecerei seus destinos sem piedade... – A deusa olhou para a jovem Weasley e disse. – E aqueles que provierem desta mulher sofrerão na mão de teus outros filhos, serão renegados e renegarão os demais, trairão os princípios de tua família... E assim minha ira será saciada!_E cada um dos teus descendentes cairá em tentação e seguirá minha face negra! E eu os torturarei e um após um eles cairão em desgraça quando morrerem, e renascerão para os mesmos destinos infelizes para pagar pela sua desonra! Eu te amaldiçôo!_

Com isso houve um grito horrendo e Draco acordou, o rosto da fúria marcado no escuro enquanto ele sentava na cama, encarando o nada à sua frente.

* * *

Em nenhum momento ele duvidou da veracidade de seu sonho. A primeira coisa q fez ao acordar realmente foi procurar o diário de Belle, mas não achou mais nada escrito que pudesse aproveitar. Agora ele tinha a certeza de que seu relacionamento com Virginia, seus sentimentos pela moça, tinham o único propósito de fazê-lo odiar ainda mais os Weasley. Ele não aturaria isso. Ele não serviria docemente aquilo sabendo de tudo, não deixaria _ela_ se culpar pelo caminho que estava destinado a trilhar.

Não havia salvação possível para ele. Ele era um Malfoy, e a face negra era seu único destino. Não havia porque lutar pelo contrário, aquele era o destino dele. Logo ele seria um comensal, e deveria matá-la e acabar com sua fonte de fraqueza. Não que ele fosse capaz disso. Ele não seria capaz de feri-la, mas estaria mais de acordo com seus propósitos.

Não tinha mais a menor razão dele continuar com aquela encenação patética de namoro. O mais duro era saber que todos aqueles sentimentos bons que ela despertara nele eram apenas uma artimanha da Deusa e que sua avó e Eilan serviam para subjugar sua família à vontade dela, e retirar seu livre-arbítrio. Aquela era a hora de terminar, e da forma mais dolorosa possível, pois Virginia Weasley não deveria amar outro homem que não fosse ele, e seu maior dever era trazer-lhe a dor.

Naquela manhã Draco entrou no Salão Principal com o pior humor dos últimos meses, e sentou-se ao lado da amiga loira como era de costume.

- Bom dia, querido. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Só se for pra você. – respondeu rabugento.

- Que mau humor... – Reclamou.

- Nunca te pedi pra aturar.

- Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo!

- Eu falo da maneira que bem entender!

- Pra falar assim, não fale! - Ela respondeu com a voz estridente

- Ótimo. Melhor assim.

Eilan voltou-se para seu café, irritada com o rapaz, que ergueu a cabeça para frente, virando na direção da mesa da Grifinória. Seus olhos finalmente cruzaram com os de Gina, que sorriu pra ele. Draco desviou os olhos sem a mínima manifestação e virou-se para a loira ao seu lado.

- Diga à sua amiga que eu vou me encontrar com ela às 8 horas na sala secreta.

- A sala do Colin e do Peter, né? – Ela perguntou distraída e os olhos do rapaz brilharam com a citação. – Pode deixar, eu digo sim.

* * *

As luzes da sala estavam sombriamente apagadas quando ela chegou. Por um instante ela chegou a temer que ele ainda não estivesse lá, mas ela podia sentir a presença de alguém ali. Seu coração acelerou, pressentindo o perigo.

- Draco...? – ela chamou em um sussurro.

As luzes do lado oposto da sala se acenderam imediatamente, revelando que o rapaz estava sentado no parapeito da janela virada para o campo de quadribol. Ela se aproximou dele andando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estava com saudades de você.

- Previsível. – ele respondeu com a voz fria.

Ela ergueu os braços para abraça-lo, mas foi interrompida pelas palavras dele.

- Não. Não quero que você me abrace, Weasley.

- Mas... Draco...

- Não quero nem que você me toque, Weasley, acho que já disse.

Ela parou por um momento, meio atônita, antes de responder, a voz em tom de riso.

- Então quer dizer que hoje o loirinho quer brincar de ser mau? – Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele, mas ele afastou se lançando um olhar penetrante à menina.

- Eu disse para não tocar em mim, Weasley.

- Pode deixar, pode deixar... – ela riu debochada. – Eu não encosto...

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu. – Ele olhou diretamente aos meus olhos. – Eu não estou brincando, eu não estou fazendo joguinhos de sedução dessa vez. Eu estou dizendo que não quero. Seu toque me enoja, seu olhar gentil me enoja, eu já consegui tudo que eu queria de você, Weasley. – Ele parou e a olhou por um instante antes de rir. – Ou eu deveria dizer que eu já tirei de você tudo que queria?

O olhar de Gina para ele foi de choque. Ele pode ver as mãos dela tremendo levemente, se de raiva ou tristeza ele não sabia definir.

- Porque você está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu não te quero mais. Cansei.

- Isso. – ela falou firme. – É uma mentira. Está escrito na sua testa que é uma mentira. Mas se é isso que você diz que quer, **ótimo**! Suma daqui com suas mentiras e seus joguinhos! E eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy. Eu te odeio.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Ele respondeu sem deixar transparecer o quanto tinha ficado abalado com a falta de credibilidade que ela tinha dado à suas palavras.

- Eu te odeio, mas você vai me odiar ainda mais quando souber que eu vou te perseguir... Eu te odeio, porque eu te amo!

Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, chorando incontrolavelmente enquanto ele saia da sala pensando porque ela tinha dito aquilo... Sacudiu a cabeça tentando apagar os últimos meses de sua mente. Virginia Weasley era uma página virada em sua vida.

* * *

_- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa..._

_- Diga... – A voz dele era rouca e triste._

_- Eu te amo, e eu confio em você._

_- Eu também te amo... E esse é meu medo... _

_- Medo? Ah, meu amor, não tenha medo... Eu sei que você vai conseguir... _

_- E se eu não conseguir?... _

_- Não pense nisso... Não pense nisso agora... Só pensa em aqui... Só pensa em mim... Só queira à mim..._

* * *

Draco sabia que tudo pareceria ruim sem Gina, mas não tinha noção do quanto. Não imaginava que sentiria tanta falta dela. Os dias passavam e tudo parecia ser cada vez mais monótono. Seu pai aparecera dizendo que seria iniciado nas próximas semanas, e não protestara e nem se animara. De que adiantava? De uma forma ou de outra ele cairia naquilo. Não havia a menor razão para lutar contra o óbvio, ele iria ser um comensal, era inevitável. Não havia esperanças e nem nada que o fizessem lutar contra isso. Ele acreditava em muitas coisas que o Lord defendia, mas não o suficiente para lutar por elas. Draco Malfoy não era um ativista, mas se iria se sujar, que fosse ao menos defendendo um ou outro princípio válido.

Pansy soltara uma ou duas indiretas que o fizeram crer que ela queria voltar com ele, mas foi ignorada. Moon, esta sim, foi clara em oferecer-se para consolá-lo, mas ele não quis, fazia muito pouco gosto da garota. O que ele realmente temia era a reação de Marin, mas aparentemente a garota vinha seguindo atentamente suas instruções de não aparecer na sua frente.

Mal ele abriu a porta para entrar no seu quarto aquela noite viu uma figura pequena, encolhida com um copo na mão. Já passava muito da meia noite e normalmente Eilan não ficaria tanto tempo esperando por ele, à menos que tivesse pego no sono. Ele deu dois passos para dentro, e ela levantou a cabeça o rosto marcado por lágrimas e raiva.

- Que bom que você chegou... – ela falou, rindo amargamente. – Eu estava ficando impaciente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui até essa hora?

- Te esperando para propor um brinde – O sorriso estampado no rosto dela era ácido e dolorido.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Pelo fim do meu namoro com o Potter.

Eilan estendeu o copo ao rapaz que a observava chocado.

- Qual o problema? Achou que eu ficaria o resto da minha vida ao lado do precioso Potter?

Draco sorriu felinamente enquanto pegava o copo, brindava e começava a saborear o vinho.

- Ele ficou arrasado?

- Achei que fosse chorar com a cara que ele fez. – Eilan tornou a encher seu copo. – Estou há mais de uma hora aqui. Não sobrou nada de vinho! Mas eu consegui dar uma fugida entre encontrar o Potter e você chegar e contrabandeei meio Firewhisky.

- O que é isso? – Ele riu. – Está pretendendo fazer alguma festa?

Eilan puxou-o para perto de si com um sorriso malicioso.

- Só se for festa privada.

Ela riu com vontade o largando meio perplexo para preparar os copos de Firewhisky. Encheu os copos até a metade com gelo e depois derramou a bebida que produziu chamas alaranjadas por um instante antes de ficar normal novamente. A garota ofereceu o copo para ele, riu, sacudiu três vezes o copo – que tornou a se encher de chamas alaranjadas – e bebeu de uma vez só antes que ele levasse o copo à boca.

- Vamos lá! Ainda tem meia garrafa por beber! – ela incentivou – Eu não pretendo desperdiçar nada!

- Eilan, meia garrada de Firewhisky é o suficiente para deixar até o paspalhão do Hagrid bêbado.

- Você não tem coragem de beber...? – Alfinetou a jovem. – Do que você tem medo, hein?

Ele virou o copo de uma vez só e depois puxou a menina pra si.

- De você. Da gente bêbado. Do que pode acontecer.

Eilan mordeu a boca por uns instantes antes de falar:

- E o que é que pode acontecer?

Era muita tentação. Os olhos dela brilhando com malícia, sua língua umedecendo seus lábios, a proximidade do seu rosto com o dela, o corpo pequeno dela colado ao seu, as mãos quentes dela em seu pescoço... Ele nunca saberia resistir.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse saltado um instante e eles estavam se beijando ardentemente, as mãos de Draco a apertavam com fome, deixando marcas aonde seus dedos pressionavam a pele branca da menina por debaixo da blusa. Ela arrancou sua gravata de uma só vez, puxando-a pra fora, seus dedos abrindo todos os botões da blusa do rapaz, as mãos correndo em direção ao cinto dele e abrindo a fivela enquanto ele beijava avidamente seu pescoço, que ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho e machucado pela força dos beijos. Ele deu uns passos para frente, a empurrando na direção da cama, a menina cambaleou mas se manteve de pé por instantes, o suficiente para que ele arrancasse sua gravata e puxasse sua blusa bruscamente de forma a arrebentar todos os botões da blusa.

Eilan piscou pó um momento ao ver o estrago, mas riu enquanto ele arrancava seu sutiã, os beijos ávidos descendo por seu colo até encontrar seus seios. A menina continuava a soltar risadinhas enquanto ele começava a mordiscar seus mamilos cada vez mais forte, o que substituiu os sorrisos por murmúrios de dor e prazer. Apenas na manhã seguinte, quando tomasse banho, ela repararia nas marcas deixadas, nos vários pontos cor de sangue sobressaindo na pele. Ele jogou-a na cama com brutalidade mas ela não pareceu reclamar, enquanto ele lidava com suas próprias roupas e ela voltava a rir bobamente. Draco se surpreendeu com como o álcool estava fazendo efeito nela, que sempre tinha sido forte para bebida, mas ele também não sabia o quanto ela tinha bebido.

Ele levantou a saia da menina que se esforçava para acabar de se despir e deitou sobre ela a beijando mais uma vez.

- Você ainda vai enrolar muito...? – ela perguntou rindo da cara dele. – Ou vai fazer o que tem que fazer...?

- Você quem pediu... – ele riu de volta para ela e começou a penetrá-la.

* * *

Ela estava sentada no colo dele, quase despida, desejando mais ferventemente que em qualquer dia de sua vida, até mesmo mais que em sua iniciação... Suas mãos manipulavam claramente o namorando, aproximando seu sexo do dele, querendo...

- Não... Não... Eu não posso fazer isso...

* * *

Ela mordeu forte o ombro de Draco deixando a marca de seus dentes, suas unhas se enfiando na carne dele sem piedade enquanto eles seguiam num ritmo cada vez mais frenético. Ele puxava o corpo dela para si, deixando marcas arroxeadas que só seriam notadas muito mais tarde, enquanto tentava esvaziar sua mente...

* * *

- Mas... Porquê?

- É muito cedo... Estamos juntos tem pouco tempo... E eu não sei... Minha vida... Se eu não voltar?

- Não é hora de pensar nisso...

- Eu não tenho como não pensar. Isso é irresponsabilidade minha contigo...

- Porque você nunca curte o momento?

* * *

As marcas iam se afundando cada vez mais nas costas de Draco e suas pernas agora estavam entrelaçadas em torno do corpo do rapaz, que continuava a se mover com cada vez mais força e mais rapidez.

* * *

- Alguém tem que ser sensato, Eilan!

- Isso não significa deixar de viver!

- Isso é tão importante assim?

- E se for...?

- Então você é mais superficial do que parece!

- Eu só não quero deixar minha vida ser controlada pelas armações do Lord!

- Você parece não se importar nada com o que vai acontecer!

- Claro que eu me importo!

- Não é o que você demonstra!

- Pra mim chega, Harry Potter! Eu não estou aqui pra viver tremendo só porque você está em perigo constante! Eu não posso, eu não quero, não vou entrar em parafuso! Aceite isso!

- Então é só diversão? – Nos olhos dele se via um brilho magoado.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso... Nunca mais olhe pra minha cara, Potter!

* * *

Até que o rapaz começou a gemer perto do seu ouvido e ela puxou-o mais para si, e embora ele não tenha ouvido, o nome que ela chamou quando se aproximou do êxtase foi o de Harry. Draco estava já muito tonto para se importar ou lembrar.

* * *

Nota da Autora: A Música do início do capítulo é "Chop Suey" (System of A Down)... Eu sinto muito pela demora da atualização, mas eu tive toda sorte de contratempos, desde perder o capítulo inteiro, até bloqueios, problemas com fóruns, e etc... Esse capítulo estará mais cheio de dedicatórias que o comum... Ao Léo (DNA), que me ajudou muito a construir a cena final, embora a segunda versão não tenha ficado tão boa quanto à primeira, à Má (Pichi) e a Rita por me agüentar choramingando sobre o capítulo, ao Ralsen por perturbar minha mente até eu estar tão emocional que conseguia escrever, especialmente ao Dé (Moody) pelo esporro na segunda passada que me rendeu o nervosismo necessário pra re-escrever a maldição e a todos pela paciência infinita em esperar!


	19. Capítulo 18: O círculo negro

**Capítulo 18 – O círculo negro**

"_Without you now I'm free_

_(Sem você agora eu estou livre)  
I'd found out what you've done to me girl_

_(Eu descobri o que você fez comigo, garota)  
I hate you with as much as passion as I love_

_(Eu te odeio com tanta paixão quanto eu te amo)  
And so now, you time has come to me girl_

_(E agora, sua hora chegou para mim garota)  
The end. __Your end. And my birth_

_(O fim. Seu fim. E meu nascimento)_"

A luz do sol entrava pelo pouco de janela real que tinha no quarto e incomodava seus olhos. O dormitório não tinha janelas, era nas masmorras. E ela acordava antes do sol nascer para saudar o sol havia quase quatro anos, logo, não fazia sentido. Eilan piscou repetidamente olhando para o dossel da cama por um segundo e a consciência lhe atingiu. Ela se sentou correndo: a luz que entrava pela janela era claramente de manhã, o sol já ia alto, o quarto não era o seu e sim novamente o de Draco. Ele dormia profundamente ao seu lado, o peito nu cheio de marcas de unha que ela sabia serem suas, e seu próprio corpo – só então ela percebeu – estava completamente despido, os botões da blusa espalhados pelo quarto, a capa jogada no canto próximo a janela. Se levantou, correndo até ela na ponta dos pés, tentando reunir rapidamente sua roupa, vestindo o que sobrara de seu uniforme. Não tinha nenhum relógio por perto, mas ela sabia que Caillean estaria esperando por ela.

Voltou correndo para seu dormitório sem acordar Draco, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O que ela tinha feito? Estivera novamente nos braços de Draco e desta vez a culpa lhe pesava fortemente na consciência, aquilo era terrivelmente errado. Ela não o amava. Ele não a amava. Não era com ele que ela desejava acordar naquela manhã, e certamente tudo que ele queria era Virgínia Weasley. Gina... Sentiu um forte baque ao perceber a profundidade de seu erro. Traíra não só a si mesma e a Draco. Traíra à Gina, a Caillean, à Miellyn, a tudo pelo qual estava aprendendo e se dedicando. Ela se empenhara tanto em ser uma amiga fiel para na primeira prova se render tão facilmente, tão rapidamente, e destruir tudo que ela vinha tentando construir nos últimos meses.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, as lágrimas se misturando à água que caia, molhando seus cabelos, massageando o corpo dolorido, só então reparando nas marcas que ela mesma tinha no corpo. A pele estava avermelhada em diversos pontos, os mamilos ainda com pequenos pontos avermelhados de onde na noite anterior saíra sangue, manchas arroxeadas em seu quadril e seus braços, a maioria que ela não sabia como tinha conseguido. Ela esfregou fortemente o sabonete contra o corpo, como se aquilo pudesse apagar o ocorrido na noite anterior, mas não adiantou de nada. Continuava se lembrando dolorosamente de que se entregara a um homem que ela deveria ver como intocável. Saiu do banho esfregando a toalha em si com força, tentando conter as lágrimas, vestiu a túnica tentando se concentrar em apagar as lembranças e se concentrar nas tarefas do dia: precisaria estar completamente alheia das coisas para que pudesse praticar os encantamentos avançados. Ela prendeu parte dos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e saiu em direção à Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco olhou para o teto e suspirou longamente. Uma parte de si não parava de se questionar porque ele tinha feito aquilo. Era inútil. Ele tinha estado com Eilan entre seus braços, mas sua mente continuava ligada à Virginia. Era um vício do qual ele deveria se livrar, o pensamento naquela garota ruiva e sorridente. Naqueles lábios macios. Naquela voz suave. Naquele corpo quente e alvo. Aquilo era a perdição. Aquilo era uma armadilha para afastá-lo de seu caminho e de sua natureza. Ele odiava o poder de Virginia sobre si, odiava a vida que exalava de seus cabelos vermelhos, a capacidade que ela tinha de ainda sorrir durante as refeições – embora de longe ele pudesse dizer que não era um sorriso verdadeiro.

Mas agora era a hora: ele a expulsaria da sua vida. Ela a expurgaria de si. E nada e nem ninguém o impediria de voltar a ser o que sempre deveria ter sido: homem, sonserino, comensal da morte, fiel servidor do Lord.

Aquela era sua verdadeira natureza.

* * *

- Você está atrasada!

- Eu sei. – falou Eilan baixo, e depois tentou recuperar a dignidade da voz e levantou o rosto encarando Caillean como costumava fazer. – Sinto muito.

- Sente muito? – perguntou a mulher com rispidez. – Sente muito, Eilan? Você não saudou o sol, você não cumpriu seus rituais da aurora, e ainda por cima chegou atrasada. E você me diz que sente muito. Eu esperava mais responsabilidade de sua parte.

- Eu sinto muito. – repetiu a menina suspirando. – Não era minha intenção.

- Chegue mais perto. – falou a senhora altivamente.

Eilan tremeu, e isso se mostrou um erro. Caillean estava completamente atenta às mínimas oscilações de seus sentimentos, e pôs o dedo sob o queixo da menina a fazendo encara-la. Os olhos da mulher eram apenas frestas encarando-a.

- Porquê o medo, Eilan...?

A jovem desviou o olhar, evitando que a outra pudesse saber o que ia em sua mente. Já era o suficiente a culpa que sentia sem Caillean para castiga-la.

- Porquê a culpa...?

- Não me sinto culpada.

- Você sabe que não pode me enganar.

- Eu não te escondo nada. – mentiu, tornando a desviar os olhos.

- Eilan! – e antes que pudesse refrear o movimento, tinha se virado encarando a mulher.

Todo seu pensamento se voltou para fechar sua mente, impedir que ela soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas era inútil. Como um filme em sua própria mente ela se viu brigando com Harry seminua... Draco se aproximando... E viu sua roupa sendo rasgada... E viu seu corpo e o do rapaz se movendo do mesmo ritmo sobre a cama, e por fim ela o encarando aquela manhã.

Quando tudo parou, Eilan estava caída sobre o chão da sala, encarando uma Caillean plenamente enfurecida.

- Levante-se! – Falou com rispidez. – E tire as vestes.

- O quê...? – Perguntou a menina se levantando. – Por quê...?

- Tire as vestes e não faça perguntas idiotas!

Assim que deixou as suas novas vestes azuis profundo caírem no chão, ela compreendeu o porquê da ordem: as marcas arroxeadas dos dedos de Draco ficavam claras sobre seus braços e suas pernas. Suas costas tinham arranhões, e seus seios estavam claramente cheios de pequenos pontos vermelhos-brilhante, por conta do sangue que queria sair pelos cortes microscópicos que os dentes do rapaz tinham feito ali. Seu rosto ruborizou imediatamente e ela se encolheu, cruzando os braços para esconder os seios.

- Agora você quer se esconder! Mas ontem a noite tudo que você queria era se embolar na cama com alguém, fosse Potter, fosse Draco!

- Não é verdade... Não é verdade, Caillean! Eu nunca pretendi me deitar com Draco novamente!

- Não? Você disse o mesmo da última vez! E eu confiei em sua palavra que fora um erro que não se repetiria! E olha o que você fez!

- Desculpe! – os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas que ela lutava para não derramar. – Eu terminei com Harry ontem, perdi a cabeça, peguei bebida...

- Pare! Pare! Você me envergonha mais a cada palavra! Eu não te ensinei nada, garota? Você continua a ser uma garotinha medíocre? Completamente mediana? Não é capaz sequer de manter controle sobre si? Vai se esfregar em Draco como um animalzinho no cio?

Eilan continuava a piscar seguidamente, mas estava plenamente decidida a não chorar. Não demonstraria fraqueza em frente a mulher que havia lhe ensinado a se defender das emoções alheias. Encarou a outra, empinando o nariz, decidida a agir com dignidade perante as ofensas.

- Eu não fiz nada por mal. Eu não estava consciente. Uma sacerdotisa ou não, eu ainda sou apenas uma menina, e tenho direito de ter momentos de fraqueza.

- Eu me pergunto o que Miellyn diria disso. – falou a mulher trincando os dentes. – Claro que se eu tivesse mantido você mais firmemente na linha, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Não é sua culpa. Você não pode me controlar o tempo inteiro. Você sabe disso, você sabe que eu sou responsável por mim, que eu respondo por mim...

- Cale-se, eu não perguntei o que você acha que pode. Eu sou responsável por você, e você sabe disso. Mas isso não vai ficar assim... Eu fui mole demais com você... Agora, você vai aprender do pior jeito...

- Não... – Ela suplicou. – Você não vai fazer como da última vez...

- _Crucio_! – Foi a única resposta que ela recebeu.

O feitiço a atingiu e ela caiu no chão, sentindo como se estivesse sendo cortada por lâminas quentes, mãos apertavam em volta do seu pescoço, a impedindo de gritar, e pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade ela sentiu seus ossos sendo esmigalhados, até que estava novamente ofegante e nua no chão da sala de Caillean. A mulher tornou a erguer a varinha mas Eilan desviou-se.

- Não! Não faça isso!

- _Crucio!_

E novamente foi invadida pela sensação de dor, as lágrimas molhando seus olhos e os dentes mordendo seus lábios até que eles chegassem a sangrar, mas não se permitiu soltar um único grito que fosse. Caillean abaixou a varinha depois do que lhe pareceu a eternidade.

- É... É... Eu não farei mais. – A sacerdotisa mais velha se endireitou, parecendo ainda mais poderosa. – Você terá que consertar seus erros sozinha! Afinal, você está afastando um homem da mulher a quem ele deveria se unir... Você está condenando seus próprios filhos à maldição ao fazer isso ao invés de trabalhar pela sua libertação... Eu duvido que a menina Weasley confie na sua palavra depois disto! Mas, é problema seu, Eilan, não muda o meu futuro. Agora eu imagino que você ame o Draco mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, logo, deveria lutar pela felicidade dele... Se você conseguir, é claro, botar a dele acima da sua.

Caillean se retirou do aposento deixando a jovem sentada no chão, completamente sem roupa, a pele marcada, ofegante e com ainda mais peso na consciência.

* * *

- Aonde você está indo? – perguntou Eilan a meia-voz encostada no batente da porta do quarto enquanto ele ajeitava o cabelo olhando no espelho.

- Vou encontrar meu pai. – Ele virou para o rosto da garota, e sua expressão magoada. – O que houve?

- Caillean percebeu... Sobre ontem... Ela soube... Você conhece sua avó... Deve imaginar o que aconteceu...

- Tomou mais uma surra de cinto, como daquela vez? – ele perguntou com ar indiferente.

- Não, ela preferiu simplesmente usar a maldição Cruciatus em mim.

Ele parou por um instante, encarando a garota à sua frente, aparentemente surpreso com a informação, como se não conseguisse visualizar a cena.

- Estou me sentindo péssima.

- Ninguém sofre a maldição Cruciatus e fica se sentindo bem.

- Não pela maldição. Pelo que eu fiz.

- Está feito. E eu não me arrependo.

- Não é isso que você quer. Não sou eu. Eu também não quero você, não importa que eu tenha largado o Harry, é ele que eu quero. E é a Virginia que você quer. – O rapaz atravessou o quarto na direção dela, parando para responder de frente para a menina.

- Eu já me afastei desse caminho tem muito tempo. Eu tomei outro caminho. Eu estou indo fazer hoje exatamente o que eu tenho que fazer.

- O que você quer dizer...? – Ela segiu atrás dele no corredor.

- Hoje, o Lord vai me sagrar Comensal da morte. – E com isso, ele virou o corredor, deixando a menina sem reação.

* * *

- Eu não concordo com isso, Lúcio!

- Mamãe, eu não sou como Avery, eu posso cuidar dos meus filhos eu mesmo.

- Se tornar um comensal não é o caminho para Draco!

- É o caminho que eu escolhi que pra ele, e o que ele vai fazer.

Draco entrou no hall, sem se preocupar em fingir que não estava ouvindo a discussão. O pai parecia estar um pouco mias magro que em seu último encontro, mas não tinha perdido nada de sua força pelo que Draco pode perceber quando pôs a mão sobre o ombro do filho o conduzindo pra fora.

- Bênção mãe. – Falou Lúcio beijando a testa da velha.

- Que a Deusa te proteja, filho... – Ela falou à contragosto. – Te dê juízo.

- Bênção, Senhora. – Falou Draco beijando a face da avó em ambos os lados.

- Que a bênção da Deusa esteja contigo. Eu te abençôo em nome dela.

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos da Mansão Maculada, dando alguns passos no caminho que levava à floresta.

- Vão fazer minha entrada no círculo aqui na floresta?

- De jeito nenhum. Ultimamente os centauros têm matado qualquer humano que invada estes territórios. A menos que sejam os Druidas e suas mulheres. – Lúcio pegou uma bota velha que estava encostada em uma árvore. – Vamos, Draco, tome.

Depois da sensação de ter um gancho o puxando pelo umbigo e de uma forte ventania, ele chegou; seu pai aparatou ao seu lado um segundo depois. Estavam em um cemitério, com alguns túmulos destruídos e as montanhas que circulavam o castelo tinham desaparecido. A terra molhada do chão do cemitério grudava em seus sapatos cuidadosamente lustrados, o que irritava Draco profundamente. O ar fedia a concreto molhado, grama pisada e sangue fresco. Uma cobra enorme se movia entre os túmulos um pouco a frente. Ele chegou a empunhar a varinha, mas Lúcio segurou seu braço.

- Nagini pertence ao Lord, é de estimação. Mesmo que você conseguisse alguma coisa com ela, teríamos que te mandar para o Mausoléu Malfoy em uma caixa para palitos de fósforo.

Continuaram caminhando pelo lugar em silêncio, subindo em direção a uma capela. Ao tomarem o caminho de pedras que levava a entrada da construção, Draco não conseguiu conter uma risada debochada.

- O Lord vai me iniciar em uma capela?

- Eu iria imaginar, Draco, que passando tanto tempo com a garota Avery e sua avó você saberia que nada como um juramento de sangue em solo sagrado para manter a lealdade.

- Eu imaginava que ele tivesse melhores meios de manter a lealdade do que essas coisas druídicas. Sempre tão cheio de sutilezas, ameaças e torturas...

- O Lord conquista seu seguidores mais por admiração, pelo seu poder e carisma do que por medo.

Draco discordava completamente do comentário do Pai, mas resolveu não argumentar. Que carisma poderia ter um cara cujas pupilas eram vermelhas e o nariz mais parecia o de uma cobra? Mas deveria haver algo a mais do que uma ideologia que os mantivesse unidos – homens obstinados matando e morrendo sob as ordens do mestre.

Na porta da capela uma figura encapuzada os esperava. Percebeu que era Bellatrix Lestrange pelas formas femininas aparecendo debaixo dos trajes de comensal.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Falou Lúcio com a voz rouca.

- O Lord das Trevas vai receber Draco em alguns instantes. Agora, Lúcio, vá entrando enquanto eu começo com meu – Ela deu uma meia risada irônica – sobrinho.

Lúcio entrou na capela e Bellatrix ergueu a varinha.

- Vamos ver se o menininho Malfoy sabe brincar.

Draco se sentiu tenso enquanto erguia a varinha apontando diretamente para a mulher que ele sabia que era sua tia.

- Expelliarmus! – Ela bradou sem sucesso.

- Protego! – Gritou ao mesmo tempo, cambaleando pra trás. – Rictusempra!

Bellatrix se desviou do feitiço do rapaz, rindo com vontade.

- Isso é o melhor que o filho de Lúcio Malfoy pode fazer?

- Não perco meu tempo brigando com mulherzinhas.

- Eu não sou apenas uma mulher, Draco. – Ela tirou a máscara, encarando o garoto. – Eu sou uma comensal da morte, treinada pessoalmente pelo Lord das Trevas.

Draco mal teve tempo de desviar do raio lilás que ela lançou em sua direção, e já contra-atacou.

- Petrificus Totalus!

O feitiço acertou a lápide ao lado da mulher e a cruz sobre ela explodiu, um dos pedaços de concreto feriu o rosto da mulher. Um sorriso maníaco continuava estampado em sua boca quando ela ergueu a varinha e apontou para Draco por um instante.

- Reducto! – ela gritou.

- Estupore!

O raio vermelho errou a comensal por um triz, passando rente sobre seu ombro enquanto o feitiço dela despedaçava o anjo que enfeitava a lápide acima da cabeça de Draco, cobrindo-o de pó e alguns arranhões.

- A rapidez e a boa estratégia são essenciais, Malfoy! Escourgify!

O rapaz tornou a ficar limpo, porém, muito aborrecido.

- O mestre mandou entrar o menino, Bella - Falou uma voz em frente à igreja. – Já se divertiu o suficiente com ele.

- Estamos indo, Nott! – Ela falou guardando a varinha. – Um pouco mais de treino, eu diria. O bebê Potter há de servir para isso.

- Eu faço questão de acabar com o bebê Potter eu mesmo, Bella. A jovem menina Weasley serviria melhor. – Falou a voz gélida de Voldemort que surgia de dentro da igreja seguido pelos demais Comensais. Se voltou então da mulher para o rapaz. – Isso, claro, se não for pedir demais à você, Malfoy.

Draco encarou os olhos vermelhos do Lord das Trevas sem demonstrar em seu rosto o quanto aquilo o incomodava. Sabia que ele poderia perceber seus sentimentos, logo, respondeu rapidamente.

- Estarei às suas ordens.

Ele se manteve encarando o ser a sua frente, sustentando um olhar por alguns instantes até que este sorriu sem alegria e se virou para seu pai.

- Seu filho tem coragem, Lúcio. Quase coragem demais, eu diria, mas ainda não o suficiente para ser considerado uma coisa ruim. Venha, Draco.

O Lord entrou na igreja seguido pelos comensais. Bellatrix recolocou a máscara e entrou também. Lúcio fez sinal para o filho entrar na sua frente e fechou a porta ao entrar. As paredes da velha capela estavam enegrecidas pelo tempo e o abandono, enquanto velas acesas aumentavam o ar fantasmagórico do local. Uma grossa camada de poeira cobria os bancos e o chão, e Voldermort estava sentado na cadeira dourada do altar com os comensais em círculo em torno dele. Draco atravessou as bordas do círculo parando no centro enquanto Lúcio completava a formação parando diretamente de frente ao Lord.

Um silêncio mortal recaiu sobre o local, todos os olhos encaravam o rapaz no centro do círculo.

- Dê a ele o punhal. – falou o Lord encarando uma das figuras encapuzadas ao lado de Bellatrix.

Draco reparou que era uma mulher, embora geralmente não houvessem mulheres comensais. Ela tinha um punhal de prata nas mãos, oferecendo à ele. Quando o pegou, pode ver que o corte da garota apenas começava a cicatrizar, como se não tivesse mais que dois dias. Ele se perguntou quem poderia ser.

- Estamos te esperando.

Draco respirou fundo antes de passar a lâmina na palma de sua mão e a contrair, as gotas de sangue caindo sobre o chão do altar.

- Eu, Draco Edward Malfoy, me comprometo a servir ao Lord das Trevas, obedecendo suas ordens fielmente até que a morte me leve ou meu senhor me liberte.

- Venha até aqui, Draco.

Ele deu alguns passos parando imediatamente a frente do Lord, com a mão ainda sangrando.

- Estique o braço – falou imperativamente.

Esticou o braço em direção ao outro, sabendo que agora receberia a marca negra. Voldemort passou a unha do dedo indicador pelo antebraço do rapaz, parando-a no exato meio deste e fincando-a na carne de Draco. Sentiu uma profunda tonteira, náuseas e espasmos de horror enquanto Voldemort arrastava a unha sobre sua pele que sangrava, formando os princípios do desenho da marca negra. A pele ardia e queimava ao toque do Lord, e quando estava quase perdendo os sentidos, ouviu uma risada fria.

- A partir de agora, Draco Malfoy, você é um dos meus comensais da morte, pertence ao círculo negro.

E quando este soltou seu braço, ele caiu de quatro no chão empoeirado da igreja, o suor gelado escorrendo por seu rosto. Não havia mais como voltar atrás.

* * *

Gina estava quase dormindo enquanto revisava Aritimâancia na biblioteca quando alguém sentou à sua frente.

- Preciso conversar com você. É sério. Muito sério.

Eilan parecia aflita e haviam marcars avermelhadas em seu pescoço. Gina sacudiu a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

- Não aqui. Não quero que nos ouçam. Vamos para a sala secreta.

- Não lá - falou a ruiva, parecendo incomodada enquanto recolhia seus livros. - Me traz péssimas lembranças. Vamos para o jardim.

Colocou seus livros na mochila e as duas saíram para o corredor. A loira apertava as mãos nervosamente, e seus olhos pareciam nervosos, no geral ela parecia inquieta e incomodada. Aquilo era perturbador para Gina, a forma como ela agia a fazia lembrar de si mesma sob a influência de Tom Riddle. As duas ficaram em silêncio completo até saírem pelos portões do castelo e começarem a descer a escadaria.

- Não devemos sair - suspirou a sonserina. - Tem comensais à solta aqui por perto.

- Como você sabe? - A grifinória ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tem a ver com o que eu quero dizer, mas tenho algo para falar antes.

A loira fez uma pausa, parecendo incerta do que fez uma pausa parecendo incerta do que estava prestes à dizer, enquanto Gina começava a sentir uma grande dose de nervosismo.

- Pode ser que você nunca mais olhe na minha cara, e você nunca mais vai confiar em mim, disso eu tenho certeza, mas eu quero que você me ouça até o final, porque eu estou te dizendo absolutamente toda verdade.

- Eilan, fale logo!

- Eu e Harry terminamos ontem à noite.

- Todo mundo sabe disso - apressou a outra.

- Eu sei. Enfim, nós terminamos, e eu perdi completamente a cabeça, deu a louca em mim, eu comecei a beber muito e falar bobagens... E eu fui ter com Draco... - A voz da garota parecia sufocada e a ruiva podia ver em seu rosto que custava cada grama de sua obstinação continuar a falar. - E nós dormimos juntos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - indagou a jovem em tom constrangido.

- Exatamente o que você está pensando. O que acontece... Quando dois amigos de coração partido enchem a cara... Me desculpe. - ela sussurrou ao fim.

- E porque você está me contando isso? - perguntou Gina, gélida. - Eu não tenho nada com isso. Eu não tenho mais nada com Draco.

- Você o ama, e ele também te ama.

- Se amasse, não teria ido pra cama com você.

- Você não vê? - Eilan disse, exasperada. - Draco é uma vassoura sendo dirigida por um bruxo bêbado! Ele não tem noção do que faz, com quem faz, fechou os olhos para o que ele realmente quer! Ele está cego, batendo nas paredes, guiado por algum surto louco, e só você pode ajudar!

- Eu? - perguntou em tom agressivo. - Eu? Que conhecimento tenho eu para fazer alguma coisa? Você que é a feiticeira aqui, você é a entendida...

- Você o ama, Virginia!

- Você também o ama! - acusou, ainda mais agressiva. - O que eu gostaria de saber é porque você nunca assumiu isso!

- Eu amo muito Draco. - falou firme. - mas é completamente diferente. Depois de tudo, ele é como um irmão pra mim.

- Engraçado, eu não durmo com meus irmãos! - falou irônica.

- Engraçado, Harry ser como um deles não te impediu de beijá-lo! - retribuiu a loira, visivelmente enciumada.

- É diferente!

- Não de mim e Draco! Virginia, entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas! O homem por quem eu sou apaixonada chama-se Harry James Potter e não Draco Edward Malfoy!

A voz tensa de Eilan enquanto gritava ecoou na parede do castelo, e o vento fresco de verão soprou sacudindo seus cabelos. Gina fechou os olhos, cheia de raiva e uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

- Me perdoe. Eu estava fora de mim. A Deusa sabe o preço que eu estou pagando pela bobagem que fiz.

- Eu espero que seja realmente alto, Avery, por que você mereceu.

Mais do que as palavras agressivas, o que machucou a Sonserina foi vê-la a chamando pelo sobrenome.

- Eu perdi Harry, e perdi sua amizade, a única mulher em que eu achei que poderia confiar... Por favor, por favor, Gina confie em mim por uma úultima vez!

- E por quê eu deveria fazer isso?

- Toda sua vida depende disso, assim como a vida de Draco, a minha e a de qualquer um que tenha um pingo de sangue Malfoy.

- Como... - gaguejou a grifinória. - Como pode tanto depender de eu confiar em você?

- Draco está perdido. E só você pode salváa-lo. Porquê você é a Weasley escolhida, e só você pode trazê-lo de volta e ninguém mais.

- O que você quer dizer com perdido? E que história é essa de Weasley escolhida?

- Você já ouviu isso outras vezes, não é? Mas agora é a hora de sê-la, de mostrar seu valor. Draco agora é um comensal da morte.

Por um instante a loira mirrou os olhos arregalados e a expressão alarmada de Virginia, antes de continuar a falar, fechando suas próprias mãos tremulas.

- Ele se entregou totalmente ao que acha que está fadado a ser. Salve-o, por nós duas. - Falou Eilan, sua voz abafada.

Ela estendeu um livro para Gina, que olhou desconfiada para o diário.

- Confie em mim. - Implorou a sonserina.

- Diários e Malfoys são duas coisas nas quais eu definitivamente não confio, especialmente se estiverem misturadas.

- Esse diário vai te explicar tudo. É a única maneira... Por favor, Virginia! Tem coisa demais dependendo de você e do seu amor...

As duas se encararam por uma eternidade silenciosa.

- Pelo seu Draco...

A ruiva agarrou o livro com as duas mãos.

- Eu acredito em você. - Suspirou a grifinória. - Eu vou pegar isso amanhã quando acabar a prova, e só solto isso quando terminar.

- Me procure quando acabar. Teremos muito o que fazer.

* * *

- Avery! - soou a voz de Gina no salão principal, durante o almoço do segundo ia de recesso pós-provas. - Acabei.

- Acabou? Mesmo? Ótimo.

- Na verdade - falou a segunda apreensiva. - falta uma última folha, mas eu preciso de você para ler.

- De mim? - a sobrancelha da sonserina se ergueu em surpresa e dúvida. - Porque precisa de mim?

A ruiva abriu o diário que estava em sua mão direita, sentando à esquerda de Eilan, no lugar de Draco que estava ausente. Eilan abaixou o rosto para ler melhor a caligrafia apressada e tremida.

"Eu não pude salvá-lo. Você os salvará. A escolhida e a feiticeira devem seus sangues juntar para conhecer o caminho através das minhas palavras."

Por alguns instantes, a garota pareceu atordoada. Já tinha lido todo o diário mais de uma vez, em seus estudos de tradição familiar, e nunca tinha visto aquelas linhas. De alguma forma Gina tinha feito com que elas se revelassem.

- Quando foi que isso apareceu? - perguntou sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Sempre esteve aí - Falou a ruiva sem entender.

- Você... - a sonserina parecia pensativa - Você por um acaso deixou cair aqui alguma coisa, como uma gota de sangue, mesmo sem querer...?

- Não - falou a grifinória sem entender. - Espere... Eu... Eu chorei quando lia...

- Lágrimas... Então foi isso. Foi isso que ativou o encantamento. Venha, temos que fazer isso e eu sei um bom lugar.

As garotas saíram rapidamente do salão, acompanhadas de olhares curiosos. Um olhar triste e decepcionado seguia o andar já automaticamente ritimado da loira, enquanto Marin olhava para as duas em um misto de inveja e superioridade. Eilan chegou a se virar na direção da grifinória, mas esta desviou o olhar de volta para seu pudim.

Desceram pela escada que conduzia as masmorras e após o segundo lance a ruiva virou automaticamente para o corredor da esquerda que levava aos dormitórios e a sala de aula de poções, mas a outra a puxou para a direita, passando por uma tapeçaria de dois bruxos duelando simultaneamente com espadas e varinhas. Seguiram por um corredor mais estreito, virando à esquerda no final, aonde pararam em frente a uma janela.

- _Almorromorra_ - bradou Eilan, e então apontando para um banquinho no meio do corredor. - _Mobilicorpus!_ - e colocou o banco fazendo uma espécie de degrau abaixo do parapeito da janela. - Por favor, você primeiro.

Ela subiu seguindo a indicação da feiticeira, e viu que estava praticamente no nível do solo. Saiu, respirando o ar fresco de fora do castelo, sem a umidade das masmorras enquanto a outra garota saía e fechava a janela. Ao olhar para a paisagem, Gina perdeu o fôlego.

Debaixo de si, sob o penhasco, estava o lago com suas águas azuis profundas parecendo um espelho. Nas suas margens apareciam as primeiras árvores da floresta, a estrada escondida atrás da cortina de hera pela qual passavam no primeiro ano, e a floresta se estendendo verde e densa à sua frente. Para completar, as montanhas em volta da escola contrastavam com o céu claro, e podia ver a estação de trem e as primeiras casas do vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

- Aqui é lindo! - murmurou.

- É sim, apesar de eu já estar bem acostumada e nem reparar mais. - Eilan deu os ombros. - Acho que você adoraria ver o amanhecer daqui. Eu venho todos os dias, fazer meus rituais antes do sol nascer.

As duas pararam, tensas. Gina pôs o diário no chão e a loira tirou o punhal curvo que carregava na cintura o empunhando.

- Eu vou furar meu dedo, depois o seu, e vamos misturar nosso sangue antes de deixarmos as gotas caírem sobre o pergaminho.

- Isso não vai ter nenhum... Ahn... Efeito colateral?

As duas mantiveram os olhos nos olhos e era visível a desconfiança da Grifinória. Nenhuma das duas ousaria piscar ou desviar o olhar.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra que não.

- Quanto vale sua palavra, Avery? - respondeu cortante.

Eilan tirou do dedo a única jóia que usava, puxou a mão esquerda de Gina e colocou o anel em seu dedo. O anel era prateado, e tinha a forma de duas serpentes, uma engolindo a ponta da outra, em um círculo. Os olhos eram esmeraldas minúsculas, e sobre as cabeças estavam desenhadas delicadamente coroas de flores.

- Eu estou me comprometendo contigo, Virginia. Estou dando minha palavra, minha honra, e o sinal da minha casa. Se isso não te dá garantias, nada mais te dará.

- Fure logo, o tempo está passando. - respondeu, embora ainda relutante.

Eilan ergueu o punhal de prata e cortou primeiro o dedo da garota e em seguida o seu próprio. As duas pressionaram os dedos um contra o outro.

- Que meu sangue seja seu sangue.

- Que meu poder seja o seu poder - Respondeu Eilan.

- Que minha honra seja sua honra.

- Que seu destino seja minha graça.

Virginia nunca soube como aquelas palavras tinham saído de sua boca, e precisou de muito tempo para entender a força e a importância do que tinham dito. Pareceu a ela que as gotas caíam no pergaminho em câmera lenta, e ainda pode sentir o estôomago se encher de medo e apreensão, antes de serem levadas para dentro do diário.

Estavam dentro de um dos quartos da Mansão Malfoy e Belle ninava um bebezinho, cuja cabeça era coberta de cabelos vermelhos. Houve uma batida seca na porta que se abriu em seguida.

- Gui? - exclamou Gina e Eilan apertou seu braço fazendo a outra calar-se.

- Estás pronta? - Perguntou o homem se dirigindo à Belle.

- Eu não irei contigo, só o pequeno Dean.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Não há nada para ti aqui, o velho Edward não durará muito tempo...

- Eu fui a perdição dele, mas nem por isso vou abandoná-lo... Sequer creio que eu mesma vá durar muito tempo depois que ele se for, e espero que em tua casa o pequeno Dean tenha uma família.

- E ele terá. Nós o trataremos como se fosse nosso próprio filho.

- Me prometa uma coisa, meu irmão. Nem tu nem tua mulher jamais dirão à Dean que ele não é teu filho. Quero que ele cresça e case sob o nome da nossa casa e isso é extremamente importante, não só para ele como para todos nós.

- Poderia ao menos te perguntar porque é tão importante?

- Porque todos os Malfoy são malditos, menos este. E será de Dean que surgirá, daqui há muitas gerações, a Weasley que poderá salvar esta família.

- Porque te importas tanto? Esses Malfoy desgraçados, sem honra ou moral...

- Eu sou uma Malfoy, irmão. - ela suspirou enquanto as duas meninas a encaravam, boquiabertas. - Eu sou uma mulher dos Malfoy, a um deles pertence minha alma. E do primeiro filho do nosso sangue unido vai nascer a mulher Weasley que vai salvar todos os Malfoy. - Os olhos da jovem se fixaram além da figura do homem, como se no fundo olhasse para dentro e para o invisível. - Ela será a sétima filha da sétima filha... E verá mais longe que todos nós... Ela será traída por uma das mulheres vindas de Edward, pois ela também precisará ser a perdição de todos os Malfoy com quem conviver, para poder ser a salvação de ambas famílias... Eles estarão separados por todas as convenções do mundo, mas ela será capaz de encontrar o caminho para salvá-lo, pois a amiga será traidora e a traidora será amiga... A feiticeira será um pilar para a união, e para a destruição, assim como para uma re-união. A feiticeira será a amiga e a traidora, a serpente e a leoa, e será o caminho de ambas se confrontar, se enfrentar e se unir, de forma que a Weasley escolhida e o Malfoy escolhido possam cumprir seu destino e salvarem todos nós.

- Salvarem todos nós? - Questionou o homem com rosto de Gui.

- É o destino de ambos. - Então Belle se virou para o ponto exato aonde estavam duas meninas. - Eles se separarão e a feiticeira estará entre eles... - Eilan corou, sem desviar os olhos. - A feiticeira também terá em si uma criança Malfoy, o último dos malditos.

Eilan agarrou no braço de Gina, quase perdendo os sentidos enquanto as duas voltavam à beira do penhasco. A sonserina estava pálida e tinha os olhos vermelhos como quem está a ponto de chorar.

- Grávida? - se perguntou chorosa se sentando na grama. - Grávida? Oh, Deusa, por quê?

As lágrimas lavaram o rosto da loira, enquanto o rosto da ruiva ia ganhando uma expressão mais suave, de pena.

- Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Era sua parte nisso, lembra...? Ninguém poderia impedir...

- Nem todas as partes devem ser concluídas por obrigação... - chorou a loira, encolhida.

- Diga-me então o que é verdadeiro... O que mais você e Caillean sabem sobre essa profecia?

* * *

Nota da Autora: Me desculpem mesmo pela demora para terminar o capítulo, mas esse fim de período quando eu deveria já estar de férias está me enlouquecendo... Eu prometo que eu vou tentar não demorar para escrever o capítulo 19 e nem o 3 de O terceiro espelho... Mandem reviews, por favor! ^


	20. Capítulo 19: A primeira cena

**Capítulo 19 – A Primeira Cena**

_"Light are low, the curtains down_

_(As luzes estão apagadas, as cortinas fechadas)  
There's no one here (There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)  
(Não tem ninguém aqui (Não tem ninguém aqui, não tem ninguém na multidão))_

_Say your lines, but do you feel them_

_(Diga seu texto, mas você o sente)  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around (No one around)_

_(Você quer dizer o que você diz quando não tem ninguém em volta (ninguém em volta))  
Watchin' you, watchin' me_

_(Observando você, me observando)  
One lonely star (One lonely star, you don't know who you are)_

_(Uma estrela solitária (Uma estrela solitária, você não sabe quem você é))"_

- Diga-me o que é verdadeiro... O que mais você e Caillean sabem sobre essa profecia?

Eilan ficou em silêncio, por um longo tempo, observando a ruiva... Por um instante pode sentir que aquele momento já havia se repetido inúmeras vezes antes, como uma dúvida, uma questão, podia quase ver os olhos de Gina em outro rosto, em outro tempo, e se perguntou se algum dia teriam compartilhado mais do que um conhecimento. Talvez estivessem com destinos interligados por incontáveis existências anteriores.

- Não há muita coisa que eu saiba e você não, Virginia. Eu recebi o diário de Draco enquanto estudava tradições familiares e o li, pois então poderia entender as atitudes dele... Eu deveria tê-las previsto...

- E Caillean? Ela há de saber algo!

Eilan desviou o olhar do rosto de Gina, as lágrimas tornando a brotar em si, mas rapidamente se esvaiu e seu desespero foi abrandado por uma presença maior, maternal, gentil.

- Me diga uma coisa... – Falou Gina, pondo a mão sobre o ombro da garota. – Porque Caillean não fez nada se ela sabia de tudo que ia acontecer?

- Ela não sabia de tudo – Eilan respirou fundo, secando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Caillean é uma mestra nas tradições, não uma sacerdotisa do oráculo. Ela conhece a cura e os métodos de previsão apenas no nível mais básico, e eu inclusive suponho que mesmo as noviças sejam melhores nisso do que eu mesma. Ela escolheu estudar a história de nossas mulheres e homens, e a história de nossa família... Mas ela não poderia saber dessa predição de Isabelle, pois foi só você quem permitiu o acesso a esta. Eu e Caillean sozinhas jamais poderíamos saber. Só sabíamos que antes de morrer ela pediu a uma sacerdotisa que tinha vindo com a intenção de buscar a criança para que as mulheres da Deusa encontrassem os escolhidos.

- E qual a garantia que vocês tem que de somos realmente eu e Draco esses escolhidos?

- Qual a garantia? Vocês não precisaram de nós para se encontrarem e se envolverem. Simplesmente te ver com os olhos brilhando e ele... Ele ama você! Se isso pode acontecer, se você e eu conseguimos ver aquela profecia, é porque realmente você e Draco são os escolhidos. Estava destinado a acontecer. E isso deve ser considerado um pensamento encorajador.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, a loira ainda olhando para o horizonte e chorando desesperada. Gina se aproximou da garota e falou baixinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Eilan.

As duas se encararam por um instante, até que a sonserina a abraçou, chorando descontroladamente.

- Me perdoe por isso... – sussurrou entre soluços. – Me perdoe por tudo. Você foi minha única amiga.

* * *

Mais uma vez, ao prestar atenção nas conversas ao seu redor, Gina se sentiu egoísta. Novamente tinha passado a se preocupar mais com seus próprios problemas do que com o que acontecia na comunidade bruxa. As expressões preocupadas vinham se multiplicando a cada dia, os murmúrios e especulações sobre qual seria a próxima ação de Voldemort, aumentando. A guerra não era declarada, ao menos até então, e os ataques eram quase sempre inesperados e bem arquitetados de forma que muitas vezes os aurores e os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix sabiam deles apenas horas ou minutos antes deles acontecerem.

Harry se isolava mais e mais a cada dia, enfrentando sozinho toda a pressão uma vez que, no último minuto, seriam apenas ele e Voldemort que decidiriam esta batalha. Parecia conformado com seu destino, mas ainda sim muito triste, como se lhe faltasse algo essencial. Não era raro vê-lo ou com o olhar perdido enquanto observava o teto enfeitiçado do salão principal, ou enquanto olhava fixamente para o lado oposto do salão, diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

Hermione permanecia o tempo inteiro séria, sempre às voltas com Harry em uma atitude que demonstrava um zelo quase maternal. Parecia nervosa, como se fosse culpada pela falta de escolha do amigo e umas duas vezes Gina a tinha visto chorando desesperadamente no banheiro feminino "por nada."

Rony era o mais amedrontado dos três – provavelmente por compreender o que estava por vir de uma ótica totalmente diferente. Fazia menos piadas que antes, cochichava com Hermione o tempo todo que não estava fazendo companhia a Harry. Parecia ter deixado de lado a briga com a irmã – até porque a causa da briga já era página virada – e voltara a ser o mesmo irmão de sempre: preocupado, companheiro e meio superprotetor.

Entre seus próprios amigos, Luna, é claro, parecia absolutamente indiferente. Estava disposta a lutar – como sempre estivera – mas não parecia compreender a gravidade da situação, sempre sonhadora e distraída. Colin vivia aterrorizado, com medo que pudesse ser pego pelos comensais... "Sangue ruim e gay? Eu estaria sendo muito positivo se esperasse uma morte rápida nas mãos deles..." ele dizia. Passavam muito mais tempo juntos do que tinham passado em muitos meses anteriores, e se Colin não estava de volta ao seu jeito animado habitual, ao menos não perambulava pela escola com cara de quem acabou de sair de um enterro.

Marin, por sua vez, estava ausente a maior parte do tempo. Ficava fora por longos períodos tanto do dia quanto da noite, sem nunca explicar a ninguém onde estivera e rangia os dentes sempre que alguém ousava pronunciar "Voldemort" ao invés de "Você-sabe-quem". Seus comentários eram quase sempre sarcásticos e quando Gina lhe perguntou porque vinha sendo tão ácida dela disse:

- Porque você não vai se preocupar com sua grande amiga Eilan?

E na verdade era realmente Eilan quem parecia mais alterada pelos últimos acontecimentos. Quase não comia e Gina ouvira boatos que ela vinha tendo constantes crises de enjôo pela manhã. Muito se especulava sobre qual seria o mal da menina e por mais que a gravidez fosse cogitada, todos apostavam em Harry como pai, pois a verdade era fantástica demais para que eles pudessem imaginar por si só. A menina vinha evitando o convívio social, grandes olheiras se formavam sob seus olhos inchados que ela já não maquiava, os cabelos, antes entre o mel e o dourado parecia agora opaco e sem vida.

Era justamente Eilan que Gina estava procurando aquele dia. Estavam a apenas dois dias da volta pra casa e ela não tinha a menor idéia de como poderia fazer algo por Draco. Ainda estava magoada com a atitude dele e de Eilan – muito magoada, na verdade – mas reconhecia que o preço que pagariam seria mais que o suficiente, definitivamente inesquecível. Uma vida. Uma criança. Uma responsabilidade pelo resto da vida.

Alcançou a Sonserina após o jantar. Tinha chegado quando a maior parte dos estudantes já tinha se retirado, vestida com a túnica de linho azul que a tinha visto usar no dia em que tinham ido juntas a floresta. Usava adereços prateados no pescoço e nos braços dando passos lentos e ritmados como se tentasse por meio daquilo tranqüilizar seu espírito que gritava perturbado pelos seus olhos acinzentados.

- Eilan! – Falou, fazendo com que alguns alunos mais jovens a olhassem enquanto corria de encontro a Sonserina que saía do salão, parecendo tão alheia ao mundo quanto Luna costumava parecer. – Eu venho tentando falar com você!

- Eu sei – respondeu se virando para a ruiva. – Percebi.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou embora já imaginasse a resposta.

- Enjoada, como quase sempre ultimamente. Eu definitivamente não fui feita para essas coisas.

- Bobagem, toda mulher é feita pra ser mãe – Gina respondeu. – Ao menos é o que a minha mãe diz. Escute... Eu queria falar com você... Sobre Draco.

- Eu estive pensando sim, Virginia. Mas não cabe a mim ver o caminho, cabe a você. Se você não encontrar um jeito, ninguém vai encontrá-lo por você.

- Mas você deveria me ajudar!

- E eu vou ajudar no que puder! Mas não posso desenhar uma estradinha milagrosa que você vá seguir e vá tudo dar certo! O que você quer que eu faça? Do que você precisa?

- Luz – Falou Gina e suspirou alto. – Eu preciso de Luz. Me leve até Caillean. É o melhor que você pode fazer por mim agora.

- Por nós, Virginia. Por nós.

* * *

Draco nunca soube o que esperar de reuniões de comensais da morte, mas definitivamente eram mais tediosas do que ele poderia imaginar. Nem mesmo relatos e planos eram traçados, meramente eram chamados um a um e lhes davam sua tarefa dentro da missão a ser traçada. Era, na verdade, sua primeira reunião e pelo que podia perceber dentro das poucas palavras para todos que o Lord tinha dito que estariam dentro de um ataque de extrema importância.

- Draco... – Falou o Lord, sua cara pálida como giz o encarando do outro lado de sua máscara. – a verdade é algo precioso, não pensa? Mas de que vale a verdade se ela pode ser escondida por algumas mentiras bem feitas? Precisarei de você nesse empreendimento de forma essencial. Cansei de esperar pelo aparecimento de Harry Potter, cansei de tentar tirá-lo debaixo do nariz torto daquele amante de trouxas. Vamos até lá, Draco. Estaremos entrando em Hogwarts... E sua tarefa é capturar e assassinar aquela amiga sangue ruim de cabelos lanzudos dele. Você sabe de quem eu estou falando, não sabe?

- Granger – Respondeu entredentes. – Claro, como quiser, milorde.

- Por enquanto será tudo, Draco. Depois de terminar com a sangue ruim, você deve procurar seu pai para ajudar no que for preciso. Agora pode ir, está dispensado.

Enquanto ele se afastava, o próximo comensal se aproximava para receber suas instruções. Novamente era a mulher que ele desconhecia a identidade e parecia mais tranqüila e acostumada do que ele com aquela organização.

- Porque não tira sua máscara, Madley? A visão de um rosto jovem e feminino me agradaria – sugeriu o Lord com sua voz fria.

E conforme Draco se virava para trás, ele achava impossível acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Só poderia ser a mãe. Não a filha. Mas como se em um filme em câmera lenta a viu tirar o capuz, deixando primeiro amostra o rosto adolescente e logo depois os cabelos loiros escuros, sempre com o ar de superioridade que lhe era característico.

O choque foi tão grande que não conseguiu prestar atenção nas instruções que eram passadas a garota, tudo que via era o rosto improvável da menina recebendo ordens do Lord das Trevas como se estivesse confrontando uma de suas colegas. Era absolutamente incoerente que Marin, grifinória, amiga de Weasleys e de um sangue ruim como Colin pudesse se prestar a comensal da morte. Ainda estava virado para trás e pasmo quando ela se afastou e sorrindo como um tigre prestes a dar o bote se aproximou dele.

- O que há de errado com você, Malfoy?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Madley?

- O que te parece que eu estou fazendo aqui? O convívio com a namoradinha tornou seu raciocínio mais lento?

- Qual seu problema, Madley? Não sabe que eu larguei a outra menina há muito tempo?

- E você tem certeza de que a abandonou? – perguntou divertida.

- Eu não preciso te provar isso.

- Você tem é medo de falhar – sentenciou, o nariz mais arrebitado que o normal.

- Está duvidando da minha palavra? – ele questionou ameaçador, a raiva subindo a cabeça.

- E se estiver?

- Você vai se arrepender disso.

Marin levantou a máscara de Draco, olhando para o rosto dele.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que a esqueceu.

- Eu nunca a amei – ele falou maquinalmente.

- Mentiroso.

- Pretensiosa.

Draco era um poço cheio de raiva contida por aquela garota, e mais do que isso, se enchia de nojo ao vê-la ali, misturada aos servos do Lord.

- Não tenha nojo de mim, Draco, somos iguais.

- Não temos nada de igual, Marin.

- Fomos traídos e somos traidores. Isso é o suficiente.

Ela o encarou, ainda sorrindo de forma debochada, pôs a mão sobre a nuca de Draco e o puxou para si, da maneira que sempre quis fazer.

* * *

_- Tome isto. Vai fazer com o que o sangue desça._

_- Eu não posso... – choramingou a menina sonserina – Eu não posso matar meu filho..._

_- Tome isso, Eilan... Tome logo... Não vai te fazer mal nenhum e vai te livrar de um fardo..._

_- Eu nunca confiei em você, você sabe..._

_- Por muitos anos nós rivalizamos... Mas eu não tenho motivos para querer seu mal, não mais... Beba isso... Beba, Eilan... Vai ficar tudo bem..._

Houve o ruído seco do copo batendo na mesa e então o sonho se apagou completamente para Gina. Acordou assustada, no meio da noite, querendo ir atrás de Eilan para impedi-la, mas quando se sentou na cama viu a porta abrir e Marin entrar.

- O que houve? – perguntou, mais delicada do que vinha sendo há semanas. – Pesadelos? Premonições? O que você viu?

- Nada... – suspirou a ruiva tornando a se deitar. – Apenas sede.

* * *

Ele ainda podia ouvir as últimas palavras de Dumbledore ecoando em sua cabeça, no último discurso, do seu último ano na escola. Era absolutamente surreal pensar que estaria deixando Hogwarts. No começo era realmente estranho viver no castelo mas agora, agora era muito mais sua casa do que a Mansão de Wiltshire. E na noite seguinte, quando todos estivessem em Londres, haveria a formatura oficial no ministério e tudo mais.

Claro que se tudo corresse como planejado, muitas pessoas seriam ausências óbvias na formatura, a começar pela garota de cabelos cheios que vinha em sua direção naquele momento. Já era bem tarde da noite, e a festa de fim de ano já terminara enquanto ele estava sentado sob uma das árvores, vendo o lago.

- Draco? – ela chamou e ele se virou para ela, com o rosto inexpressivo. – Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que apesar de tudo eu te respeito muito, e que não foi tão ruim assim trabalhar com você esse ano.

- Eu sei que sou absolutamente encantador, Granger, mas acho que você já pode voltar a me chamar como o habitual.

- Como você preferir, Malfoy – ela pareceu irritada – Eu apenas queria que tudo ficasse tranqüilo entre nós, quero dizer, sem mais aquelas brigas infantis... Se um dia nos cruzarmos.

- Acontece, Granger, que eu duvido que a gente se cruze... Ou que você cruze com alguém depois de hoje – Ele falou, conjurando cordas que a amarraram firmemente enquanto ele a enfeitiçava para flutuar atrás dele. – E antes que eu me esqueça, Hermione, _expelliarmus_.

Andaram um pedaço para dentro das árvores, cada vez mais afastados do castelo.

- Você não vale nada mesmo, Malfoy! E eu que quis acreditar que você ainda tinha salvação, que realmente gostava da Gina, que...

- _Silencio_ – Ele lançou o feitiço nela – Você fala demais, Granger.

Eles andaram ainda mais pra dentro da floresta sem encontrar nenhum sinal de nenhum animal ou criatura mágica, até chegarem a uma clareira aonde, há muito tempo atrás, Hermione conhecera Grawp. Desfazendo o feitiço, Draco deixou com que a garota caísse no chão e pode ver sua expressão de dor.

- O que houve? – ele se abaixou, fazendo desaparecer as cordas que estavam em volta de seus pés e liberando a garota para falar.

- Fique longe de mim, Malfoy – foi a resposta dela, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

- Não seja idiota, Granger. Escute bem. Eu recebi ordens para te fazer refém de forma a atrair Potter e logo depois te matar. Voldemort está atacando a escola. Não vai sobrar nada dos seus amiguinhos – Ele abriu um sorriso, sob o olhar aflito da garota. – Mas eu não vou te matar, Hermione, não. Eu já te fiz refém, e a essa altura, Potter já foi alertado de que você está em poder dos comensais. Agora, eu vou te soltar e dizer apenas uma coisa: leve Gina pra longe daqui, está entendendo? Considere isso como uma troca: você a leva embora daqui e eu faço de conta que você escapou sozinha.

Ele desfez o feitiço que prendia as mãos dela com cordas, vendo que tinham duas marcas vermelhas marcadas em seus pulsos. Então apontou para o tornozelo da garota que começava a inchar pela torção e disse:

- _Férula._ Isso será o suficiente até você chegar no castelo.

- O quê você acha que está fazendo, Draco Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz aguda saindo de sob o abrigo das árvores. – O que você está fazendo com ela aqui?

Quando a dona da voz finalmente chegou até a parte iluminada da clareira ele pode reconhecer os traços tão conhecidos da amiga sonserina.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora, Eilan? – ele retrucou. – Você deveria estar em Hogsmeade com Caillean! Tinha sido garantido que você estaria lá!

- Eu estava na Ala Hospitalar desde ontem! – ela respondeu, parecendo ainda mais irritada. – O que você está fazendo com ela aqui? O que você está pensando...?

- Fique fora disto, Eilan, você não sabe...

- Eu sei o suficiente! – Ela gritou correndo na direção dos dois – _Estuupore!_

Um traço atingiu Draco o fazendo cair para trás, mas após alguns instantes ele recuperou a consciência. Eilan tinha passado o braço de Hermione por trás de seu pescoço e a estava apoiando enquanto saíam da clareira andando o mais rápido possível.

- Eilan! – ele gritou – Você não está entendendo...

- O que eu já entendi, Draco, é que agora eu e você estamos lutando em lados diferentes da batalha.

Depois disso houve um clarão momentâneo, e as duas tinham desaparecido em face de alguma coisa que Eilan carregava. Ele continuou no chão, ofegante, até ouvir passos se aproximando adiante. Um rosto mascarado se aproximava dele.

- Malfoy? – a voz era inconfundível. – Aonde está Granger?

- Fui atacado – ele informou enquanto começava a se levantar – Eilan me atacou e levou Granger embora consigo.

- Pobre menino Malfoy... – Ela debochou, tirando a máscara de si. – Pobre menino Malfoy... Criou uma prima para se tornar uma comensal, e a vê se misturando com pretensos aurores...

- Nem tudo sai da maneira que nós gostaríamos, Madley.

- Mas nem tudo está perdido, não é? – ela riu com gosto. – Afinal, você ainda tem sua companheira comensal... Ao menos uma, não é?

Ele a olhou, vendo seus olhos tornando a brilhar maliciosos e sentiu nojo daquela garota como não sentia há meses. Ela era uma traidora em todos os sentidos. Era tão baixa e tão suja quanto aquele Rabicho deprimente. Nem mesmo servir à Voldemort ela deveria.

- Vamos embora. Essa luta está apenas começando.

E dando as costas para a garota, Draco conjurou sua máscara do nada e transfigurou suas vestes. Ninguém deveria saber que era ele o mascarado. Ainda não era hora.

* * *

N/A: Agora a batalha é inevitável. Eu sei que esse capítulo é bem curtinho, mas como é o último sopro antes da tempestade, eu achei que deveria entregá-lo logo a vocês. Esperem fortes emoções daqui pra frente: o fim nunca esteve tão anunciado. A música, "Take a bow" é da Madonna, portanto, eu abro mão de qualquer tipo de poder sobre ela. Quanto a lista de dedicatórias, well, eu agradeço a cada review ao longo do percurso, mas esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado aos meus companheiros animoderadores, sempre presentes e essenciais em minha vida, além da galera da Ordem da Fênix que me tira de dentro de casa o tempo todo e a todo mundo que me ajudou, ao menos um pouquinho, a escrever esse capítulo. AHHH... O Estuuupore da Eilan é assim mesmo... pra mostrar que está errado *risos*


	21. Capítulo 20: Sob a Cortina de Ilusão

**Capítulo 20 – Sob a Cortina de Ilusão**

_"Liar! Liar! Liar! **Liar**! You've all got your heads up your assholes because love **is**! Is just **is** and nothing you can say can make it go away. It **is** the point of why we are here, it is the **highest** point! And once you are up there, looking down on everyone else, you are there forever. Because if you move, right? You fall. You fall."_

_(Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! **Mentirosa**! Vocês todas tem merda na cabeça porque o amor ! Ele simplesmente e nada do que você diga pode fazer ele ir embora. Ele o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui, é a coisa **mais importante**! E uma vez que você está lá, olhando todo mundo de cima, você está lá pra sempre. Porque se você se mexer, né? Você cai. Você cai.) _

Era como um pesadelo. Hermione chegando com Eilan para dentro do castelo, as duas falando alto e ao mesmo tempo com o diretor, Dumbledore mandando que todos os monitores mantivessem os alunos sob controle e os levassem suas salas comunais, personagens de quadros correndo de um lado para o outro e falando alto, crianças chorando, Harry apreensivo enquanto os membros da Ordem da Fênix puxavam seus espelhos de duas faces e alguns professores procuravam lareiras para contatar o Ministério. Parecia que o desespero era geral, embora alguns não compreendessem completamente o que estava acontecendo.

O que perturbava mais Virgínia, sem que ela isso confessasse, era a ausência de Draco o que só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava entre os invasores.

- Srta. Weasley! – ouviu a voz de McGonagall à sua esquerda. – Acompanhe Srta. Granger até a Ala Hospitalar e avise Papoula sobre o que está acontecendo. Eu temo que ainda esta noite tenhamos muitos visitantes lá – parecia mortalmente séria, Hermione se apoiava em Rony logo atrás dela.

- Eu quero participar! – falou Hermione alto. – Eu não vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, vocês...

- Srta. Granger, você vai imediatamente para a Ala Hospitalar e não há a menor discussão quanto a isso, ouviu bem?

Quando Hermione se apoiou em seu braço e as duas começaram a andar em direção às portas do Salão Principal, desviando da multidão que tentava sair, Gina tentou consolá-la baixinho.

- Você é maior de idade agora, Madame Pomfrey vai resolver isso em um instante e então você vai poder tentar ajudar... Pior eu, que não tenho escolha a não ser seja ficar trancada na torre com os outros...

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com Harry ou com Rony... – Hermione começou a dizer, o rosto contraído pela dor a cada passo.

- Nada vai acontecer. Eles sabem se cuidar...

Assim que Gina alcançou o saguão de entrada, uma vez que deixou a Ala Hospitalar, houve um grande estrondo e as portas se abriram. Alguns alunos, especialmente do quinto e sexto anos, gritaram e começaram a subir as escadas enquanto os homens mascarados entravam no Salão. Os professores mantinham as varinhas em punho e imediatamente raios multicoloridos começaram a cruzar o lugar, Gina tentava empunhar a varinha enquanto se abaixava, saindo do alcance da maioria dos raios. Subiu as escadas correndo, ainda tentando passar desapercebida enquanto via que alguns Comensais já tinham alcançado os andares superiores. Estava correndo desesperada, a varinha firme na mão, quando chegou ao quinto andar e viu três Comensais que encurralavam uma garota que parecia disposta a enfrentá-los.

Não foi preciso mais que uma olhada rápida para reconhecer a menina: a expressão desafiadora ecoava também na voz:

- Então, _meu pai_ – ela falava de maneira sarcástica – vai fazer o que comigo? Me matar?

- Eilan! Não me desafie...

- O que eu faço ou não eu mesma decido, você não tem poder nenhum sobre mim!

O menor dos homens encapuzados deu um tapa no rosto da garota e em seguida empunhou sua varinha.

- Já basta! Eu não vou ser desafiado por uma menina deste tamanho!

Gina tremeu com medo do que poderiam fazer, embora os dois outros bruxos estivessem apenas parados, como dois armários mudos e encarando a cena. Nesse momento o olhar da sonserina encontrou com o seu e ela soube o que deveria fazer.

- Ei! Eilan! – gritou da ponta do corredor, fazendo com que os três se virassem para ela! – Eilan! – tornou a gritar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a garotinha Weasley... – falou o homem de forma cruel. – Duas garotinhas desobedientes de uma vez só! – ele riu com gosto.

Aproveitando-se do momento de distração Eilan apontou para o teto falso do corredor de gritou:

- _Reducto_!

Imediatamente os blocos de pedra que faziam desenhos por todo o teto do corredor caíram em cima dos três Comensais, erguendo uma nuvem de poeira sob a qual nada se via. Gina teve que correr de costas para escapar dos blocos e falou alto, amedrontada:

- Eilan...? Eilan...?

- Aqui! – falou do patamar da escada atrás de Gina.

- Como... Como... – estava sem fôlego e sem fala. – Como você chegou aqui?

- A passagem pelo quadro de Wigfrelda, a perdida. Saí exatamente no quadro de Ulrich, o corajoso. Isso é porque eles tinham um caso, você sabe...

- Tá, ta, que seja... Vamos embora daqui... Antes que eles se livrem disso...

* * *

- Milorde... Sinto informar que Crabbe e Goyle foram mortos.

- Mortos Avery? E por quem, posso saber?

- Uma garota, milorde... Uma aluna que estávamos encurralando.

- E você não sabe quem era essa garota, suponho...

- Claro que não, milorde. Por que deveria...

- Porque essa garota, Avery, é sua filha – falou ferozmente. – Draco! – chamou o rapaz que deu um passo a frente em silêncio. – Ache a garota Avery e a traga aqui, já que o pai dela é incapaz de tirá-la do caminho.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, tirando o capuz e transfigurando suas vestes nas vestes da escola novamente. Já tinha dado alguns passos quando tornou a ouvir a voz do Lord.

- Quanto a você, Avery... Acho que ainda não aprendeu que eu estou acima de tudo... _Crucio!_

Os gritos de Avery o acompanharam até dentro do Salão.

* * *

Draco entrou parou na frente da Mulher Gorda, que parecia extremamente assustada.

- Torta de abóbora – ela não deu passagem.

- Eu não vou deixar você entrar! Você não é daqui!

- Eu sou monitor-chefe – respondeu, emburrado. – Me deixe passar logo.

- Se você é monitor-chefe onde está...

Draco tirou seu broche do bolso externo da capa e colocou no peito.

- Feliz agora? Pode fazer o favor de me deixar entrar logo, eu estou com pressa!

- Ah, mas se você não é aluno...

- Tem gente FERIDA e você se preocupando se eu sou uma porra de um grifinório ou não! Abra logo a passagem!

- Tudo bem rapazinho, tudo bem, não precisa ser grosseiro... – falou a mulher, girando o quadro para fora. Draco sequer se deu o trabalho de recolocar a máscara: era melhor que passasse desapercebido.

Observou os rostos assustados das pessoas no salão comunal e viu a maneira como olhavam pra ele com medo e nojo, mas aquilo não abalou nem um pouco sua percepção. Puxou uma aluna do primeiro ano e perguntou:

- Ei, garota nova, onde estão os monitores dessa casa?

- Mo-mo-monitores? Eu não sei... Eu não...

- A monitora do sexto ano, Weasley, onde ela está?

- Está no quarto dela mas não é permitido que...

Draco virou as costas, dirigindo-se à escada esquerda e nada aconteceu. Rumou para a escada direita, que pareceu virar uma rampa, o levando para o chão. Xingou alto, assustando alguns primeiranistas que estavam próximos, murmurou um contra-feitiço que fez com que a escada voltasse ao normal. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, a varinha em punho, até o terceiro patamar, onde encontrou duas placas de dormitórios. Respirou fundo por um instante.

- Alorromorra! – no instante seguinte, a porta estava aberta.

Havia muito tempo que não encontrava realmente com Gina, mas aquilo não era hora de pensar nisso. Ela tinha um brilho obstinado no olhar e chegou a apontar a varinha para ele por um instante antes de deixá-la cair com a surpresa. No instante seguinte pareceu ainda mais zangada, Colin ao seu lado puxando a varinha e Eilan curiosamente amedrontada e sentada em cima da cama, tremendo.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – todas as três varinhas vieram parar em sua mão. – Precisam de muito treino para me alcançar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, pondo-se entre ele e Eilan.

- Fique fora disso, Weasley, o assunto é familiar.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo nela! – disse, encarando-o ferozmente.

- Eu já te mandei ficar fora disso, Weasley, não me obrigue a te...

No instante seguinte ela estava se jogando em cima dele, tentando derrubá-lo no chão, cheia de raiva, tentando socá-lo de uma forma desesperada que lembrava muito vividamente um episódio de alguns anos atrás mas uma coisa essencial tinha mudado. Ele conjurou cordas para amarrá-la e a garota caiu sentada no chão.

- Eu te avisei para ficar fora disso, Weasley – virou-se para Colin, que agora se punha entre ele e Eilan e executou o mesmo feitiço. – E você também, Creevey.

Eilan levantou da cama, encarando-o com raiva nos olhos e ainda sim aquela pose inconfundível de dignidade que a meia-lua em sua testa insistia em realçar. Respirou fundo, o brasão da Sonserina subindo e descendo conforme parecia descarregar sua tensão na forma como respirava fundo antes de falar.

- Eu estou aqui Draco. O que você quer?

- Eu não tenho escolha, entende? – Ele perguntou, ainda com a mesma voz insensível com que tinha falado com os demais. – O Lord me mandou levá-la até ele. Você tem que ir e o melhor a esperar é uma morte rápida.

- Eu nunca vou responder ao Lord com obediência, Draco, você sabe disso.

- Você quer ir comigo agora por bem ou eu vou precisar te forçar?

- Você acha que vai conseguir usar força comigo, Draco Malfoy? Quando foi que você conseguiu algo de mim por força, me diga? Nunca! Nunca! Até porque nunca precisou não é mesmo? – a voz da menina se elevava, cada vez mais irritada e emocional. – Eu sempre fiz tudo que você quis, tudo que você queria... Ah, minha devoção por você era tão cega! Eu acreditava em você, Draco, eu acreditava cegamente! Eu confiava cegamente! E eu poderia dizer que não importavam os meus princípios se dizia respeito a você! Simplesmente não importava mais nada! Sua palavra valia mais do que qualquer coisa entre a terra e o céu! – as primeiras lágrimas de raiva saíram de seus olhos enquanto ele a observava sem a menor reação. – E o que eu ganhei com isso? Decepção, angústia, dor, castigo! De que adiantava eu dizer que faria qualquer coisa apenas para te proteger quando na primeira oportunidade você me trai? Eu dizia que por você seria capaz de abandonar meu orgulho, eu dizia... Eu disse muitas vezes que eu seria uma leoa para te defender, um texugo para te confortar, uma águia para te acompanhar e uma serpente para que quem quer que fosse teu inimigo, porque eu simplesmente te amava de mais para não fazer isso! Mas não! Não me valeu de nada! Eu te odeio, eu te odeio! Eu te odeio com a mesma força que te amo!

Ela começou a bater com os punhos fechados no peito de Draco, mas ele a empurrou, jogando-a no chão.

- Não ouse falar comigo assim Eilan.

- Eu te odeio! –ela gritou de volta, chorando. – Eu te odeio!

- _Crucio!_ – Ele falou.

A sonserina se contorceu de dor, sua voz ecoando nas paredes do dormitório, debatendo-se sob o olhar atento do primo. Não conseguia sentir pena da menina, ela tinha provocado sua ira.

- Para! – gritou Gina, ao seu lado, sua voz abafada pelos gritos de Eilan. – Pare, Pare! PARE! – Ela se impulsionou pro lado dele, batendo com o corpo em sua perna, o que liberou a garota da maldição por um tempo, mas ele tornou a apontar para a loira. - Pare, seu maníaco, ela está grávida! **Ela está grávida de um filho seu**!

A informação foi um choque para Draco, que se virou para a ruiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Qual sua dificuldade em entender a palavra grávida? – perguntou, ríspida, enquanto se arrastava para perto da outra garota.

- Não é hora para ser estúpida, Weasley! – ele se virou para Eilan, que gemia e segurava a barriga. – Isso é verdade?

- Porque raios eu mentiria para você, Malfoy? – interveio Gina.

- Mãe... – babulciou a loira. – Mãe... Ele está morrendo, mãe...

Colin, que estava mais próximo, gritou de horror.

- Ela está sangrando! Precisamos tirá-la daqui, rápido, ou ela vai perder o bebê!

Draco parou por um instante, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para a garota que conhecia desde tão pequena, o corpo cheio de marcas e machucados por ter se debatido, sangue escorrendo por sua perna direita.

- Você vai entregá-la pra Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou Colin áspero. – A mãe do seu filho? Você consegue ser tão insensível a ponto de...

- Cale a boca, Creevey – disse, desamarrando os dois. – Nós todos vamos sair daqui. E é agora.

* * *

Logo Draco reparou que era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eilan não conseguia – e não podia – andar e seria perigoso demais carregá-la com um feitiço. Era pequena mas se a carregasse no colo não teria mãos para defendê-los e por mais que confiasse na capacidade da ex-namorada não acreditava que Creevey pudesse fazer muita coisa para protegê-los.

- Certo. Agora, onde estão suas vassouras?

- Vassouras? – perguntou Colin, amedrontado. – Você pretende voar com Eilan nesse estado? Porque não a levamos para a Ala Hospitalar?

- Se invadirem a enfermaria e ela estiver lá... – Gina tentou explicar mas ele a cortou.

- Ela não vai correr riscos desnecessários. Ela vai para a casa da minha avó e ponto final.

Gina tinha pegado sua vassoura de dentro do malão e a segurava de frente para Draco.

- Como você pretende fazer isso?

Draco abriu a janela antes de falar.

- _Accio Nimbus_ – virou-se para a ruiva enquanto esperava. – Eu gostaria de três vassouras.

Gina abriu o malão mais próximo ao seu e pegou a vassoura de Beth que estava guardada bem no fundo.

- Ok! – Disse Draco, pegando a vassoura que acabara de entrar. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: usar uma maca presa por duas vassouras para levá-la.

E conjurou a maca do nada, a prendendo com cordas encantadas na sua vassoura e na vassoura de Beth. Ele parecia tranqüilo, como se todos os dias tivesse que levar uma menina quase desmaiada pelos ares.

- Ok, Creevey, pegue a outra vassoura.

- Mas, mas! – tentou protestar a ruiva. – Eu vôo melhor que ele!

- Weasley, eu decido as coisas aqui.

- Não decide não! Isso tudo é sua culpa só pra começar! – reclamou a grifinória, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Creevey... – repetiu em uma voz de comando e o rapaz pegou a vassoura levantando a maca junto com o loiro que escancarou a janela antes de montar e sair lentamente do quarto. – Agora, Weasley, você consegue levantá-la até aqui?

Com algum esforço e toda a ajuda que Eilan podia dar conseguiram colocar a menina na maca e se afastar da janela o suficiente para Gina sair atrás dos dois. Desceram muitos metros, tentando fazê-lo da forma que trouxesse menos impacto para a sonserina, até que estavam praticamente sobrevoando os jardins, logo acima da copa das árvores mais baixas que estavam nos lados da estrada.

- Harry... – ouviram Eilan balbuciar mas continuaram a voar, até que uma voz desesperada cortou o ar, em um grito inconfundível de dor.

Gina sentiu seu coração congelar: conhecia aquela voz. Bem demais. Não havia dúvidas. Ela gritou para a noite:

- Rony! – mas apenas o silêncio a respondeu. – Rony!

O grito do rapaz tornou a encher o ar e a garota desapareceu das vistas de Draco.

- Gina! – gritou Draco, irritado e preocupado. – Gina, volte, não há nada que... – mas ela já tinha sumido. – Mas que raios essa garota...

- Vamos – falou Colin seguindo o caminho para Hogsmeade. – Uma coisa de cada vez.

Draco parecia relutante em deixar Gina voltar correndo para a batalha sozinha.

- Malfoy, vamos.

Os dois seguiram pelo céu escuro, a noite não tinha lua nem estrelas e tudo parecia ser um imenso breu. Enquanto isso, Draco se perguntava porque raios não tinha amarrado a maca na vassoura de Gina, ao menos não poderia se jogar no meio da batalha.

* * *

O mais complicado da viagem foi aterrissar com o menor impacto possível. Entraram no casarão, Draco com a menina no colo, Caillean os esperava logo no hall.

- Eu vi que vocês viriam. Eu ouvi o pedido de socorro dela. Ah, Draco...

Ela virou de costas e os dois a seguiram até o segundo andar, onde abriu uma porta e mandou deitarem a menina. O quarto tinha fotos de Eilan e de seus amigos, alguns bibelôs e outras coisas mais.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Colin, muito pálido.

- Ela vai ficar bem, sim, eu não sei o bebê.

Quando sua avó o encarou Draco sentiu sua pele queimar mas tentou disfarçar, mantendo o rosto impassível. Era difícil saber se aquele olhar de reprovação era mais pela gravidez da menina ou pelo fato de ele a ter machucado.

- Vai ficar parado olhando pra mim? Isso não vai adiantar muita coisa Draco. Vá atrás da garota, sei que é isso que você quer fazer... Da Eilan cuido eu, isso não está mais em suas mãos.

Era isso que estava esperando ouvir, caminhou até a porta enquanto via a avó umedecer uma toalha e limpar a perna da menina que sangrava.

- Faça com que os dois fiquem bem, vó – falou parecendo inseguro e amedrontado. – Por favor.

- Eu vou dar o melhor de mim meu filho – ela respondeu, olhando-o preocupada.

Agora Draco devia correr contra o tempo. Tinha que tirar Gina de lá.

* * *

Gina desceu da vassoura quase as portas do Salão, o vulto encapuzado e a figura esguia do irmão visíveis. Conhecia aquela voz, conhecia aquela risada maléfica do homem que duelava com Rony, raios vermelhos e amarelos saindo sistematicamente das duas varinhas. Rony tinha um corte feio no supercílio, em contrapartida as vestes do Comensal estavam rasgadas em vários lugares. Aparentemente eles tinham estourado uma janela durante a luta.

O principal erro de Gina foi aparecer primeiro para o Comensal e apenas depois para seu irmão, com medo de que aquilo o fizesse desviar sua atenção. O Comensal se endireitou, olhando para ela sob a máscara. E quando Rony se virou, ainda na defensiva, para ver o que tinha desviado a atenção do adversário deu a chance que precisava para atacar.

Sem pensar duas vezes a grifinória se jogou em cima do irmão, derrubando ambos no chão mas o protegendo da azaração que o outro lançara. A varinha de Rony rolou na grama para além do alcance imediato de suas mãos e ela não conseguia imaginar como sairiam daquela confusão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te ouvi gritando... O que ele te fez...?

- Você não deveria estar aqui... – foi a última coisa que ouviu o irmão falar antes de os dois verem cordas começando a prender seus braços e pernas.

- Então... Como dizem por aí Weasleys não nascem eles brotam da terra... – aquela voz arrastada lhe era odiosamente familiar mas não havia a menor possibilidade de pertencer a pessoa em quem estava pensando obsessivamente. – Ao sabemos como são tão podres, vêm todos da terra suja...

- Sujo é você, Malfoy, e sua família suja! – gritou Rony. – Aqui está o que eu acho de você – e cuspiu.

- Tsc tsc tsc... Pobre Weasley… Achei que você tinha aprendido da primeira vez... – _Crucio_!

Os gritos de Rony penetravam em seus ouvidos de forma ensurdecedora. As lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos sem que ela conseguisse impedir, seus braços fazendo força para se libertar das cordas, completamente desesperada. Parecia que ela mesma sentia a dor da Maldição, e sequer percebeu que estava gritando ofensas para o Comensal ainda mais alto que os gritos de dor que o ruivo soltava.

- Verme nojento! Filho da puta, vagabundo! Porco preconceituoso! – sua voz já arranhava sua garganta sem que ela conseguisse se controlar. – Medíocre incompetente! Desgraçado!

Lúcio deixou de torturar Rony e se virou para a menina amarrada no chão, parecendo surpreso. Levantou lentamente seu capuz, olhando para Gina atentamente. Seu rosto pálido e pontudo era extremamente semelhante ao de Draco, inclusive tinham a mesma cor cinzenta nos olhos e o que doeu mais em Gina foi ver a semelhança do olhar dos dois: era o mesmo olhar que Draco tinha dado a ela mais cedo. Não o olhar sensual que lhe lançava quando estavam sozinhos, nem o olhar ferido de quando o comparara ao seu pai nem o olhar de raiva quando discutiam. Era uma frieza indiferente, quase cruel. Abaixou-se na direção da menina enquanto Rony ainda ofegava preso pelas cordas.

- Ora, ora ora... Se não é a vadiazinha Weasley...

A ruiva sentiu seu rosto queimar de tanta raiva quando ouviu a voz de Lúcio e estremeceu quando ele tocou sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos.

- Mas ainda assim, digna de alguma diversão, Weasley... Meu filho não estava cego, você realmente é bonita... Bonitinha mas ordinária, não é...?

- Vai tomar no cu, Malfoy – respondeu, olhando para ele com nojo.

- Ah... A pobrezinha está irritada, está? – a mão dele passou pelo seu rosto e ela estremeceu de horror. – Tão irritadinha a pobre esfarrapada Weasley... Choramingando pelo amor perdido...

- Seu filho não tem nada de você! – respondeu gratuitamente.

- Você que pensa Weasley... É claro que você só viu o que ele a deixou ver... Você sabe qual é a tarefa dele essa noite? Sabe qual foi a prova de fidelidade que ele prometeu dar ao mestre? Sua cabeça, Weasley... – tornou a acariciar o rosto dela, inclinando o seu até ficarem bem próximos – Sua linda cabecinha...

- Tire as mãos dela - falou um vulto sem capuz atrás deles – pai.

Lúcio se levantou rapidamente, espantado com a interrupção. As duas cabeças platinadas se encararam no escuro e na pouca luz que a escola oferecia aquele ponto do jardim, ao pé da escada, Gina pôde ver a expressão fechada de Draco. Parecia um eterno duelo de olhares, onde o mais forte não desviaria o olhar.

- O que você quis dizer com isso Draco? – perguntou, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida, a varinha apontando para o filho, a voz irritada.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder houve um grande estampido, o som de uma pequena explosão e uma figura pálida como giz caiu no patamar do meio da escada. Não precisou mais do que se erguer para que Lúcio saísse correndo de encontro ao Lord, que parecia inteiro apesar da queda. Em seguida Alvo Dumbledore apareceu emoldurado pelo portal da escola, o rosto lívido com a ira mas não ergueu a mão ou apontou a varinha para ninguém.

Draco viu Bellatrix tentar atacá-lo e ele simplesmente dar um passo para o lado, desviando do feitiço enquanto McGonnagall a acertava com um feitiço estuporante. Enquanto isso seu pai e o Lord das Trevas entravam correndo para dentro da Floresta, longe dos olhares de Dumbledore. Apesar dos esforços dos professores e aurores ali presentes muitos Comensais escapavam entrando correndo na floresta, inclusive um deles levando Bellatrix junto.

- Você está perdido Malfoy! – ouviu a voz de Weasley – Eu vou te entregar, você...

- Cale a boca Rony – reclamou Gina – você não vai falar nada! E você! – Se dirigiu a Draco irritada. – Pode nos soltar?

Ele soltou os dois, a garota ficando rapidamente de pé, batendo nas vestes para tirar a terra, olhando para ele, tensa.

- Como ela está?

- Ela vai ficar bem – respondeu, a voz pesarosa.

- E o bebê? – perguntou, preocupada.

- A senhora Caillean vai fazer o melhor para os dois – respondeu, ainda parecendo incomodado. – Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar, Weasley, vocês dois precisam de cuidados.

Começou a se afastar, deixando que os dois se endireitassem para seguir até a Ala hospitalar, quando ouviu a voz de Gina, distorcida pela rouquidão.

- Obrigado por te-lo mandando ele se afastar de mim.

Ele a encarou, o estômago revirando de tensão.

- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação... _Weasley_.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Primeiramente, o trecho do início do capítulo, adivinhem só, não pertencem a mim, e adivinhem novamente! Saiu do filme "Lost & Delirious" (Eu vou transformar meus leitores em viciados pelo filme sem ver), eu gostaria de botar então um agradecimento especial para a Srta Lu, que me apresentou L&D, que está lendo essa fic agora (yes!), pelos três meses e tudo mais. Aliás, o capítulo também saiu como presente de aniversário pra moça Flora (Fairfield), embora o capítulo dela que eu estou esperando há tempo ainda esteja beyond the veil. No mais, eu gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente por cada review e juro que vou fazer isso em breve... Preparem suas caixas de e-mail! ^^


	22. Capítulo 21: O caminho dos barcos

**Capítulo 21 – O caminho dos barcos**

_" Quando eu lhe dizia:_

_- Me apaixono todo dia_

_E é sempre a pessoa errada,_

_Você sorriu e disse:_

_- Eu gosto de você também."_

O castelo estava mergulhado em um caos contínuo quando eles alcançaram a Ala Hospitalar. Gina tinha torcido o tornozelo e andava se apoiando em Rony, cujo corte sangrava bastante. Draco seguia ao lado dos dois, calado e parecendo apreensivo. Era a primeira vez desde que tinha feito seu juramento em que questionava suas atitudes. Não podia negar que em muitos pontos concordava com as idéias de Voldemort, mas lhe parecia muita perda de tempo se envolver em combates por aquilo.

Se dois anos antes tivessem lhe perguntado o que ele queria fazer ao sair da escola, certamente diria o evidente: apoiar o mestre, lutar ao lado de seu pai, e matar o Potter por ter posto seu pai na cadeia. Evidentemente não levara mais que dez meses para que Lúcio e alguns dos outros conseguissem sair, embora a raiva de Potter tivesse permanecido. Mas algumas coisas tinham mudado. Ele tinha se tornado um melhor duelista, mais rápido, com comentários ainda mais ácidos, no entanto tinha perdido o entusiasmo para lutar a favor do Lord das Trevas.

Certamente sabia quais eram os motivos para a perda daquele entusiasmo. Falta de paciência, de coragem para se envolver, e um belo par de olhos castanhos. Era evidente que Marin estivera certa: ele não tinha sido capaz de deixar de pensar na menina. Ele se importava com ela, se preocupava de forma quase obsessiva. A imagem da ruiva o perseguia e não abandonava sua mente em momento nenhum.

Evitava sistematicamente encostar na garota temendo que se descontrolasse, a tomasse nos braços e a enchesse de beijos. Ela deveria odiá-lo. Ele merecia isso, por tudo que tinha feito, pelas decisões que ele tinha tomado.

Novamente vinha à sua mente a lembrança do momento em que a encontrou, seu próprio pai debruçado sobre ela, colocando suas mãos imundas no corpo pequeno que só ele podia tocar. Nunca tinha se sentido tão diferente dele. Nunca tinha sentido tanto nojo do próprio pai. Desejara usar suas próprias mãos para bater nele, afastando-o dela. Queria machucá-lo, feri-lo, até que estivesse deformado e coberto de sangue, totalmente humilhado pela surra. Mas não poderia fazer isso: dependia dele, precisava dele, devia lealdade ao mestre.

E ser um comensal da morte não era exatamente o tipo de coisa sobre o qual ele podia mudar de idéia. Era para a vida inteira, querendo ele ou não. Ou ele servia o Lord até morrer, ou ele renegava o Lord e morria. Aquilo não era exatamente o que ele chamaria de opção.

- Eu estou preocupada com ela – ouviu a ruiva dizer, direcionando-se a ele.

- Com quem? – interrompeu Rony.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Eu acho. Eu estou tentando acreditar nisso – respondeu Draco ainda sem virar para os dois.

- De quem vocês estão falando?

- Mas ela ainda corre o risco de perder o bebê, não é?

Draco acenou a cabeça sob o olhar confuso e irritado de Rony e a preocupação tensa de Virgínia. Tudo que ele não precisava era encarar a expressão acusadora dela que só serviria para aumentar a sensação de culpa. De certa forma, teria sido a primeira vez em que ele teria matado alguém.

- Você sabe que isso... Isso faria você ter matado seu próprio filho.

- Eu não tenho a menor prova de que o filho é meu – foi a resposta de Draco – que eu saiba, pode ser de qualquer um.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Você sabe que ela só fez isso com você!

- Dá pra alguém me explicar de quem vocês estão falando?

- Ela estava namorando o Potter. Pode perfeitamente ser dele.

- Acredite em mim, não era do Harry – Gina respondeu ríspida – Logo...

- E teve a iniciação dela também. Ela se deitou com alguém certamente. Pode ser um fruto das fogueiras. Se fosse meu filho, ela não teria como saber que estava grávida tão rápido.

- Mas você é **tão** cabeça dura! – A grifinória estava quase gritando – Eu e Eilan descobrimos isso pelo diário!

- Avery está grávida?

- Que diário? – perguntou Draco parando e a encarando.

- O que você acha? – Ela era ácida – O diário de Tom Riddle? Claro que eu estou falando do diário de Belle!

- Como você...

- Eilan me deu, e havia algo que você não tinha lido...

- Vocês estão me dizendo que Avery está grávida?

- CALE A BOCA! – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que Rony se irritasse e entrasse sozinho na Ala Hospitalar.

- Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo? – ele parou, o rosto mortalmente sério.

- Tanto quanto de que o sol nasce todos os dias. A própria Belle previu isso.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, sem saber o que dizer. Contra todas as expectativas, Draco estava repleto de arrependimento por ter se deixado levar pela bebida no outro dia. Uma vida, uma vida inteira... Ele poderia ter matado seu próprio filho, ferido sua única amiga de forma inesquecível, ou caso contrário, teria uma responsabilidade inegável, imutável, uma criança! Os dois entraram na enfermaria e ele se jogou na primeira cadeira vaga que viu, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, desesperado.

Gina foi atendida por Madame Pomfrey que fez um feitiço para consertar o estrago e a deu uma poção para aliviar a dor. Sentou-se na cama ao lado da cadeira de Malfoy e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele, tentando desajeitadamente consolá-lo.

- Você sabe que é tudo culpa sua... Mas não há mais nada o que você possa fazer...

- Você não entende, Weasley. Eu deveria ter resistido, ou ao menos ter tomado cuidado! E ela não deveria ter desafiado o Lord! O que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha que entregá-la!

- Você não... Não devia sequer estar entre eles, Draco, você não é um comensal da morte... – ela abaixou o tom de sua voz.

Ele levantou a manga da blusa, deixando visível a marca negra.

- Eu sou um comensal da morte. Isso é um fato. Tem coisas que nada no mundo podem mudar. Nada vai tirar a meia-lua da testa de Eilan. Nada vai tirar isso do meu braço.

Os olhos dela estavam tristes e culpados quando se virou para ele.

- Eu sou a culpada, não sou? Eu fiz você se perder ainda mais ao invés de te ajudar...

- Não é sua culpa. Isso é apenas o caminho de todo Malfoy...

- Não era o seu caminho... – ela falou, suspirando, sem que ele conseguisse entender. – Promete que não vai sair do meu lado até eu dormir?

Ele olhou para ela, estranhando o pedido mas acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sentiu seu coração disparar com o pedido, sendo obrigado a encarar que nada tinha mudado em relação a ela. Com tanta confusão na Ala Hospitalar, sua presença sequer seria notada. Gina tomou o cálice com a poção analgésica de uma vez só e ainda sentada na cama ela pegou a mão de Draco inesperadamente.

- Eu me comprometo com você, e digo que sempre estarei lá quando você precisar ser salvo de você mesmo. Eu não vou mais falhar com você.

- Gina, o quê...?

- Shh... – ela fez um movimento o mandando se calar encostou os lábios nos dele de leve antes de se deitar, deixando um Draco atônito a encarando. – Você pode ir embora quando eu pegar no sono.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

* * *

Caillean trouxe um cálice de prata cheio até a borda com uma poção escura e espessa. Colin estava sentado ao lado de Eilan, ainda desacordada, muito nervoso.

- Levante-a pra mim, meu jovem – Ela falou, e ele obedeceu prontamente, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. – Vai fazê-la acordar, eu acredito... Talvez tenhamos que transferi-la para o hospital... Eu não tenho muito como impedir que a criança seja afetada...

Derramou o líquido entre os lábios da menina, que logo começou a se mexer e a acordar, ainda parecendo mole e abatida.

- Eilan! – exclamou Colin, olhando para a menina. – Finalmente!

- Ele está em perigo... – Ela balbuciou, se encolhendo enquanto o menino podia sentir que o suor que lhe escorria pelo corpo era frio.

- Quem, meu anjo? – perguntou Caillean, parecendo a avó maternal de quando ela era criança.

- Harry... Harry... Ele...

- Ele sabe se cuidar… - Ela virou-se para Colin, parecendo novamente eficiente e ativa. – Você, rapaz, vá até Dumbledore e avise que eu estou levando essa menina pra St Mungus, eu temo o pior para o bebê. Avise também Snape, e Draco.

O rapaz levantou, saindo do quarto imediatamente, sem contestar as ordens recebidas por um minuto que fosse.

- Consegue ficar de pé? – perguntou a sacerdotisa, oferecendo apoio a outra. – Vou te levar para o hospital...

- Eu posso aparatar.

- De maneira nenhuma!

- Eu estou bem, não há necessidade... – a sonserina começou a dizer, mas na primeira tentativa de dar um passo, seus joelhos pareciam feitos de geléia e ela não conseguiu andar, começando a cair no chão, mas Caillean a segurou.

- Você não tem forças para andar, o que dirá para aparatar... Ia ser o fim para o bebê, e talvez para você também...

- Quem se importa com esse maldito bebê? – ela perguntou, o olhar cheio de raiva e a face avermelhada.

- Deixe de falar bobagens – A mulher mais velha pegou o cálice e encostou nele com a varinha – _Portus!_

Houve um brilho azulado no cálice que Caillean forçou contra sua mão e no momento seguinte a sensação horrível de ter um gancho puxando seu umbigo e ela estava na sala de espera do hospital, sua mentora parada ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro.

* * *

Gina estava tensa, andando de um lado para o outro da cabine. Ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento quanto aquela viagem. Havia algo de muito errado e muito estranho no ar. Voldemort não desistiria de Harry tão facilmente. Hermione estava estranhamente calada ao seu lado, enquanto Rony e Harry fingiam se distrair jogando xadrez bruxo. Tudo parecia estranho. Inclusive o comportamento tenso de Luna, que olhava para fora da janela de cinco em cinco minutos.

Ela viu Colin passar pelo lado de fora com Peter, e um pouco depois, Marin, que lhe reservou um olhar rancoroso que ela não podia entender. Onde estivera Marin na noite anterior? Não conseguia se lembrar. Sentiu o coração afundar ao lembrar de Eilan, e sentiu novamente uma raiva imensa de Draco. Que tipo de monstro ele era?

Um comensal da morte. A marca negra, vivida, brilhante em seu braço esquerdo não saía de sua cabeça. Nem as palavras dele, dizendo que nada poderia mudar aquilo. Como Belle e Caillean poderiam esperar que ela o salvasse? Ela tinha sido o exato caminho para a perdição dele, o combustível alimentando uma decisão errada.

Quando ela fez menção de sair da cabine, querendo procurar o ex-namorado para uma conversa sincera, a porta se abriu com estrondo. Ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer aquela mão pútrida a puxando para perto, o hálito podre e o frio imenso que o dementador provocava. Sua cabeça se encheu de visões... Tom estava a obrigando a escrever nas paredes... Ele a incentivava a se cortar no banheiro... Ele enfiando as unhas em seu quadril, a marcando, a requisitando para si... O sangue escorrendo...

- Deixe a garota comigo – falou uma voz fria e arrastada.

- Draco! – ela exclamou e sem pensar, como se encontrasse uma bóia no meio do oceano, se jogou nos braços do homem encapuzado.

Podia ouvir as débeis tentativas de Rony e Hermione de produzir um patrono, enquanto Luna acudia Harry que se sacudia no chão. Mas nenhum feitiço produzia efeito, meros fios prateados surgiam e desapareciam em seguida, sem conseguir impedir o dementador de se aproximar mais e mais da corvinal.

- Draco... – ela murmurou novamente, se virando para o homem, e só então percebeu seu erro. Aquele não era Draco.

Ouviu os gritos de Colin mais a frente no corredor, e tentou se desvencilhar, mas Lúcio a segurava firmemente pelos braços. Tentou se debater, mas já estava dominada. Viu de relance muitos comensais em muitas cabines, raios verdes e vermelhos cruzando o trem, ouviu vidros quebrando, e o dementador erguendo Harry pela camisa até que mergulhou no breu.

* * *

Gina acordou de novo na enfermaria, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto antes mesmo que conseguisse abrir os olhos. Sentou em um pulo, vendo que o sonserino que até à pouco estivera sentado ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada no seu colchão estava de pé e alerta.

- O que aconteceu? – ele falou, segurando no braço dela.

Sentiu espasmo de nojo quando as mãos dele tocaram sua pele e se afastou, cheia de raiva, do alcance dele, pondo-se de pé.

- Não me encoste, Malfoy...

- Gina, o quê... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu, quase berrando.

- Não me encoste! Sai daqui! Saia de perto de mim!

Imediatamente Madame Pomfrey surgiu, andando rápido, saindo de trás de uma das cortinas brancas que escondiam alguns pacientes.

- O que é que... – ela falou, e olhou para o rapaz. – Senhor Malfoy! Está perturbando uma das minhas pacientes, saia agora...

- Eu preciso falar com o diretor! – falava a ruiva, com tom de voz desesperado – Eu preciso, é urgente...

- Amanhã pela manhã, querida, você fala com ele. Agora fique quietinha, você esteve sob muita pressão...

- Não! – ela falou, ainda mais alto. – É urgente! Amanhã será tarde demais!

- Seja lá o que for...

- Eu tive um sonho! – ela cortou a enfermeira, que parou de falar e a encarou.

- Leve-a até o diretor, senhor Malfoy... – A mulher parecia assustada.

- Muito obrigada, - falou a ruiva pondo-se de pé – mas eu prefiro ir sozinha.

E saiu da enfermaria, sendo seguida por um Draco muito confuso.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o castelo parecia estar quase em sua normalidade. Se não fosse pelos cochichos e olhares amedrontados dos alunos, nada poderia acusar o tamanho da luta que fora travada no dia anterior. A movimentação era grande, todos estavam cheios de coisas, prontos para irem para casa. Gina tinha olheiras enormes, assim como Draco e Hermione, mas não havia o menor sinal de Eilan. Colin não aparecera para tomar café, e havia uma grande tensão por parte da ruiva enquanto via os alunos começarem a embarcar nas carruagens em direção a plataforma de Hogsmeade.

Nada poderia dar errado, ou seria a ruína de todos.

Colin apareceu apenas no ultimo minuto, quando ela já tinha desistido de esperar e entrado na carruagem com Luna e Neville.

- Como ela está?

- Em St. Mungus, eu creio. A senhora disse que levaria Eilan para lá.

- E o bebê? – perguntou a despeito da presença dos outros dois.

- Ainda em risco, pelo que sei, Caillean não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, por isso mesmo foram para o hospital.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Neville trocava olhares tensos com ela: ele sabia de tudo que iria acontecer. Luna parecia bem mais atenta do que o normal, e Colin ainda estava muito quieto.

Quando a última carruagem parou em frente ao expresso de Hogwarts ela soube que a sorte estava lançada. Tinha que confiar no julgamento de Dumbledore. Embarcou, não sem uma expressão de terror no rosto ao ver o trem começar a se mexer. Sentia como se estivesse indo em direção a própria morte.

Já tinham saído da plataforma de Hogsmeade à quinze minutos quando o trem parou, para grande surpresa da maior parte dos alunos. As portas dos vagões foram abertas, e os professores e aurores treinados os ajudavam a descer para dentro da floresta proíbida. Foram reunidos em grupos, os primeiranistas muito assustados, e lhes eram dadas chaves de portal. Evacuaram o trem o mais rápido possível e o mandaram seguir viagem, completamente vazio, a não ser pelo maquinista.

Sentiu a mão firme de Dumbledore pousar em seu ombro enquanto observava os alunos serem mandados de volta a escola.

- Todos estão à salvo, Virginia, e devemos agradecer a você.

Ela sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, sabendo que corava até a raiz dos cabelos quando respondeu com a voz trêmula:

- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação, professor.

* * *

Gina andava incessantemente pelo Hall cheio de alunos, todos muito surpresos e agitados, sem saber direito porque estavam sendo levados de volta à escola. Foi encaminhando todos ao Salão Principal para ouvirem Dumbledore, enquanto isso, procurava em cada Sonserino a figura alta e loira de Draco.

O encontrou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ela, embora parecesse bem mais mau-humorado, e não tão confuso quanto Pansy, ou Ana Abbott, ou a maioria dos monitores. Se aproximou dele, tentando não ser notada embora não desviasse os olhos do rosto do rapaz.

- O que quer agora, Weasley? – ele perguntou sem se virar para ela e empurrando de leve dos terceiranistas em direção ao salão – Vamos, vamos, já mandei entrarem!

- Vai sair correndo daqui para avisar ao seu mestre que o trem está vazio? – ela perguntou, ácida.

- Se eu fosse fazer isso, teria saído direto da floresta, não é mesmo?

- E porque não vai? Não é o precioso espião dele dentro da escola?

- Você realmente acha que não há nenhum outro aluno comensal, Weasley? – ele falou em sussurros. – É mais ingênua do que eu pensei.

- Quem mais? – ela parecia alarmada.

- Não sou nenhum dedo-duro, você sabe. Mas com certeza a essa altura algum comensal obstinado já avisou ao Mestre que estamos de volta.

- Quem, me diga!

- Nem uma palavra, Weasley... Você vai conseguir descobrir sozinha...

Os dois entraram no salão lado a lado, todos os alunos estavam sentados e virados para Dumbledore, a exceção dos dois. Ela passou os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, tentando descobrir quem estaria faltando.

- Está olhando para o lado errado – avisou o loiro.

Ela se virou para a mesa dourada e vermelha totalmente descrente de que fosse ver um assento vazio que não fosse o que geralmente sentava. Mas ali estava Colin, ao lado de Parvati Patil, de frente para Lilá Brown, e tinha um assento vazio tanto ao seu lado quanto a sua frente.

- Onde está Marin? – perguntou alto para si mesma.

- Você pode juntar dois e dois sozinha.

Ela virou-se para ele, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está mentindo.

- Porque estaria?

Ela passou os olhos desesperadamente pela mesa da Sonserina, procurando algo de errado, algo que pudesse fazê-la acreditar que não era Marin, sua amiga há anos, a comensal infiltrada.

- Tem dois assentos vazios da mesa da Sonserina! – falou em tom vitorioso – Seu mentiroso! Quem é? Qual dos seus amiguinhos está faltando, hein?

- Eilan Avery te diz alguma coisa?

Sentiu seu estômago afundar. A menina estava internada em St Mungus, ela deveria ter se lembrado. Não havia mais dúvida. Mas porque raios Marin teria se tornado uma comensal?

- Porque... Porque...? – ela tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

- Eu também não sei porquê Virginia – sua voz era quase um sussurro. – Me perguntei a mesma coisa quando a vi.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Eu não acredito...

Ela saiu discretamente pela porta, voltando ao Hall, com o rosto inundado pelas lágrimas.

- Virginia...

- Por favor, Draco, por favor... Desista disso... Confesse para Dumbledore... Escolha o nosso lado... Você pode ser espião, ou...

- Eu não sou um agente duplo – ele respondeu firme.

- É uma escolha entre ele ou eu... – ela tentou, desesperada.

- Se eu o abandonar, eu morro...

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, os rostos próximos como não ficavam há muito tempo, fazendo renascer a chama de sentimentos que jamais tinham sido completamente apagados. Seus lábios se entreabriram, se procurando, o olhar ardendo de desejo.

- Antes morrer ao meu lado... Do que sem ter meu amor.

- Verdade.

- Nós vamos achar uma maneira de te manter seguro, eu prometo... – ela murmurou, os lábios quase tocando os dele.

- Esqueça que terminamos... E eles que me achem aqui.

Então finalmente eles se beijaram, os joelhos dela tremendo tanto que não conseguia se mexer, seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Draco, que a puxou para perto, e tudo parecia estar de volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

* * *

Nota da Autora: A música do começo do capítulo se chama "Love in the afternoon", do Legião Urbana, em "O Descobrimento do Brasil", e antes que alguém pergunte, estava sim na trilha sonora de "O Clone". O Título do capítulo foi tirado de "Os barcos", do mesmo cd, que, obviamente, não me pertence... ^^


	23. Capítulo 22: Eu te amo com tanta paixão ...

**Capítulo 22 – "Eu te amo com tanta paixão quanto eu te odeio"**

_"Oh God! Did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood? Oh, serpent heart hide with a flowering face! Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound? Oh, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace! (…) Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Oh, my poor Lord, which tongue shall smooth thy name if I thy tree-hours' wife have mangled it? But whyfore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin' ?_

_(Ah, Deus! A mão de Romeu derramou o sangue de Teobaldo? Ah, coração de serpente oculto por um rosto em flor! Já houve alguma vez um livro contendo um material tão vil tão nobremente encapado? Ah, deveria a decepção habitar tão belo palácio! (...) Deveria eu falar mal dele que é meu esposo? Ah, pobre senhor meu, que língua exaltará seu nome quando eu, sua esposa há três horas, o manchei? Mas porque, vilão, tu mataste meu primo?)_

_(…)_

_Juliet: Wilt thou be gone? It's not yet near day. __(Vós já estais indo? O dia ainda não se aproxima.)_

_Romeo: I must be gone and live, or stay and die. __(Eu devo ir e viver ou ficar e morrer.)_

_Juliet: Yon light it's not daylight! I know it, I. It's some meteor the sun exhales to light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone. __(Esta luz não é a luz do dia! Eu a conheço, eu. É algum meteoro que o sol exala para vos iluminar vosso caminho até Mantua. Portanto, fique aqui; ainda não há necessidade de partir.)_

_Romeo: Well, let me be taken! Let me be put to death! I have more care to stay then will to go. Come death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so! __(Bem, deixe que me prendam! Deixe que me condenem à morte! Maior cuidado tenho em ficar do que desejo de ir! Venha morte, e sê bem-vinda! Julieta assim deseja!)"_

Alguma coisa estava muito errada dentro de Gina quando McGonnagall chamou a ela e Rony com uma expressão abatida. Os dois continuavam na Ala Hospitalar, dormindo com poções, assim como Draco. A adrenalina correndo no sangue tinha tornado impossível que muitos descansassem, e mesmo após uma xícara cheia, Harry continuava andando de um lado para o outro em volta dos dois Weasleys. Um pressentimento terrível tomara conta dela enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção a sala de Dumbledore. Não poderia ser o pior: McGonnagall tinha ficado, procurando Hermione, Harry e Draco para irem até lá em seguida.

Mais uma vez, ela teve a impressão de que Dumbledore tinha envelhecido dez anos da noite para o dia. Sua expressão era grave e preocupada, parcialmente entristecida. Havia um exemplar d' O Profeta Diário sobre sua mesinha, mas ela não leu a manchete, encarando firmemente o diretor.

- Queiram se sentar, por favor – e apontou para as cadeiras de frente para sua mesa. A ruiva se sentiu incomodada de ter que se sentar, e viu de relance os retratos de ex-diretores que fingiam dormir. – Receio que as notícias para vocês não sejam nada agradáveis.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha mãe, professor? – perguntou Rony imediatamente.

- Não, Sr. Weasley, sua mãe está bem, na medida do possível – ele encarou os dois sobre os óclinhos de meia-lua, parecendo muito tenso. – Talvez vocês ainda não tenham ficado sabendo, mas ontem no horário de fim de expediente o Ministério da Magia foi atacado por Comensais da Morte.

- Como está papai? – perguntou a menina, se inclinando totalmente sobre a mesa do diretor – Ele não está... Não está... – sua voz não parecia obedecer a seu comando, e era apenas um sussurro ao continuar – morto, está?

- Não, Virginia, graças ao seu irmão. O jovem Percy foi realmente muito corajoso e conseguiu salvar seu pai do pior, mas mesmo assim ele está internado em St. Mungus. No entanto, eu devo informar a vocês que seu irmão não resistiu.

- Como? – perguntou Rony, ficando de pé. – Percy está... Morto? Ele não tinha esse direito! Como ele pode fazer isso conosco?

- Ele agiu de maneira nobre, Ronald – falou Dumbledore, grave.

- Depois de tudo, aquele desgraçado ainda morre? Depois de todas as coisas que ele já tinha feito, como ele pode...

- Rony... Ele não podia fazer nada...

- , eu vou mandar a Madame Pomfrey fazer um bom chá para acalmá-lo. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas nada pode ser feito. Mas o irmão de vocês morreu como um herói.

O peso de tudo aquilo caiu sobre os ombros da grifinória como uma enorme placa de chumbo, a oprimindo profundamente. Ela tinha que ser forte, não podia perder a cabeça.

- Vamos Rony... Vamos...

E acenando a cabeça para o diretor, saiu levando o irmão de volta à Ala Hospitalar. Ela duvidasse que ainda houvesse algo que pudesse dar errado.

* * *

Gina saiu andando sem rumo pelos jardins, apesar da forte chuva que caía. Seu alerta, seu sonho, tinha preservado vidas, no entanto Percy tinha morrido. E não só isso: seu pai estava em estado grave, internado. Agora não lhe parecia mais importante o quanto as suas relações com o irmão mais velho estavam estremecidas nos últimos anos: Ele ainda era seu irmão mais velho, sisudo, responsável, ela ainda o amava... E nunca mais o veria vivo. Eles não discutiriam mais durante o jantar, mamãe não inflaria mais o peito e falaria que eles deviam seguir o exemplo dele. Nunca mais.

Com um suspiro que tentava deixar o ar entrar no peito que parecia se oprimir, começou a chorar. As lágrimas se misturavam com os pingos da chuva fria. Provavelmente Rony ficaria preocupado com o sumiço dela... Estaria histérico e achando que a qualquer momento poderia perder a ela também... Não sabia dizer o quanto tempo já estava andando pela grama encharcada quando reparou que seus pés tinham lhe conduzido de volta para dentro.

O que mais lhe preocupava era como sua mãe estaria. Lembrava-se agora com uma clareza perturbadora de como ela chorara quando Percy tinha mandando de volta seu suéter, da expressão de medo, decepção e desgosto em seu rosto quando ele tinha discutido com seu pai e saído da Toca... Ela descia em direção as masmorras, absorta em seus pensamentos e lembranças... Da última vez que encontrara Percy estavam no Ministério, onde Rony iria prestar exame de aparatação... Como ele a cumprimentara friamente quando tinham feito dela monitora... A cara escandalizada dele ao descobrir que ela estava namorando Dino Thomas... A formalidade em sua última carta para dizer que não se intrometeria em seu namoro.

Agora estava acabado. Gina nunca mais o veria vivo. Não ouviria seu tom de voz enquanto repreendia os irmãos pelas brincadeiras, ou a maneira pomposa como ele se dirigia aos menos íntimos. Seu coração se comprimia enquanto ela se encolhia, pequena e indefesa, novamente sentada sob a chuva.

Estava em cima do penhasco, no lugar onde ela e Eilan tinham derramado seu sangue sobre o diário. Raios cortavam o céu repleto de nuvens cinza-chumbo, a claridade difusa, o som das gotas batendo violentamente na pedra, na grama e nas janelas de vidro acima. O barulho era tanto e estava tão imersa em sua própria dor que sequer ouviu a janela atrás de si abrindo.

- Está tentando se afogar?

Apesar de reconhecer a voz à menina não respondeu, e ele se abaixou ao lado dela.

- Fiquei sabendo do seu irmão.

Ela o encarou, muito séria, uma raiva imensa escondida por de trás do olhar castanho.

- Eles são uns animais! O mataram por engano... Ele se jogou na frente do meu pai... Eles queriam era meu pai... – ela respirou fundo, a voz continuando tremula - Não é a primeira vez, sabe? – olhou nos olhos dele, tomando coragem. – Tom tentou matá-lo há dois anos atrás enquanto ele trabalhava pra Ordem da Fênix... Mas agora...

A ruiva virou-se para o outro lado, sacudindo a cabeça cheia de raiva e de desejo de vingança.

- Dumbledore não nos disse nada sobre seu pai – falou Draco, gravemente. – Só disse que ele tinha sido morto quando invadiram o ministério ontem à noite. Ele chamou a mim, Potter e Hermione em sua sala e disse apenas isso. Potter disse que o Lord o chamou de covarde. Não sei como ele poderia, mas...

- Eles têm uma ligação especial – ela respondeu, sucintamente – Agora meu irmão está morto e meu pai está internado por causa dos malditos comensais e de Voldemort! Malditos sejam! Malditos sejam todos eles!

O rapaz não respondeu mas levou automaticamente a mão direita ao braço esquerdo, esfregando-o. O movimento não passou desapercebido à monitora, que se pôs de pé, gritando:

- Vocês o mataram! Você o matou! Confesse, Draco, confesse! Você matou meu irmão e...

- Virginia, eu passei a noite na enfermaria como você! – Ele se levantou, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Por Merlin...

- Mas você é um deles! – Ela deu um passo para trás, se desvencilhando dele - Igualzinho a todos! É um monstro, um desalmado! Acha que as vidas das pessoas são joguinhos para se manipular, acha que tem poder sobre a vida e a morte! E ainda achei que você me amava... E ainda ouvi suas palavras gentis, seu tom amável... Mas era tudo só diversão, não é? Na primeira oportunidade você voltou correndo para as origens como todo bom cachorrinho amestrado! Eu odeio você, Draco Malfoy! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! E odeio sua classe, e odeio suas idéias, e odeio seus poderes, odeio, odeio!

Ela gritava, de frente para o castelo, suas mãos fechadas e apertadas com raiva. Seu rosto estava vermelho e as lágrimas que se misturavam aos pingos grossos da chuva eram tão quentes que pareciam arder. O olhar de Draco era impassível, embora levemente perturbado, como quando eles tinham terminado.

- Você me ama, Virginia.

- Eu te odeio!

- Então diga! Diga alto! Eu odeio você, Draco Malfoy! Diga, ou eu jamais acreditarei.

- Eu – odeio - você! – Ela berrou – Eu odeio você, eu tenho nojo de você, eu odeio, odeio!

- Vamos, diga meu nome, é fácil! – ele incitou. – Eu te odeio, Draco Edward Malfoy! – ele deu um tapinha de leve em seu próprio rosto. – Vamos lá!

- Eu sou apaixonada por você, Draco Edward Malfoy – Ela berrou, o rosto ficando vermelho de tanta raiva. – Eu sou apaixonada por você!

Havia verdade e ira naquela declaração, como se aquilo fosse um veneno suave aos olhos dela, vermelha, arfando. Para Draco aquilo tinha sido muito mais ofensivo que um mero "odeio você".. Porque ele podia sentir a verdade da coisa, podia sentir a palpitação dela que parecia dizer que queria se livrar dele. Do amor por ele. Do amor dele.

Com um movimento brusco ele a puxou para si, apertando-a contra seu corpo e pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Ela se deixou levar pelo beijo, suas salivas misturadas com lágrimas e chuva, as bocas se esfregando em um ritmo desesperado e raivoso. O ódio apaixonado dela não parecia se esvair, mas se traduzia em um beijo violento, misturando uma dança sensual das línguas com uma força aplicada em seus dentes, mordendo os lábios do rapaz enquanto o beijava, deixando com que o sangue invadisse a boca de ambos. Era um gosto doce para um beijo amargo, e não se impediu de segurar nele como se nada mais importasse no mundo, suas mãos o puxando mais para si pela capa.

Os braços dele passaram por de trás das costas dele a pressionando-o contra ela, fazendo com que ficassem tão próximos que eram capazes de sentir o corpo quente do outro através da roupa. Os lábios mal se separavam entre os beijos enquanto eles resfolegavam e murmuravam coisas sem sentido e não conseguiam se separar. Estavam totalmente tontos de desejo, perdidos do resto do mundo, Gina começou a beijar o pescoço do rapaz enquanto as mãos dele subiam por dentro de sua blusa, até que ela se separou dele, ofegante.

- O que é isso? – ela falou, arfando. – Eu sou só isso? Só diversão, só passatempo, só...

- Claro que não... – ele respondeu febril, tentando se inclinar para tornar a beijá-la mas ela fugiu de seus beijos.

- Porquê? Porque você me quer tanto?

- Eu achei que tinha te ouvido dizer que me ama, que é apaixonada por mim – ele respondeu, começando a ficar irritado. – E achei que você soubesse que é retribuído.

- Sei? Eu não sei de mais nada... O homem que eu achava que me amava não era capaz de quase matar a mãe de seu filho, ou sua melhor amiga, nem era um comensal da morte...

- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida. Você sabe que não. E Eilan não tem nada a ver com isso...

- Tem tudo a ver com quem você é... Logo, tem a ver com isso...

- Se você acha realmente que é só diversão e que estou te usando, você me avisa, e nós voltamos a ser desconhecidos e rivais.

- É isso que você quer?

- Se é pra eu me arriscar para te salvar e você ficar dizendo que é só diversão, é sim. Eu não vou ser outra pessoa apenas para te agradar. Se você gosta de mim como diz, é da maneira que eu sou.

- E infelizmente, Draco, é sim. Mas eu não consigo acreditar...

- Se depois de tudo que eu disse e fiz você não conseguiu ter certeza disso, eu sinto muito, mas não sei o que vai te fazer ter certeza. É melhor desistir então e sequer tentar voltar.

- Ah, Draco... – Ela se atirou para frente, o enlaçando pela cintura. – Eu estou com tanto medo... Eu tenho tanto medo... Eu não quero que seja só por desejo... Eu quero de amor, eu preciso de amor, eu preciso de carinho, de verdade...

- Estou fazendo o possível... – ele sussurrou.

Os dois se encararam por breves instantes, e os rostos voltaram a se aproximar devagar para finalmente os lábios se tocarem. Havia um certo receio na forma como ele a tocava, na forma como se beijavam, como se houvesse um medo de que tudo pudesse se desfazer como areia em uma ventania. As mãos de Draco acariciavam lentamente o rosto e o pescoço da garota, tão leves e delicados quanto à brisa da primavera, e ela o puxava para perto de si pela cintura.

A grifinória se sentou na grama, as marca das lágrimas ainda no rosto e ele se sentou ao seu lado. Segurou o rosto da menina com as suas mãos, beijando-a mais uma vez, ainda muito delicadamente, enquanto ela tornava a passar os braços pela cintura do rapaz, a chuva insistente os molhando completamente.

Gina se inclinou, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, os dois se afastando levemente. A testa de ambos estava encostada, os olhos nos olhos, quando ela passou o outro braço por de trás do pescoço dele, o trazendo para perto de si. Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, em um beijo mais insistente embora ainda suave, enquanto ela se deitava sobre a grama, com o corpo dele sobre o dela. Suas mãos frias desfizeram o nó da gravata do rapaz, em um desejo cego, e eles se ergueram para desvestir as capas, embora continuassem deitados sobre elas, como se esquecidos da grama, na água, do mundo à sua volta. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, tocando seus lábios, seu pescoço, sua orelha, sussurrando.

- Eu te amo, Virginia. Eu te amo...

Ela sorria quando ele tornou a erguer a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, e em seguida estavam se beijando como não se beijavam desde que estavam realmente juntos. Carinho, certeza e doçura se misturavam a saliva, línguas, o hálito quente tocando o rosto do outro. Draco soltou a gravata da ruiva, seus dedos abrindo os botões da blusa um por um, seguidos por beijos de leve na pele pálida da garota. O tecido encharcado já não escondia a forma do sutiã branco do qual ele se desfez rapidamente, enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam sua cabeça com gentileza.

Passou o rosto contra os seios dela antes de beijar-lhe os mamilos com os lábios entreabertos, provocando arrepios na menina. Se por um lado sentia a boca quente dele, por outro os pingos de chuva gelados molhavam seu corpo. Ele se ocupava em beijar seu corpo enquanto ouvia os suspiros dela em reação, seus dedos percorrendo as pernas dela, ainda bem levemente, como se temesse encostá-la com força demais e ser mal-interpretado. Quando ele tornou a beijar a garota na boca sentiu os dedos dela correndo para abrir sua camisa e depois o puxando de forma à pele de ambos se encostar.

Beijavam-se sem pressa, enquanto ela passeava as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, por vezes mergulhando em seu cabelo. Davam pequenos beijos repetidamente, trocando sorrisos e sussurros, enquanto ele começava a abrir sua saia e ia a desnudando. As mãos pequenas da ruiva tentavam ajudá-lo a tirar sua roupa e a roupa dele, confiante do que estava fazendo.

- Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, Virginia. E nunca duvide disso.

Ela não respondeu, embora seus olhos brilhassem. Havia um nó incomodo em sua garganta, um alívio inexplicável, uma vontade de apertá-lo contra si até que fossem um só, mas ele se erguera para executar o feitiço que ele jamais voltaria a esquecer.

- _Protectus._

O sonserino passou a mão por sua perna, erguendo o lado de seu quadril, olhou o sorriso silencioso dela antes de começar a penetrá-la, tentando ser suave, delicado e gentil, como fora da primeira vez. Movia-se devagar, tornando a se inclinar sobre ela de forma a beijá-la o máximo possível. Beijava seu rosto, seus lábios, seu queixo, seu pescoço, entre suspiros. Gina o abraçava firmemente, o mantendo colado a si, o suor se misturando a chuva que começava a abrandar.

Os dois se mexiam no mesmo ritmo, trêmulos de vontade, sem quererem se separar de maneira nenhuma. Ela respirava cada vez mais alto no ouvido dele, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais excitado, fazendo com que se mexesse mais rápido, no entanto sem perder a gentileza. O corpo de Gina era quente e macio, o ar à sua volta cheirava a terra molhada, e todos seus sentidos pareciam estar mais ligados que o normal.

A ruiva não sentia frio sob o corpo do loiro, sentia o calor do corpo dele, o suor de ambos se misturando, as peles se colando para se soltarem a cada mudança de ritmo. Sua respiração era ofegante, mas ela poderia sentir que ele estava no limite de suas forças, quase satisfeito. Ela queria que aquele momento se prolongasse para sempre, que continuassem sempre tão unidos quanto naquele instante, sem prestar atenção no mundo a sua volta.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que ele finalmente se entregasse, satisfeito, gemendo baixinho perto do ouvido dela, o rosto franzido de prazer. Sentia-se feliz e satisfeito, e podia ver que a garota tinha alegria no olhar e na voz quando falou.

- Não queria que saíssemos daqui nunca.

- Então nós continuamos aqui.

E não se mexeram, resistindo à chuva e ao vento, enquanto se olhavam sem palavras e trocavam beijos longos. Sorriam tempo todo, como se fosse difícil acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

- Vê que estava falando bobagens?

- Todos os medos do amor são estúpidos – respondeu sorrindo.

- Nunca duvide, Virginia.

- Não se preocupe, nunca mais duvidarei.

E nada no mundo poderia mudar nela a certeza de que amava aquele homem e que iria até o fim do mundo para salvá-lo de si mesmo.

* * *

Enquanto participava silenciosamente da reunião dos comensais aquela noite Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar em Gina, na forma como ela falara de tudo aquilo, no seu choro contínuo e seu rosto marcado pela dor da perda. Ele não queria ser responsável por aquilo. Havia muito tempo que ele perdera a certeza do que estava fazendo, mas agora lhe parecia insuportável a idéia de continuar fazendo isso. Voldemort mais uma vez os chamava um a um para lhes passar as instruções sobre o que deveriam fazer na invasão que planejavam para o dia seguinte. Desta vez, Draco tinha certeza: ou seria o fim do Lord, ou seria o fim de Potter. E não haveria um mundo seguro para os amigos do menino-que-sobreviveu caso isso acontecesse.

Quem se importava?

Ele não.

Marin passava o tempo inteiro à sua volta, mas ele ficava o tempo inteiro em silêncio.

- Está preocupada com a vadiazinha fofoqueira?

Virou-se instintivamente para o lado, encarando o rosto debochado de Marin.

- Porque tanto recalque, Madley? – perguntou mal-humorado.

- Ela é uma traidora. Passou para o lado deles, não é?

- Ela está do lado dela mesma.

- Ah, sim, esqueci, você a canonizou, não é mesmo? – falou sarcástica. – Mas se ela está no hospital, a culpa é dela. Se tivesse feito as coisas da maneira certa...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Madley?

- Eu falei a ela para beber a poção para o sangue descer. Nada disso teria acontecido, se ela tivesse tomado o cálice todo.

- O quê? – ele falou, a segurando pelo braço. – Você tentou induzi-la a abortar?

- Qual o problema? – falou sonsamente. – Ninguém quer essa criança, quer?

- Eu quero, Madley – ele falou firme, a fúria transparecendo em seu rosto. – Com que direito...

- Não é seu corpo! Por isso que você quer! Você só vai precisar dar algum dinheiro e...

- Você não sabe de nada! – ele a soltou, a empurrando de forma que ela caiu no chão. Ele saiu andando em passos largos na direção do Lord.

- Draco – falou, com sua voz fria. – Você foi incapaz de pegar a menina Avery da última vez. O que houve? Se apiedou?

- Sinto muito, Mestre.

- Devo dizer, Malfoy, que eu não aprovo a piedade – ele falou, sorrindo odiosamente. – O que você pode dizer para se defender?

- A menina Avery está esperando um filho meu, Mestre – falou, sem encarar seu pai e Avery que estavam ao lado do Lord. – Não achei que seria certo oferecer o meu filho em sacrifício pelos erros da mãe desmiolada que tem.

- Posso saber como é que você conseguiu engravidá-la se realmente a acha uma desmiolada?

Draco levantou os olhos antes de responder.

- Para essas coisas, Mestre, o senhor sabe que basta ter um rosto bonito, um corpo bem-feito, metade da prática dela e qualquer um perde a cabeça.

Foi um prazer ver a raiva no olhar de Avery enquanto o Lord ria da resposta.

- Você vai ficar na retaguarda, Malfoy. Espero não me decepcionar com você.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Volte pra debaixo das barbas antes que ele perceba sua ausência... Ele não deve desconfiar do que o espera.

Draco sabia o que devia fazer. Assim que pôs os pés dentro do castelo se dirigiu ao escritório de Dumbledore. Havia um grande número de vozes falando, mas quando ele abriu a porta, tudo mergulhou no silêncio.

- Senhor Malfoy... Eu estava me perguntando quando você viria.

- Professor... Eu tenho algo para falar para o senhor.

* * *

N/A: Ainda preciso dizer que o trecho do inicio do capítulo não é meu? *risos* Eu peguei o trecho de Romeu e Julieta da legenda do DVD, e traduzi livremente, baseada nas legendas do mesmo DVD. ^^ Esse capítulo é totalmente pra _ele_... Porque foi _ele_ que me inspirou, tanto na raiva quanto no amor... "And that's when making up sounds better"… ^^


	24. Capítulo 23: O caminho escolhido

**Capítulo 23 – O caminho escolhido**

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

_(Duas estradas divergem entre troncos amarelos)_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_(E sinto muito, eu não podia percorrer as duas)_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_(E ser um viajante, por muito tempo eu esperei)_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_(E olhei para uma por tanto tempo quanto pude)_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

_(Para onde ela levava no que ainda não cresceu)" _

Draco podia sentir o quanto os comensais estavam tensos. Marin, no lugar exatamente oposto ao seu no círculo, parecia estar histérica. A forma como ela apertava as mãos denunciava seu nervosismo com a batalha eminente. Riu internamente: era tola demais. O Lord parecia contente e confiante, e seu sorriso feroz fazia o rapaz ferver de ódio.

"dio pelo que ele fazia. Pela forma como fazia. Pelas lágrimas da sua pequena Gina, _sua_! E quando lembrou do que acontecera há meses atrás, dela chorando e pedindo que ele não a encostasse depois de ter sofrido nas mãos de Tom, teve vontade de matar o Mestre com as próprias mãos. Fechou-as com tanta força que seus punhos chegaram a doer. Podia sentir sua pele queimando tamanha a ira.

- Hoje é o dia – Falou o Lord, trançando seus dedos enquanto os observava atentamente. – Cuidem dos alunos, segurem Dumbledore e deixem o caminho livre pra eu alcançar o Potter.

No momento seguinte os comensais estavam começando a se embrenhar por uma área desolada da floresta em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Ele deveria ficar na retaguarda dos comensais, mas sua maior preocupação era tirar Gina da batalha. Tinha certeza que ela seria um dos alvos dos comensais e se não se enganasse muito, Marin se encarregaria de acabar com ela caso tivesse a chance. A sorte era que Eilan já estava muito longe.

Respirou fundo e empunhou a varinha, pronto para seguí-los, viu surgir por entre as árvores, como uma visão, a figura pálida de Eilan. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e faziam grandes cachos dourados sobre a túnica azul profundo que realçava a meia-lua em sua testa. Seu rosto estava grave, e seus olhos tinham um quê de decepção. Quando se olharam, automaticamente ela levou a mão à barriga e deu um passo para trás.

- Não consigo acreditar que você ainda vai com eles.

- Na verdade...

- Não fale – interrompeu a garota. – Não quero ouvir nada. Só quero te ver uma última vez.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você viu alguma coisa? – Draco subitamente sentiu medo.

A loira deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Não posso sequer tentar nesse estado. Eu apenas – ela suspirou alto, sem mais conseguir conter as lágrimas que rolavam livremente por seu rosto. – Estou com medo, Draco. Muito medo. Caillean me diz para ficar tranqüila, que isso faz mal a mim e ao bebê, mas eu tenho medo!

- Não tema – ele falou, segurando firme a varinha. – Nada vai me acontecer.

Draco saiu deixando Eilan sozinha na clareira, apenas por um instante, antes que ela voltasse a sumir entre as árvores no passo lento e ritmado das sacerdotisas.

* * *

Gina podia sentir a tensão no Salão Principal. Os alunos tinham sido devidamente conduzidos para um local seguro, e poucos tinham sido autorizados a permanecer no castelo, se assim o desejassem. Realmente muito poucos tinham ficado, grande parte antigos companheiros seus da Armada de Dumbledore. Até mesmo o antes tão revoltado Simmas Finnigan empunhava a varinha obstinadamente enquanto observava os rostos tensos dos aurores no salão, misturados aos agentes da Ordem da Fênix.

Haviam poucos Sonserinos no local, e o que lhe deixou mais intrigada foi ver o rosto raivoso de Pansy Parkinson próximo à Kim Shacklebolt. Michael Corner, seu ex-namorado, também estava presente, andando em torno das assustadas gêmeas Patil. Inutilmente Dumbledore tinha tentado fazer com que eles fossem embora com os outros alunos, pelos caminhos secretos que conduziriam os alunos à salvo até Hogsmeade, sem sucesso. Rony e Hermione, no entanto, pareciam ser um dos poucos que tinham real consciência do que estava prestes a acontecer. Harry tinha se isolado, mais do que nunca um homem marcado que ninguém poderia entender. Tinha afastado todos que o procuraram, todos menos Neville. Estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, perto da mesa dos professores, enquanto os outros andavam nervosamente. E calados, ambos, apenas trocavam olhares.

- A qualquer minuto agora... – Murmurou Luna ao seu lado. As duas se encararam por algum tempo, em silêncio.

- Você está com medo? – a grifinória perguntou à amiga.

- Medo? – questionou a corvinal. – Porque deveria ter medo? Medo de quê? De morrer? Todos morremos, Gina... E de alguma forma, todos sempre voltamos...

- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou, pegando a mão da menina.

- Do fundo do meu coração.

As duas se encararam, um silêncio pesado e tenso, de quem se pergunta o que vai acontecer. Luna deu um sorriso encorajador e ergueu a varinha, como se fosse proferir um feitiço imediatamente.

- Vai dar certo.

Ouviram a porta se abrir com um estrondo, e imediatamente, Lupin e Tonks saíram para o hall, varinhas em punho, feitiços estuporantes sendo lançados às cegas. Imediatamente foram seguidos por duplas de aurores, e Gina só ouvia gritos, vozes recitando feitiços alto, e luzes correndo para dentro do salão.

Aos poucos alguns comensais conseguiram entrar, e imediatamente os alunos mais velhos entraram na batalha, usando todo o conhecimento que tinham de magia, fazendo tudo o que era possível para inutilizar os inimigos. Um dos comensais foi transformado em um porco, que guinchava pelo local, a deixando incomodada.

- Vamos! – ela puxou Luna, saindo as duas correndo em direção ao Hall. Viu de relance Harry se levantar, Neville o tempo inteiro ao seu lado.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

A garota comensal parou apenas um instante depois de ter conseguido amarrar Gina, atacando pelas costas. Luna foi até ela, apenas dois passos para a esquerda e retirou a máscara branca, revelando o rosto assustado de Marin.

- Madley! – exclamou surpresa. – Madley, como você...

- Luna! – Gina gritou quando sentiu um braço a puxando em direção a um dos corredores desertos do primeiro andar. –Lu...

- Não adianta gritar, Weasley – Falou a voz fria de Lúcio Malfoy, rindo para ela. – Ninguém pode te ouvir.

- Me solte – ela tentou se sacudir, mas amarrada como estava, não adiantou muita coisa. – Você é um maníaco! Maníaco! O que você quer de mim?

- Você, Virginia, me tirou meu filho! – ele a sacudiu com força, seus braços doendo. – Meu único filho! Você o transformou em carne para vermes!

- Eu transformei ele em um homem!

- Você fez dele uma vergonha! – Gritou por detrás da máscara.

- Quando, exatamente, eu me tornei uma vergonha, pai?

Lucio se virou, largando a garota de qualquer jeito no chão, olhando para Draco.

- _Expelliarmus!_

O rapaz tinha a varinha erguida e apontada para o rosto do homem.

- Abaixe essa varinha, Draco.

- E porque eu deveria?

- Abaixe imediatamente essa varinha! – Uma nota de pânico podia ser notada na voz de Lucio.

- Está com medo, _pai_? – Era inconfundível o tom de escárnio enquanto Draco andava lentamente até o comensal – Medo de ter me ensinado tudo bem demais?

- Draco...

- Eu aprendi, pai – ele falou, e apontou a varinha para a menina, esperando ver o homem respirar aliviado, falou em tom de ordem – _Finite Incantatem_!

Ele se virou novamente para o pai, com a raiva explícita em seu olhar, e jogou as varinhas na direção da garota.

- Estou sem arma nenhuma – falou, como quem se prepara para um duelo, descrevendo suas táticas de jogo.

No momento seguinte, Gina estava vendo Draco socar seu pai, tão depressa que Lúcio sequer teve tempo de reagir. O nariz do homem sangrava enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar do aperto firme de Draco, de seus dedos arranhando os ombros do comensal, enquanto o segurava para poder socar mais e mais seu rosto.

Gina fechou os olhos, apertandos-os com força. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ouviu os gemidos de dor de Lúcio, ou a respiração arfante de Draco enquanto batia no pai. Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

Cada soco, era por ela. Gina sabia. E apenas chorando conseguia agradecer.

- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais se meter com ela, Pai. - E a levantou - Vamos Virginia.

E saíram juntos, deixando um Lúcio semi-desmaiado no corredor.

Os jardins estavam cheios de corpos caídos que Gina não conseguia reconhecer, sua visão ainda embaçada. Ouvia vozes conhecidas em gritos confusos, seus sentidos perdidos.

- Você deveria ter ido para Hogsmeade com os outros - ralhou Draco, mas ela não se importou.

- Harry! – Ela falou, alto, correndo em direção ao espaço onde podiam ver o rapaz duelando com Voldemort, mais desviando de feitiços um do outro do que realmente atingindo o inimigo. Draco viu também alguns rostos conhecidos. Nevile Longbottom sangrava em alguns pontos do rosto, e sua tia estava no chão, imóvel. Morta, ele suspeitou.

- _Estupefaça!_

- _Impedimenta!_

E no momento seguinte, Draco estava vendo a coisa mais inacreditável de sua vida. Agora ele podia entender o que acontecera quando o Lord voltara. Os dois estavam suspensos no ar, um fio dourado se subdividindo em muitos, o braço de ambos tremendo frenéticamente. A mão de Gina apertou a sua, e por um instante, a luta à sua frente perdeu totalmente a importância.

- É agora... – Ela falou. – Ou o começo ou o fim...

- Virginia... – Ele falou, olhando-a nos olhos. – De uma forma ou de outra, valeu a pena.

- Draco... – Ela murmurou, e aproximou seu rosto do dele, fechando os olhos levemente.

Um barulho de explosão cortou o ar apenas um segundo antes de serem ambos arremessados para o chão. Viram o fogo começar a se alastrar pelas árvores próximas à Harry e Voldemort, esse último caído no chão. Nevile segurava a varinha de Harry junto com ele, e tudo que Draco ouviu foi um estrondo antes de desmaiar, seu braço queimando tanto que parecia que iria se desfazer.

Gina ainda viu os dois rapazes caindo no chão, e temeu. Era o fim. Ele tinha ganhado, era o fim. Não havia mais Harry nenhum para ajudar.

Tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Festa. Ruídos de centenas de pessoas falando animadamente. Luzes, gritaria. O que estavam comemorando? Tinham perdido! Tinham perdido a batalha, porquê comemorar?

- Certo, mas já chega! JÁ CHEGA! – ouviu a voz da Madame Pomfrey. – Eu preciso cuidar do resto dos pacientes!

- Gina já acordou! – ouviu a voz de Hermione! – Gina, sorria! Vencemos!

- Vencemos? – perguntou sentando-se. – Mas eu vi Harry e Neville caindo!

Hermione passou imediatamente para uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- Eles estão muito feridos. Mandaram os dois direto para . – E depois tentou dar um sorriso confiante – Eles vão ficar bem.

- E... – Engoliu à seco antes de falar. – Como eu cheguei aqui?

- Eu trouxe você e Draco assim que os achei. Estávamos morrendo de preocupação! Vocês estavam tão ensangüentados que eu até achei que... Achei que...

- Ensangüentados?

- Por causa dos estilhaços da explosão, é claro – falou tentando tranqüilizar. – Muita gente morreu, Gina... Muita gente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, a voz trêmula. – Meus irmãos estão bem? Meu pai...?

- Estão todos bem – A monitora-chefe olhou de lado para o rapaz loiro na cama ao lado da de Gina. – Só não posso dizer o mesmo sobre os pais dele...

- Mortos? – perguntou trêmula, com medo da reação do rapaz.

- A mãe está sendo levada para Azkaban e o pai... O pai... Ah, Gina... Foi seu pai que lançou o feitiço que o jogou contra uma janela... Ele não tinha como saber que não estava trancada... Sinto muito.

- Não sinta – falou a ruiva. – Não tem porque sentir.

- Mas antes de morrer o pai dele ainda matou o Kingsley e o Lestrange. Aliás, a Bellatrix Lestrange, tia dele, aquela louca, também morreu. E sua amiga... – A voz de Hermione falhou novamente. – Sua amiga, Marin, ela foi encontrada entre os corpos de comensais... Você.. Você...

- Eu sabia, se era essa sua pergunta – Falou a ruiva, a voz endurecendo. – Mas, como...?

- Colin disse que ela tentou impedir um comensal de o matar e... Bem... – A ruiva acenou a cabeça. – Eu sinto muito.

- E o que, afinal, houve com o Santo Potter? – perguntou a voz rouca e fria do menino deitado.

- Draco! – Exclamou Hermione, levando a mão à boca. – Desde quando...?

- Por tempo o suficiente pra ouvir todas as últimas atrocidades do meu pai, Granger.

- Sinto muito por ele.

- Não, você se sente aliviada – respondeu ríspido, pondo-se de pé. – Estou cheio dessa hipocrisia. Até mais ver, Granger... Se é que vamos nos ver.

- No seu julgamento, com certeza – ela disse, firme.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você será julgado por ter se tornado um comensal da morte – respondeu a grifinória como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Então, até lá.

* * *

Gina não se surpreendeu tanto quando sentiu uma mão delicada puxá-la para fora da vista dos outros, encostando a testa na dela, os narizes quase se encostando em um prelúdio de um beijo. A respiração acelerada e ofegante tocava seu rosto, assim como a sua deveria estar tocando o rosto de Draco. Ergueu as mãos, fazendo carinho no rosto do rapaz com a direita enquanto mantinha a esquerda em torno do pescoço dele.

Antes que ele falasse o que pretendia, ela se manifestou.

- Shh... – Pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do loiro. – Não agora.

E deslizando seu dedo até o queixo do rapaz, ela o beijou. Pressionava com vontade seus lábios contra os de Draco, em um carinho um tanto melancólico. Ele retribuiu o beijo com vontade, como um homem preso que se agarra aos últimos vestígios de liberdade.

- Me perdoe – ele pediu quando se separaram. – Me perdoe por tudo...

- Isso não é mais um problema meu, Draco... – ela respondeu, triste.

- Claro que é um problema seu – ele disse, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos flamejantes da garota. – Você é a única coisa que importa em tudo isso!

- O Ministério é que tem que te perdoar.

- Mesmo que ele me perdoe, se você não me perdoar, não importa. Seria preferível apodrecer em Azkaban, ao menos estarei em família.

Ela deu uma risadinha triste.

- Se dependesse só de mim, Draco, eu começaria tudo de novo e daqui pra frente seríamos felizes para sempre. Mas não é bem assim.

Ela ainda tocou levemente os lábios de Draco com os seus antes de se afastar.

- De qualquer forma... Eu te amo, Draco Edward Malfoy.

O som dos passos de Gina encheu o corredor, enquanto o sonserino abaixava a cabeça, ainda mais culpado do que quando chegara.

* * *

Inocente. Livrado de todas as culpas. Aquilo ficava ecoando repetidamente em sua mente, como um sonho bom. Certo que tinha sido obrigado a dar 60% dos seus bens para o auxílio as vítimas dos comensais da morte, mas esses 40% que continuavam em sua posse eram muito mais que o suficiente para cinco gerações da sua família viverem sem trabalhar. Ainda tinha controle dos negócios, de qualquer forma, mas entre as coisas que perdera estava a Mansão de Wiltshire. Draco ainda não sabia onde ficaria, mas não podia deixar o país para não violar sua condicional. Não tivera, claro, tanta sorte quanto Lupin, que matara friamente Rabicho, fora julgado e recebera uma Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe. De qualquer forma, o pobre lobisomem não tinha nada para perder.

O céu tinha uma tonalidade diferente agora que era um homem livre, ele andava em direção à estação de trem com tranqüilidade. Não havia muita escolha para ele: ou ir procurar sua avó, ou morrer no calor escaldante do verão. Sorriu.

O mais importante: teria sua Gina de volta. Ele a teria de volta.

Desceu as escadas em direção à plataforma, indo ao encontro da menina ruiva próxima a parede que dividia a plataforma 9 da 10. Outro homem teria corrido na direção dela, mas ele se limitou a andar em passos largos e firmes até ficar frente a frente com o rosto sardento, que demonstrava apreensão.

- Liberdade condicional. Alguns trabalhos comunitários e apreensão de bens.

Ela suspirou parecendo enormemente aliviada, e ele passou os braços em torno da cintura da garota, a aproximando muito de si.

- E agora... Eu tenho o que é meu de volta?

- Draco... – Ela se afastou um pouco dele, séria. – Não é assim. Você tem responsabilidades. Você vai ser pai! Eu... Eu não posso...

- Porque? Por Eilan? Virginia, ela...

- Vai dizer que não te quer. Mas você precisa estar do lado dela. Você fez esse filho com ela, você...

- Eu estar do lado dela não significa necessariamente estar com ela!

- Talvez, Draco... Mas preciso de tempo. Muito tempo. Preciso de tempo, pra começar a reconstruir o que a gente destruiu. Você me entende?

O rapaz fez um barulho engraçado com o nariz, como uma risada segurada.

- Não. Mas eu aceito, não é? Não tem outro jeito...

- Obrigada – ela falou sinceramente. – Nos vemos dia 1º de setembro então?

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e procurou em si um sorriso para responder.

- Espere por mim.

- Eu estarei esperando.

Draco fechou os olhos com força, seguindo em direção à parede, e desapareceu em direção a Plataforma 9 e ½.

* * *

N/A: A poesia do inicio do capítulo pertence à Robert Frost, e foi traduzida livremente por mim, apenas para vocês compreenderem o sentido, sem poder, no entanto, manter a métrica e a rima. Está ae: o penúltimo capítulo. Com alguma sorte, até sexta-feira eu publico o último capítulo, que eu estou escrevendo agora mesmo. Muito obrigado por todos os reviews, os comentários, os e-mails, tudo, que me ajudaram a construir esse capítulo. E ele é dedicado especialmente a duas pessoas: A Fabi, por sempre me ajudar a escrever mais e melhor, e a Pichi, e ela sabe o porquê.


	25. Capítuloo 24: Uma Outra Estação

**Capítulo 24 – Uma Outra Estação**

_"Sei que não tenho a força que tens_

_Se me vejo feliz quase sempre exijo um talvez_

_(...)_

_Gosto quando estou feliz_

_Gosto quando sorris para mim_

_Estou longe, longe_

_Estou em outra estação_

_Não me digam como devo ser_

_Gosto do jeito que sou_

_Quem insiste em julgar os outros_

_Sempre tem alguma coisa p'rá esconder _

_Teu corpo alimenta meu espírito_

_Teu espírito alegra minha mente_

_Tua mente descansa meu corpo_

_Teu corpo aceita o meu como a um irmão_

_Longe longe, estou em outra estação _

_Todos fazem promessas demais_

_Temos muito o que aprender"_

Ao entrar na cerimônia oficial do Ministério da Magia de sua formatura em Hogwarts, viu que alguns de seus colegas de casa tinham desaparecido. Haviam mais formandos sem um pai, ou uma mãe, ou sem ambos do que ele se lembrava de existirem. Crabbe não estava lá, e Goyle parecia muito perdido. Pansy veio cumprimentá-lo assim que ele chegou, a mão da garota tinha uma grande cicatriz.

- Fiquei surpresa quando soube que você tinha sido inocentado. Não fazia idéia de que tinha sido você que tinha contado à Dumbledore. Achei que o Snape...

- O Snape não sabia de metade dos detalhes que eu sabia – falou, sentindo-se mal. – E é fiel demais a Dumbledore para bancar ao agente duplo.

- Você estava o tempo inteiro trabalhando pra Dumbledore?

Ele deu uma risada fria diante da pergunta da garota, e puxou as vestes, mostrando o lugar onde a marca negra estivera marcada, um pedaço de pele vermelho e inchado.

- Você está vendo a marca negra aí, queimada? Eu poderia ter retirado a cicatriz, mas não queria esquecer o quanto eu fui estúpido me juntando à... – Ele engoliu seco – Não podíamos nem dizer o nome dele sem sentir a marca queimar. Eu nunca vou esquecer o quanto eu fui estúpido ao me juntar ao Voldemort.

A sonserina ainda se encolheu ao ouvir o nome que Draco pronunciara, mas rapidamente se endireitara e estendeu a mão ao antigo namorado.

- Admiro sua atitude, Draco.

- Não admire, Pansy. Admire Virginia por ter me feito ver o óbvio.

Ele se afastou da sonserina sem saber direito para onde deveria ir, até ver Hermione acenar para que ele se aproximasse. Ao lado dela estava o Weasley, com a roupa mais próxima de nova que ele lembrava de tê-lo visto, Potter se apoiando em uma muleta, e Longbottom com uma tipóia, sorrindo, o mais novo herói do mundo mágico. Foi andando, com sua melhor expressão de superioridade no rosto e um olhar meio desconfiado para aquele grupo.

- Queria te dar os parabéns pela liberdade – A Grifinória sorriu. – Seria muito ruim se você fosse o primeiro monitor-chefe a não se formar em centenas de anos.

- Sabia que deveria ter algum fundo acadêmico nas suas felicitações – sorriu, ainda mais ironicamente que o normal. – Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, cumprindo meu papel.

- Malfoy – a voz de Potter estava próxima a si. – Eu... – Ele olhou para os amigos como se pedisse forças. Neville e Hermione acenaram em incentivo, mas Weasley virou o rosto como se não quisesse ter nada a ver com isso. – Eu queria te agradecer por ter nos avisado, se você não tivesse procurado o Dumbledore...

- Esqueça isso, Potter – ele falou, sentindo-se pela primeira vez como alguém que fez algo realmente bom.

Ele se virou, indo em direção a cadeira do monitor chefe quando foi novamente interrompido, mas por outra pessoa.

- Malfoy – era Weasley, com uma expressão de profundo contragosto. – Muito obrigado por ter tirado Gina das mãos... Bem, das mãos do seu pai duas vezes.

- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação, Weasley – ele falou, com um pouco de mágoa na voz. – Mesmo que fosse pra ela me largar depois, eu não podia ter feito outra coisa.

E finalmente alcançou a cadeira que deveria ocupar durante a cerimônia enquanto o ruivo o olhava desconcertado.

* * *

Draco caminhava pela plataforma com Eilan se apoiando em seu braço. Era estranho, depois de tantos anos, encarar a locomotiva sabendo que não entraria nela. Nunca mais embarcaria no trem vermelho em direção ao castelo, e não entraria nas carruagens para ver as torres e torrinhas iluminadas à luz do luar, ou debaixo de uma chuva torrencial.

- Aproveite muito bem, porque esse é seu último ano – Falou para a loira, que já usava as vestes da escola.

- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo que eu decidi vir pegar o trem. E vou aproveitar o quanto puder, embora ainda esteja me perguntando como vou subir e descer escadas quando minha barriga crescer.

Ele passou a mão de leve pela barriga da menina.

- Você sabe que eu sinto muito por isso, não sabe?

- Não sinta. Não é diretamente nossa culpa. Estava escrito e fim.

- Eilan, as coisas não são assim...

- Esqueça o assunto, Draco – ela se desvencilhou do braço do primo, indo em direção à ruiva que ajeitava o crachá de monitora.

As duas se abraçaram, com sorrisos contentes, sob o olhar atento dos pais de Gina, parecendo emocionados com a perspectiva de embarcar seu último filho, pela última vez.

- E como estão todos? Como está seu irmão? Granger? E Colin, tem te escrito?

- Estão todos bem! Colin passou as férias em um hotel trouxa, estava muito enrolado com a correspondência.

- E... – ele pode ver a prima corando antes de falar. – E Harry?

- Porque você não escreve para ele?

- Gina, depois de tudo que houve... Não, melhor não...

- Não seja boba, Eilan! Vocês devem sentar e conversar, eu acho que faria bem você aliviar a tensão – a voz da grifinória morreu ao olhar o rapaz surgindo por trás da loira.

- Virginia – ele se limitou a falar, colocando um sorriso quase agradável no rosto.

Os pais dela se viraram em direção ao rapaz enquanto ela corava profundamente.

- Draco... – respondeu, sem jeito. – Esses são meus pais, Arthur e Molly Weasley, talvez você não se lembre deles...

O loiro sorriu elegantemente.

- Encantado – falou apertando a mão da Sra. Weasley. – Se nos conhecemos anteriormente, eu era jovem demais para lembrar.

- Meu jovem, tenho que te parabenizar por sua coragem. Poucos teriam desafiado você-sabe-quem dessa forma.

- Obrigado – Ele tentou apertar a mão do Sr. Weasley de forma impassível, mas um leve colorido tingiu suas bochechas.

Eilan olhou para ele e riu abertamente enquanto ele parava em frente a ruiva, dando as costas para ela.

- Algum problema, Eilan? – perguntou sem se virar.

- Imagine, priminho! Gina, lembre-se do que eu te falei. Eu morreria se impedisse as coisas por mim. Seria meu maior desgosto – e virando-se para os Weasley. – Se os senhores me dão licença, eu vou cumprimentar alguns outros amigos.

- Toda, querida – falou Molly com a voz suave. – Gina, querida, eu e seu pai também vamos indo.

- Indo? – perguntou o homem. – Mas o apito do trem ainda nem tocou, Molly e...

- _Nós já estamos indo, querido..._ – Enfatizou a mulher. - Eu tenho certeza que Gina tem muitas obrigações para cumprir como nova monitora-chefe.

- Monitora-chefe? – perguntou Draco sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Só Deus e Dumbledore sabem porque – respondeu tímida.

- Comporte-se, ouviu? – falou a Sra. Weasley, puxando a filha para um abraço. – Qualquer coisa, nos escreva...

- Não tem como esquecer, mamãe...

- Boa sorte, princesinha – o Sr. Weasley a abraçou e beijou de leve o rosto da menina. – Aproveite bastante.

- Pode deixar, pai...

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley saíram rapidamente, deixando os dois à sós. Draco não podia ver como o coração de Gina batia rápido, e não conseguia ler a mistura de emoções no olhar dela. Também não conseguia imaginar o quanto seu olhar mostrava de tudo de sentia.

- Então...

- Então... – Ele repetiu.

- Está na casa da sua avó?

- Estou morando com ela, ali em Hogsmeade. Se você quiser me ver... Sabe onde achar.

- Sei sim. Ah, eu senti sua falta durante o verão. – ela falou, ainda corada.

- Eu sentia sua falta todos os dias desde que você foi embora – respondeu sério.

- Ah, Draco... – Ela deu um passo a frente, e ele a envolveu em um abraço enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça no peito do rapaz. – Como é que se faz para apagar o passado?

- Eu não sei, Virginia. Eu queria descobrir... Mas nós podemos tentar mesmo assim...

- Podemos tentar – ela repetiu, e em seguida ergueu o rosto, na direção do dele.

Os dois se aproximaram devagar, esquecendo de tudo que acontecia na plataforma cheia de névoa, e seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo tímido. O hálito fresco escapou pela boca entreaberta dela, apenas um instante antes de Draco abraçá-la forte, os lábios se esfregando lentamente nos dela. A saliva deles se misturava, seus dedos se misturando aos cabelos vermelhos da grifinória, enquanto ela apertava suas costas contra si. Sim, eles poderiam tentar. Eles deveriam tentar. Não havia outra escolha para os dois.

O som do apito do trem ecoou pela plataforma, e os dois se afastaram. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, com um sorriso. Ele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- É melhor eu entrar.

- Acho que sim.

Ela subiu no trem, aparecendo imediatamente na janela ao lado.

- Virginia... – Ele chamou, e ela sorriu. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – ela respondeu em um suspiro, e puxou o rosto dele pra si, os lábios se tocando de leve. – Vai me encontrar na primeira visita à Hogsmeade?

- Não perderia por nada nesse mundo.

- A gente pode tentar, não é? – ela falou. – Então, vamos tentar.

A locomotiva vermelha começou a se mexer, a levando pra longe. Ele viu o sorriso feliz dela enquanto acenava para ele, parado na plataforma. Ele acenou de volta, até que o trem fez a curva a tirando de suas vistas. Ele parou, sério, na plataforma antes de fechar os olhos com força e desaparatar.

FIM

_"E numa estação_

_Como a primavera_

_Sentimentos são_

_Como uma canção_

_Para a Bela e a Fera"_


	26. Agradecimentos e Dedicatória

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu gostaria de agradecer separadamente a cada uma das pessoas que deixaram as 57 reviews que eu contabilizo até agora: Bruna, Ania Lupin, Khany Bee, Sabrina Malfoy, Anna, Lessy, Bella-Malfoy, Estrela Cadente, Suu-chan, Tethys, LinDjinhA, Rachel, Riyoko, Paty Avery, Má, Anaisa, Lady Malfoy, Trinity C. Malfoy, Yellowred, Flora Fairfield, May Malfoy, Alê, Miacka, Nty, Mariana, Nathy, Lady Malfoy, Anninha Malfoy, Fefs Malfoy, (minha pequena) Lu, Miaka, Lux-Malfoy, Thaissi, Angel D, Biba Akizuki, Cantal, Tracy Whitney (sempre querida), bella-riddle, Carol, Lessy, Anna Potter, Rafin' ha Doria e Mya Brazil

Meus agradecimentos vão também, mais especialmente, a três pessoas que foram absolutamente essenciais na construção, correção e desenvolvimento da história:

Primeiro, a Rita (Satine) por ter corrigido 80% dos capítulos, pela audiência excelente que sempre foi, pela ajuda em desenvolver o enredo – cerca de um ano atrás, quando a idéia me atacou – por ter me dado mil e uma maneiras diferentes de irromper o bloqueio, e simplesmente por ter estado lá.

Em segundo lugar, para a Fabi Mellignot, com seus reviews seriados, com críticas construtivas, sugestões, por ter me dado a chance de discutir o psicológico de cada um dos personagens com ela, para ele entender, para eu mesma entender; com sua conversa gentil e amável, por ter me ouvido, e me aturado.

E por último, mas definitivamente não menos importante, à Pichi. Porque ela esteve presente em todos os momentos, se não ali, acompanhando o processo, ao menos em meus pensamentos. Porque me ouviu, me ajudou, me inspirou, foi o meu Terceiro Espelho, me dando um modelo firme de como eu deveria fazer as coisas. Porque foi uma amiga fantástica, mesmo que eu tenha sido tanta decepção. Por ter torcido durante a história, pelos comentários espirituosos, por ter tido bloqueios junto comigo, surtos criativos junto comigo, por ter me acompanhado, me ouvido quando eu falava, me contado quando eu insistia, e brigado comigo quando eu errava. E muito, muito, muito obrigada a ela por tudo isso, e por ter me amado. E todas, todas, todas as milhares de desculpas por tudo e por cada coisa.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e não abandonem minhas outras fics depois deste final (risos). É isso ae: nos vemos na minha próxima atualização de sei-lá-o-quê.

Rio de Janeiro, 18 de junho de 2004

Diana Prallon

_"E nossa história não está pelo avesso assim  
Sem final feliz  
Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar  
Humm... e até l  
Vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer  
Não olhe pra trás  
Apenas começamos  
O mundo começa agora  
Apenas começamos"_


End file.
